Even If It's A Lie
by GeodeSage
Summary: AU - Brittany Pierce moves to Lima to work at a family-owned manufacturer of ice cream, where she meets Santana Lopez. But things aren't what they seem, not when fear, image, secrets, tradition, and money are involved. Will Brittany be able to melt an icy heart? Note: Character Death!
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Lima

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, though I would like to thank RIB for letting me borrow their characters.**

This is an AU story. The story came about through readings, throwaway lines, and over a bowl of ice cream.

Brittana is the endgame.

I take full responsibility for all wordsmithing errors.

A few of the show's 'minor' characters will be referenced or make appearances in the story.

There are several OCs, mostly as background or to round out a character's backstory or current life.

**Rating will change throughout the story. **

**Trigger Warnings will be added as needed.**

The first third of this chapter is the background for Brittany and her new community in Lima.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Lima**

The downtown street concerts were a tradition in Lima, held every other Friday during the summer. Starting the Friday night before Memorial Day, continuing to the last Friday before the start of school. These bi-weekly concerts brought people from all over the county and surrounding counties to spend money, dance, and socialize. It was a celebration of Midwest summers.

Brittany moved to Lima at the beginning of the year to work for an ice cream manufacturer, Karofsky Enterprises Inc. Locals referring to the company as 'key' for KEI. Co-workers told her the street concerts were one of the highlights of the summer. When the concert committee announced that a popular cover band named 'Space Travelers' would be performing at the summer 2018 kickoff. It became the number one topic at her work. It surprised her to learn that her landlord, Noah Puckerman, and co-workers Ryder Lynn and Sam Evans were members. Also, in the band were Finn Hudson part-owner of a car repair shop and Joe Hart, a social worker from community health services.

Before starting at KEI, Brittany had been sent a welcome packet entitled 'Come, Know Lima' by the Human Resources Department. The brochure included lists of apartment buildings, rents, entertainment spots, stores, and realtors plus a town map. With a recommendation to contact a realtor to help the new employee settle into town. From that list, Brittany had selected a realtor named Quinn Fabray. She had picked her simply because her first name reminded her of the Bob Dylan song 'The Mighty Quinn.'

Quinn asked the right questions to find her a rental property. Using the map, she'd driven Brittany around town, pointing out the town's landmarks and recommended the businesses to be frequented. As an added benefit, Quinn took Brittany to lunch at Breadstix, where she found out both had lived in New York City. After their meeting, Brittany felt a strong kinship for the shorter blonde-haired woman. This kinship grew into a friendship as Quinn continued to help Brittany adjust to Lima.

Brittany considered it good fortune when she found out Quinn knew her co-workers like Mercedes, Tina, Kitty, Mike, and Trent. She too had helped them adjust to Lima living.

Even though she liked Lima and her work, Brittany felt like it had become all work and no play. She missed a community of like-minded friends to hang out with, even if that meant an evening sitting at home eating pizza and watching a Netflix movie. Quinn again provided a solution when she invited Brittany to a St Patrick's Day party. It was at that party where Brittany finally found her 'community.' She met Quinn's spouse, Rachel Berry. Found out her own co-workers, Mercedes and Tina were a couple, and Kitty's girlfriend was Marley Rose, a pediatric nurse. She also met Mike's spouse, her landlord's half-brother, Jake. Rachel introduced her to Sam, whose boyfriend turned out to be Ryder. Also, Brittany met a married couple Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, and Spencer Porter, all three, like Rachel, were teachers. Finally, her own team lead, Trent, the man responsible for teaching Brittany her new job, was also a member of the 'community.'

On her drive home that night, Brittany thought about her decisions choosing the ice cream manufacturer over the chicken factory. Choosing Quinn based merely on a song, over the other realtors. Both had been a stroke of genius. Yet, what would you expect from a genius?

As soon as Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn arrived at the concert venue, they stopped to buy dinner. Quinn went for a grilled pork chop on a stick. Vegan Rachel, a bean and rice burrito. Brittany selected steak and potato kebabs. Using the pre-purchased tickets they'd bought when they entered the gated area, they each added a red solo cup of beer to their evening meal. Rachel found an empty round table on the plaza area in front of the stage where they planned to stay for the evening's entertainment. All-knowing the minute, they left another group would occupy it. Shortly after the band started playing Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina joined them at the table.

The late spring evening turned out to be nice for the event drawing a large crowd to the venue. The band mainly covered country music, all the men alternating lead vocals. Joe, with his dreds, didn't seem to fit the genre, yet his voice did lend well to the folk, hillbilly, and gospel. Finn seemed to have a voice that matched the cry in your beer she up and left me love ballads. Puck seemed to favor the country rock and outlaw songs. Sam had the enthusiasm for bro-country and rap. For the more traditional country songs from the past, Ryder picked up the slack. Rachel added another dimension to the band when she went up on stage to perform a Carrie Underwood followed by a Kelly Clarkson song. Brittany had no idea that Rachel could sing like Barbra Streisand. Tina noticing Brittany's reaction, leaned over to tell her, "If you like Rachel's, you should hear Mercedes sing. She's Aretha." a prideful smile on her face.

"I'll be damn! Look who's back in town? Did you know she was back, Quinn?" Kurt asked as he nodded in the direction of a man and woman, a child sat on the man's shoulders.

Curious to know, whom Kurt was talking about. Brittany looked over in the general direction to see the Plant Manager of the ice cream factory, Dave Karofsky, with a shorter dark-haired woman next to him. Her view obscured when a line of people blocked the couple to get near the dance area set up in front of the stage.

"Yes, I did. Rachel and I went out to the house last week." Quinn replied nonchalantly. "She came back after Mother's Day."

"Odd, Rachel, didn't mention it to me during Glee rehearsals this week," Kurt said, crossing his arms as he continued to observe the couple.

Quinn reached into her backpack, taking out her phone to look at something on it, seemingly as a distraction to ignore Kurt's comment.

Mercedes watched too. "Well, whatever you're thinking, Kurt, keep it to yourself. It looks like Rachel just invited them over." She said.

Both Kurt and Blaine stood when the four reached the table. Dave laying one arm across his chest to steady the toddler on his shoulders, reached out to shake the men's hands. Nodding his head toward the women, he said, "Ladies, good to see ya." Dave recognizing Brittany at the table, "Brittany, I don't think you've met my better half or son." Turning slightly so the dark-haired woman could stand next to him, he continued with his introduction "Brittany, this is Santana. And this little guy on my shoulders, Zee." Then he proceeded to introduce Santana to Brittany.

Brittany felt all the air in her lungs escape as she got her first good look at Dave's better half. Lustrous black hair that hung slightly over her shoulders, smooth caramel skin, full lips. When she slid her oversized black sunglasses onto the top of her head, Brittany realized she was stunningly beautiful. Warm brown eyes. Long lashes. A perfectly sized nose that befits her face. Brittany felt as though her heart skipped a beat before she heard Santana say, "Nice to meet you, Brittany."

Realizing that she hadn't had a heart attack or an out of body experience, Brittany answered, "Yo!" Immediately Brittany felt her eyes bug out upon hearing what just escaped from her own lips. She listened to the muzzled laughter of the people around her. She felt her face flush red from embarrassment. Quickly to regain her personal dignity and not come off as a dork, casting her eyes downward as "Sorry, nice to meet you to Santana." Brittany said when she finally dared to be polite again. She glanced up at Santana, who had a smile across her face, her eyes bemused with laughter, she winked at Brittany.

Unable to take her eyes off Santana, Brittany half-listened to the conversation around the table. Only tuning in to listen to Santana speak to the women, making friendly conversation. She heard her laughter, which Brittany thought music. She noticed dimples when she smiled. She noticed straight white teeth. When Santana turned around to look at something, Brittany noticed her form, fitting skinny jeans accentuate her ass. She saw breasts that seemed fuller then what the scooped neck shirt that she wore would allow. Suddenly Brittany became aware of how hot she was getting, reached down to the solo cup in front of her, chugging the contents until it was empty. Eliciting an embarrassing belch afterward.

She wasn't sure what Dave meant by a better half. Was Santana a wife, neither wore rings. Were they a past relationship that met up to share time with their child? Possibly Dave was a sperm donor, as a private adoption, she allowed him to spend time with the boy. An even slimmer possibility, they were friends Dave provided the male influence in Santana's mini-me toddler.

The spell broken, she heard Blaine say, "I hear belated congratulations are in order." Smiling broadly, "You had a baby girl?"

Dave swinging his arm around the toddler's legs again, he reached into the pocket of his cargo shorts pulling out his phone, using his thumb to tap and scroll, he quickly showed Blaine the screen. "Elliana Karofsky. We call her Elle for short. We combined both of my grandmother's names."

Santana interjected, "Dave likes to think that we did." She half shrugged her shoulders as if to say whatever he wants to believe, let him.

"When was she born, she looks like … 5 or 6 months? Blaine asked

"January second almost made New Year, missed it by eleven minutes. Thought I'd miss the OSU game when Santana went into labor."

"David," Santana said sharply, "You didn't miss a second of that damn game! You weren't even in the room with me."

Slinging his arm around Santana's shoulders, he snickered, "I couldn't get near your bed. You had your dwalla, your mother, that woman named Nikki, nurses, the doctor. What am I missing?" Giving her a peck her on the top of her head.

"It's Doula. They would have made room for you." She elbowed him in his side, after correcting his pronunciation.

"I made it in time for her premiere. Can't say I didn't make the show."

Blaine smiled amused at the couple's banter said, "So almost 5 months then," nodding his head, he handed the phone to Kurt. "She's beautiful, another mini Santana it looks like."

"Thank God for that!" Dave answered self-depreciatingly, "It would be damn bad luck for her to have my mug." Dave lifted the toddler from his shoulders. The boy had wrapped his hands around his dad's forehead, kicking his dad's chest with his Nike high tops, running over to Quinn, he sat on her lap. When he flung off his toddler size baseball cap, to reveal a baby man-bun, stray wisps of curls around his forehead. Brittany noticed that he bore even more of a striking resemblance to his mother then what she'd seen sitting on Dave's shoulders.

"Why the long stay in Florida Santana? I'd think you'd want to be with Dave after such a joyous arrival?" Kurt questioned insincerely as he gave Santana a bitter smile, passing the phone over to Tina and Mercedes.

Not rattled by the question, Santana coolly answered, "I don't know Lady Hummel, which would you choose? Warm sunny Florida or freezing Ohio in the middle of winter?" The question caused the group at the table to snicker at Kurt's expense.

After letting out his own scoff, Blaine looked over guiltily, to say "Sorry" to his husband for having joined in the laughter. "Brittany, if I remember you said you're a dancer, would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

The band finished up Zac Brown's "Chicken Fried" Sam at the mic announced they'd play a couple more songs before taking a break. Turning around nodding his head for the count, the band started into Florida Georgia Line's "Simple."

"Quinn, can you watch Zee? Now is an as good time as any to get my promised dance over with." Dave joked as he took Santana's hand, directing her toward the dance floor. Santana took her hand back to slide off her leather backpack handing it to Rachel for safekeeping. She followed the other three to the dance floor.

The dance floor was the street, fitting since it was a street dance. Brittany had noticed that regardless of the tempo of songs, everyone did some variation of the country two-step. For some, it was basic two-step older, more experienced dancers added a bit of flair doing a mixmaster two-step. Dave kept it basic, adding only outside turns as he danced with Santana, it was evident to Brittany that dancing wasn't Dave's forte. She gave him credit for trying. On the other hand, Blaine turned out to be an excellent dancer, adding sweetheart turns, half turns, a pretzel, and promenades to the basic two-step.

When that song ended, the next song started Old Dominion, "Written in the Sand." Blaine graciously offered to dance another with Brittany. Warning her that he'd keep it to a slow two-step, they moved around the dance floor. Brittany noticed that Dave and Santana had stayed to dance to another song too. Dave bringing Santana closer to him as they danced, he seemed more comfortable now that he held her in his arms.

"She's a better dancer than what you see," Blaine said knowingly after he caught Brittany watch Santana.

"Huh?" Brittany trying to act surprised at the comment, asked.

"You haven't taken your eyes off her since she walked up to the table." He answered.

"Yeah, well, she's stunning." blushing, as she answered, not wanting to give away that she'd been caught eyeing up a man's partner.

"If it helps, she's watching you too." Blaine said, "She's just more discrete with her ogling."

"She is!" Brittany tried but failed to control the excitement in her voice or the grin she felt on her face from her dance partner's comment.

Blaine half-chuckled half smiled "She is." Confirming what he saw, "I'm going to tell you what people won't."

"What's that?" Brittany tilted her head slightly to the side, curious as to what the gel-haired man had to say.

"I'll deny it if you ever say it," waiting for her to acknowledge with a nod "They have an open relationship. They see other people." Blaine waited for Brittany to nod, "which is fine, but." He paused to think of the right way to explain a relationship that was a step backward, not forward. "They're a strangely united pair, Dave and Santana."

Not sure if she understood, Brittany, asked, "You had an affair with Santana?"

"No! Not with Santana." Blaine shook his head, taken back by Brittany's question. He gathered himself to be more direct, "The point I'm trying to make is they protect each other." Not wanting to divulge more, he added sincerely, "Be careful, Brittany." Blaine now worried if he'd said too much. Yet he couldn't help to think 'forewarned is forearmed' as he looked into the innocent blue eyes of his dance partner. When the song ended, he released his grip on Brittany's hand, dropping his other to his side. "Thank you for the dance; it was a pleasure to dance with a real dancer again." Blaine smiled as they walked her off the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet & Greet

**Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story!**

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!

I take full responsibility for all wordsmithing errors.

**Rating will change throughout the story. **

**Trigger Warnings will be added as needed.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meet & Greet

Quinn's morning hadn't started out good, but then it was Monday. First, a loan officer called to tell her that a client had a prior lien on a property he was selling that had to be cleared before the bank would approve the new loan. Another call from a home inspector telling her that the insulation wasn't the correct R-Value for the region; she recommended it be replaced. A third from another realtor who told Quinn that her client wouldn't budge on the asking price for his home, even though his house didn't spec out anywhere near his desired asking price. A fourth from a client who decided that they wanted to have the current homeowner put in a new driveway. Could they put in a new offer even though both had agreed to a purchase price last night? Then the young couple decided they didn't want the house and wanted their escrow deposit back. Quinn could deal with that couple, she'd told Rachel, as they were getting ready for bed, she suspected the couple would get cold feet. The only good news had been loan approval for an army veteran. Now she sat at her computer, trolling through homes for a couple who had millionaire dreams on an average Lima income. She wanted to call Santana to see if she could take the couple out to the mansion to show the house, hoping that might be a good dose of reality. Her phone rang, looking at the screen she smiled.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Quinn greeted her caller, cheerfully.

"God, I hope it was good," Santana replied

"Actually, your home. I have clients who need a few more zeros added to their income to get what they want in a house."

Santana laughed, "No fucking way. But you can float them down the river, that's an impressive view."

Quinn laughing now replied, "Think it would be easier to pull out my old copy of Ohio Living, to show the house. So why the call?" her curiosity steeped, Santana wanted something.

"Dinner party at your place this Friday, I'll foot the bill for food and drinks, you play host." She rattled off.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the suggestion, "Yeah, that means I do all the work, and you hand me the cash afterward. So, who are you thinking of inviting?"

"The usual plus one." Santana calmly answered as though it were a usual dinner request at Quinn's home.

"And that one would be Lauren or Dani?" Quinn asked, guessing that neither was the one.

"Well, you can invite Lauren, she is your neighbor. But no, I was thinking the woman from the street party on Friday, Brittany."

"And Dani?" Quinn asked, "Or Elaine?"

"Haven't talked to Elaine since last summer. Dani works evenings. I'll deal with her on Saturday. Anyway, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. So how about it?"

Quinn closed her eyes, she hadn't been blind Friday she caught Santana eyeing Brittany. Brittany, even more obvious, barely took her eyes off Santana. Quinn knew the routine she'd invite someone over that Santana expressed interest in meeting, then Santana would determine if the prey were worthy of pursuing. The established permanent members of Lima's women's community were on to Santana's game. But with college students and women moving to Lima to work, they were fresh bait for Santana's game. Sensible Santana found reasons to reject them, usually for some minor faux pas, the wrong lipstick or none, too talkative or too quiet. Truthful, Santana would admit to cold feet. The rare few women she followed through with, found it over before it started. Santana making that decision afterward to continue or not by putting her wedding ring back on. Unequivocally telling the gullible women that it was only meant to be a one-time thing. Elaine just happened to measure up to be the longest. Well, Dani had lasted longer, but Quinn had nothing to do with that pairing that was Santana's own doing.

"I'm listening but not hearing anything, Quinn." Santana singsonged into the phone.

"Sorry, I'm in the office, its Monday crazy. Why Brittany? Why her?" Quinn felt the sense to protect her new friend.

"Oh God, Q, don't tell me your thinking about straying from the Hobbit?" Santana replied half-joking.

"No. Never. I love Rachel. Just why are you picking out Brittany? Do you need a new conquest to reject?" Quinn knew that question would bring up Santana's wall, but she had to ask.

A long pause followed before she heard Santana, "Will you arrange the dinner party or not, Quinn?"

Quinn sighed into the phone, true to form this was evading Santana. "I'll have to ask Rachel. Glee is rehearsing for nationals, so she's been busy. I'll text you later."

"Let me know. Talk later. Bye" with that Santana ended the call.

Friday Night

With Rachel's OK, Quinn went ahead with the dinner party. Asking the usual group of women or the 'inner circle' as they called themselves, Mercedes, Tina, Kitty, and Marley, plus her neighbor Lauren Zizes and Mercedes good friend from work Unique Adams. Totally out of character, Santana arrived first with a case of wine from her own stock. Followed by Mercedes and Tina, who brought a pasta salad, for now, potluck dinner. Kitty and Marley follow them with a store-bought relish tray. Lauren walked in without knocking, a bag of whole-wheat burger buns from the bakery in her hand. Unique, showed up with a bag of organic chips and her home-made salsa and guacamole in a cloth Whole Foods bag. Santana's case of wine quickly emptied as she handed out the bottles instead of cash for the potluck. Lauren chiding her that next time she and her man would prefer a 20-year-old scotch. Santana rolled her eyes, knowing her man was Noah Puckerman, retorted, "That's a fucking waste of good scotch."

Instead of taking up Rachel's offer of the living room or outside on the deck, everyone instead gathered around the kitchen island in their small kitchen to chat.

Mercedes handed the iPhone back to Santana "She's adorable Santana. So, when do we get to meet her?" leaning over the island resting on her elbows.

Santana smiled as she scrolled through the photos on her phone, "Soon."

"Like before she turns 18?" Tina exaggeratedly asked

Santana grinned widely, exchanging a knowing look with the Asian woman, "OK. Yes! Promise before she's 18," rolling her eyes up to think "months. How does that sound, Tina?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Tina replied, "Considering it's you, I'll take what I can get, Santana." Selecting a baby carrot off the relish tray popping it in her mouth, a crunch following as she bit down.

"Dave's story about her name is that true?" Mercedes asked before crunching down on a piece of celery covered in ranch dip, she'd taken from the relish tray in front of her.

Santana frowned. "That was his lame excuse when Karen didn't like Elle's name." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It did shut her up."

"That was pretty clever of Dave to come up with that explanation." Rachel squeezing in between Mercedes and Tina to put a bowl of tortilla chips on the island. "Why didn't she like the name?"

"Uh, too Mexican." Santana hissed resentfully, "It's not just the name either, she's a girl. The pierced ears. She doesn't look like a Karofsky. Having a nanny. It's an endless list," sighing, "She did the same with Zee."

"What?" Tina asked, stunned, "You didn't exactly have a choice in her sex, and Elleana is a beautiful name."

"Really, that's God's choice, not yours." Mercedes replied, her chin now rested in her hand. "I think it's adorable when a baby girl has pierced ears. Anyway, isn't it customary in Hispanic cultures?"

"It is. What's bizarre Karen went all bat shit crazy when we didn't circumcise Zee. But pierced ears are mutilation? Go figure."

"Whoa! TMI Santana." Unique said her hand in front of her facepalm outward, "Won't be able to look at that boy without thinking of his lil dinky."

"You'd only think about his dinky because you don't want yours." Kitty jeered.

"Really!" Lauren chuckling as she agreed with the petite blonde woman.

"I've never known Dave to stand up to his parents." Quinn interrupting to place a short stack of paper plates next to the chips. The doorbell rang "That must be Brittany, she mentioned she'd be late. Can you get it, sweets?" Quinn directing her question to Rachel.

When Rachel returned with Brittany, eyeing the women around the island. "I think you know everyone here, Brittany except maybe our neighbor Lauren and another KEI employee Unique."

Lauren raised her hand "We've met Rachel, Dani introduced us." the response caught Rachel off guard. She glanced over to Santana, whose body had tensed up the slightest look of alarm on her face.

"That means the best has been left for last." The black woman with a butch haircut and deeper voice smiled, offered her hand, "Good to meet you, Brittany." Taking the woman's hand to shake it, thinking it was the size of a man's, though much softer. "So, where do you work at KEI? I haven't seen you around. Production line?" A quizzical look on Unique's face.

Brittany answered. "BioSystems Engineer I work with Trent Mackinster."

"Oh my god, she's smart and beautiful," Unique answered as she thickly laid on the flattery, yet being truthful to what her eyes saw. "KEI is crawling with bright women who never will reach their potential because they don't believe in themselves. Good for you, girl! Engineer. Mmmh."

"Excuse me!" Mercedes changed her stance to stand straighter, hands on her hips, offended at what she heard from her friend. "I'll have you know I have a Masters in Food Science from Auburn."

Kitty eyes narrowing cross her arms over her chest, "BS in Food Science Georgia."

Tina humbly added to the conversation "BS in Business UC Riverside." Adding, "I have my PMP."

Marley not wanting to be left out, "BSN Florida."

"AAS in accounting from IVCC," Unique announced proudly.

Quinn added, "BS in Economics from Yale, Master in Real Estate from NYU."

Rachel proudly joined in, "I graduated from NYADA BA in Theater."

Lauren laughed at the women shouted out, "High School Diploma from McKinley."

Brittany looked over at Santana to see if she'd own up to a degree or not. Santana grinned broadly, laughing, "OK, I'll play Music Business from NYU and Masters in Finance from Columbia. And you, Brittany?"

Brittany blushed embarrassed yet proud of her achievements, flicked her hair back off her shoulders saying "Double major in Engineering and Mathematics. I'm a dissertation away from my Ph.D. in Mathematics." Looking around at the faces of the women, Brittany continued, "Uh … I think the point Unique has is that women tend to go into biological sciences, not into technology, engineering, or math. Which is true. There are more women in veterinary schools, then there are in some engineering master's programs at the same university. When you consider there are fewer vet schools in this country then engineering, I think Unique's point is made."

"Give me five." Unique raised her palm toward Brittany, a smug look on her face. Brittany obliged, raising her own palm to meet the black woman's hand with a thwack.

Rachel looked directly at Brittany, "Well … Uh … You know Brittany McKinley is always looking for adult volunteers to help students within the field of technology. I know we have a robotics club that is in desperate need of a sponsor. It would be somewhat like I do with the Glee Club. I'm a fulltime teacher of vocal music, but a sponsor of the Glee Club as is Kurt." She chirped. "I could give you the contact name of the IT instructor at the high school. That is if you're interested."

Replying politely, Brittany said, "I'll think about it, Rachel." Her eyes wandering back over to Santana. She thought to herself that the Latina was even more beautiful tonight than when she'd seen her last week. Her hair pulled back into a high pony, gave an unobstructed view of her face. Brittany noting her ears, small yet proportional. She could see gold flecks in eyes that she hadn't been able to last week with the sunglasses. Her sleeveless blue and white form-fitting dress, a small mole on her left shoulder. The short dress paired with stilettos drew attention to toned legs. Her movements had a classic elegance that Brittany found seductive. Yep, Brittany realized at that moment as the chorus to Colbie Caillat's "Fallin for You" sang in her head.

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

She felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought. Could she be falling for someone she didn't know? Someone she'd barely exchanged four complete sentences within a conversation. A woman she'd never been alone with, only around a table with friends. What about the eerie persistent feeling of being with her before in different decades, centuries, millenniums? Had they been brought together again to finish some unresolved unrequited love? Did love at first sight really exist? Could she just be crushing? Had those been the reason that her math equations papers had 'Santana' doodled in the margins? Were the silly grins on her face co-workers had noticed during meeting been all because memories of Santana dancing floated through her mind? When they asked, she'd replied, "Nothing," her face blushing from embarrassment at being caught daydreaming. Her playlist of love songs on constant repeat? Rom-com selected from Netflix. At night in bed, she imagined what it would be like to have Santana next to her. Were all those signs of falling for someone? Yeah, whatever the reason she was falling.

She heard several women's voices called out her name, "Brittany!"

Shaking her head to take her from her rumination, she replied, "Yes."

"Are you OK?" she heard Marley ask, "You kinda spaced out for a minute."

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing." Waving her hand, "Really, I'm fine."

"Quinn wants to know if you want wine," Tina said, pointing at the glass in front of Brittany.

"Yes, please," she replied.

"My cousin says fine is nothing more than an acronym for "Fucked up Insecure Neurotic and Emotional." Unique chuckled with a wide grin on her face.

"Is that the cousin who was an inmate at FCI Greenville?" Kitty asked

"Orange is the new black, baby girl." Unique snickered, "Though she didn't have nearly as much dramedy as those inmates."

Realizing this was an excellent time to ask a question, "How about you, Santana? Where do you work?" Brittany moving her full wine glass closer, noticed that the noise in the kitchen had gone from laughter to a dead silence with her question.

"Uh … I don't … not full time … um … more community service work."

"You did say you have a Masters in Finance? I worked on quantitative algorithms when I was at MIT." Brittany said. Hoping that bit of information from her past would be a conversation starter at some point in the evening with the gorgeous dark-haired woman.

"MIT? Impressive." Santana finally getting a good look at the blonde-haired woman's face, mesmerized by the bluest cat-like eyes she'd ever seen "So, Uhm … you ended up in Lima to work in an ice cream plant? With your qualifications, I'd think you could have gone elsewhere."

Brittany smiled, not able to take her eyes off the Latina, "Ice cream factory sounded better than the chicken factory." grinning as she answered.

Santana rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Definitely better." Brittany felt her insides melt.

"Wait six months after that even the mention of ice cream will make you gag." A note of mockery in Kitty's voice

"Or you try to explain to your family why you don't bring samples home when you visit them in Texas," Mercedes laughed. "No, seriously, it's really a good place to work. I'd imagine much better than a chicken factory."

"Lauren, are you ready to be our grill master?" Rachel asked now that everyone had arrived, she wanted to move on to the next phase of her party plan.

"The real reason why you invite me to your little parties … fear of lighting the grill."

"That's so not true, Lauren, why I successfully got it started on Tuesday night. Didn't I Quinn?" Rachel defending her real fear of lighting the grill. The starter had quit working two years ago, and she'd about lit her hair on fire the first time she used a lighter, having turned the tank wide open. The sound of 'poof' as the fire ignited the gas, the flames shooting above the open grill lid. Her screaming. As Quinn rushed out of the house, Lauren, along with Puck rushing over from her home.

"After screaming and swearing at it for ten minutes, you did sweets."

"Why don't you just buy a new one, if it's that hard to start?" Santana asked

"Unlike you, Santana, our pockets tend to be shallow and usually empty. Plus, it's on next year's replacement plan, we're just going to make the best of it for another year." Rachel confidently explained

"And pray I don't move" Lauren chortled as she took the plate of burgers from Quinn, she headed toward the sliding door that led to the deck. Shouting back at Rachel, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Who for the umpteenth time, reminded Lauren of the proper placement on the grill of the veggie burger, so it wasn't contaminated by the animal protein.

"What kind of community service work, Santana?" Brittany asked, moving closer to her, taking in the sudden whiff of Chanel as she did so. The Latina seemed caught off guard by the question.

"Really, what kind of work do you do? I've never really understood your involvement in community service work." Kitty asked disdain in her voice, "That is … if you do work. I mean sending out reminder emails to the employees doesn't take much work."

Santana eyed the shorter blonde-haired woman with contempt. The other women reacting to the question with uneasiness, "I worked on the United Way Campaign. I'm helping with the breast cancer run later this summer. The company's holiday parties, fall coat collections, winter food drive." She shrugged her shoulders "behind the scenes too. Company sponsors, corporate donations."

"Oh! wait, you're responsible for Paul Karofsky's gift-giving to the most conservative representative in Congress, Sue Sylvester?" Kitty asked.

"No, those are private donations from Paul's pocket. Kinda like when you donate to HRC? You do donate, don't you, Kitty?"

Kitty realized the challenge and that she was walking a thin line. Not only with Santana but with her hosts, too replied, "Really, I've always wondered about Paul's donations. Thanks for clarifying it for me."

"So, you do work for Karofsky Enterprises?" Brittany asked

"Yeah I do, part-time," Santana said, taking a drink from her glass of wine, Brittany noticed the ring on Santana's left ring finger. It wasn't just a ring. Instead, it was one of those pretentious rings, what people refer to as 'rocks,' which said 'I made a commitment to someone.' And technically she knew 'rock' was incorrect since diamonds were a crystalline carbon mineral found in rocks, usually kimberlite. Immediately, Brittany felt deflated at the sight of it. She understood now what Dave meant as 'my better half.' Santana was his wife, Mrs. Dave Karofsky. Blaine's comments to her from the previous Friday coming back "united pair.", "They protect each other." "Be careful." Brittany realized that her falling was nothing more than dreaming. A childish crush, maybe she was fangirling on a woman who wasn't or never would be within her grasp. If a heart could break, hers did at that moment.

"How about you, Brittany, other than MIT, what's your background?" Marley asked, wanting to rescue her girlfriend and redirect the conversation back to the newest member of the inner circle.

Brittany pulled from her disappointment, she quickly recalled her one-minute elevator speech, "Uh … undergrad from MSU in Lansing and graduate work at MIT".

Unique aware of the college rivalry between Big Ten schools "Ewww at least you didn't say Michigan, Santana would have had to escort you right out the door you came in. Our girl here goes to all the OSU home football games, VIP parking, private stadium entrances, climate-controlled suites. She goes in style. Course she has to sit with the more common folks at away games."

A huge grin crossed Brittany's face looking at the Latina. "You still might Santana, I grew up in Ann Arbor. My Dad is a professor of Computer Science at Michigan." she paused. When she realized Santana wasn't shoving her out the door, she continued, "After MIT, I took a few years off to dance professionally…"

Rachel, who'd returned from the grill standing at the counter helping Quinn, chopping up lettuce for the burgers turned around, holding her knife down, "Wait! What? You've never mentioned you'd danced professional, to us, Brittany."

"No, I remember it on her resume when I sat in on her interview. Except I thought it was more a dance teacher," Mercedes replied defensively, "In fact, I think that's what you said when Mike asked you."

"Tell me its ballet. I love ballet. Jake Puckerman is trained in ballet, you can tell by the way he moves too." Marley elated at the thought of knowing another ballet dancer asked.

"No not ballet, I went to New York, and LA mostly worked in music videos and went on tour."

Disgruntled that Brittany had kept information from her. Yet, eager to know who the tall woman had danced with professionally. Rachel calmly asked her, "Anyone we'd know?" That you worked with, I mean? I'm always interested in bringing professional artists into my classroom. Exposing my students to the various performing art careers available to them should they choose to follow one."

Reaching around to grab her long hair at the nape of her neck to pulling it around to hang over her shoulder Brittany hesitated than quietly answered Rachel's question "um … yeah, you might … Beyonce."

"Girl, did you just say Beyonce?" Mercedes stunned at hearing the name of one of her idols.

Brittany nodded yes, "On her North American and European tours, then I hurt my knee, and that ended my professional dancing career." She shrugged her shoulders, wanting to dismiss her previous life that involved working with a superstar.

"Does that mean Brittany you could arrange to have Beyonce come visit Rachel's class?" Kitty smiled as she asked her tone more teasing than mocking.

"Well, I do still have her cell number in my contact list. I suppose I could give Rachel her number." Brittany responded straight-faced as she picked up her phone to retrieve her contact list.

Mercedes gasped, "Oh, sweet Jesus, help me, Lord, I'm about to have a heart attack!" She placed both hands across her heart. Tina quickly moved her hand to rub her girlfriends back to comfort her.

Brittany felt a sensation run up her arm, not electric, or rough, but warm, at ease tingle that moved through her as Santana touched her arm. "She's teasing, Brittany." Glancing over, Santana eyes met hers "We believe you have Beyonce's number, you don't have to show us." Then a smile, her eyes lightening up with a hint of flirtatiousness, Brittany put her phone back down, winking along with her own flirtatious smile. 'God help me get through this evening without melting,' Brittany thought to herself.

After dinner, the group of women had moved onto the deck, to enjoy the evening, drink wine, enjoy each other's company. As Mercedes finished telling a joke, she'd heard at the office. Santana's phone started to play the Indigo Girls "Power of Two" flipping it over on the table to check the caller ID, she excused herself going into the house.

Brittany tuned out the drone of Rachel's story about the upcoming show choir nationals, as she wondered what took Santana from the party. When she returned, she seemed agitated, whispering to Quinn, who left with the Latina.

A few minutes passed before Quinn came back onto the deck, "Brittany, is that your Toyota at the end of the drive? Santana needs to leave, and Toyota is blocking her car." She moved over to Rachel, leaning down to whisper in her ear, Rachel mouthing 'OK.'

"You know Tina, I think that's our cue to leave," Mercedes patting the thigh of her Asian girlfriend.

"Yeah, we should be going to Kitty. My shift tomorrow morning starts at six," Marley said before yawning, followed by "excuse me."

"Me too, this woman needs her beauty rest." Unique agreed with the group.

"What a bunch of party poopers!" Lauren protested as the women got up to take their leave. "I'll call Puckerman, see if he's still sober enough to come over. Maybe he'll get lucky tonight," chuckling at her joke.

As they all headed inside to reclaim their belongings. Rachel pulled Brittany into the kitchen, handing her a bottle of wine from the case that sat on the floor. Brittany confused as she looked at the bottle Rachel offered, "Santana asked that I give it to you."

"Don't question it, just take it." Lauren, who planned to take the shorter route to her home through the side door nudged Brittany from behind, "Satan's got an entire wine cellar at her house, believe me, she won't miss it."

"Satan?" Brittany asked the large woman behind her.

Lauren snorted, putting her arm around the shoulders of the taller woman, "Nickname, we tried calling her Santa, but it never stuck."

Brittany made her way out to her car, wine bottle in hand. Starting her car, she turned on the headlights, illuminating the back of Santana's car. On the trunk was the pouncing cat logo beneath it the word Jaguar, she noticed the license plate immediately. Brittany recognized the Karofsky Enterprise logo on the Ohio specialized plate. She watched as Quinn got into the passenger side of Santana's car. As Brittany backed out of the driveway onto the street, she tried to recall what Trent had told her months ago about the spelling o on a car's plate. What came to her mind instead was what a nice buzz she had going on from the wine she'd drank and that gorgeous smile she'd miss.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rescue Me

Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story!

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.

I take full responsibility for all wordsmithing errors.

**Rating will change throughout the story. **Upping the rating mostly for the use of what is/could be defined as 'coarse language.' Though I may be immune to it from explicit music lyrics, streaming movies and series, and occasionally using it myself, some folks may still take offense.

**Trigger Warnings will be added as needed**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rescue Me **

Santana pulled her car in behind Scandal's back door. Before going in, she removed the child seat from the back putting it in the trunk. Glancing around, relieved to see Dave's white Ford F-150 Platinum still in the parking lot. Looking at Quinn over the car's rooftop, "He's still here."

"You didn't think Sheldon would let him leave, did you?" Quinn asked as she followed Santana to the back door of Scandals. Nodding her acknowledgment to some men gathered at the door smoking. The reeking smell of burning cigarette filters lingering up from the full outdoor ashtray nearby. Discarded cigarette butts littered the entrance.

Before Santana could grab the doorknob one of the men reached out opening the door holding it as the two women entered, Quinn murmured 'Thanks' as she stepped through. The music went from dull to a loud deafening wall of sound the smell of greasy food, mixed with stale alcohol and sweat met them as they entered the club. Sheldon waiting for her motioned them to the back, the music quieted as they climbed the stairs lit by lights in the risers to the office area.

As they entered the office, Dave sat leaning over skewed across the old worn leather couch, an ice pack next to him, and a dribble of blood coming from his nose.

"Jesus Christ, what happened? You didn't say anything about him being hurt!" A combination of anger mixed with concern in Santana's voice, moving over to the couch to sit next to him. With Quinn's help, she pushed him up into a sitting position, as she quietly called out his name. Like a loose ball, his head rolled back, to the side, then down toward his chin resting on his barreled chest. Santana gently moved it back to rest on the back of the couch.

"That? That happened when we tried to bring him up here. He tripped on the stairs face planted on the edge of a step. Don't think it's broken." Sheldon answered.

Using the bar towel wrapped around the ice pack, Santana started wiping the blood from Dave's face. "How long has he been here?" She shot a furious glance at the man standing across from her.

"Since we opened, about 8 hours now," Sheldon replied seemingly unconcerned for the drunk on his couch now that someone else could take responsibility for him.

"He smells like it." Santana scrunched her nose from the smell of stale alcohol, as Dave started to come around, fighting Santana moving his head again, raising his hands to block her. "David! It's okay; I want to clean your face off." Santana her voice comforting as she tried to reason with him like a sick child

"He hasn't puked yet, thought I'd warn ya, you might not want to get to close." Sheldon calmly advised her.

Santana already feeling a slow burn at Dave for his binge drinking shot the man with another glare she asked, "Was he by himself?"

"At first yeah, but Kurt, Sebastian, Hunter and some new guy named Nick came in they stayed for a while. Thought they'd all leave at the same time as usual, but they didn't. Just left Dave sitting alone in a booth, where he fell asleep. Hell, if a bunch of guys didn't want the booth, he'd probably still be sleeping there." Sheldon summarized the story of Dave's past few hours at the bar with friends.

Dave had started to come around, slurring his words "MamaBearisthatyou?" Quinn and Sheldon eyed each other, both stifling a smile.

"Yeah it's me Dave" she answered quietly "Where are your keys?" Santana asked satisfied the blood had stopped and she'd gotten as much off as she could.

"NahIcandrive." Dave, raised his voice, fumbling as he reached for his jeans pocket.

"No. I wouldn't be here if you could drive." Santana maintained a soothing tone in her voice, she gently shoved his hand away, using her right hand, to awkwardly reach into his front pocket mumbling 'fuck' when she felt a nail break off to remove his truck keys tossing them to Quinn.

Quinn caught the keys one-handed, shaking them to line up on the ring, clasping her hand around them "How do you plan on getting him downstairs, Santana?" She asked, "We can't manage by ourselves."

"I can get a couple of the fellas to help. I think I saw Sam and Ryder or maybe Mike and Jake earlier. They haven't been here long enough to be bombed yet." Sheldon finally having a reason to be helpful and speed up getting Dave off his premises offered.

"Yeah, why don't you see if one of them will help me?" Santana asked as she placed the ice pack back on Dave's nose his head flinched away from the cold. Sheldon thankful for the order left the office.

"So, how do you plan on getting him into the house? He fell going upstairs. He's a big man Santana; I doubt we can get him from the garage to the elevator at the house." Quinn inquired.

"He can sleep it off in the car. He's done that before." She sighed, her brow furrowed, frustrated at Dave's behavior.

"And if he pukes? You really want that in your car?"

Angry at being reminded, "What do you want me to do? Toss him into the truck bed?" she bellowed sharply at her companion.

"That's a thought." Quinn smiled, not taking Santana's anger personally, bemused at the image of the heir to KEI tossed like garbage into the cargo box of his truck. "Doesn't the truck have a back seat?" Quinn asked as an alternative to the cargo bed.

Before Santana could answer, Dave asked "WheremybabiesMamaBear?" his voice muffled by the ice pack Santana still held on his nose.

"They're at home, asleep. Dottie is with them. Remember Quinn's party?" She replied softly.

"Ah, … yournighteyesorryBear." Caught off guard, Dave batted her hand away he grabbed Santana, wrapping one arm around her, he pulled her tightly to him "Wemakecutebabies, uh?" he slurred loudly.

"Dave, Let go of me. I need to get you home." With the arm that held the ice pack brace up against the back of the couch, she used her other hand to dig her nails, into his arm. She expected him to loosen his grip on her. Instead, she felt him increase his hold on her crushing her into him.

"Neverthoughtimakebabiesbutitisfunwiffyou." Dave leaned his face into hers to kiss. Instead, his face landed on her shoulder, mumbling "ow" slowly he righted himself "Letsmakemorebabybears." His free hand grabbed her tit, "yourmybrownMamaBearuh?" He laughed saying "iyourpolarbearGrrrrrrrrrrr." Dave repeated it laughing each time, both arms now wrapped around her, squeezing her next to him, his head resting on her shoulder.

Santana struggled to get away from his sturdy grip on her, his body odor combined with his breath, God forbid he puked she shouted "Goddamnit, Dave! … Fuck! Q! I could use some help here!"

Quinn hated to admit it, but she was laughing at the scene unfolding before her, confident Dave was harmless in his current intoxicated state. He couldn't stand up without help much less get it up. Looking around the office, she eyed a full liter of water Sheldon had on his desk. Taking it, she unscrewed the cap, walked back to the couch; poured the water over the top of Dave's head, following him as he sat upright, he sputtered a few times immediately releasing Santana as the water spilled down his face onto his shirt.

"Thanks," Santana said happy to stand and get out of Dave's vice grip, "and for the shower to" brushing some of the water that had fallen on her dress off then "Not a word leaves this room! Do you understand Q?" Pointing her finger for emphasis, knowing Quinn, her long-time friend and confidant, she didn't really need to extract a promise from her.

Laughing at the entire scene, "I didn't hear a thing San, but I do know more about Dave than when I walked in."

"Meaning?" Santana questioning how much Quinn heard or understood of Dave's slurring words to her.

Thankfully, for Quinn, Sheldon followed by Jake and Sam distracted both women as she came back into the office.

Much to everyone's relief Dave didn't fight, struggle, or say anything more than a grunt, as the men half-walked half carried him down the stairs. Once outside they stopped so he could empty his stomach, Jake started to heave himself. Santana went over to Jake, telling Sam to let him go onto his knees, Dave ending up on all fours. Santana squatted down rubbing his back, as she asked Quinn to retrieve the old bath towel, she kept beneath the passenger seat in her car for child emergencies. When Dave nodded, he was ok and wiped the splatter from his face and arms with the towel, the two men with help from Santana managed to get him into the back seat of the truck's cab lying down. Santana told Sheldon to add the men's drinks to Dave's tab for the night. Finally, thanking them they all three returned to the club.

"You're choice Quinn, drive the car back to your place tonight, or you can follow me back to the house, and I'll call a cab to take you home."

"Think I'll drive it back to the house; Rachel and I can drive it when we go to breakfast in the morning." Quinn replied adding "Mama Bear." with a smirk." They exchanged car key rings.

Santana had opened the driver's door, the running board deployed from beneath the undercarriage, she growled to Quinn "Fuck you! Just don't go all Thelma and Louise in my car." Annoyed at Dave for using his term of endearment for her in front of Quinn and Sheldon. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Quinn took a minute to sit in the Jag. She breathed in the mix of new car smell, leather, the faint scent of Chanel. The memory of lying in bed next to Santana years ago. She wondered had she said what she felt at the moment if their story would have been different now. No Dave. — No Rachel. No Lima. No bills to worry about. No clients to please. Instead she'd remained silent, yet she liked to think that in some parallel universe she had spoken. A world where now she and Santana were more than just best friends. It was a beautiful fantasy to imagine she thought as she reached into her purse for her phone to call Rachel.

**At Stake Now**

Santana found Dave the next morning sitting at the kitchen island, his head lay on his crossed arms on the island surface. After putting Elle down in her playpen and directing Zee to sit at his little table, she retrieved a juice box from the fridge, giving it to the toddler to keep him distracted while she fixed his bowl of cereal. Once she'd done that, satisfied he would he eat the Lucky Charms, she walked over to Dave rubbing his back between his shoulders. "How are ya feeling?" she asked

Dave raised his head to speak "Isn't there something about death need not be proud?" he grunted.

A slight laugh escaped her lips "Yeah you were pretty gone last night." Taking ahold of his chin to check out his face. Not seeing visible bruises or swelling she let go.

"Thanks for leaving me the buckets." He moaned his head throbbing like the persistent beat of a timpani drum.

"Didn't think cleaning up after yourself would make your day, considering how you've dealt with baby sick." She replied coolly.

"So thoughtful. Can you get me some coffee?" Dave asked, forcing a half smile.

"How about water and aspirin, then you can tell why you ended up at Scandals in the middle of the afternoon." Before getting the aspirin from the bathroom, she started the Keurig and slid a couple pieces of bread in the toaster when she returned Dave held Zee in his lap, barely listening as the boy told him about Lightning McQueen from Cars. When the toasted bread popped up, she put them on a plate then sat it in front of Dave.

"What's this?" Dave asked.

"Eat it. You probably haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday, then I'll give you your aspirin."

"Oh yeah." Dave replied, realizing that he really hadn't had anything to eat other than a basket of spicy fried chicken wings and goldfish crackers at the club "Bring Zee's bowl over he can eat with me." He gestured toward the child's table.

"You need to shower you stink I can smell you from here." Placing the plastic bowl next to the plate of toast, Zee shaking his head in agreement, saying "You stink bad" as he took his spoon and started to eat, "So why the binge drinking last night?" Santana asked not wanting to let Dave off the hook.

In between bites of his toast, he told his story "That wasn't my plan. My plan was just to have a couple of beers, talk baseball with Sheldon than come home to work. About an hour after I got there, Puck shows up to talk with Sheldon about work he wants to be done on his house, so we have a couple of pitchers and a few shots. Kurt shows up waiting for Sebastian, so buy him a gin and tonic, then Sebastian, brought Trent with him, which meant a couple more pitchers. Kurt or Sebastian called some guy named Nick, which meant more pitchers and shots. Than Hunter shows up …"

"Which meant more beer and shots" Santana finishing off his story "Yeah I get it." She sat his coffee cup next to the plate.

"Where's Spencer?" she asked of Dave's most recent romantic interest.

"Indy to visit his parents, he's going to some coaching seminar there next week." Taking a sip of coffee.

Santana nodding her head, "So you were lonely?"

Dave ignored her "Anyway they all left, so I started buying drinks for whoever sat down next to me." Finishing off his toast sliding the plate toward Santana, "Next thing I know I've got my face on the stairs, and then you showed up." He stopped to pick off the stray marshmallow that Zee had on his shirt. "How come Sheldon has your cell number?"

"He doesn't he figured out how to unlock your iPhone because I thought you were calling," She answered.

"Fingerprint. Ok, not so secure. Where's the car?" tossing the aspirins down with the glass of water.

"Q has it." Taking the cereal bowl and plate to the sink, Santana returned with a damp dishrag to wipe down the countertop where Zee had spilled milk from his cereal. Selecting an orange from the bowl, she started to peel it to share with Zee and to keep her hands busy as she continued, "For someone who's always telling me to be discrete, your sense of discretion flew out the window last night. What happens if this gets back to your dad? You're the boss's son, pillar of the community bullshit." When he didn't respond, she continued, "What would have happened if Sheldon hadn't called me? Instead, you'd gotten in that truck to drive home?" dividing the orange into quarters, checking for seeds before remembering Dottie said they were seedless she handed a section to her son who immediately bit into the fruit, giggling as the juice squirted from his mouth.

"Well that didn't happen, now did it?" Dave bellowed, "I'm sorry."

"Dave you lost your brothers to a drunk driver. You have children now, how would you like me to explain that to them?" Santana shot back, as she pulled off a slice of orange and put it in her mouth to chew.

Angered at the possibility Dave snapped "Listen I said I was sor" startling Zee who looked at him surprised at her father's change in voice Dave hissed "sorry. It won't happen again." His face still an angry red, the timpani in his head now louder.

"You need to be more careful. There's more at stake now." Santana's cell started to play, Michael Bublé 'Me and Mrs. Jones' pulling it out of her robe's pocket "It's your Dad."

"Oh, ffffffu … fudge! We had an early tee time today!" he groaned, the timpani now deafening in his head.

"I'll take care of Paul, go get cleaned up. Take Zee, he can shower with you." She responded, not sure Paul would want to talk to his hung-over son and damn sure Dave didn't want to talk to his disapproving father this early.

"Seriously Bear?" Dave whined still embarrassed by an innocent toddler comment about the similarities of their bodies.

"David!" she shouted unsympathetically.

"Come on Zee, Mama Bear's claws are coming out."


	4. Chapter 4 - White Truck

Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story!

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.

Now, I realize Santofsky isn't a favorite pairing, yet I found Dave and Santana's story-lines incredible compelling. What I wouldn't have given for 30 seconds of meaningful dialogue between the two instead of the snark they exchanged after their meeting at the Lima Bean. MHO

I take full responsibility for all word smithing errors.

**Rating will change throughout the story. **

**Trigger Warnings will be added as needed.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - White Truck

Brittany found Puck to be a decent landlord. After two snowstorms had passed thru overnight during the winter, she had awoken to the sound of his truck's snow blade scrapping the snow from the concrete drive. Soon after the scraping sound of Puck's snow shovel as he cleared snow from the sidewalk in front of the house and the walkway that led to the front stoop. When spring came, and the ground could be worked, he had brought over a sod remover and tiller so Brittany could plant both a vegetable garden and an herb garden joking with her that what the rabbits don't eat the deer will and he'd eat anything they left. At her request, he'd sprayed the lawn with an organic weed killer, absorbing the extra cost. On the patio awning, Puck mounted decorative bars onto the supports so Brittany could hang flower baskets. When she mentioned painting the walls, he was okay with that, asking only that she kept to neutral shades or pastels, not wanting to paint over dark colors that would require additional coats once she moved out.

With that in mind, she'd taken a Friday off to paint the two bedrooms. While out buying the paint, she'd come across a display of a wicker love-seat and two matching lounge patio chairs and tables with a reduced price due to minor shipping damage. Unable to resist she'd purchased the set, only to discover an outrageous delivery charge she called Quinn to find someone with a truck. Five minutes later after ending the call, she had a text message.

'_Sam can help in 30 min - look for a white truck.'_

Brittany remembered Sam, a blonde man with puffy pillow lips from the band and the St Patrick's party at Quinn's. However, when the truck drove up, it wasn't Sam behind the wheel. Instead, it was Santana dressed in cutoffs that barely touched her thighs, a tight black sleeveless Def Leppard t-shirt, ripped at the neckline, black Nike high tops, and her hair in a high pony, sporting large black sunglasses.

"Holy shit" Brittany mumbled to herself, she'd never seen a sexier woman in her life as the one now standing before her.

"Heard you needed a U-Haul," Santana said as she slid her sunglasses to the top of her head. "Will the truck do?"

"You're not Sam." Was all Brittany could say, blushing as she shook her head to get the sight of the Latina out of her mind "um … Sorry, Quinn's text said, Sam."

Santana smiled chuckling "Auto-correct San Sam."

"Uh … Yeah ... right, auto-correct. Truck … sure that'll work."

It didn't take long for the two store employees to load the truck with her new furniture, stumbling over each other as they catered to everything Santana said or requested.

Santana followed her back to the house; hey quickly unload the truck moving the patio furniture to the porch slab. Brittany once again noticed the specialized Ohio plate like she'd seen the other night at Quinn's only this time it ended in with '03'.

As a courtesy Brittany gave Santana a tour of her home, apologizing for the mess, Santana didn't seem to be too concerned.

When Santana stepped into her bedroom, she smiled her eyes lighting up, Brittany couldn't remember a more beautiful smile, "Yeah, this is Puckerman's idea of a 'pop of color," she said, mocking Puck's choice of a light tan color, instead of the off-white paint that covered the rest of the walls in the house.

"You know Noah?"

"Puck's a friend of mine." she answered hesitantly, the smile disappearing "So you're painting today?"

"Yeah, my dad told me when I gave him the area to be covered, I should get it all done within one day. Trimming will take the longest, especially around the ceiling. But I think I can get it all done before I go to bed."

Brittany watched Santana as she looked around the room, eyeing the ceiling, then around the trim. "Do you want help?" she asked.

"Uh … no, I don't expect, you to help" smiling "I mean your help with the furniture was enough already."

"No, I don't get to do stuff like this very often." To Brittany, it seemed that Santana was pleading to help. "I'd like to help."

"You've painted before?"

"A few years ago, a Habitat for Humanity home."

Brittany remembered Santana's job description from the previous week 'community service work.' Truthfully, she wanted a reason for Santana to stay longer, had it not been for the walls waiting for paint, she'd have found another reason like trying out the new patio furniture. "Sure. Let me find you a shirt to wear, so you don't get paint all over your clothes." Brittany happily answered.

Brittany used her step stool to reach the edge where the ceiling met the wall while Santana worked on the trim around the windows, closet, and floor. Santana had offered to have a real ladder brought over, though she didn't explain what she meant by 'brought over.' While they painted, music played from Brittany's Echo, periodically she heard Santana singing to a song, and she even rapped at one point.

After they had finished Brittany's room, they stood in the doorway, Santana swung her arm up, so her hand landed on Brittany's shoulder "You have a very lavender bedroom. How do you like it?"

That same sensation she'd felt the previous Friday at Quinn's party when Santana had touched her ran through her again, she wanted to close her eyes and savor it. No, she wanted to melt from all the tingling sensations she felt as it traveled through her body. "Uh … I like my unicorn room." Quickly regaining her composure, she replied turning to look down at the slightly shorter woman wondering what her lips would feel like on her own.

"Unicorn?" Santana chuckled as she smiled "That's a good description as any." she answered taken in by the whimsy of the tall blonde-haired woman with the beautiful cat-like blue eyes.

Before starting the second bedroom, they took a break to try out the new patio furniture. Brittany opened the bottle of wine she'd gotten from Santana at the party the week before. She discovered Santana wasn't too forthcoming about her life. Brittan wondered if that was part of her and Dave protecting each other as Blaine implied. Brittany, not to be too nosy, talked about Lord Tubbington's weight sensitivity, smoking, ecstasy addiction, and his participation in gangs, which caused Santana to laugh, apologizing afterward.

At one point the neighbor's dog wandered over to her yard, when Jim, a retired plant worker came over to retrieve his pet she politely tried to introduce Santana but he apparently knew her though she didn't seem to know him. One thing she did notice that she hadn't at the hardware store Santana wasn't wearing the 'rock' she had worn on her left hand the previous week.

By late afternoon, they'd finished the second bedroom. Santana helped move the furniture back into both rooms, including the re-assembly and making up of Brittany's bed. As they cleaned up the brushes and paint rollers at the kitchen sink, Brittany accidental squirted Santana with the sink's sprayer. Mortified at what she'd done, she started to apologize to her guest; instead, Santana flicked her wet hand at Brittany's face. Brittany gave the sprayer a quick squeeze, hitting Santana in the chest. Santana squealed out 'not fair!' as she reached to grab the sprayer from Brittany's right hand with her left. Depressing the lever of the sprayer as she squeezed onto Brittany's hand, squirting more water onto her shirt. Brittany using her free hand grabbed Santana's wrist. Santana grinned up at the taller woman, the water still running she reached over to the faucet handle, twisting the handle she turned off the water.

An easy tingle moved through Brittany, as she held Santana's wrist. She felt her face blush. A warmth spread through her. She wasn't sure if she was breathing as she looked into warm brown eyes. She watched as Santana wet her top lip, those brown eyes never moving as they stared into hers. Brittany wondered what those lips would feel like on hers, what they'd taste like, the softness.

"Uhm…" Santana murmured, her eyes still locked on Brittany's.

"Your shirt's wet." Brittany quietly said.

"All the way through," a playful smile on Santana's face taking a step closer to the taller woman.

"It was cold water too," Brittany said softly.

"It started warm" Santana titled her head "Almost hot." Releasing her grip on Brittany's wrist, her hands moving to land on Brittany's hips, she nudged her closer.

"It would be rude if I didn't offer you another shirt." Santana's lips tempted her. She felt her breathing. Brittany croaked "And a towel to wipe your …." The spell broken by the sound of Bruno Mars 'Count On Me' played from Santana's cell phone in her back pocket.

A sigh escaped Santana's lips "I'm sorry, I need to get that." Her forehead furrowed, she dropped her hands from Brittany's hips taking the phone from her back pocket to answer the call, her voice cheerful "Hey, still at work?" she walked the few feet into the living room.

Brittany stayed in the kitchen to finish the cleaning up. Yet, the house was so small it was hard not to hear the conversation Santana was having on the phone.

"_Dottie's going downtown, tonight," Santana said casually._

Quickly though Santana's voice changed to anger, "_Unbelievable! I can't get a sitter in the next hour on a Friday night!"_

"_Oh, for God's sakes Dave, they're on their way to Chicago by now."_

"_Yeah, it does suck! Just don't wake me when you get home."_

"_Why would I be mad? They're my kids. Not like 'we' didn't have plans." _Sarcasm now in her voice.

"_Yeah, you will Dave. Have fun with 'your' friends tonight."_

"_Same here. Bye."_

Brittany wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Santana say, 'ass' after the call ended.

When Santana walked back into the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice the scowl on Santana's face. "Is everything ok?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders shaking off her anger "All good. I do need to go."

"Uh … OK … what do I owe you for today?" as she watched Santana remove the borrowed t-shirt, the Def Leppard shirt underneath it visibly wet.

"Nothing, I was happy to help." Handing the paint-splattered shirt back to Brittany, she removed the band that held her hair in the high pony, rolling it over hand to rest on her wrist for safekeeping. "Why would you think you owe me anything?" Brushing her hair out with her fingers. Brittany was afraid she'd lose track of the conversation if she didn't look elsewhere, even upset Santana was mesmerizing, tilting her head to look at her feet.

"I'm sure you had things to do today besides haul furniture and paint a stranger's bedroom." Looking back up, thinking she'd been rude to look down.

"Not really, besides you shared a bottle of wine with me. That's pay enough." A coy smile now on the Latina's face.

Brittany rolled her eyes "Yeah, wine you gave me."

Taking the keys from her bag before throwing it over her shoulder, reaching for the door Santana looked at Brittany "I guess I owe you another bottle of wine," she winked "I had a nice day, Brittany. Thank you." with that she left.

**Evening (Brittany's Home)**

Brittany fending tiredness had declined an invite from Mercedes to go to the downtown concert that evening. She just wanted more time to savor her day with Santana. After a shower and dinner, Brittany sat on the patio in her new love seat when Jim's dog wandered over. A few minutes later Jim walked over to get his graying black lab mix. One thing she'd learned since moving in, Jim was kinda of annoying. Brittany had passed it off to conservative cable news he watched all day.

"How long have you known her, Brittany?" he asked as he bent down to pet his dog.

"Who? Santana? A couple of weeks. Dave Karofsky introduced us."

He gruffed "You know she's a Mexican gold digger? Probably here illegally too.

"mmh … I think she's of Puerto Rican descent, Jim. A US territory, since 1898, US citizens since 1917." Recalling Santana mentioning her cousin's homes in Puerto Rico after Hurricane Maria struck the previous September. Ignoring her, he continued.

"We all thought Mr. Karofsky's boy would marry Russ Fabray's daughter, Quinn. Now she's a good girl." The old man shaking his finger to stress his point, "Instead, Paul's boy comes waltzing home with his Mexican whore. He puts her up at the old house. That's not good enough for her, so she talks them into building a new house. Why the hell! It looks like something out of a Mexico City slum, not rural Ohio. Expects everyone, in town to treat her like she's a queen. Claims her bastards are the boys. Now the family can't get rid of the slut."

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wasn't sure if anger, shock or laughter was appropriate. Well ok, she knew Jim thought anyone with brown skin was here illegally, and he tended to buy into conspiracy theories, she'd learned quickly not to mention Russia or POTUS to him.

"Uh? What are you talking about? Have you ever been to Mexico City, Jim?"

Jim continued to ignore her "Karofsky's are a good family. Put this town on the map. Just a shame that a cheap drunken tramp got her claws into that boy." He finished shaking his head wishing her a good evening he walked his dog back to his house.

By bedtime, Brittany hadn't come up with a good reason for Jim's earlier rant, aside from town gossip, mixed with a good dose of crazy fake news. Eventually generational turnover would take care of people like him. A sad thought but true she reminded herself as lyrics to En Vogue's 'Free Your Mind' singsonged through her head.

_I wear tight clothing and high heel shoes  
It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute  
I like rap music wear hip hop clothes  
That doesn't mean that I'm sellin' dope  
Oh please forgive me, for having straight hair  
It doesn't mean there's another blood in my heirs  
I might date another race or color  
Doesn't mean I don't like my strong black brothers_

_Why oh why must it be this way_

_Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me, I said_

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_

_Be colorblind, don't be so shallow._

_Free your mind and the rest will follow. _

Her eyes closed she lay in bed the song's first chorus now on mental repeat. 'Tight clothing and high heel shoes.' Her mind floated to Santana at Quinn's in her blue and white dress that displayed a well-proportioned figure. The faint perception of Chanel that wafted around the Latina as Brittany stood next to her. Santana's high heels showed off her strong legs. Today, her black hair she'd run her fingers through or tossed off her shoulders. Her voice as she rapped to that song. Her laughter rang through Brittany's ears. The black t-shirt ripped in the front just enough to show her cleavage and the possibilities for the few granted access. That t-shirt. That wet t-shirt.

The feeling when Santana placed her hands-on Brittany's hips, tugging her in closer. Brittany slid her hand over her abdomen, gliding her fingers beneath her boy shorts. Past her mound to her wet center. She ran her finger between her folds drawing the wetness to her clit. Slowly Brittany circled her sensitive nub. Images of Santana undressing her. Kissing her neck. Sucking her nipples. Both naked grinding against each other. Moving her tongue down her abs. Licking that sensitive spot where legs met torso wondering if she'd giggle. Finally, tasting her. A fantasy, making love to her bosses' wife. She felt no reluctance. No regrets. No remorse. No repentance.

** Evening (Santana's Home)**

The cool air invaded the warmth of the bed as Dave raised the sheet and duvet that covered the bed. She felt the dip as he lay down, scooting over he touched her, his hand sliding down from her waist to her hip. She felt his lips touch her bare shoulder. "You're home early." She mumbled as the clock on her bed stand glowed 12:23 a.m.

"I just went out with Bobby." His lips moved up to her shoulder a faint hint of mint toothpaste as he whispered "Azimo" another kiss to her neck, his body still warm from the shower "and Rick, and their wives." Finally, a kiss to her temple.

"I'm still mad at you," Santana murmured not wanting to disturb the infant that slept a few feet away from the bed.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." Dave's hand gliding down her abdomen, slipping beneath the elastic of her silk sleep shorts replied, as he closed the gap between them. She felt his arousal as he rubbed up against her ass.

"Who says?" Santana closed her eyes; the scent of his aftershave, ginger, fruit, with a hint of cocoa, permeated her senses. The shower, the smell of toothpaste, his aftershave, coming to bed naked, now his interest in having sex with her. She knew the signs he'd went to Scandals after dinner, he hadn't been lucky, but he still desired a sexual release. And if he couldn't score with a man, she was his next safest bet. She felt his hand slide back up to her waist looping his thumb under the elastic he tugged her sleep shorts downward. She wanted to stop him. She tried to deny she'd forgiven him. She tried to deny that she could ever love him. She tried to deny that she wished for that same release too. Instead, she succumbed to Dave's touch. Rolling over onto her back she lifted her hips up until he had moved the shorts, freeing her legs, he tossed the shorts to the floor, thus allowing him full access to her. She heard Dave quietly laugh, knowing he'd won. Freeing her arm, she wrapped it around his shoulder, drawing him near, lips slightly apart as she felt his lips meet hers.

His hand continued to explore her body. Slipping his hand under her sleep shirt to cup each breast. Moving down to suck on one nipple then the other. He watched her, his hand rubbed her toned abs, moving back down to her pubic hair sliding his hand between her thighs, finding her warm center. Her legs parted allowing him to slip a finger between her folds he entered her. He heard her gasp. Felt her body react as his hand moved. "Fuck me," Dave said breathing into her ear. "On top" as his hand hurried away, he rolled back, shifting in bed to lean up against the headboard.

Santana rolled back onto her side, opening the drawer of her nightstand she removed one of the small packets kept there. Going back over to Dave, she straddled him, handing Dave the package "No babies tonight." Taking it, he said as he ripped it open, "Ok but no Florida when it gets cold," while she slid further down on his legs. Santana replied, "Fuck you" as she waited for Dave to slip on the condom. "That's the plan," he laughed, tossing the wrapper to the side. She then scooted up to slide him into her. He rested his hands on her hips, hers on the headboard. Closing her eyes, she started to grind against him, her thoughts not on him, but a tall woman with cat-like blue eyes, long creamy blonde hair, a lithe body, moist lips, and a touch that sent a wanting heat throughout Santana's core. She may be fucking Dave, in her mind she was wishful thinking of being with Brittany. She felt no reluctance. No regrets. No remorse. No repentance.


	5. Chapter 5 - Information

**Many Thanks to those reading and reviewing the story! **

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!

I take full responsibility for all word smithing errors.

**Rating will change throughout the story. **

**Trigger Warnings will be added as needed.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Information**

Parking her car in the employee lot on Monday, she heard "Brittany, wait up!" from behind her, turning to see Trent speeding up his walking between the cars to catch up.

She stopped to let him catch up "Morning Trent."

"Hey, how was your weekend?" He asked as he adjusted his laptop bag back onto his shoulder.

"Good. Finished my paint project, with Santana's help, spent the rest of the weekend working on my yard and recovering." Giving Trent a lopsided grin as she spoke.

Trent laughed, "Yeah, I know Santana. She's a good person."

"How about you?" She asked genuinely interested in her co-worker, now, knowing that he knew Santana.

He replied "Went to my cousin's wedding in Zanesville," with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"So how well do you know Santana?" she asked an excited interest in her voice.

Trent glanced over to the blonde-haired woman walking next to him, "I know Dave better, but yeah I've been invited out to the house for parties. Been out with Dave after work she'd joined us." with a half shrug "Why?"

"Just curious, my neighbor Jim said some nasty things about her. I thought it just might be gossip."

"Like what, can I ask?" Trent snooping to know any gossip that could affect his boss.

Brittany hesitated, now worried that maybe she shouldn't have asked or of Trent's answer. "Uhm … he called her a drunk. Mexican gold digger. Whore. Called their kids bastards."

Trent sighed, not say anything right away. Reaching the exterior door, he flashed his badge with one hand then grabbed the door handle with the other to hold it open for Brittany as he waited for her to flash her badge to the reader. He finally answered, "I don't know who this Jim is, but I think he's got his stories mixed up."

The two-walking side by side down the aisle Brittany asked "How's that?" relieved to hear that Jim was wrong.

Trent confidently, began his rebuttal of Jim's accusations, "First I've never seen Santana flat out drunk. Second, her family has more money than the Karofsky family. Third, she's no whore. Santana's probably the classiest woman I've ever met. Finally, I think they were married right out of grad school or something."

"So, who is he talking about?" Brittany comforted by Trent's response asked as they turned down the aisle that would lead them to their desk cubicles.

"I think he's talking about April Rhodes, Paul's girlfriend. I don't know her personally, but even Dave says she's a piece of work."

Brittany dropped her computer bag on her desk chair "Piece of work?" Wondering if Trent meant the literal Shakespearean meaning 'a product produced through effort' or the modern idiom of 'low character.'

"Yeah, piece of work. April has a reputation of being a kept woman by wealthy old men. Drinks a lot." Trent explained, flipping out his palm upward to indicate 'it's all I know' at the end. He leaned over the partitioned wall that divided the floor office into cubicles, "Brittany a piece of advice, Lima is a really small town, don't ask too many questions or believe the gossip about the Karofsky's. Lima is full of losers who did." Trent examined the blonde-haired woman's face; he wasn't sure if he had insulted her or gave her something to think over. "Check your email I sent you a couple of spreadsheets to look over last night." Nodding at his co-worker, he continued his walk down the aisle to his desk.

**Lunch**

During lunch, Brittany sat in the cafeteria with Mercedes, Tina, Kitty, Mike, and Trent. Listening to Trent and Mike talked about the comic shop, Uncle Ike's, relocating to the new strip mall not far from the plant. While the women discussed the events of their weekend, her mind was still on a Latina beauty in cutoffs and a Def Leppard shirt.

"Oh look Mrs. Beard is having lunch with Mr. Beard," Kitty exclaimed sneeringly causing everyone at the table to look up to see Dave and Santana exit from the cashier's lane. Santana with drink bottles in her hands, Dave, held a tray. Brittany admired the Latina woman as she and Dave made their way over to an empty table. Santana wore ripped skinny jeans, a pinstriped boyfriend jacket, over another low-cut t-shirt, and heels. Her purse slung over her shoulder, hair laid loosely over her shoulders, sunglasses acting as a headband.

"That's mean, Kitty!" Tina snickered elbowing Kitty lowering her voice to a whisper "Did you hear what he did on Mother's Day?"

"Who hasn't?" Kitty scoffed as she looked over to the two at the table. "What idiot, besides Dave Karofsky would blow off Mother's Day to fly to LA to watch a dumb baseball game with his posse?"

"Hey, the Reds won all four games that weekend." Mike bragged. "We had a good time."

"I bet you did but did you forget your Mother on Mother's Day, Mike?" Mercedes inquired of the Asian man at the table.

Causally Mike shrugged his shoulders answering in a guilty tone, "No, Jake and I sent them cards, called them before the game. Took them out to dinner when we got back."

"My point exactly!" Mercedes squawked, "Dave didn't send a card or flowers or even call Santana."

"No Shit?" Trent declared, surprising everyone at the table over his swearing, "My dad always told me four dates you never forget when you're married," using his fingers to count them off "wife's birthday, anniversary, Christmas, and Mother's Day."

"Trent, have you introduced any of your dates to your Dad lately?" Mike joked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah and Santana had to spend the day with Dave's mom, who went on and on about how thoughtful her sweet boy was to send flowers and a card." Mercedes, revealed what she'd heard directly from Santana.

"I'd put money down that that was Emma's doing." Tina interjected, "She keeps Paul organized why not Dave?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Mike waved the palm of his hand to interrupt the conversation, "I thought Dave bought the Jag as a Mother's Day gift?"

"Oh, Hell to the no!" Mercedes bellowed "Santana bought that the following weekend when she went to Chicago to quote buy herself a new post-pregnancy wardrobe, unquote" correcting Mike.

Kitty in her usual cheeky manner offered a new rumor to the conversation at the table, "I heard she used Dave's Black Amex card to pay for the car." Kitty more impressed at Santana using a card that was only available to an elite group of cardholders.

"Dave has the Black card? I've never seen Santana use anything, but her gold Amex" Tina questioned Kitty.

"Guys look" Trent pointed over to where Dave and Santana sat, short women stood at the table, Brittany recognized the pink hair as the evening supervisor Dani.

"What the hell is she doing?" Mercedes asked to no one at the table.

"Asking how to sign up for unemployment," Kitty answered Mercedes

Brittany was confused Dani was talking to her plant manager as a production supervisor that should be her right "Is there a layoff coming?" she asked

"No! And don't start that rumor." Mercedes cautioned sternly, "Around here its cafeteria etiquette, you don't bother Dave or Paul when they bring in the family for lunch. It's a holdover from back in the day when they had a designated area for the execs to sit."

"Yeah like a hundred years ago." Kitty sneered.

"They stopped that back in the seventies Kitty" Tina corrected her lunch mate.

"Uh oh not looking good, check out the look on Santana's face." Trent said directing everyone's attention to the scowl on Santana's face, "That. Is a Death Stare!" Dave took that moment to stand, at six foot he towered over the much shorter production supervisor. As threatening, as the height difference appeared, Dave remained relaxed, he used his right hand to move Dani away, who understood that their conversation had ended walked away — glancing back as she did so.

"A good time to text Lauren about the newly opened Sup job, anyone?" Kitty joked taking her phone from the tabletop.

"Nah! It looks like Dave smoothed it over with Dani." Mike sagely suggested.

"True but I wouldn't want to be Dani when Santana gets her alone, though I wouldn't mind being the fly on the wall." Mercedes chuckled at the thought of overhearing Santana rip into Dani.

"Just so you know I'm lost in this conversation." Brittany, finally conceding she was the newcomer at the table.

Mike shook his head surprised that Brittany hadn't heard the gossip from their mutual friends. "Oh, you didn't know? What is Dani to Santana?" looking around at this lunch mates as he spoke "Lover? … Girlfriend? … Mistress? … A friend with benefits? I don't know what would you call it?"

"Michael Robert Chang Jr.!" Tina shouted crossing her arms. Her eyes narrowed "How dare you repeat gossip about our friends!"

Realizing his error, he moved back from the table to widen his personal space, nervous knowing he'd violated a privacy rule between the women at the table. "Sorry I wasn't thinking." Mike apologized wishing he could take back what he'd said. He looked over at Trent "Are you ready?"

Trent nodded in agreement, as both men stood, their chairs screeched on the floor tiles, picking up their trays they walked away.

"Tina I'm just as guilty as Mike, I started it." Mercedes confessed, "Mike just fed off what I implied." Pursing her lips, she then continued, looking at the taller blonde-haired woman, "Its true Brittany. Or it was true. I'm not sure if they're still together."

"We just don't mention it." Tina added, "out of respect for Dave and Santana."

"And to be perfectly honest, Dave is no saint." Mercedes continued to fill in the blanks for Brittany

"So, she's bi?" Brittany asked still confused at what she was hearing. "Or am I asking too many questions?"

"No, you're fine" Mercedes answered her eyes moved back and forth, as she tried to think of how to answer Brittany "It's complicated. Listen, why don't we have dinner later this week. Get it all on the table and answer your questions then." Mercedes paused, waiting for a response before adding "Sound good?"

Brittany nodded her head, yes. Inside she felt, saddened at the news yet knowing that you can't be sad over something that you never had or could hope to have. Had that moment with Santana in her kitchen been her imagination? Wishful thinking on her part? Seeing clues that weren't there?

"Well, I can see somebody will be kissing up tonight." Kitty blurted out, causing Tina and Mercedes to smile at each other.

"Come on. I'm going to be late for a meeting." Tina stood picking up her tray, the other women following her lead.

**Desk Phone**

Later that afternoon, Brittany sat at her desk, reviewing spreadsheet data that Trent had sent her when her desk phone rang. Surprised, she answered using her professional voice "Hello, Brittany S. Pierce speaking."

"Hi. You do have a desk," a female voice on the other end said.

Brittany thought the voice familiar but couldn't quite place it "Who is this?" seeing the caller ID displayed as 'Unidentified Number.'

"Next time you can rent your own U-Haul to move your furniture." The woman on the call said lightly insulted.

A wide smile came across Brittany's face inside she felt a swirl of exuberance flooded through her, elated that Santana had taken time to contact her. No. To seek her out. "Wait! You mean that wasn't a U-Haul truck?" Brittany said as she leaned back in her chair.

Ignoring the comment Santana continued "And who do you think would call you on your desk phone?" attempting to coax an answer from Brittany a noticeable smile in her voice.

Brittany was more than happy to keep her on the phone with a little flirting. "Well, I don't think its Marley. Uh … Quinn and Rachel call or text me, the others except for Lauren use office IM. Hmmm … is it Lauren?" Brittany teased.

"Ouch, that hurt," Santana answered feigning to be mildly insulted.

Brittany giggled, "Is this Santana who owes me a bottle of wine?"

"Guilty," Santana confessed a dopey grin on her own face.

"How did you get my desk number?" her tone more professional curiosity than light-hearted banter.

Playfully Santana answered, "Oh … I have my ways to get company information."

"Really? Because I checked up on you and there isn't a Santana listed in the company directory." Brittany giving away her own card of interest in the Latina asked.

"Checking up on me?" Brittany heard her laugh on the other end of the line she wanted to record the sound just to play it repeatedly "Ok so no, I'm not listed in the company directory. But I do everything I said I did the other night."

"I'm waiting for an explanation." Brittany again heard the laugh than Santana laid her card down "How about dinner tonight? My treat."

"Is this part of your community service job, taking new employees out to dinner?" Brittany asked wanting to be reassured that this wasn't some company freebie offered to select employees, like a gift certificate.

"No, totally out of pocket."

"That's hard to resist. Let me check my calendar" Brittany sat up in her chair tapped her index finger on her keyboard, scooted her mouse across the desk surface in case Santana could hear she replied, "Looks like I'm free tonight."

"Good, do you know where Breadstix is located?" Santana's voice changed back to its normal less flirtatious tone.

"I think I can find it."

"Awesome meet me at six, ask for Lopez."

"I'll see you at six then, Bye Santana Lopez."

"Bye Brittany S. Pierce."

**Twenty Questions**

As she pulled into Breadstix parking lot, she saw the shiny black Jaguar parked across from the entrance. Brittany pulled into the open spot next to the car. Inside the restaurant, the host escorted her small private alcove away from the main dining area where Santana sat attired in another of her form-fitting sleeveless dresses. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm late Trent kept talking to me," Brittany said as she sat down across from Santana.

"No problem I just got here," Santana replied, smiling.

The waitress took their drink orders, referring to Santana as Ms. Lopez. When Santana said wine, the waitress responded 'reserved?' She nodded. Brittany didn't recall any of the waiters, male or female, being that attentive when she'd come here before with Quinn and Rachel or Tina and Mercedes.

Nor did she miss the amusement in the waiter's face when they both ordered spaghetti, though Santana did convince her to order shrimp as an appetizer.

"You're Ms. Lopez here?" she asked after he left

Santana tilted her head shrugged her shoulders with a smile showing off her dimples said: "Frequent flyer I guess."

Brittany felt like melting. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen a woman do, smiling back "And the reserved wine?"

"It's on the wine list. You just have to ask." Santana's smooth voice her little smile afterward, her deep brown eyes, Brittany couldn't help herself Santana was captivating. "Tell me about yourself, Brittany S Pierce."

Brittany gave Santana a flirty smile feeling her face blush. She asked "Twenty questions?"

Santana smiled back, her dimples in full view "What didn't you tell us at dinner the other night?"

Brittany granted her request. She had a younger sister, she'd managed to get a near perfect SAT score, a high school cheerleader sang in show choir and took dance classes from the time she was three until she graduated high school.

"And you Santana Lopez?" Brittany reciprocated the request, wanting to know everything about the woman sitting across from her.

She responded with born and raised in New York. Mom is a corporate lawyer and dad a physician. She moved to Lima six years ago, spends her time between her parent's home in New York, a home in Naples, and her home here in Lima.

Biting on her lower lip Brittany's discussion with Blaine still turning over in her mind, needed to know what the situation was between Dave and Santana asked "How did you meet Dave? If it's OK to ask?"

"Quinn introduced us." Taking a breadstick, snapping it in two "I met Quinn through Rachel. Rachel and I attended the same high school together in New York." She allowed the waiter to place a salad in front of her "Me, Quinn, Rachel, Dave, and Kurt Hummel all shared an apartment during graduate school."

Not the exact answer she was expecting, but then the only ring the Latina wore was a pinky ring on her right hand. Brittany decided to keep the conversation light smiling. She asked, "Next question favorite song?"

Santana didn't hesitate "Alanis Morissette 'You Oughta Know'" lifting the fork from the table she mixed it around in her bowl.

"Dark. OK, any nicknames?" reaching over to take her own fork from the left side, she also mixed the salad dressing further down the lettuce.

"Uh … Snixx my alter-ego and a few people have used Satan" she stabbed at her lettuce, putting a small piece into her mouth.

Tilting her head slightly as Brittany questioned Santana's answer "I'm not sure … devilish or a trickster?"

"You'll have to find out." A flirtatious smile crossed Santana's face, taking another bite from her fork.

Brittany paused, a suddenly aware of how sexy eating a salad could be, clearing her head she responded "A challenge? I like challenges. Ok favorite singer?"

"Hmmm … Narrow it down to one singer … that's a difficult choice" using her fork to move the tomato as she thought, finally saying, "I guess Amy Winehouse" stabbing the fruit with the fork to eat.

"Hmmm … big-hearted with an unsettled soul … blues singers are." Brittany added wanting to distinguish the singers from the woman sitting across from her. "Uh … Favorite drink?" Brittany took a sip of her wine to calm her nerves down.

"That's easy tequila shots." She grinned.

Brittany paused to think about what Santana's tongue would feel like on her doing a body shot. Clearing her throat, "Uh … that's a bold choice. How about a favorite color?" Brittany smiled as she asked that question, wondering if Santana could know the image in her mind, doing a body shot off her. Giving herself a mental shake, she really needed to partition more brainpower to Euler product formula for the Riemann zeta function and less on a naked Santana if she was ever to get through this dinner.

"Hmmm … Me and the color pink have been in an argument for thirty years. I've been told I look good in red. However, I like black." Santana answered confidently.

Having successfully reallocated part of her brain to work out the simple algebraic proof, Brittany blinked responding, "So people see you as passionate, fiery, and adventurous … complex. Yet, you see yourself as confident." Brittany said intentionally omitting that pink wasn't sugar and spice, that it meant universal love and self-love.

Santana laughed, "Stop! Stop! It sounds like you're trying to analyze me." Her cute dimples reappeared with her smile as she scrunched up her face.

Brittany gazed as Santana her eyes down then looking up their eyes meeting "You're beautiful when you smile, Santana Lopez."

"Uh … I can't Britt. Whatever it is you're thinking … I can't," Santana said partly in defensive, part apologetically.

"That's ok. I can wait for my unicorn." Brittany answered sweetly not missing the shortening of her name.

"Unicorn? … You lost me," a bemused look on the Latina's face, knowing that a unicorn was slang for a three-way.

"Yeah, they're a symbol of purity and grace. If I used equation variable or statistical probability or any math term, I tend to lose people. People understand unicorns. Whereas math is all, I think about."

"You think about math all the time? Santana had never heard of anyone so focused on any subject. Especially not math.

"Yeah, while you were thinking about your answers, I thought about the Euler product formula for the Riemann zeta function, I can't stop. It's how my brain is wired."

"And the unicorns?" Santana puzzled asked.

"Along with purity and grace, they're magic and fantasy. Isn't that what drives curiosity? Makes change possible. Steers invention?" Brittany explained.

"I thought necessity was the mother of invention?" Santana asked a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah it often is, but do we really need a better screwdriver? A George Forman grill? Why not a time machine? Or an invisibility cloak? Or Tele-transporter" Brittany wiggled around in her chair as she became more excited at the thought of time travel and stealth technology.

"Back to the future, OK Dr. Who it's a nice thought but I don't think time travel is possible, it's science fiction." Santana nodded, wondering if Brittany also believed in the lasso of truth.

Brittany became more severe as she described her reasoning. "Einstein's Law of Relativity says it possible. The problem is getting back. Einstein solved that problem too with his theory of gravity or wormholes."

Not afraid of a little theoretical discussion herself, Santana queried Brittany further "And what happens if you go back and say … I don't … kill off a grandparent? Your existence in the now would be moot."

Brittany nodded understanding the obvious question in all time travel discussions she'd had over the years she answered. "The grandfather paradox, basically altering the past, my personal feeling is that the universe wouldn't allow for that. However, the universe would allow for say getting grandma and grandpa together if they were stubborn." Shrugging her shoulders, Brittany added, "Or grandma and grandma."

Santana couldn't help herself amused at Brittany's imagination, sincerity, and scientific understanding "I guess I'll have to leave that to the geniuses of the science like you." She beamed as she remembered Brittany mentioning the MacArthur Grant, an award she knew the other woman at the party had no clue what it implied to win. As far as they knew, it was a financial aid grant to offset college tuition like a scholarship.

For the remainder of the evening, the conversation drifted off to more familiar and safer topics that Santana seemed more comfortable with, asking Brittany about touring with Beyonce. She suggested since Brittany had an interest in music that she might enjoy the community theater group or the LGBTQ choir. Santana admitted that she'd been part of the theater group but not the choir.

Together they walked out of the restaurant to Santana's car. Brittany really wanted to kiss her goodnight, but instead touched her hand to Santana's upper arm slowly stroking it, she knew it was an incredibly intimate touch for only the third time meeting with the Latina, but to her delight, Santana didn't resist. They exchanged cell phone numbers, Santana saying she'd be in touch soon, and with that, they parted ways.

**Protection**

When Santana arrived home, she found Dave in the media room watching a baseball game.

"Who's winning?" she asked not caring for herself, yet knowingDave was a fan of the Cincinnati Reds. Any of the Major League Ohio sports teams were important to him. He'd taken her to at least one NHL, NFL, MLB, NBA, games and all OSU home football games since she'd move to Ohio. Even the local McKinley High School football games, she'd attended with him. Add to that his passion for golf in the warmer months hunting in the fall and fishing any time of the year (both which she refused to participate in) Dave was a dedicated fan. He wasn't a couch potato either, he lifted weights in their exercise room at night, and he was in a winter basketball league at the 'Y' and played mixed league softball during the summer. It was a blessing kept him busy, for the most part out of her way, and not a bad looking man to have as a husband.

"Cubs bottom of the seventh, 2-1." He replied

"How were the kids?"

"Elle didn't want to go to sleep, and she spit up all over me. Washed it off but I swear I can still smell it on my shirt." stretching his arm across his chest to sniff the sleeve of his OSU t-shirt "Zee's sleeping over there" Dave pointed to the oversized recliner just ahead of him to the right.

Alarmed she crossed her arms, as she questioned him. "You didn't put him to bed?"

"He fell asleep, I didn't want to wake him," he responded casually not seeing what the big deal was that Zee wasn't in his own bed.

"Bullshit! You just didn't want to bother." Santana replied accusingly, annoyed that his own father was too lazy to carry the boy to his bed across the hall.

Not wanting to fight her, Dave decided to concede defeat "Well that too" instead, he changed the subject. "So how was your date?" He asked.

"It wasn't a date." She retorted sharply. Santana didn't want to allow Dave to ask about her evening. She wanted to retreat to her room. To think over her evening with Brittany, to appreciate the whimsical, the genius, the dancer, the dreamer that made this woman so fascinating. To close her eyes to see her smile, to hear her laugh, remember a flirtatious tilt of her head, a toss of her hair, to value naïve innocence one moment and one that has seen the world the next. To commit to memory that brief connection of her touch that imprinted a sense of calm confidence and warmth through her body. She was sure Brittany had caught her blushing at that moment in the parking lot. However, she couldn't leave. Not without sending off alarms bells to Dave that it had been a date. Even to claim tiredness would ping his gaydar. Instead, she asked, "What are you drinking?"

"Glenlivet 18" he answered, holding up his sniffer glass for a refill.

Santana took Dave's glass to the bar refilling his and poured herself one she returned to sit down in the recliner next to him, handing him his refreshed drink.

"Thanks." Taking the glass from her "Rumor mill's hot topic today was Elaine submitted her resignation, going to Minneapolis to work for General Mills." He casually announced.

"And why should I be concerned about Elaine aside from she's Cooter's niece?" Taking a sip of her scotch, feeling it smolder in the back of her mouth then down her throat as she swallowed.

"Isn't she one of your friends with benefits or don't you ladies talk about anything before or after?" he quipped, a smirk across his face.

"Like you do with your twenty-minute dates?" swirling the apricot colored liquid in her glass "I haven't seen Elaine since I got back, she sent me a text before I came home, I never responded." Watching as the batter hit the ball into the left-field stands the runners on 1st, and 2nd led the batter around the bases to home.

"Damn it!" Dave shouted out as the Cubs scored.

"For Christsakes Dave, don't shout! Do you want to wake him up!" Santana reprimanded him as she stood up to look over the back of the chair in front of her, Zee moved his head but stayed asleep.

Taking a sip of her scotch, she sat back down in the recliner "Are you going to talk to Dani?"

"Yeah, sent her a meeting invite for tomorrow. Probably be late getting home." Taking a sip from his glass, "I think she has a good point about the metrics we collect. How about you?"

"She wants more than I can give her," Santana replied shaking her foot as one high heel dropped to the floor, doing the same to her other foot until that heel fell. She brought up one foot to tuck underneath her to sit on it.

"Don't they all?" Dave snorted knowing from experience "People see money and called it love. If she gives you any trouble, Bear go ahead and call Liz or Grace. They can scare her with some legal bullshit. If they can't Salazar or Motta will just scare the livin' shit out of her."

Santana half smirked, half laughed at Dave's comment. Liz Stevens and Grace Hitchens were their private lawyers. Reggie Salazar was a local businessman and part-time bully. Al Motta, if rumors were true, had ties to the Mafia. "I don't think that will be necessary." She replied. "Her little innuendo was just payback to piss me off."

"I was glad to see your evil eye isn't reserved just for me." He said with a subdued nervous laugh "Thought for a minute I was going to have to pull you off her. … I take it you haven't seen her since you got back?" Dave said, finishing off his scotch not taking his eyes off the game.

Santana took in a deep breath exhaled "The Saturday after Quinn's party we hooked up."

"Must not have been quality time." He said, sticking his tongue out wiggling it to imply cunnilingus.

Frowning Santana closed her eyes, her elbow resting on the armrest she lifted her hand to rub her forehead with her fingers "God you disgust me sometimes David."

Dave smiled chuckling at her "Come on Bear laugh a little. I suck cock. You eat pussy. We do it like so-called normal people. Hell, we probably have the most interesting sex lives of anyone in this town."

"That doesn't mean we talk about it in front Zee."

"He's asleep." As if to prove it, he cupped his hands around his mouth to shout "Zee-man! You awake?" when he didn't hear a response, he looked over at Santana a smug expression on his face "Kid sleeps like a log."

Santana moved her foot back onto the floor, bending down she grabbed her heels, hooking them on two fingers she stood up stepping over to Dave, handing him her sniffer glass to finish, she ran her fingers gently through his hair "You need a haircut. I'm going to bed will you put Zee to bed when you're done with the game?"

He took the glass from her, placing it in the second cup holder of the recliner "Yeah but if he wakes up, I'm putting him in bed with you, and I'll sleep in his bed."

Santana half-smiled half chuckled at the thought of all 6 feet 180 pounds of her husband scrunched up in Zee's Lightening McQueen youth bed. "If you do, I'll make sure to get a picture for Twitter with hashtagbigbaby, hashtagKarofskyEI, hashtagLadyMcQueen … maybe add rabbit ears, nose, and whiskers to it."

"You wouldn't?" He blurted out, unsure if she'd pull some trick like that to embarrass him.

"Try me." She answered daring him as she grinned broadly.

"You really didn't get any tonight? Did you?" He laughed, knowing now she was bluffing about twitter, not the picture.

Santana leaned down whispering in his ear "Are you sure I didn't? Boys aren't the only ones who need twenty minutes. Good-night" giving his shoulder a light squeeze, she started to leave.

Before she took a step, Dave reached his hand out grabbing her wrist. Turning to look up into her eyes "I'm serious Bear, don't take any shit from her, give Liz or Grace a call," the seriousness in his voice not lost on Santana.

"Yeah. Sure." Santana said quietly stirred by Dave's protectiveness, his concern, and care for her. It wasn't just to protect the family name. No, it was that word. Used in a three-word sentence said so much. They casually said that word, a two-word sentence really to each other in public, to maintain an image that it meant something. Rarely did they ever say it to each other privately. To do so would be to give validation to a mutually beneficial arrangement they'd concocted years ago to ease an unfair burden, and Dark Age fears. Instead, she whispered "Night" as she felt him release her wrist.


	6. Chapter 6 - Good Dusting

Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story!

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!

To Guest – You're correct 'It's' is spelled wrong in the title. I've changed it now. Thank you for pointing out my error.

I take full responsibility for all word smithing errors.

Full disclosure: I will attribute a line from the show to another character. Fault the writers all we want. A few did write clear, concise dialogue. This is the case in this chapter. I do credit the character who spoke the line however I have another character saying it (and she's doing it from memory, so it's not the exact line).

Rating will change throughout the story.

Trigger Warnings will be added as needed.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Good Dusting**

Mercedes stopped to think of what else she needed for her last-minute dinner party. She'd sent Tina to the store for salad vegetables and wine. Since it was Sunday night, they'd opted for an easy pasta dish with an herbed cream sauce or one with shrimp. Mentally she went down her guest list Rachel, Quinn, Kitty, Marley, and Brittany. Odd number but if Beth tagged along, that would make eight provided Beth didn't take her meal to the family room to eat. Chuckling to herself, she remembered herself at 14 when adults were boring.

It would be a disappointment if Brittany couldn't wrap her head around the Latina's home life. Both she and Tina thought Brittany would be a great addition to their circle of friends. It would be an inconvenience if both women couldn't be invited to the same gatherings. She knew Santana wasn't invited to their other friend's parties. Instead of accepting Santana, their other friends thought her straight or bisexual ergo not lesbian enough. They didn't like her ties to the Karofsky family or their politics. Still, others found her intimidating. Mercedes never understood how a community that celebrated diversity would set limits on who could belong.

Mercedes was taken from her thoughts as Tina walked in with Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, and Beth, after hugs and embarrassing comments to Beth on her growth spurt, changing her from a girl to a young woman. The women congregated in the kitchen while Mercedes prepared the salad, Quinn helped to slice fresh strawberries. Sensing the confusion in Brittany Quinn looked at her "Just ask your question, Brittany, I won't be offended."

"Uh … Beth looks like a mini you." Brittany said as she saw the women smile almost in unison.

"She's my daughter. I was sixteen when I had her, Rachel's mother, Shelby, adopted her." Letting that information sink in she continued, "It was just coincidence that Shelby introduced me to Rachel when I stopped to see Beth."

While Tina excused herself to answer the doorbell, Rachel continued the story.

"My mother Shelby, well biological mother, I was actually raised by my two gay dads, one of whom is my biological father, taught here in Lima at Carmel. Anyway, Shelby heard that Quinn would be giving up her baby, so she sought her out to see if she'd be interested in a private adoption. It actually worked out very well; Shelby has over the years encouraged Quinn and Puck to have a relationship with Beth so she's not growing up with the adoption stigma or the wondering who her biological parents are and if she was wanted." Rachel said. Brittany wondered afterward if she heard the short brown-haired woman take a breath or not.

"I'm adopted too." Tina said upon her return with Kitty and Marley, "but I don't have the adoption stigma."

Brittany pulled out her phone, "I guess I'll fit in with this group then" scrolling through it, she stopped turning it so all could see it "My mom, dad, and sister, Ashley."

"Your Dad is Asian?" Tina shouted, "Too funny!" grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, they went to England on their honeymoon, argued over a misunderstanding, Mom ran to the nearest pub, hooked up with one of the patrons, nine months later they had me."

"Have you thought about DNA testing? It's been available in the UK now for a few years?" Tina asked

"Um … I'm on the fence. I mean I'm curious to know who he is but Pierce Pierce …"

"Wait, your father's name is Pierce Pierce?" Mercedes asked when Brittany nodded "That is hilarious. Go on girl we're listening."

Brittany continued, "Pierce is the man who I think of as my father. I can't imagine another man replacing him."

"I hear you, Brittany. I feel the same way. My parent chose me." Tina said nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, I think we're ready to eat, and I think this is a perfect segue to let Brittany tells us what's on her mind, that is if she wants too," Mercedes said to the group.

Beth, as expected, opted to eat in the family room downstairs since she'd started streaming a movie and have a little FaceTime with her first beau. Around the table sounds of silverware clinking against the plates, the smell of garlic as the sauce was passed around, the splash of wine poured into glasses, water glasses being set down on the table and the small talk could be heard as each woman prepared their plates.

"Just so you know what we say around this table stays around this table," Mercedes said trying to buoy the newest members trust in the group.

"Unless you're going to talk about lil dinky's than we won't be able to take you too seriously," Kitty joked to laughter at Unique's comment from their last gathering.

"Go ahead Brittany," Marley said as the laughter died down "tell us what's on your mind. We've solved many of the world's problems around this table."

"She has a crush on Santana." Tina blurted out looking around the table Tina shrugged "Well who hasn't."

"I'd crush on her millions any day. Her lifestyle. Who here wouldn't?" Kitty snorted, "If it weren't for her drooling basset hound faced husband."

"Kitty! Dave isn't that bad looking!" Rachel shocked that Kitty could be so judgmental, but then it was Kitty.

"Dave's actually gotten better looking since high school." Quinn defended her high school classmate.

"Yeah, you take Finn Hudson or Puck out of their work clothes, put them in designer suits, they'd look better too," Kitty responded to Quinn who cringed, she'd just slammed the looks of two men she'd dated in high school, one of who fathered her child.

"Ladies, we need to focus here," Mercedes announced attempting to get the conversation back to Brittany.

"Crush aside, Brittany be careful around Santana." Marley advised, "She's not always the world's best friend."

"That's true. I've known Santana longer than anyone here." Rachel said, "Believe me she's protective when it comes to her friends but cross her, and you'll see a cold icy heart."

"Really! Diabla herself. It's one of the reasons why we call her Satan." Kitty quipped.

"One of the reasons?" Brittany asked since Santana had confessed to the nickname.

Quinn nodded her head to explain, "She's an heir to the largest family-owned rum distillery in the world."

"Diabla Rum?" Brittany gulped surprised by the revelation.

"That's the one. Santana's maternal uncle is the CEO. And it's not just rum either. They own major brands for vodka, wine, tequila, scotch, gin. You name it they produce it. It's a global business. Her mother is head of their legal department here in the states." Rachel explained the history of what she knew of Santana's family. "She actually has a trust that pays monthly. I don't know exactly how much she gets, but she doesn't need Dave's money to maintain her lifestyle." Guessing now, she continued, "Probably more than we all make in a year combined, she gets monthly." Finally adding "Plus she has her home in Florida. Which for those of us who've been there is quite modest compared to the mansion here in Lima."

"Wow opposite of my life as a child clothes from Goodwill, food stamps, Section 8 housing, health insurance through CHIP's, free school lunches," Marley revealed to the group around the table.

"I think what's bothering Brittany, is the dichotomy between Santana's life choices and how she identifies herself. Not her wealth." Tina piped in. "Her wealth is irrelevant to this conversation."

Brittany thought to herself everything about Santana is relevant.

"Speaking from experience Santana is not bisexual. During grad school, Rachel and I lived with Santana in her apartment. We went to clubs together. She never showed interest in men, even when they hit on her, she'd make some snide remark and walk away. She does that even today." Quinn said defending her friend.

"You were in a relationship with her?" Brittany surprised at the confession

"She was, and I had a thing with Santana while she was pregnant with Zee," Kitty revealing an unknown fact. "I agree with Quinn, Santana is a lesbian."

"You never told me that!" Marley stunned by her girlfriend's confession.

"I told her I'd never kiss and tell." Kitty confessed, "I'll tell y'all this, pregnant women really are horny."

"A lot is written on sexual fluidity, except if you're a member of the LGBTQ community than you have to declare yourself and stick to it, regardless if you feel differently ten years later." Tina articulated what she'd read. "How many of us have rolled our eyes at a woman whose preference is bisexual?" Tina glanced around to see a few nodding in agreement "We reject them as friends, sexual partners, and romantic partners because we don't trust them. We stigmatize women who come out later in life who were married with children, especially if they co-parent their children with the father. We immediately ostracize any lesbian who falls in love with a man and marries him."

"Truth," Mercedes said, "The real question is why she married Dave."

"Well, I can tell you why they married," Quinn seeing she had a captivated audience "For Dave, it is his parents. For her, it was one of the stipulations of her trust fund. Graduate college, work for a year, and be married."

"Wasn't same-sex marriage legal in New York by the time she married?" Brittany asked.

"It was, however, her grandparents are traditional, religious, and conservative. They wrote the stipulations. I never got a bead on her parents though." Quinn answered

Rachel adding "Her grandmother is the alpha dog of the family. Not one to cross, I do know that much."

"Coming from a conservative Christian home myself, it's a difficult choice to come out and risk rejection, hide your lifestyle, or conform," Kitty spoke with empathy.

"I agree, Kitty," Quinn said nodding her head. "The Supreme Court ruling didn't change opinions; it just changed the law."

"And Dave?" Brittany asked

"Pretty much the same, as for Kitty and me. I know he's said in the past that his mother believes in conversion therapy. "

"So, the marriage is a sham?" Brittany asked, "they're each other's beards?" remembering Kitty's comment from lunch a few days ago.

"I don't think any of us can answer that question, Brittany." Mercedes spoke up "They refer to it as an open marriage. And they may very well love each other. They do have children."

"But Mercedes you don't know how those babies were conceived," Marley said, "They may have done IVF, IUI, or they may have gone the traditional route."

"According to Dani, Santana told her Dave is on PrEP, and they use condoms." Rachel offered, "That would indicate to me that they have a healthy sex life."

"That's gross," Brittany mumbled to herself at the thought of a sweaty hairy Dave having sex with Santana. Laying her fork down she pushed her plate of half-eaten pasta toward the center of the table. She'd just lost her appetite.

"Do you think she'd ever leave Dave?" Marley asked.

"That's hard to say." Kitty answered, "Religion is a non-issue to her. Money isn't either. She has the freedom to come and go as she pleases. The kids might be what holds her back."

"Her Abuela, too," Rachel added

"Do we know if there was a prenup agreement between them?" Tina asked, "Santana's name could be on any part KEI, it's a privately held holding company with investments outside of the plant. That could be a real financial mess to sort out. And it could draw out divorce for years. Not to mention what Dave received from Diabla."

"I think it's more likely that Santana's name is on the Karofsky trust fund. I mean that's what keeps Karen afloat. Santana did mention once something to do with KEI, as a wedding present from the board." Quinn said, adding, "No clue if Dave received anything from Diabla. Tina does make a good point though about a prenup."

"That could be nothing more than voting shares, Quinn." Mercedes replied.

"They were married at the courthouse. Even with a 24-hour wait after applying for the license Dave and Santana didn't have time for a prenup." Rachel offered, "Unless it was signed after the fact."

"Anyone know how the guys feel about their marriage?" Marley asked curious to know another opinion.

"Well, Blaine and Kurt see it for what it is, fear. Sam said the new guy, Spencer, got all up into Dave's grill when Santana came back. Guess Dave gave him the impression that Santana was pulling a Karen, married but separated." Mercedes replied, "I've never heard Mike, Ryder or Jake express an opinion."

"Mike won't say anything unless it affects him," Tina answered.

"You'll never believe what Jake told me, why Spencer was so mad," Kitty waited for the women to stop and listen to her "Dave had him living at the house, sharing the master suite if you can believe that." Kitty confided, "Oh yeah …" nodding her head to confirm the story "If Dave hadn't got wind that the jet had been scheduled for a round trip to Naples the next morning, Santana would have had one helluva a surprise waiting for her in the master suite."

"Wait that was Mother's Day weekend, he was in LA for four days. Santana was back in town by dinner Tuesday night." Mercedes thought a minute Dave had canceled their Monday morning meeting before he left. "That's less than twenty-four hours to get packed and moved unless all he had was clothes."

"I know Spencer signed a month to month lease on his apartment, in case he found a house." Quinn said "But I have a hard time believing Dave would mislead Spencer. The few times I spoke to Santana or Dave, she was coming back."

Kitty continued "Precisely he canceled his lease … back in November, and he had more than clothes to move. They had Sam's truck, Dave's. Jake borrowed Puck's. Ryder and Mike helped. All that was going on while Puckerman and Lauren were speed cleaning Puck's new rental."

"Ryder told me there are still boxes in the basement that belong to Spencer," Marley said

"Okay so Santana came back early, is that what I'm hearing?" Rachel asked. "And Dave lied to Spencer?"

"Apparently. The plan was she'd come back to Lima after the 4th." Kitty answered.

"I heard the same story from Mike. He wasn't happy with Dave either." Tina corroborated Kitty's story as she looked around the table finally shrugging one shoulder "Asian community is very tight."

"Forgive me for saying this Quinn cause I know your friends with Dave an all, but he's an idiot." Mercedes roared out.

"I bet he didn't have time to replace the mattress, the sheets maybe if he remembered." Marley jested showing the rare silly side of her personality, causing everyone but Brittany and Quinn to laugh.

"Do you think he had enough sense to look under the bed for Spencer's bikini's?" Tina joked, extending the laughter.

"Or empty the bathroom wastebaskets?" a collective 'ew' came from the women around the table at Kitty's comment. Mercedes choking on her wine, snorting it out of her nose.

"Look! For all our talk tonight, we need to acknowledge one thing" Quinn glanced around "over the years Santana has been good to us as a group and individually." Waiting for any responses not seeing any she continued, "How many of us thought we'd get weekend shopping trips in New York or Chicago, expenses paid? No, none of us. Or go on the jet to spend a week at her home in Naples? Kitty, you're in Lima because of Santana. Marley, she helped your mom get her job with cafeteria services. She invested money in both Mike and Puck's businesses because she had faith in them. How many times has she picked up the check at dinner or lunch? Or invited us to her home? How about her volunteer work through KEI? What about Dani who had no home busking to eat. Dani got her GED and her job because of Santana. … Sam's story isn't much different than Dani's."

"Honey I don't think any of us would deny Santana's philanthropy, but she can be vicious too. I mean she did help Dani out, but she also mistreats her."

"I think you're comparing apples to oranges here, Rachel" Tina spoke, "Elaine told me their relationship is strictly friends with benefits. I think Dani fully expects Santana to leave Dave for her." Tina paused debating what to say next "And Elaine isn't moving to Minneapolis just for a better job. She had someone on the side too." Tina mumbled.

"I agree Santana can come off as a cold-hearted bitch, at times. But it's a protection mechanism when she lets her guard down. She's an insecure nerd. I bet none of you know she's a fan of Wonder Woman comics, ask Sam some time if you don't believe me." Quinn huffed.

"I didn't know about Wonder Woman, but I agree with Quinn when she lets her guard down, she's a completely different person," Mercedes said.

"You know except for Brittany. I really don't know Santana. Dave not at all." Marley said, "But tonight's conversation has been about us trying to figure them out when they already have it figured out."

"True. Santana is not stupid; she's staying with Dave for a fundamental reason that is beyond us." Mercedes, shrugging her shoulders said, "It could be love."

"No Mercedes, I don't think she's met the right one yet, and she'll stay with Dave until she does." Quinn murmured.

A round of "Praises," "Exactly," "Truth," "Definitely" and "Amen" came from the women around the table.

"Ok, are we done giving Santana a good dusting? Cause I've been waiting for this entire dinner to have Brittany tell us about touring with Beyonce!" No one at the round table missed the excitement in Mercedes' voice as she spoke her request to the newest member of close friends.

**Drive Home**

Rachel looked at her rearview mirror, the headlights from Kitty's car were behind her, flipping on her turn signal, she put SUV into the drive, lifting her foot off the break, stepping on the gas pedal she carefully turned the SUV onto the street. Beth sat in the back, earbuds' wires dangling down her face as she listened to music on her iPhone. Glancing over to Quinn who hadn't said anything other than 'good-bye' since the meal to the inner circle. "Did you enjoy the evening?" she asked.

"I'm not sure who to be madder with Dave for leading Spencer on or everyone in that room tonight." Quinn proclaimed. "We sat there like judge and jury deciding how our friends should live their lives."

"Oh, I didn't see it that way." Rachel replied "Santana can be a bitch. Dave has a history of being an idiot. We've spent enough time with both of them to know that. All we were trying to do is explain to Brittany their motivations for their marriage. I think those warnings are especially valid now that Elaine and Dani aren't in the picture. Think about it … a tall, beautiful blonde, who happens to be single. New to Lima … I wouldn't be surprised if Santana didn't jump on that, Quinn."

Quinn let a slight grin cross her lips as a mental visual of Santana jumping on Brittany came to mind. "The thing is that neither one is happy."

"And as their friends, it's hard to see them unhappy. I understand that." Rachel said as she turned onto KEI Road "Let's be honest here, neither of us thought they'd last a year. Now, what's it been six years and they're still together." Rachel continued as she steered the SUV into the left lane to turn at the next light "Darrel the new sociology instructor at McKinley said something interesting at the PFLAG meeting I sat in on" Stopping at the red light, having maneuvered the SUV into the left turn lane. The clicking sound of the SUV's turn signal, the only noise that could be heard as Rachel tried to remember Darrel's comment, finally breaking the silence as the light changed "he said something like 'we protect ourselves because relationships don't always fit our preconceived notions about what a relationship is.'"

Quinn thought about what Rachel had said as she looked through the passenger window at the evening traffic passing by. She remembered the excitement before the SCOTUS decision, as each state passed their same-sex marriage laws or State Supreme Courts handed down decisions. All the definitions of what defined sexuality, gay, lesbian, transgender, binary, cisgender, bisexual, and asexual. Was the concept of what defined a relationship expanding? She remembered her parents freaking out when a couple who were swingers asked them to come to one of their parties. How they freaked out when she told them she was a lesbian and she was marrying Rachel. They always told her marriage was the ultimate goal of a woman, to marry a man. Yet her devoutly religious parents divorced, after her father's affair. Was she a hypocrite herself, holding onto preconceived notions about what a relationship is? Yes, maybe she was. As Rachel pulled into their driveway, Quinn thinking out loud. "She's still not happy."

"Yeah, I know." Rachel quietly answered.


	7. Chapter 7 - Swimming Hole

Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story!

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!

I take full responsibility for all wordsmithing errors.

**Rating will change throughout the story. **

**Trigger Warnings will be added as needed.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Swimming Hole**

Rachel had called her the night before asking if she'd be interested in going to a pool party on Saturday, stating that all the guests would be the women from their party and that she'd only needed to bring whatever she needed, no food or drink required. Brittany had immediately said yes. Quinn and Rachel had picked her up in Quinn's SUV, the magnetic realtor signs now removed from the doors.

Sitting in the back seat behind Quinn, Brittany realized that wherever they were going was outside the city limits she asked: "Are we going to some water hole in the country where they have ropes that swing out over the water?"

"Oh God no!" Rachel replied, "We're actually going to a home that has a real in-ground swimming pool."

Quinn adding "We're going to the Karofsky estate, Brittany. I think you'll like it."

"I should've asked. Do you play tennis?" Rachel looked back at Brittany "They have tennis court too. Along with basketball court, in-ground hot tub, horses, ATV's,

"Putting green, driving range, firepit, "Quinn continued the list

"Media room, pool table, darts, arcade games, an outside entertainment area next to the pool, karaoke" Rachel added, "What have we missed?"

"Zee's play area to swing or go down a slide." Quinn laughed.

Rachel smiled as she tapped Quinn's shoulder with her fist "We forgot the baby grand."

"How could I forget that?" Quinn said as she turned right into a gated drive with red and white signs indicating private property under surveillance.

Brittany leaned toward the center ducking down a little to see the view from the front window "Holy shit! Dave and Santana live here?" stunned at the Mediterranean designed mansion that came into view as the SUV grew nearer to the front of the home.

Quinn in her realtor's voice started to list "15,000 square ft, includes 9 bedrooms, 8 full baths, 3 half baths, exercise room, elevator, second story balcony, six stall garage, an apartment for their nanny. The house is built on an old farm where Dave's Grandpa Murray grew up. I think they have about 280 acres. Quite a bit of it is wooded I think at least 80 acres. I know they removed some of the trees to get a better view across the river." Taking a breath, she continued, "Honestly have no idea what it cost to build, but everything is upscale from the tiled roofing to the imported marble throughout the house and the professional appliances in the kitchen."

"It's what a hundred years of selling ice cream will buy." Rachel said "And a little rum."

"The old Karofsky estate is now part of a museum and on the National Historic Homes registry" Quinn finally adding, as she pulled parallel to the front door of the circular drive to park.

"So, Paul, Dave and Santana live here?" Brittany curious to know who occupied such a large home asked.

"No Paul has a condo in town with his girlfriend, April …"

"Mistress, Quinn he's still married to Karen," Rachel correcting her wife.

"Ok mistress, April Rhodes. This is Dave and Santana's home," Quinn corrected herself, as she unlatched the car door.

All three women moved to the back of the SUV, as the tailgate gradually opened, to retrieve their bags "they must expect to have a big family someday." Brittany responded taking a step back as she looked at the front of the home amazed that anyone would need such a large home in Lima, even a successful one. The landscaping around the house was impeccable. Young saplings lined the outside of the round drive, slightly more mature trees closer to the house on the other side. Tall, slender evergreen shrubs lined the north and south sides of the front extension, flowering shrubs the east side. Small flower gardens of annuals lead up the walkway to the main entrance, the entrance covered by a second-floor balcony. The front yard was expansive, not covered in sod but sectioned off into smaller gardens like those that Brittany had seen in Europe. She wished her mother, Whitney were here to walk down the sod paths, she would have easily identified the plants. As it was Brittany could only make out rose bushes and a lilac bush. "Wow, all they need is a fountain" Brittany exclaimed. Quinn answered 'come back in a few years there probably will be.'

With their canvas bags in hand, Brittany followed Rachel and Quinn through the motor court where the two garages sat parallel to each other following a walkway with a side garden a small table with chairs sat beneath a pergola with hanging baskets. Brittany, getting a whiff of jasmine as she walked by. Once they entered the house, it was more than Brittany could take in, as they passed through the kitchen with polished tile floors, stone countertops, stainless steel appliances, dark walnut cabinets in the kitchen. Brittany smiled at the drawings that hung on the frig made by Zee. A breakfast nook, with table and chairs for adults, a small 'Cars' table and chairs for Zee, a high chair for the baby. Through a family room, with overstuffed furniture, that sat on a large area patterned area rug. The wall-mounted the television above a fireplace and floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side that looked onto the pool area. Quinn, pointing out the nearest bathroom down a hallway.

As they exited, the house through one set of three pairs of French doors off the family room Brittany could see over Rachel that the lounge area included a settee, with chairs on either side, a coffee table in front, beyond that a circular table where she recognized Mercedes and Tina. Following Quinn's lead, she sat her canvas bag on an empty chair at the table.

"Hey girls! Thought you'd been called away Quinn, for some last-minute house showing." Mercedes sitting at the table asked the shorter blonde-haired woman.

"No, mom is covering for me today," Quinn answered as she started to slip off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal her one-piece suit.

Brittany averted her gaze feeling unusually modest that she might be staring at the two women as they stripped down to their suits, once they were standing only in their one-piece swimsuits did Brittany think to herself wow attractive bodies.

"Heads up, Quinn, Dani is here." Tina confided to the women who'd recently arrived at the pool party.

"Who invited her?" waving the question off "Forget it I know the answer." Quinn glanced over to Rachel "Have you talked to her recently?"

Rachel lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "I guess she changed her mind since we spoke last."

"She's young Quinn." Mercedes sagely advised, "Anyway, she won't be here long. They're working OT at the plant this weekend, so she'll be leaving at some point."

"Not that young 'Cedes," Quinn replied as she neatly folded her clothes putting them in the canvas bag, taking out her lotion. "Can you put lotion on my back babe?" handing the lotion bottle over to Rachel who took it, Quinn turned to view the poolside. "Is that Jane and Madison? Since when are they part of the inner circle?" Recognizing them from the LGBT choir.

"We think Dani invited them," Tina answered. "Santana hauled her into the house shortly after they arrived, Dani didn't come out with a smile on her face."

Quinn snickered, "I bet Santana isn't too happy about being blindsided." Turning around to apply lotion to Rachel's back.

"Brittany do you want help?" Tina offered, rising from her chair walking around Mercedes chair taking the lotion from Brittany.

"What are you drinking?" Mercedes asked to change the subject. "Beers on tap, Tina does make a mean Long Island Ice Tea or margarita."

"Yeah, my college days as a bartender still come in useful now and then." Tina joked, handing Brittany back her lotion, wiping her hands off with the towel slung over the back of Mercedes chair. "Santana has offered all of us rooms for the night if you really want to make a party of it." Taking the drink orders, Tina moved over to the outdoor bar.

After getting their drinks in solo cups, the trio walked over to the pool area. Kitty floated on a chaise floater in the middle of the large Grecian 'L' shaped pool, the 'L' serving as a hot tub, a wall dividing the two where water cascaded over forming a waterfall into the main pool — joining Kitty, where Jane and Madison sat on the opposite side of the diving board with their feet in the water. All three-shouting encouragement to Marley who stood on the diving board mustering up the bravery to jump. It felt to Brittany that both Madison and Jane were purposely segregating themselves from the main party. Santana lay on a poolside chaise. Dani, sitting on the chaise next to her, leaning across Santana, her arm supporting her on the opposite side of the chair. Dani moved closer to Santana, whispering something to her Santana immediately laughing. Brittany felt a pang of jealousy as she heard the laughter and saw Santana's fingers grazing the side of Dani's bare midriff. Dani, leaning in to give Santana a brief kiss on her lips.

"Dani didn't expect to see you here," Rachel shouted as they neared the women to gain their attention.

Hearing Rachel Santana turned toward her friend "The Faberry's fashionably late as always." Motioning Dani off her so she could stand, smiling broadly when she saw the tall blonde woman "Brittany, glad you could make it." Glancing at Dani "Do you know Dani?"

Brittany caught her breath as she got a full view of Santana in a black string bikini, her black hair laid loosely over bronze shoulders, large black sunglasses, free of makeup aside from maybe lip-gloss to protect ample lips from the sun. Her breasts looked like they were ready to escape the bra that bound and hid them from the public. Slender frame, her skin smooth, stomach toned, legs that were strong yet feminine. A warmth spread through Brittany, feeling her face start to flush she gazed her eyes downward. "Uh … yeah, we've met."

"God! I hate you Lopez" Quinn said awestruck "You've already gotten your body back after what? Five months? Not even a stretch mark."

Santana half-smirked half smiled at Quinn her arms raised hands out to show off her body, "Roz Washington, worth every penny."

"Roz Washington? Personal trainer to the stars?" Brittany suddenly recovering from the shock of Santana in a swimsuit inquired.

"You know her?" Santana asked

"I know of her. Uh … she's worked with JLo, Kate Hudson. I follow her blog."

Smiling shyly Santana responded tilting her head slightly to the side, "Well you can add me to that list."

Dani who stood on the opposite side of the chaise, instinctively closed the gap between her and Santana, coming around to stand next to her placing her hand on Santana's lower back directing a wary look at Brittany. Brittany recognized the move. The look. Dani was taking ownership, telling all those around who the Latina belonged too. Or more accurately, her.

"Well, you've got drinks, help yourselves to the snacks inside. If you're staying for dinner, it will be grilled salmon with Asparagus and chickpea salad. Otherwise, enjoy" Santana said

Claiming one of the chairs around a canopied table, Rachel asking Santana, "Will Dave be joining us for dinner?"

"Uh no, he went to the lake with Finn, Sam, and Puck this morning. Finn took his camper down, and Dave took the deck boat. He hasn't had the boat out this year."

Rachel grinned, stifling a laugh "Good memories of Dave taking us out on the lake in the boat. Me, you, Quinn, and Blaine. It's a miracle Dave didn't get caught for drunkenness by the DNR."

"Blaine never went with us it was either Puck or Finn." Santana, correcting Rachel.

"Are you sure Santana? I swear I remember Blaine on the boat with us."

"Yeah! I've never been on the boat with Dave and Bow Tie." Santana chuckled shaking her head as she answered. "Think about it, Rachel."

Quinn who had yet to sit down, leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear, Rachel responded "Oh! I guess that would have been … uhum … awkward for you Santana … and Blaine."

Santana snapped her fingers "Booyah!" She grabbed her solo cup with her free hand shaking it as she looked over at Dani sweetly, she asked, "Can you get me a refill?"

"Uh … Yeah, sure. Be right back" Dani taking the cup walking off toward the patio. Once she was out of earshot, Santana walked over to the chaise next to the one she occupied, grabbing the towel that lay across it, she tossed it to the chaise on the other side.

"Britt you can have this chair. It's free." Santana grinned, her eyes covered by the large black sunglasses.

Brittany concerned by Santana moving personal items from a chaise she looked over to Rachel who'd taken a sudden interest in her fingernails and Quinn who had diverted her eyes to examine the pool deck concrete. Brittany suddenly felt like a pawn in a chess game between Santana and Dani. Some type of revenge for the party crashers or the subtle hint by the placement of a hand on her lower back.

"Come on sit down" Santana urged Brittany on, as she sat back down on her chaise. "Dani won't mind," as she tossed her hair over her shoulders with both hands.

"Ok" she smiled moving over to the opposite side she spread her beach towel across the chaise stepping over it to sit across from Santana, their knees almost touching.

When Dani came back with Santana's drink, Santana gestured for her to sit with Quinn and Rachel at the table that she wanted to talk with Brittany. Brittany swore she felt daggers thrown at her from Dani while she sat in the chaise.

Brittany walked into the kitchen to grab bottles of water for herself and Santana from the fridge. Pausing to admire Zee's artwork, as she opened one of the containers. Strolling over to the counter eyeing the remnants of the snacks, chips, relish tray, fresh fruit, chocolate chip cookies. Grabbing a cookie, she turned to go back to the patio.

"Hey" Dani stood in front of Brittany, noticing her hair now a shade of dark blue.

"Hi Dani," Brittany said, trying to remain friendly to the shorter woman.

"I don't know what your plans are Pierce, but she's mine." Dani asserted, hands across her chest, shoulders back.

Brittany thought about what the production supervisor was inferring. "You mean ... Santana?"

"Uh yeah, she's mine. She's been mine for a few years now. Exclusive if you know what I mean."

"OK … uhum ... I get exclusive but not sure what you mean by mine?" she asked, waiting for a beat she calmly started her explanation "Are your referring to mine being the possessive of 'I'?" not giving Dani time to respond Brittany continued "Let me remind you that slavery was abolished in this country by an executive order, in 1863. Now if you mean mine as in rights of all humans, then the UN's Declaration of Human Rights states 'all human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.' Though it doesn't reference women, our Declaration of Independence states that 'we are endowed with certain unalienable rights, that among these are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.'" Pausing to take a breath, holding a finger up not to allow Dani to interrupt she added "If you include the meaning of life in mine, then that would include various philosophical, psychological, religious, and scientific theories such as 'existence, consciousness, and happiness.' Of course, if you mean legally, then only Dave can say she's mine via their marriage contract, which they at their choosing can alter or break. If you're referring to merely social ties then the strongest, and only ones that really count in this discussion are the two that call her mommy." She stopped to see if any of this was sinking in. Instead, she saw a blank look on Dani's face now ending her diatribe with "My favorite meaning is 'to do the right thing' as in it's mine to choose." Looking Dani in the eye, she ended "Please step away, Dani." As Dani pivoted away, Brittany stepped around the shorter woman. Twisting off the cap of the water bottle to drink the cold water after her speech wanting to walk away from whatever it was Dani imagined her and Santana were doing.

"You know Pierce I don't care how fucking smart you are or think you are, her one-off affairs never last long. She always runs back to me." Dani spat out, angered at Brittany's condescending, dismissive attitude.

Turning around Brittany looked at the blue-haired woman "Appreciate the warning."

Regardless of the number of imaginary wounds Brittany received from the imaginary daggers, or words exchanged with Dani, Brittany wouldn't have changed anything that afternoon. She wouldn't change the moment when she stood at the pool wall as Santana jumped from the diving board staying underwater, coming out in front of her, the image of Santana her hair slicked back, water droplets on her face, sliding down cleavage, placing her hands-on Brittany's hips. Or the feeling Brittany had when her own hands landed on Santana's waist. She wouldn't change how Santana's hands felt when she applied suntan lotion to her back. Or how intimate a feeling it was to apply creamy lotion to Santana's back. She wouldn't change Santana asking her if she wanted her to refill her drink. She wouldn't change the house tour, something she found out later Dani had never enjoyed, Santana never showing Dani the house beyond the kitchen, family room, and the bathroom. She wouldn't change Santana showing her around the grounds, the gardens, the horse stable, and kennel for the hunting dogs, the tennis court, putting green and driving range. Brittany wouldn't change Santana taking her hand to stop her from touching the fence when they stood at the bluff that overlooked the river, saying to her 'it's electric.' She wouldn't change Santana telling her to sit next to her at the table during dinner. Or later in the evening in the hot tub as the jets frothed the water around them their pinkie fingers entwined beneath the water, out of sight of the four women also sharing the warmth of the tub. Brittany wouldn't change or forget anything about her day at Santana's home.

Well maybe one thing she'd change, the pang of resentment, mixed with jealousy and envy she felt when stepping into the master suite. A king size bed that looked small in the large bedroom. The baby crib and changing table that looked as though they were designed to match the adult furniture in the room. Separate alarm clocks on the twin nightstand, one with a baby monitor and iPad the other with Dave's Rolex. Next to the Rolex, his books, 'The Forgotten 500:' by Gregory Freeman, 'Make Your Bed:' by William McRaven, and, 'Man Up,' by Bedros Keuilian. On the wall a framed black and white portrait of Dave, and Zee, with Elle between them snuggling on an unmade bed. In the master bath the over-sized soaking tub or the elongated double shower stall that divided Santana's and Dave's private bathrooms and dressing areas. Yeah, that bit of happy heterosexuals married with children bliss she would like to forget.

By mid-afternoon, all had retreated to the patio, escaping from the afternoon sun. When Dani, Jane, and Madison needed to go back home to ready themselves for their evening shift at the plant, Dani went over to Santana giving a peck on the cheek, saying 'Bye babe,' Santana replied 'I'll call ya later.' Santana hesitated then saying she'd follow them to the door. When she returned, a collective squeal came from all the women who remained. Santana carried an infant in her arms Zee followed behind in black swim trunks with Burberry written down the side and a black t-shirt with a shark on the front. Behind them, a petite Asian woman with large black glasses covering her face walked onto the patio holding a foldable playpen and bouncy chair.

"Oh my God! I wondered if you were going to bring out Elle or not!" Mercedes cried out holding her hands out wiggling her fingers to take the baby "Come on let me be the first to hold her."

Santana carefully handed the baby over to Mercedes. "Here you might want this," tossing a towel onto the table in front of Mercedes.

Marley clapped her hands to get Zee's attention, inviting him to sit on her lap, guessing that he felt left out with all the attention his baby sister was receiving.

"So, tell about her, can she sit up? Does she sleep all night? Is she talking?" Mercedes, rattling off her questions as she adjusted the infant in her lap.

"Uh let see she can sit up briefly. She has a 2 a.m. wake up call, but unless she's screaming, I let her be. She's rolled over a few times. She'll sing to music," Santana answered smiling proudly. "Anything she can grasp will go into her …"

"Ouch!" Mercedes cried out as Elle held a tiny fist full of black hair.

Santana laughed, "Sorry Cedes, she pulls on hair."

"Not a problem Santana, I should know better with my niece and nephews. Plus, Tina's." Freeing her hair, she took the towel, to wipe Elle's chin of the drool that had seeped from her mouth, "She's not teething yet?" Taking the pacifier that suddenly appeared from the hand of the petite Asian woman who stood next to her, placing it gently back into the baby's mouth.

"Not yet, probably next month, at least the bottom front." Santana reached in to adjust the pink headband centering the small bow that Elle wore on her head.

"What's on her romper, Cedes?" Rachel curiously asked, "Are they white horses?"

"Unicorns" Santana answered glowingly as she looked over to Brittany, moistening her lips with her tongue, she smiled. "I found the outfit online," walking over to sit in the chair between Mercedes and Brittany. Zee sliding off Marley's lap to go sit with his mother. Santana, lifting him up onto her lap wrapping an arm around her son.

"So how many outfits have you bought that she can't wear anymore that still have the tags on them?" Quinn asked having noticed Burberry on Zee's swim trunks.

"Surprisingly very few Quinn, I learned my lesson with Zee. Elle's spent most of her short life in onesies, from Target."

"Slumming Santana? That's so not like you," Kitty jeered.

"Yeah well packing up Zee's unused clothes, to have Finn's wife sort thru them, then Shelia, Ronnie, and Mack go through them for their boys, hit a nerve."

"Oh my god! I'd forgotten about roller derby!" Quinn shouted out startling everyone at the table.

"Really, how did we make it through winter without going to a match or is it a game?" Tina asked as she suppressed a laugh "The Lima Skanks must have missed their lesbian cheerleading section." Tina laughing harder now "God we missed so much without you Santana."

Brittany confused asked "Lima Skanks? I thought Dani called them the Black Racer Snakes or Snakes for short?"

"Our nickname for the team," Kitty answered, "They have a few players who give a new meaning to 'white trash.'"

"Look at what we gained more time for theater, choir, OSU Women's basketball …" Rachel glowingly listed the events that her friends had attended.

"No way, Rachel, you never attend sporting events, unless you're selling tickets at McKinley games and that's only if you can't get out of it." Mercedes chortled at Rachel's comment.

"What are their names, your children?" Brittany blurted out. "Are they just Elle and Zee?"

"Uh … Zavier Lopez and Elleana Lopez Karofsky" Santana answered pronouncing both her son's name ZAH-vee-air and daughter's eh-lee-AH-na with a Spanish accent.

"Didn't Dave give him the nickname Zee? As in Jay-Zee?" Marley asked a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yeah, like Jay-Zee," Santana confirmed nodding her head. "Why?" confused by the question.

"Brittany do you have Jay-Zee's number, he might like to know about his namesake," Tina asked barely suppressing a grin on her face.

"No, I don't, I'd have to call Beyonce," Brittany answered impassively, a blank expression on her face.

"You three are so not funny!" Rachel snorted knowing she was the butt of the joke as the women around her laughed. Brittany, Marley, and Tina high fiving each other. Brittany, giving Zee a high five too.

As the evening came to an end, Santana walked the three women out to the SUV, repeatedly asking if they sure they didn't want to stay. Given the option, Brittany would have stayed. Had Santana offered to drive her back the next day she would have stayed. Had Brittany known what the day's destination would be Brittany would've driven her car to stay longer. Instead, she strolled out to the SUV, Santana beside her, Rachel and Quinn in front, Brittany felt Santana hook on to the pinky of her free hand. Surprising as it felt, it also felt comfortable, warm, friendly, intimate, it just felt right. At the SUV as Quinn and Rachel loaded their canvas bags into the back, Santana remembered she owed Brittany a bottle of wine, as she turned to go get it from the house, Brittany pulled her back saying 'I prefer to have it delivered.' Santana a satisfied smile crossed her face, answered 'I think that can be arranged.'

* * *

Note on the Roller Derby Team – Black Racer Snake in Ohio's state reptile. Yeah I didn't know the state had a designated reptile either until I looked up State of Ohio emblems. Initially, I thought that was quite a mouthful for a sports team. Thought about Black Snakes, but there is a rock band called Black Snake. Then thought Racer Snakes, that didn't quite have a ring to it. So, I left it as is with the thought that their fans would shorten it to Snakes. Then it dawned on me if you drop the 'e' off Snakes add a 'k' after the 'S' shuffle the 'a' and 'n' around it would spell SKANKS! Anyway ...


	8. Chapter 8 - Pride

Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story!

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!

I take full responsibility for all word smithing errors.

This is part 1 of 2 chapters on Pride.

Rating will change throughout the story.

Trigger Warnings will be added as needed

**Author's Note:**

It has been brought to my attention that some readers are not comfortable with the cheating (infidelity or adultery in a marriage) aspects of this story. Everyone has strong opinions on cheating. The 'usual' reaction (gay, lesbian, straight, married, single, age, etc.) is that it's wrong! Yeah, I agree. If anyone cheated on me, I'd feel a profound sense of hurt.

Through my own experiences (friends, family, co-workers) I've seen what marital infidelity does to straight/same-sex relationships. It ain't pretty. Yet it does happen. Statistically, (U.S. based) it increases with age for both sexes though men are more likely to cheat as they age. Still doesn't make it right. Think about it, Brittany's mother cheated on her husband Pierce, on their honeymoon, no less! The story Whitney told was hilarious! Still doesn't make it right. Not even for a laugh when the result is a child was conceived.

The basis for this story came from an academic paper (published after 2010) on maintaining commitment in mixed orientation marriages. Gay men married to straight women. The couples in the article admitted that their marriages were open. The couples didn't consider themselves 'swingers' nor was it used to describe their marriages.

Based on that paper, I took the story one step further by retaining both Dave and Santana's preferred sexual orientation from the show. Adding that they needed to appear straight for what amounts to family values, society expectations, small-town attitudes (Dave), money, etc.

Is the story realistic? Maybe. Maybe not. I'll admit to taking liberties, yet I did research (lots of it) before I took those liberties. This is an AU story where the characters will and could act out-of-character at times. The endgame is still Brittana (the OTP who never cheated on each other).

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Pride**

**Changing Proces**

Santana sat in one of the KEI conference rooms listening to the presentation on the float that KEI would enter in the pride parade on Saturday. The LGBTQ committee had been working on ideas since early spring. Santana's only role was to approve one of the ideas presented. The only guidance Paul had given her when he asked her to represent him was the fairies. Fairies to Paul meant just no men with beards wearing dresses, ugly wigs, and combat boots. Women in men's jeans and t-shirts, sporting buzz cuts, and combat boots were fine. In Paul's world, Dykes on Bikes were safe entries. Men with beards needed to conform to the dress code, shave or find another parade to ride a float.

All the ideas so far were variations on one theme KEI's Rainbow flavored Ice Cream. The flavor that saw a spike in the number of units sold during June. They had even been talking in the marketing department to add a rainbow flag to the carton to encourage additional sales. Paul tabled the idea until the analyses on the cost of printing were complete. Santana knew it for what it was, stalling. Although Paul reluctantly accepted his company supporting their LGBTQ employees, broadcasting it nationwide ruffled his feathers.

"Hold up!" Santana interrupted waving her left hand in front of her, "I get the gargantuan carton, and the rainbow symbols, but what's this about an exec on the float?" she asked. The request confused her, to have an executive on the float. Evidently, none of the committee's members wielded enough job status to talk to any of the KEI VPs, and if they did, they'd know it wasn't happening. The KEI executives were a conservative group.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping that Mr. Cory from IT or Ms. McHale from Finance would consider being on the float. We thought about Mr. Morris or Mr. Lynch, but they're both kinda old, and it could get ugly if they fell off the float." Sam answered her question.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but that ain't happenin' …. At least not until pig's fly, I know these people." Santana declared adamantly.

"Wow well OK!" Sam responded meekly not sure, where to go with this idea, can it or suggest another person "How about you Santana?" Sam blurted out, shocked by his suggestion trying to recover he continued, "I mean you're hot and all … uh … well … not to me … but you are eye candy to straight guys and lesbians. They … the lesbians, that is, drool and fantasize over you anyway. ... Well, that's what I've heard at Scandals from the dykes. … You know to teach you a thing or two, … uhum … unstraighten you." Sam heard snickers from a few of the members at the table, Santana's glare bored through him. "Uh … no … I mean … Well not that you don't like being … uh … curvy. I mean you're perfectly fine as you are. God knows that." Sam realized he was digging himself into a hole whistled clearing this throat "Uh … yeah … well … uhum … whatever. It's a thought." Sam nodded his head, his eyes directed to the floor to avoid Santana's eyes for fear of death.

Santana glanced around at the other committee members in the room who also re-directed their gaze, to the floor, their laptops, their phones as they tried to suppress grins or their laughter. Even Santana had to control herself. This little speech had been one of Sam's better foot in mouth moments. "Trouty shut up. I have a better idea." Santana calmly reassured. Picking up her phone tapping it, placing to her ear, she waited a minute

"_Hi Emma, its Santana."_

"_No, I don't need to speak to Paul."_

"_Yep, they're growing fast."_

"_Yes, I'll bring them in sometime soon."_

"_Well, I was wondering if you could connect me with Wade Adams in accounting."_

"_No, I think he spells it with one 'd'. Thanks, Emma."_

"_Yeah, I promise I won't forget."_

Santana waited as Emma transferred her call when she heard "Hello Wade Adams" she answered, "Hi Unique its Santana, do you have a minute to come down to conference room 102 B north? I have a proposition for you?"

When Wade sulked into the room, Santana raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Instead of the lively, confident, impeccably dressed Unique Adams she knew. Wade was a shy young man wearing poor fitting, wrinkled khakis and polo with a noticeable stain from a previous day's meal. His worn shoes with one lace hanging off to the side needing to be tied. He meekly asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Santana grinned broadly standing as she did "No Wade." She replied as she offered him the chair next to her "This is a good thing." Once both were seated, Santana explained her idea to him.

"What's in it for me?" Wade asked, suspicious that nothing good could come from her idea, at least not in this building.

Taking a breath, Santana answered, "Legal, HR, and Paul have agreed to add 'Gender identity or expression,' into the EOE guidelines, it becomes effective July 1st." pausing to let it sink in, "It's what you've wanted Wade." Santana replied placing her hand on the man's arm. "HR will be sending out the employee email on Friday. Technically you won't be covered on Saturday, but when you walk into the office on Monday, you will be as both Wade and Unique."

"Uh … excuse me … what about the bathroom? I'm an old school dyke, and it still grosses me out to see high heels pointed in the wrong direction in a stall down at the bar." One of the women at the table inquired.

"I've covered that too, Unique can use any of the women's restrooms in the building or the restroom off of the visitor's lounge, the old handicapped bathroom that's single use only. Whichever you're comfortable with Unique."

Wade hadn't said anything, still trying to absorb what he was hearing. "Why and how?" he uttered, "What made them change their minds?"

Santana thought about how to answer that, she'd been collecting bits of information on the executives at KEI over the years. Pat Harris in legal bemoaned that his college-age daughter came out to him. Donna McHale admitting her father left her mother for another man. Finding out Cooter Menkins had an older gay brother who practically raised him and his sisters once their father died of cancer. Dinner discussions with Paul and Dave over employee recruitment competing with larger more diverse cities like Chicago, Detroit, Columbus, Louisville, and Indianapolis. Quinn and Kitty teaching her what the Bible said and how to counterpoint each religious argument. Researching companies that had added those four words to their EOE what were the results. Dinner and calls with her mother and Uncle Ernesto who provided advice, for what they weren't sure. Researching the employee health benefits package, it didn't cover all medical fees, but it did include counseling. She knew her image around town was that of a spoiled rich bitch country club set, but the truth was she spent more time behind the scenes helping Dave, and to a lesser extent Paul run KEI. Acknowledgment for her work came after the meeting with Paul to approve the change when Pat Harris said to Paul 'Honestly Paul, your daughter-in-law could run this company'. Paul staring as though seeing her for the first time, sizing her up in a different light admitted, "Yes she could." She'd replied demurely 'No, that's Dave's dream, not mine.'

Tilting her head to the side, Santana answered "Let's just say it's not what you know but who." adding a bashful smile, "So are you on board with the float as Unique?"

**Dave's Pride Day**

Dave avoided Pride Day as though he'd catch the plague. Instead, he had taken the kids over to spend the day with Meme and Papa which meant he'd go golfing with Paul while April babysat. Zee coined the nickname Meme. Nana Karen loathed the idea that Dave would consider April, an equal grandmother, but since the two rarely crossed paths, Zee and Elle would have a Meme, a Nana, and an Abuela. April who claimed not to have a sentimental bone in her body felt touched by the nickname for that she did her best to limit her alcohol consumption around the kids, a gesture that made all grateful.

Although Dave wouldn't go to the parade, he couldn't stop Santana as a KEI Pride Float parade committee member. He also relented on letting the pride committee 'borrow' their convertible Porsche Boxster. Like pools, well-maintained convertibles were few, at least if you didn't have another vehicle to drive in winter. He knew the classic car and Corvette clubs had several, as did a couple of gay men and at least one lesbian. To him offering the Boxster with Santana in the driver's seat this year was his way to participate. His plans for the day after golf with his Dad were a private pride party at Kurt and Blaine's and a romantic evening with Spencer. Santana would pick up the kids and do whatever she wanted. This reminded Dave, as he waited for his Dad to get his golf bag in the GLS, he pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Santana.

_DK: Don't forget to WEAR your WEDDING RING today! ! ! !_

_SML: Like that makes a difference? LOL_

_DK: To me YES! ! ! !_

_SL: It's on! Do you want a picture?_

_DK: Nope I'm good Thx! ! ! !_

_SL: BTW '!' don't come in pairs. ;-D_

Dave chuckled as he read the last line, 'she's pissed' he thought as Dave heard the latch mechanism engage on the hatch, slipping his phone back into his pocket he asked "Ready?"

"Let go, son," Paul replied.

**Santana's Pride Parade**

Santana sat in the Boxster. She'd paralleled parked on 10th St where the parade route would start. She was glad for a minute to re-coop from a shaky morning with Dottie who voiced her concern about April babysitting. Truthfully, Paul had started dropping hints that they didn't see their grandchildren often enough. Today just happened to be a good day to resolve that plus Dottie got a rare Saturday off.

"Hey, Santana" Blaine startled her as he ran up to the car slightly out of breath "Happy Pride Day."

"Hi Blaine Warbler" Santana laughed as the man's face reddened. Overall, she liked the man save for his hideous bow ties which today happened to be in rainbow colors. He'd been one of Dave's romantic interests. Though she never understood what Dave saw in him. Rarely seen without a bow tie and his constant need to be center of attention didn't fit Dave. However, neither did Kurt Hummel.

Reading his notes from a clipboard he carried in his hand, he addressed Santana, "Okay so you'll have Congresswoman Sylvester in your car, she has banners that she'd like placed on each side of the car. Also, she wants you to go slow enough that if voters come out to shake her hand, they'll be able to do so. She also will be using a megaphone to remind everyone to vote in November. Naturally, she wants to stop the anticipated blue wave in the mid-terms. Here is the bag of candy you'll be tossing out and the banner." handing her the banners from beneath his left arm.

Santana tossed both items in the passenger's footwell of the car as he handed them to her "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait, Sue Sylvester? I requested a low-key politician, and you're giving me Sue?"

"Yeah … well, the soil conservation board is riding on the OSU Ag extension float. And to be honest no one wants Sue in their car, so Dave suggested you." He explained with a nervous grin.

"I'm going to fuckin' slap him!" she steamed shaking her head. "You know what I'm fine with Sue, you know why? Because paybacks are hell."

"Now wait, Santana, think of it this way, if Paul sees your picture in the paper, he's less likely to complain because of his friendship with Rep Sylvester. So, in a way, it's a good thing." Not waiting for a response, knowing it would probably be sarcastic he continued, "Who's riding shotgun for you?"

Shit Santana thought, she'd totally forgotten to call someone. Blaine realizing he'd caught her mistake responded "I saw Dani a few minutes ago, I can go find her if you want?" he said with sincerity in his voice.

Scanning around her, she saw Rachel and Quinn walking toward Main along with Brittany. "No, give me a few minutes. I'll be right back." Starting the car, she pulled into the street turning onto Main she slid into an open spot that the streets department had designated as no parking. There she waited until she saw Quinn and Rachel approaching thru the rearview mirror. Twisting, around in the driver's seat, she motioned them over.

"Wow, I didn't realize you still had this car, Santana." Rachel reached the car first.

"Never give up my baby." She replied, "Just be careful with that crap you're carrying Berry, don't want to haves to go all Lima Heights on your flat ass over a scratch or two."

"Message received, Santana." Quinn heard the threat to her wife came up behind Rachel. "So, are you just out for a drive or 'oh my god' are you actually, going to watch the parade?" she smirked, "Which would be a first." Knowing Santana's usual Pride celebration involved Dani or Elaine in their bed.

"I'm in the parade, they wanted the car, and you know I don't let anyone drive it but me."

"Did you just feel the earth shake honey?" Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

"At least a magnitude 9" Rachel replied, "So why the change in heart?"

"No one wanted Sue in their car." She lied, but they didn't need to know that.

"Sue Sylvester is in the parade?" Quinn asked shocked at the name "This will be a historic parade, first Santana and now Sue. What's next? Puck marching down Main Street in a dress, wig, and work boots."

"Uh, yeah …. that would be historic if not blinding, Q." Santana said with a smirk "Look I don't have a lot of time here, I need someone to ride shotgun and toss candy. Any takers?" Santana looked directly at Brittany whose eyes already were on the driver.

Quinn following the line of Santana's eyes "You know Brittany you might enjoy helping Santana. Kids will always run up to the cars for candy. And you said you like both."

"Uh … Yeah sure, I guess! Whatever," Brittany tried to sound confused, secretly jumping for joy on the inside.

Santana reached across opening the door for Brittany to get in. Quinn took the tube that held Brittany's folding camp chair. No sooner had Brittany closed the door when Santana put the car in gear pulling away from the curb, she raised her hand good-bye than down to shift the car into 2nd.

"Set and match point, Santana." Quinn quietly said to herself watching the car until it turned going out of sight.

Sam and Blaine came over to figure out how to get Sue's banner attached to the car. Eventually, they were able to secure it without scratching the paint.

"Well. Well. Well" Sue said as she looked at Santana up and down "Still not sure how you fit in here, it's all a bit confusing to me why someone who should be serving tacos out of a truck is driving me in a homosexual parade in an obviously overpriced car manufactured in Germany of all places." Raising her voice to be heard by the crowd, "Not American at all! I will have a few choice words with that young Burt Reynolds when I see him."

"Good to see you again, Sue. I see you're still campaigning on making America great again. Or are you finding it more entertaining to keep immigrant children away from their parents?"

"I'd be happy to check your immigrant status, you little Niña," Sue growled shaking her index finger in front of Santana's face.

"Go right ahead. My birth certificate is on file in New York." Santana shot right back, standing taller, her shoulders back, arms crossed not intimidated at all by Sue's bluster.

Sue's expression changed to a smile "I should" as she dropped her hand to wrap her arm around the shorter woman shoulders, "Good to see you again Santana."

Santana looked over to Brittany a confused look on her face, smiling said, "Sue this is Brittany S Pierce she'll be riding shotgun this morning."

Sue eyed the tall blonde woman up "Brittany S Pierce. What's the S stand for?" The taller woman asked in a curious, yet demanding tone.

"Uh … Susan." Brittany responded as though she were answering a quiz question.

"Well, you can't be all bad with that name, good to meet you." Sue offered her hand for Brittany to shake "I still intend to have a talk with young Burt Reynolds, seriously a German car? He couldn't secure a Le Car! What will my voters think!" she growled turning she shouted, "Becky!"

A short young woman with Down's Syndrome ran up to Sue dressed in the same red tracksuit as the woman who called her over, campaign buttons covering the sleeves and back, a MAGA hat perched over her head, with a clipboard in hand. "Yes, Representative Sylvester." She lisped.

"Becky, I need a poll, what do the voters think of me in a German car or do they prefer me in a Le Car?" Sue dictated calmly to her assistant.

"Yes, Representative Sylvester. I'll get on that right away." Becky smiled as she ran off.

"Sue it'll be fine trust me." Blaine came up behind Sue, "Senator Greene wants to have a word with you if you have a minute." He escorted the congressional representative away from the car.

Still confused Brittany looked at Santana, "What's that all about?"

"It's a game we play. It started when Paul took Dave and me to a Republican event after we married. Sue thought I was the help. It's stupid I know." Rolling her eyes followed by a shrug of her shoulders "I've never voted Republican in my life."

"Weird, Le Cars were built overseas. Renault only marketed them in the states through American Motors."

"Yeah, we call it 'confused' Sue."

**The Lake**

The parade went off without a hitch; Sue's megaphone became annoying after a block. Santana couldn't help but smile as Brittany got into tossing candy at the little kids and threw shade at the adults coming up to the car. Not to mention a few wolf whistles from both straight and gay men, Sue quickly insulting them. Unique became the unofficial parade queen her real effervescent personality infected everyone who watched her on the float. After the parade once Sue had taken her banners with her, Santana and Brittany stood by the car an awkward silence.

"Your car?" Brittany asked breaking the silence

"Uh … yeah, Dave bought it as a wedding present." Santana answered. Biting her lip as she thought of a reason to be alone with Brittany, not wanting to be just part of the crowd with her Santana asked, "Hey, do you want to take a ride in it beyond the parade route?"

"Can we? You wouldn't mind?" Brittany responded, silently thanking the universe for creating a reason to spend more time with Santana.

"No! I Uh … I need to call Dave first." She answered apologetically.

Brittany walked around the car, examining it as though she were a buyer trying not to hear Santana's conversation with the owner. Unfortunately, that was near impossible.

"_Hey, I'm going down to Indian Park."_

"_No, I should be back by then."_

"_You're playing another round with who?"_

"_Just don't let them convert you."_

"_Yes, I'll be careful."_

"_Oh, use the sunscreen."_

"_Look in your bag."_

"_Same here -Bye."_

"Ready? You'll probably want to pull your hair back in a pony or put it up. It can get windy." She said as she opened the driver's door to get in.

Taking the passenger seat, Brittany dug through the small bag she brought, sliding the band around her hair a few times, she then retrieved her sunglasses looking over at Santana who had her glasses on "Let's go."

Santana started the Porsche, sliding it into 1st, releasing the clutch, she pulled out of the parking spot, directing the vehicle to a local county road and south of Lima.

Indian Lake State Park was a little over a 30 minute- drive from Lima, Santana turned into the first parking lot that had beach access. Picnic tables spread out on the grassy areas that surrounded the beach. Beyond the rope that restricted the area for swimming, boats traversed the lake.

"Well? What did you think?" Santana asked.

"It's fast. The ride is smoother than I expected, you didn't seem to fight the steering wheel so it must handle well. I guess I'll take it if you want to wrap it up for me and pay for it." Brittany smiled "Because I know I can't afford it. Not on what KEI pays me."

"Throwing shade at your employer?" chuckling as she asked the question

"More like a universal feeling of employees, not a complaint coming specifically from me," Brittany responded, with that knowing attitude Santana had seen at dinner while talking about Einstein's theories.

"That's fair I guess." Shrugging her shoulders, not having an employer or needing a paycheck it wasn't something Santana could relate too.

A conversation lull overcame them, each having questions of the other. Neither Brittany nor Santana wanted to broach their sensitive issues that might cause an end to a moment together away from prying eyes and gossipy whispers. Brittany recalled dinner at Mercedes, some of the things about Santana that came out that only Santana should be telling her. With that in mind, she chose to ask the least of her sensitive questions "Have you ever worked Santana, like a 9 to 5 job?"

She drew a long breath "For a year, in marketing, mostly promotional stuff, right out of grad school." Reaching to take the band from her ponytail, letting her hair down, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's it?" Brittany asked as she cocked her head to look at Santana since she'd parked the car.

"Yeah … um …" rubbing her hands together, as though she was putting lotion on them "I … uh … I don't need to work. `I have a trust fund." She apologetically smiled at Brittany. The odd feeling of guilt for being lucky at something she no hand in achieving came over her. That's why she and Dave bonded so quickly, why it was so easy to be around him, to live with him, neither needed to work. Dave did so to take over once Paul retired, but that was a decade or more away.

Brittany reached over taking Santana's right hand, "would you like to sit over on one of the picnic tables, watch the kids splash around?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, looking directly into those blue eyes, she felt softer than she'd ever felt. She wondered if Brittany who believed in magic could also cast spells, at this moment Santana, felt as if she'd drank the love potion from Harry Potter.

As they sat on the picnic table, she told Brittany that this is the lake where she learned to water ski and ride a jet ski. Where they bring their snowmobiles in winter to ride the trail, afterward sit in front of a fireplace at one of the pavilions to warm up. That Dave often came down here to camp and fish.

"Quinn mention you like children, are you planning on any of your own?" Santana asked wondering if she could get a bead on how Brittany would interact with her own. Strange it never concerned her how Elaine or Dani would interact with her children. They knew of them, but Santana purposely kept them away. Brittany felt different, not in she'll run away, in a scary way it was the opposite she didn't want her to run.

Brittany breathed an easy laugh, the corners of her mouth turned into a grin "Yeah I do want kids, my own or adopted … just haven't got to that point yet … to have someone parent with me."

Santana felt the weight from her insides lift she took a long breath twisting her wedding ring on her hand.

Brittany noticed Santana twisting her ring, asked, "You're wearing your ring, is that an optional accessory?"

Santana dropped her hands to her thigh rubbing them, "It's complicated, Brittany."

"You're straight though or bisexual?" Brittany asked gently not wanting to scare Santana off. "At the restaurant when you said 'I can't,' that's what you meant?"

"Like I said it's complicated, but no …." She'd gone back to twisting her wedding ring on her hand. Damn Dave for asking her to wear it! Damn her for listening to him!

"But you're married, Santana?" Brittany asked confused. "Do you just like … I don't know … like flirt with girls? Cos that's not what I felt at your house last week."

Santana paused; this is where it gets complicated. Closing her eyes, she took a calm breath, opening them to stare down at her feet she started her story with Dave, "The only stipulation left to inherit my trust was to be married. … Uh … Dave's mother thinks homosexuality is a sickness that it's curable with conversion therapy." She paused to rub the back of her neck, "Paul follows what the Church or Republican party wants him too. We married a few years before the same-sex marriage ruling." She waited for Brittany to say something thinking she'd give anything for a cigarette right now as Santana felt sweat forming on her brow, she continued "It started innocently enough be each other's beards to our parents. Then Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn left the apartment. Our parents assumed we were living together." She stopped this was the hard part. This part of the story is where their friends had trouble understanding. She wiped her palms on her thighs, clasping her hands together resting her arms on her thighs she looked up at the lake focusing on a pontoon boat taking another calm breath "Uh … One of those nights when the snow brought New York to a standstill. We got a little drunk, both of us were lonely, things got out of hand, we slept together. We started spending more time with each other. Then we decided marriage would solve all our problems. Two days later we were newlyweds."

"Zee and Elle?" Brittany asked, hesitating to do so yet wanting to know if they were part of the deception or one of its benefits.

"Not necessarily planned, but wanted by both of us." Santana acknowledged, "And I won't explain beyond that." Not wanting to reveal her and Dave's intimate lives together. There had been comments made to her, intended as jokes, but nonetheless poorly timed and in poor taste.

"Can I ask how it works?" Brittany asked it seemed like the next logical question.

"Uh … sure … except for a few family or company events I'm not tied to Lima. I have homes in New York and Florida. Discretion and safe sex are our only promise to each other."

"Do you love him, Santana?" Brittany's voice cracked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear an answer. Yet, love made a difference.

"He's the father of my children. So yes, I do love him. Am I in love with him? At times, like when he first held Zee or Elle. Otherwise, we're friends who happen to be married."

Santana felt Brittany discretely rub the side of her bare thigh. Santana wondered how she did that. Just the gentle touch of Brittany's fingers on her skin felt different, calming, soothing, warm, accepting. "I suppose we should be getting back."

"If that's what you want," Brittany answered disappointed that her time with Santana would be ending all too soon.

**Brittany's Pride**

Santana dropped Brittany off at her car, after stopping at the house to switch cars. Brittany mulled over going home or walking down to Center Square Park where the festivities were held. What Brittany wanted to do was go back home and think about what Santana had told her. Think over her body language as she told her, how she wrung her hands. Think about the differences of momentarily being in love with someone at an emotional time, yet any other time he was just a roommate. The one thing that stood out is that Santana never admitted to being a lesbian. She didn't admit to being straight or bi either. It was almost as Santana evaded labeling herself. Brittany could understand not wanting a label. She'd been subject to enough names in her lifetime to need a wheel barrel to carry them all around Yet, Brittany didn't want to appear anti-social, selfish, or unsupportive of the community by just leaving without a word to her friends. The need to rescue her folding chair from what was it, Santana had called them? 'The Faberry's,' became the deciding factor.

The vendors were packed in, along a blocked off the street that went past the small park. A few were downtown merchants like the Friday night concerts who were known to be gay-friendly or were displaying the rainbow flag just for today. Some vendors were craftspeople showing off original creations of pottery, painting, jewelry, furniture, she'd recognized from the Farmer's Market. The food vendors weren't much different than those from the Farmers Market. It didn't take her long to spot the ice cream stand were Mike and Jake manned their voluntary one-hour post for the day, to hand out free samples of new flavors and old favorites. She immediately strolled over to find out if they'd seen the Faberry's.

"Hi, guys. Has it been busy"?

Mike smiled as he recognized the familiar face "Hey Brittany! We ran out of vanilla already. People are making ice cream drinks with the alcohol they snuck in."

Jake laughed "Yeah when we told one woman, that we were out of vanilla she took the chocolate fudge swirl. Personally, I would've gone with the strawberry."

Brittany laughed as she smiled "uh … I remember my college days, sneaking alcohol into non-alcohol events. So, have you seen Rachel or Quinn?"

"Sure have. They stopped by a while ago looking for you." Mike answered, "They're over with Kurt and Blaine listening to the speakers" pointing his finger toward the opposite side of the park.

"Cool well if you don't mind," Brittany said

Jake waved her off saying "No problem we're almost done here, just waiting on Kathy and Syd to take over."

"Kathy and Syd? I guess I don't know them." Brittany asked

"Syd works in the warehouse. Kathy teaches at one of the elementary schools. They're an older couple been together for years." Mike answered. "We'll have to introduce you some time, get you away from that inner circle."

Brittany nodded her head "Ok sure. I look forward to it. See ya around." As she started to move away from the booth, she heard Jake yell at her. Turning around she saw he held out a sample carton of the rainbow ice cream for her to take. Stepping back she took the cold carton and small wooden spoon saying "Thank you."

It didn't take long for her to find the Faberry's sitting with Kurt and Blaine. Kurt held an umbrella to shield his fair complexion from the sun. Along with a straw hat that reminded her of something out of the Music Man and sunglasses along with the kerchief he always wore. Blaine wore bright yellow sunglasses. He had changed his shirt from the one he'd worn that morning. At some point, since she last saw him, he'd lost his bow tie. Rachel and Quinn both in shorts and tanks in complementary colors along with sunglasses sat next to Blaine.

"Hey there you are, thought you'd gotten lost," Quinn said as she saw Brittany walking toward them.

"Sorry I should have texted you. Santana drove me down to Indian Park so I'd get a real ride in her car." Brittany replied with a tone of apology in her voice.

Kurt having overheard said "Hmmm aren't you the lucky one today. Must be nice to be special."

"Forgive Kurt, Brittany." Blaine laughed nervously "He finds expensive sports cars to be … well, pretentious."

"No. Sports cars belong in the hands of someone who can handle them." Kurt answered "Brittany, did Rachel or Santana ever tell you that they didn't learn to drive until they moved to Lima?" seeing Brittany shake her head he continued "That's because real Noo Yawker's walk or take the subway, or a cab or in Santana's case a town car." ending his teasing with a smile toward Rachel.

"Stop it, Kurt. You just think everyone should drive a 'gay Subaru.'" Rachel said using her fingers as quotes. "

"No, what I think is, that it was ridiculous of Dave to buy someone who's never driven before, a high-end sports car as their first car."

"And as someone who has been in an accident, Kurt it wouldn't have mattered if I was in my VW or Santana's Porsche, I still would've gotten hit by that truck." Quinn sternly replied. "Dave wanted that car. That it was a present for Santana was just an excuse."

Brushing her off with a wave of his hand Kurt acknowledged Quinn's argument with "Touché."

"Well, now that that's settled how about we go look at the vendor tents, Babe." Rachel smiled at her wife, happy that Kurt wasn't in the mood to argue with Quinn.

"That sounds like a good idea, Rach. Brittany, you want to come with?" Quinn said

"Uh … no, I think I'll stay here. Listen to the speakers." Brittany answered as she finally had her chair set up and opened the ice cream that Jake had given her.

"Mind if I tag along with you ladies?" Kurt asked, pointing up to the speaker on the stage "This guy is just rehashing what the other speakers said.".

"Why not. Just like old times, the three of us out shopping together." Rachel responded, a broad smile across her face as she took Kurt's arm to walk with him. Brittany didn't miss the fondness that Rachel felt for the eccentric young man.

Leaning toward Brittany, Blaine confirmed "Kurt's right. The speeches are all variations on the same theme. We've still have, a long way to go before we have full equality on both the state and national levels." Snorting he continued "I remember telling a teacher that I was looking forward to marriage equality in all 50 states, naively thinking our other rights would automatically be given a stamp of approval."

Brittany let her last bite of ice cream melt in her mouth, shrugging her shoulders "Think how women feel, we won the vote in 1920, yet we're still fighting for equal pay." Scraping the bottom of her carton with the wooden spoon "It's hard to make progress when the country is run predominantly by men. More specifically, privileged old white men. That holds true with major corporations. Very few CEO's are women, and even fewer are LGBT."

Blaine blushed a thin smile appeared on his face "To quote Kurt … touché." He chortled.

Not seeing a nearby trash can for the empty container, Brittany sat it down next to her chair. Using her index finger to slide her sunglasses back up to the bridge of her nose, she looked over at Blaine "Uhum … Can I ask you a personal question? I mean you don't have to answer it." She asked timidly

"Sure. What's the question?" turning toward Brittany to give her his full attention.

"Uh … you were in a relationship with Dave?"

Blaine answered, "I was." As he nodded his head "Is that the question?"

"No. My question is how did you feel about Dave cheating on his marriage?"

Blaine surprised by her question answered "Yeah … well … not the question I was expecting" followed by a quiet laugh, hesitating he paused to take a deep breath then exhale "Wow … truthfully … I didn't like it. Santana was carrying their child at the time. It made … it made me feel guilty."

"But you didn't stop? I mean if you felt guilty …"

"No, I didn't stop it. And it was selfish of me not too. It's not something I'm proud to admit. Kurt was in Milan, researching a paper. I … I was lonely. But yeah, I felt horrible for a long time after that. I cheated on my boyfriend and caused another man to cheat on his wife. And it doesn't matter that Santana was fine with the affair. It was just wrong."


	9. Chapter 9 - Rent's Due

Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated

** Guest **Thank you for posting the review. You've brought up an excellent point. STD's. As Miss Holiday said, "So just remember, whenever you have sex with someone, you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with - and everybody's got a random." Knowing early on it would be an issue I purposely had Rachel mention 'PReP' (a drug that lowers the chances of HIV infection), back in Chapter 6. My original line was both were on PreP, deleted it out as I didn't want it to appear that Santana was having sex with men other than Dave. Truthfully, you could make the same comments about Brittany, since her romantic backstory hasn't revealed.

I take full responsibility for all word smithing errors.

Part 2 of 2 chapters on Pride.

Full disclosure: Dani uses a descriptive phrase that Finn actually used in the show.

Rating will change throughout the story.

**WARNING There is an auditory reference to child abuse in this chapter. If for ANY reason you're not comfortable reading it, skip the section entitled 'Hola Lopez' instead scroll down to 'Sunday Morning' where it tells who Santana called and why. To those who do read 'Hola Lopez' yes absolutely if Santana suspects child abuse, she should report it to the proper authorities. **

* * *

Chapter 9 - Rent's Due

After Santana dropped Brittany off at her car, she called April to tell them she was on her way over. When she got back to the house, she sent a text to Dave, tell him she was home. He responded that he was going over to Spencer's for the evening, meaning Santana wouldn't see him until sometime Sunday. Her initial reaction would have been to text some snide comment of him finally getting lucky. Instead, she just typed 'ok.'

When Santana finally was settled in with Zee and Elle, it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner. Instead, Santana allowed Zee to bring down a few toys from the toy room to the family room. Turning on Disney Jr., she sat on the floor with him, Elle nearby on a blanket away from the toys. She played with her son who put together Lego big blocks driving his John Deere tractor through his wall knocking them apart to scatter. When he got bored with that, he looked at her shyly in his best please voice; Zee asked if he could drive his Jeep Wrangler. She agreed provided he stayed on the driveway. The drive leading up to and away from the house was at least a mile plus the circular drive and the pad leading to the garages. Zee should have had plenty of room to drive around. In the end, he didn't, resulting in a too close encounter with the Porsche, which left a few minor but apparent scratches in the black paint on the driver's side. Santana knew she'd made a mistake not putting the car in the garage. As tears formed in his eyes, he looked at her. A mumbled "Sorry Mami' escaping from his quivering lips. Shifting Elle to her other arm she got down on one knee for a hug, letting Zee know she accepted his apology than had him move farther away from the car, reminding Zee to watch where he was going. The luster seemed to dwindle soon afterward he announced he was tired. Instead, he wanted to watch "Cartoons," so they settled down on the oversized couch in the family room. Zee cuddled into one side of her while Elle sat on her other side with pillows supporting her.

It didn't take long for either Zee or Elle to fall asleep, Santana had already started to doze off when the sound of Xscape, 'My Little Secret' jolted her from her family nap she didn't need to check the caller ID to know who it was, Dani.

"Hey!" Santana answered hoping she sounded cheerful.

"Calling to congratulate you that brave move today Lopez. The Warrior Princess finally found her brass bra. … No, wait! … Should it be the witch? Oh no! No! How about Witch Princess? Or even better Warrior Witch? No that sounds like a Dementor, but then again you do suck the life out of everyone." Dani bitterly spat out her words of sarcasm into the phone.

Santana her eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she listened to her lover lash out at her "You've been drinking." she asked in a calm controlled voice.

"Really what gave you that idea? Maybe because it's Pride?" Dani responded to her, the rage not quelled.

"You're only mean when you drink," Santana answered, her voice not wavering, not wanting to have a conversation with the angry woman over the phone.

Dani cackled into the phone "Ya think? Why shouldn't I be? Elaine, I could understand, farewell, good-bye the last ride for old time sake. But, Pierce? Are ya taking lessons from Paul these days, found yourself a blonde April Rhodes to fuck at your convenience?"

When Dani didn't continue, Santana asked calmly "Are you done with your tirade?"

Silence on the phone then "No, I want to see you. Have anger sex so we can kiss and makeup. Where are you?" the anger was gone from her voice in its place an earnest appeal to see Santana.

She inhaled a breath, irritated now at Dani's request, her timing, and her intoxication, Santana answer sternly "At home. And you know … "

Dani interrupting "Let me come out? Please! I miss you," she begged.

Santana, not skipping a beat not changing her tone, "As I was saying you know how we play this game … we're casual friends with benefits we hookup for a few hours of fun. No ties, no threads, no connections and no overnights at my home or yours."

"Just for a few hours? After your kids are in bed." Dani pleaded "Santana I just … I just want to hold you, is that so bad?"

"No, it's not bad, but coming out here is a bad idea. You've been drinking. You shouldn't be behind the wheel …" Santana tried to reason with her.

"Then come get me, I can make it to my house." The desperation in Dani's voice.

"You're being ridiculous now. Think about it, Dani?" Santana frustrated they had gone over what was acceptable and what wasn't behaviors a million times. At her home drunk with the kids around covered at least the top two unacceptable behaviors.

"Where's Dave? They're his kids too?" Dani whined.

"He's out tonight. I'll call ya later. Tomorrow maybe. OK?" Santana said as she felt, Zee, sitting up from his nap next to her.

"Ok! Fine!" Angry at being rejected, Dani lashed out "Don't let fuckin' Rainman with boobs blind you!"

"Good-Bye, Dani." Santana wasn't sure if Dani had heard the 'good-bye' the phone had gone silent. Scrolling through her contacts, until she found who she was looking for, she tapped the call button.

**Hola Lopez**

"Hola Lopez, I'm still waiting to take you for a ride in that car of yours, well either one." Mack snickered.

"Yeah, it's on my bucket list too, Mack. Where are you?" Santana inquired

"At home having an afternoon tea party with Shelia and my progeny, the old man is on the road til Wednesday … Hang on Lopez!" Mack interrupted. Santana clearly heard every word Mack screamed since she only angled the phone down not away from her ear. "God Damnit Harvey! Would you fuckin quit hitting your brother with Wolfman! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana heard her move then a young boy yelp. "OUCH, you're hurting me." Mack's screamed again "Shut up and sit there until I damn well tell you to move! … I swear Shelia that shit they give me for his ADHD is supposed to calm down; instead, it's like giving him five fuckin' Monsters to drink." In the background she heard Shelia "Girl you gotta give it to him every day, not just when you remember to." … Then she listened as Mack took a deep breath exhaling slowly, "Lopez? Sorry, why?"

The stress of day was starting to combine Dave, Sue, the Lake, Dani, the car, now Mack, Santana could sense a dull headache forming, she rubbed her forehead with her free hand, "Can you go track Dani down, make sure she gets home alright?" she asked disclosing the reason for her call.

Mack's day couldn't have gotten any better knowing she had Lopez by the pocketbook if she was asking a favor to go find her stray bitch "What's in it for me other than a random act of kindness for a fellow roller derby queen?" she nonchalantly asked.

Santana wasn't up to dealing, not today, not now she conceded, "What do you want?"

Not hesitating Mack replied, "Rents coming due, grand small bills."

"I'll have it for you Monday." Santana sighed, it was petty cash to her, but to Mack, it meant rent, groceries, pay a bill on time, or worse drug money, she wouldn't put anything past a skank. For Dani's safety, it was a small price to pay.

"You can find me at the truck stop working … behind the counter these days. As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, Lopez." Mack sneered wanting to push the rich bitch's buttons one more time before hanging up "Hey, don't forget my ride offer … You know I'm a girl who knows how to drive a stick shift, rev up that engine if ya get my drift." She taunted followed by a snicker.

"Yeah, I got it. I'm sure I won't forget either, Mack." Santana retorted, not interested in whatever the skank had to offer.

"Okay … don't be a stranger." Mack cheerfully responded.

"Right text me when you get her home." Ending the call, thinking about Mack's innuendo, just what she didn't need another dildo. She had two, one operated on batteries the other she married.

The text from Mack arrived five hours later. It included a picture with Dani on her knees her head over the toilet, Mack holding Dani's hair back, Mack's face photo-bombing the image. She deleted the picture, in case it ended up on social media Santana didn't want evidence on her phone that could incriminate her when all she was trying to do was take care of someone whose feelings she couldn't reciprocate.

**Sunday Morning**

Dave came strolling into the house, whistling, Zee dropping the car he played with, ran screaming to his dad, who lifted him. Dave walked into the kitchen where Santana sat with her coffee the Sunday's Columbus Dispatch spread out in front of her. Dave put his son down telling him to go play that he'd come into see him in a little while. Taking time to brew a cup of coffee from the Keurig, he went over to sit down next to Santana who still wore silky pajamas, her robe hung open. "You look a little tired Mama Bear, late night or early morning or both?" Dave commented

"Both how was your evening or should I ask?" Santana ignored him still mad at him for Sue Sylvester yesterday and the ring, which she'd, removed the night before.

"Delightful, couldn't have been better. So, Brittany? Your new conquest?"

"No!" Santana said sharply immediately regretting the suddenness in her response. "She rode in the car to toss candy."

"Oh no don't tell me, she's straight." Dave said as he slammed his palm on the counter in mock surprise, "She's so pretty too. Damn your luck!" Seeing he wasn't getting a rise out of his wife, he took a new tact "Smart from what I've seen, doesn't say much in meetings always scribbling notes." He chuckled "Tina asked if she'd share her notes, know what she sent Tina?"

"No idea," annoyed that Dave was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Scanned pages full of math equations" Dave laughed at the story "Math equations, I guess Tina took the pages down to Artie in IT to decipher, all he could tell was they were like some advanced differential equations."

"Funny. Not like an engineer would need math skills." She retorted, laughing to herself that he didn't have a clue, that no one did.

Taking a sip of coffee, he deliberated whether she was in one of her female moods or mad for some reason. Usually, that meant him. Deciding it was the later he took a new tact "Ok, can you tell me where the scratches came from on the car?" Dave asked.

"Jeep got to close." She replied nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off the page in front of her.

"Did you get the guy's name?" he inquired thinking that whoever it was would pay for the damage.

"Yeah I did," she answered, turning to a new page in the newspaper.

"And?" Dave felt he was pulling teeth to get his wife to talk.

Kid by the name of Zavier Lopez Karofsky … speeding in the driveway, unlicensed and uninsured too." She leaned over to bump his shoulder with hers finally smiling.

Dave laughed, "Well he's easily forgiven, I'll call Finn to see if he can take care of touching it up." Gulping his coffee cup, he decided it was time to tell her what he really wanted her to hear. "We had breakfast with Kurt and Blaine this morning. They were down at Scandals last night. Dani was there" he paused for a moment to let that sink in, "you need to get a lid on her Bear."

"Yeah, she called me." Santana confirmed, continuing, "I called Mack to track her down, take her home." What concerned her she didn't know what damage Dani did that had to be brought up between four gay men over breakfast? Santana's brow furrowed cocking her head toward Dave "What did she say? Or do?"

Clearing his throat "Well bitch, slut, cunt, pretty much sums it up. Uh … She included Brittany in her rants too. … They work together Bear. I can't have that type of animosity at the plant." Dave washed down his coffee from his cup, putting it on the counter apologetically, he said "And anything I do or say, well it might look like retribution to HR. Legal."

Swiveling around in her chair to face Dave "What you can't defend your wife?" she snapped

"Not when the scorned lover could throw us both under the bus." Dave reasoned elbows on the counter, he turned his hand's palms up then clasped them together.

"Fuck!" reaching for her phone "what are your plans for this afternoon?" Santana typed out a text on her phone.

"Logon get some work done. Watch a game." He replied, "My usual Sunday afternoon."

"Add fatherhood to the top of that work list," she ordered, not bothering to hear his complaints.

"Are you sure she'll want to talk?" Dave asked, not sure, he wanted to face Santana right now, feeling a rare sympathy toward Dani.

"Why she called last night, wanting a hookup." Her phone beeped reading the response she turned the screen for Dave to read.

"Uh … maybe you'll get lucky with anger makeup sex." Dave said trying to put a spin on Santana's upcoming conversation with her girlfriend, hoping she'd come home in a better mood.

"Yeah, right now I'd choose your dick in my girl lovin vagina over her fingers. At least you'll never screw me over." She barked.

"You'd kill me!" He shouted after her as she stormed out of the kitchen going upstairs to change. Chuckling he mumbled to himself "Will say Bear, even for my boy lovin dick you're a damn good fuck." Hearing a giggle, he looked down at Elle in her playpen playfully he cooed to his daughter "Don't tell Mama Bear I said that, keep it a secret between us. What do you say? Uh, baby girl?" Getting up from his chair he walked over to the playpen reaching down to pick up the infant, bouncing her in his arms, hand to her head. The infant gurgled and squealed over the attention, grabbing at his face. "You're going to be as pretty as your Mama. Do you know that? Yeah, you are. You know what? Your Daddy loves you" placing a kiss on her head, thinking to himself Zee and Elle were the best things Santana ever gave him, for that he'd always care for her.

**Dani**

It took all the control Santana had not to floor the Jag as she drove to Dani's. When she pulled into the driveway, she noticed Dani had the garage door open so she could park the car out of site. Instead, Santana just parked the car. Slamming the car door, she strode up to Dani's front door, ringing the doorbell hearing the clunk of the deadbolt slide and the door scraping across the carpet. Dani stood there in a black Tegan and Sara T-shirt, floral print baggie shorts and yellow flip-flops, her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. "Sorry I just got out of the shower."

"I see," Santana said as she stepped passed the shorter woman into her living room, tossing her bag on the couch, walking to the far end of the room to stand across from Dani her arms crossed in front of her.

Closing the door, not bothering with the deadbolt she turned toward her guest, "Good seeing you too, Santana." Dani said, seeing a scowl on Santana's face Dani had a feeling her visit wasn't amorous. "So why this rare visit on a Sunday? Isn't this family day in the Karofsky home? You play Mommy as opposed to every other day of the week."

Santana held up the palm of her hand "Don't even go there Dani this doesn't have anything to do with my kids or being a mother."

A smirk crossed Dani's face "That was one of the rules, wasn't it?" she said spitefully sauntering closer to her lover as she reflected on what the rules were "We had to work around the kid's schedule. Actually, it was just Zee's schedule if I remember correctly." Confronting Santana, her arms held across her as if to protect her heart "Who if you haven't noticed spends most of his waking hours at daycare or with a Nanny, not his mommy."

Santana furious dropped her hands to her side, Clenching her hands into fists to keep from slapping Dani, "Get to your point. Because right now it sounds like this is all about my kids and if it is, you'll never come before them." She spat out.

Still feeling a need to taunt Santana Dani asked, "I still don't know why you're here? From the look in your face, it's not a booty call. I mean that's the only reason you ever text me, call me, or come over here."

Relaxing her hands to place them across her chest again, she spat out "Fine I'll tell you why. I heard about your evening at Scandals. Your trash talk, about Brittany and me. Who I'm not fucking!" Emphasizing the last two words.

"Yeah right at least not yet." Dani sarcastically answered.

"This jealousy, if that's what it is, isn't very flattering on you," Santana lowering herself to sarcasm.

"No, if I were jealous, we'd have had this argument about Elaine and Kitty and your other random hookups in New York and Florida years ago. But it's not." She spat back.

"Then why are you so mad that you felt the need to disrespect me in front of my friends, Dave's friends, and god knows who else last night?" Santana said trying to hit the right nerve to get the woman in front of her to talk. "We have a good thing here Dani. Why are you trying to fuck it up?"

Last night was still a blur in Dani's mind. She recalled faces. Sheldon, laughing at something she said. Faceless people, offering her drinks, dancing, and music so loud that it made the floor vibrate. Friends and strangers, letting her lean on them to stay upright. What she said, she couldn't remember. What she did remember were the times that Santana hurt her, not physically but hurt her emotionally. The slights, trivializing their time together, the public rebuffs or at company events — Santana's lack of trust. Dani felt her heart pounding through her chest. The glare from Santana's dark eyes as though she were some ill-behaved child. She straightened her back Dani exploded "You know Santana you sent me a text the day you left for Florida. But I didn't hear another word from you after that, even though I sent you texts, emails, left voicemails." She paused, waiting to see if Santana would offer an explanation when she didn't Dani continued, "Ten months later, I get a text saying, you're coming home. A few days later, I heard from Lauren about your new baby! How cute she is! How she looks like you! Christ Santana! I had to hear it from Lauren Zizes!"

Which was true, Santana hadn't bragged about being pregnant again. She was embarrassed and angry. Angry at Dave but mostly herself. Apologetically she replied, "I guess that was my mistake not telling you, but I didn't tell a lot of people why I was leaving."

"No, you didn't but you probably told Mercedes and Quinn who you knew wouldn't say anything. But you didn't trust me enough to confide in me!" Dani accusingly said, pounding her finger at her chest.

Santana astounded by Dani's confession asked, "So that's what this is about? Not confiding in you? Because I never told Q or Cedes why I left," annoyed at Dani's lack of honesty in her Santana continued, "Q only found out because she ran into Paul who told her and she called ME." Ironic that Quinn would be the first to know, pregnant and not wanting to be.

Dani felt embarrassed and relieved at the same time. Santana hadn't confided in her two besties. Like her, they'd gotten the run around too. "Oh, there's more, Santana." Dani asserted.

"Alright, I'm listening," Santana said determined to find the underlying cause of what she saw as both irresponsible behavior and childish emotions from a woman she thought she knew better.

"Ever since we started our little thing, you've always implied that we're friends with benefits. Yeah well, all I see is you want the benefit, not the friendship." Dani accusingly stated.

"That's not true, I've given you money to go on vacations. You pay very little rent here. The down payment for your car bought your clothes. I've done more for you than I've done for Q or Cedes or anyone else." Santana had been generous with Dani more so than her other friends. She wasn't going to let that slide.

For her part, Dani felt ashamed at what Santana just implied how she saw their friendship one that was purchased. She shot back "Oh that is truly priceless Santana! You know you just described Paul and April, apart from I work, and she drinks all day."

"Dani don't be foolish you know I've got rules to live by too. And they're not the same as Paul's."

"See Santana that's where you're wrong you don't have to live by anyone's rules. You just don't want to leave the lifestyle. Privilege, status, respect, more money than you can spend in a lifetime … a private jet, luxury cars, and an estate with a mansion to call home. Yeah in New York you're just another resident and in Naples just another rich bitch but in Lima, you're a Karofsky! You're royalty!"

"That's not why I stay!" Santana hurt by Dani's reasoning. Dani had no idea how the old wealth and city leaders treated her when she first arrived. They looked down their noses at her. At events, she'd be the only woman of color in the room. Comments about her being from New York City surprised at her degrees from NYU and Columbia. That her mother was a lawyer or her father a doctor. That she didn't speak with an accent, or that she could even speak English. That she wasn't fat, lazy, a gang member or a thief. At stores, Kroger's or Target, using Dave's debit card the accusatory stares from the clerks and being profiled by the local police when she first drove the Porsche. Being a rich bitch in Naples was a hundred times easier than being one in small-town Lima.

"Then why?" Dani tilted her head, arms spread wide. "Is it because you really do love him?" she asked her voice mixed with resentment and frustration. "Or is it so you and Dave can keep everything on the DL, hide from your families? Cause they'd kick your brown ass to the curb if they knew." Her finger pointed in Santana's face.

It sounded like a threat; Santana wasn't going to let some former runaway street kid with nothing left to lose, ruin her life "STOP! You have no idea what's involved." Santana growled, her eyes blazed with anger as she stared directly into Dani's eyes.

Dani didn't flinch, her own angry eyes looking into Santana's shot back harshly "Yeah well I do know you're in a sham of a marriage and you're going to have to find a new fuck buddy. Cause you're not going to change!"

"Can you just stop and listen. To. Me?" Santana said, stressing the last three words for Dani to hear.

Dani took a deep breath, breaking eye contact turning her face away she uttered, "You can take this as my 30-day notice too, Santana. I'm sure there's a baby dyke out there that would love to have you, your rules, and this place." Walking toward the door, needing distance now that she'd ended a dysfunctional relationship, that she'd stood up for herself.

That floored Santana she'd never implied to her that the rental came with a string attached to their relationship. "Dani! You're being irrational now!"

Dani turned to look back at Santana, drawing on one last bit of courage she felt within her, she replied "You know when we started our little thing it was fun. The secrecy. The thrill of fucking a married woman. The boss's wife. But it's always been your way, and that's not going to change." Dani stopped, biting her bottom lip to hold back the tears blurring her vision, the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of Santana "I've grown up Santana. I'm ready for more than a rendezvous. I want a real relationship. Hear someone say I love you not. I'll call ya later." Her voice cracked at the end.

Santana just stood there. Dani had said it. She loved her. The anger slipped away as she spoke softly "Dani I never promised you I could do that."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. Still, need to protect the Karofsky name and all" hesitating she added, "and my job." Nodding her head toward the door "Now go."

A sigh escaped her lips. "Fine, if that's what you want." Going over the couch Santana grabbed her purse, as she walked by, she paused to look at the woman, who if things had been different, she would have allowed herself to fall in love with and say 'I love you, too.' But they weren't and she couldn't. She reached up to touch Dani's face, wipe the tear slipping down her cheek. Instead, Dani turned her face away, fearing the touch would make her change her mind.

"Wait" Dani's eyes landed on the '59 Fender Strat that hung on the wall. It had been a gift from Santana, something they shared, a love of music. She walked over lifting it from the hanger "here you can have this back probably sell it on e-Bay for at least 10K, maybe 15."

Santana looked at the old guitar that Dani held "No keep it or sell it yourself, I don't need the money, remember." She had to leave tears were now starting to blur her vision.


	10. Chapter 10 – Just Time Away

Many Thanks to those reading, reviewing, and following this story!

Comments are welcomed and appreciated!

I take full responsibility for all word smithing errors. Note: I've taken time to clean up the punctuation, grammar, vocabulary/spelling, and sentence structure in all the chapters, which are reposted. Won't guarantee I caught every mistake, not an English teacher.

I am skipping ahead a few weeks in the chapter. It's an odd chapter admittedly, especially Brittany. I work in a large corporation where you live & die by your email. Or sit twiddling your thumbs when your laptop dies. So, I thought she should too. It kinda sets up the next chapter.

Chapter Title is from "So Far Away" by Carole King (Tapestry)

The exact line is "Doesn't help to know you're just time away."

**Rating will change throughout the story.**

**Trigger Warnings will be added as needed.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Just Time Away**

**Brittany POV**

After Pride, the city of Lima held its annual Freedom Days a week-long festival of daily events leading up to the Fourth of July. Brittany attended the BBQ Roundup one night with Quinn and Rachel, then both the Glenn Miller Orchestra and Army Band concerts on separate nights with Tina and Mercedes. She took Lord Tubbington to the Dock Dogs event where she caught up with Marley and Kitty. Walking Lord Tubbington on a lead seemed to unnerve the dogs, for his part LT threw an occasional shade of hisses, growls, and spats as he continued in his confident waddling swagger. The little kids loved petting LT and he, in turn, loved the attention, purring like a kitten with each stroke and scratch. She went with Mike and Sam to the Classic Car show one evening just for something to do where she saw Lauren and Puck who had Beth that evening. On the Fourth, she attended with the 'inner circle' the final concert of the week featuring a country band and watched the fireworks. No matter where she went, she scanned the crowd in hopes of seeing Santana. No matter how she tried to remain in the moment with her new friends and enjoy their company, her mind wandered back to Santana.

Three weeks had passed since she'd ridden to the lake with Santana, Brittany hadn't seen or heard from her the entire time. She'd had lunch several times with Mike, Roderick, Jake, Mason, and Sam; she sat quietly while the guys talked release dates for upcoming superhero movies, comics, and video games. During one lunch, Mercedes introduced her to a nervous meek ginger-haired woman by the name of Emma Pillsbury, Paul's executive assistant. Emma, let Mercedes in on the 'big' news that NFL defensive player Shane Tinsley, a corporate sponsor would visit the plant in the next few weeks. In meetings with Dave, it was all she could do to not gag on her coffee drink as she remembered the comment Marley had made about 'the traditional route' or the fact he woke up next to Santana every morning and crawled into bed with her every night. Before one meeting started, Mercedes slid across the table, an inter-office envelope to Dave saying it was sheet music for his 'missus.' Even the normally relaxed quality team meetings with Lauren and Dani turned tense when it seemed to Brittany that Dani started throwing shade at her. Lauren even noticed the disrespect tossed her direction. Finally, her laptop pulled a blue screen requiring Artie 'Wheels' Abrams the IT manager to visit her cube, he flirted with her the entire time, causing her to mention she still needed to complete the required online sexual harassment and bullying courses by the end of day, with a distinctive gulp he immediately offered her a spare laptop from inventory.

Now it was Friday the 13th, she'd decided not to go out for what was traditional after-work payday drinks with the guys and had turned down dinner at Breadstix with Kitty and Marley. Instead, she decided to stay, at work to install the necessary applications needed for her to do her job now that 'Wheels' had returned her laptop. Once Office had installed, she opened Outlook scanning thru her unread messages, she saw the usual senders, Chang, Cohen-Chang, Del Monico, Foster, Giardi, Halloran, Jones, Karofsky, Lipsoff, Rashad, Tanaka, Wilde, HR Education, and IT Survey. Taking them from easy to hard, Brittany started:

**From:** HR Training – Subject: Thank You for Completing Required Training – Delete

**From:** HR – Subject: Survey –

Link to Survey questions click on link

5 questions respond on a 0-9 scale:

Action: _Answered – Comments: None_

**From:** Chang, Michael R.

To: CohenChang, Tina

CC: Pierce, Brittany S (et al.)

Mike sending Tina updates

Action: _File under Chang, Mike_

**From:** CohenChang, Tina

To: Pierce, Brittany S (et al.)

Updates to MS Project in pdf format

Action: _Flag for review once acrobat is installed_

**From:** Halloran, Mary – Subject: Response to FSIS

To: Pierce, Brittany S

Action: _Open document in Word – Make necessary edits in lavender. Attach Word document and supporting evidence send back to Mary_

_File original email under Halloran, Mary_.

[Thought Interesting two recipients of the MacArthur Genius Grant now worked for Karofsky Enterprises. I bet they don't know that either.]

**From:** Tanaka, Kenneth

To: Bamboo, Howard; Chang; Michael R; Coleman, Joshua; Evans, Sam; Halberstadt, Dennis; Karofsky; David; Lynn, Ryder; Menkins, Cooter; Muskovitz, Myron; Pierce, Brittany S; Rashad, Anthony; Rumba, Dalton; Zizes, Lauren;

Subject: Updates to FBL

Body:

Fantasy Baseball League Standings as of 7/11

Standing / Owner / Team

1\. Lauren Zizes / Endangered White Rhinos

2\. Dennis Halberstadt / Big Bang

3\. Dalton Rumba / Scarlet Fever

4\. Sam Evans / White Chocolate

5\. Anthony Rashad / Black Barons

6\. Josh Coleman / Sabercats

7\. Ryder Lynn / Mega Studs

8\. Howard Bamboo / Panda Express

9\. Bryant Pierce / Pitts Burghers

10\. Mike Chang / Asian Domination

11\. Myron Muskovitz / Temper Tantrums

12\. Ken Tanaka / Hawaiian Warriors

13\. Cooter Menkins / Buckeyes II

14\. Dave Karofsky / The Fury

Reminder: All-Star Game is July 17, 2018, on FOX. No trades, adds or drop of players are allowed starting July 16th thru July 18th. If you have a player on either all-star team, you will get points.

FYI I'll watch the game at Home Field Sports Bar & Grill. Come on down if you can.

Respectfully

Ken T

Raw Materials Inventory Supervisor - Days

Karofsky Enterprises, Inc

Lima, Ohio

Reply: Tanaka, Kenneth

Body:

Hi Ken,

This email should have gone to Bryant S. Pierce. Kindly remove my name from the To: list.

Best Regards,

Brittany S. Pierce

BioSystems Engineer

Karofsky Enterprises, Inc

Lima, Ohio

delete original email

Action: _Note Talk to Anthony re: email address_

[Thought Lauren is in first place – Girl Power!]

**From:** Lipsoff, Philip

To: CohenChang, Tina

CC: Pierce, Brittany S (et al.)

Phil sending Tina updates

Action: _File under Lipsoff, Phil_

**From:** Wilde, Kitty

To: Pierce, Brittany S

Subject: Organic – GMO Levels for USDA Reporting

Reply with comments

Action: _File under USDA Reporting_

**From:** Rashad, Anthony

To: BioSysEngTeam Distro List

4 emails in all

Actions:

_1.) Reply and file under Rashad, Anthony_

_2.) References attachment – no attachment found. Delete._

_3.) Anthony resent email with attachment – Review attachment – leave in the inbox for now._

_4.) Accept calendar invite for monthly one-on-one_

**From:** Del Monico, Teresa

To: Pierce, Brittany S, (et al.)

5 emails all

Reply to one, file under Del Monico, Teri

Actions: _Accept Calendar invites for four meetings_

[Thoughts: Really Teri? You schedule re-occurring meetings for 4 pm on Friday! Get a life!]

**From:** Jones, Mercedes

To: Pierce, Brittany S, (et al.)

5 emails all

Actions: -_Reply to 4, file all under Jones, Mercedes_

_Accept calendar invite for lunch next Wednesday at the Sushi Restaurant._

**From:** Lavender, Richard

To: Pierce, Brittany S (et al.)

8 emails all

Actions:

_Reply to 4 emails – file all under Lavender, Dick_

_Accept Calendar meeting invite on 5th_

_Accept calendar update to mtg on 6th_

_Accept calendar second update to mtg on 7th._

_Accept Calendar update to cancel mtg on 8th_

**From:** Mackinster, Trent

To: Team Distro List

12 emails all

Actions:

_Read and Review each Spreadsheet attachment. Reply with updates on 3;_

_Flag the 4th for Tuesday's meeting;_

_Accept 2 Calendar meeting invites_

_Reply in detail to remaining 6 emails– file 9 under Mackinster, Trent._

[Thoughts: Trent needs to rethink the definitions of trainee and "I'm a Slave 4 U".]

**From:** Karofsky, David J

To: Sewage Distro

6 emails one each sent to Tina, Mercedes, Trent, and Mike _(Brittany had noticed Dave had two writing styles the first was more like an essay and the other like he'd taken a business writing course. She wondered if drinking booze in the evening didn't somehow sharpen his writing style.)_

Actions:

_Carefully read and re-read each, then file all under Karofsky, Dave_

_Accept Calendar invite for Monday 6:00 A.M. breakfast meeting at Bob Evans off I-75._

[Thoughts: Seriously Dave? A meeting at 6:00 on Monday morning, to talk about wastewater? What a way to ruin breakfast. Not to mention LT won't be happy, waking up early, after carousing around the neighborhood with his gang all night.]

Action Note_:_ Saturday –Farmer's Market – Buy catnip plant to appease LT.

Last Karofsky email

**From:** Karofsky, SML

BCC: Pierce, Brittany S. – (a _BCC: only indicates a corporate distribution list_),

Subject: Corporate Visit: Shane Tinsley

Brittany scanned through the email,

Team,

Shane Tinsley visiting July 16th

First Paragraph Background information Former Lima resident. Graduated McKinley. OSU graduate. 1st round draft. 3x pro-bowl. Played in Super Bowl.

Second Paragraph mix of blah blah blah and company rah rah rah.

Note: Corporate employees must wear business dress, no business casual, and production employee's standard factory uniform whites.

Clean desk rules apply.

Direct questions to Community Development Office Ext: 751-1058

Thank You,

Santana (in _a cute oversized loopy cursive signature_)

Santana M. Lopez

Corporate Sponsorship Liaison

Karofsky Enterprises, Inc

Lima, Ohio

Do Not Reply – Unattended Mail Box

Brittany's laptop screen flickered than the blue screen appeared. It was after 8:00 p.m. the Helpdesk (I.E., Sugar Motta) had gone home, leaving only the executives who could page out laptop assistance after 6:00. It was time for her to go home for a beer or two or three.

On her drive back home while stopped for a light at the Walden strip mall, Brittany noticed a portable sign that announced the grand opening of Uncle Ike's Comic and Souvenir Store new location. She remembered the guys mentioning that it was moving. As she passed Manor Care she thought about Jim who fell before the 4th breaking a hip, now he was recuperating at Manor Care, his daughter had his dog. Brittany had sent him a get-well card. LT had sent a 'stay away furrever drooling sub-species' note to the dog.

After changing into shorts, tank, and flip-flops, she rummaged through her closet searching for something close to corporate business dress. In the end, she decided her power suit that she'd worn to her interview was the best choice, her other skirts and dresses she'd worn as casual business dress to the office. And, it did show off her curves in all the right places.

By the time, she had made a sandwich and grabbed a beer the sun was starting to set on the back patio. Sitting on the loveseat, her legs spread the length she reflected on Santana. The conversation with the 'inner circle' hadn't been much help, they only seemed to want to solve a perceived problem versus helping her understand it. Santana for her part hadn't been too insightful either, 'complicated,' 'discretion' her 'arrangement' with Dave, her 'arrangement' with other women. About the only thing, that everyone agreed upon was Santana was a lesbian who was in a bearded relationship with Dave, a gay man. That brought up the question then of what an 'arrangement' with Santana as a lover involved. Was it limited to casual sex when it was convenient for both? Was it more public friends with special benefits? Brittany had never been involved with a woman who had children would they actively be part of the 'arrangement'? Would Dave know? Or more importantly how much does Santana share with Dave about her 'arrangements'?

Kitty seemed to be the only one privy to how the 'arrangement' worked, even if it had been a short time 'arrangement.' Brittany couldn't just come out and ask her, Kitty even on her best days made captious remarks about anything and everything. When she did let go of the crabbiness, Kitty often spoke directly and forthrightly. Yet Brittany didn't consider herself close enough to Kitty as she did with either Mercedes or Quinn to ask such intrusive questions, especially one involving an ex-lover.

Maybe Brittany was fretting over something that wasn't to be. So, what did she know of the present Santana? Brittany knew Santana is married, mother, wealthy, luxury cars, multiple homes, water skiing, followed warm weather, secretive, Wonder Woman, and wine. Externally confident yet per Quinn internally not confident, apparently Catholic, hot, sexy, warm brown eyes she could get lost in, worked in community service and sponsorships part-time, could handle a paintbrush and move furniture, had a smile Brittany would die to see again, and she hadn't pushed her away when they touched. Then why the radio silence? Had she gone to New York as Rachel had mentioned a few weeks ago? No, Mercedes had given Dave the inter-office envelope to give to Santana that contained sheet music. Was she just not interested? Had Brittany's lack of a response at the lake been taken as an 'I'm not interested' answer?

HOLY CRAP! That was it! The synapses in her brain started firing, magic and fantasy made all things possible.

**Santana's POV**

Santana had felt a numbness overcome her after the breakup with Dani. It had been sudden and unexpected. In a reversal, it was now Dani not responding. She'd sent Puck over to talk with her about when the house would be available to clean for renting only to find it empty. Puck had suggested renting it to Spencer so he could get back to renovating his own property. Santana had politely declined instead she'd called Quinn who's 'For Sale' sign now sat in the front lawn.

She'd went with Dave, Paul, and April to the BBQ. She'd taken Zee to the children's events, the petting zoo, art in the park, and they'd watched the balloons go up early one morning at the house. Together she and Dave had taken him to the country music concert where they'd had VIP seating and stayed to watch the fireworks. At the Dock Dogs show, they sat on the top row of the bleachers to watch Papa Paul's black lab Rebel compete. While waiting Zee had been distracted by a woman walking a cat. Santana recognized the obese waddling feline and the woman holding the lead, it was Brittany. She whispered a silent 'thank you' when Paul distracted his grandson with the next dog to jump. Santana really didn't want to see or talk to the attractive blonde with her son and father-in-law in tow. Instead, she took up April's offer, who poured wine from her thermos into Santana's empty cup. Neither women had ever confided to each other about their lives, yet it always seemed that April's intuitive side understood her moods better than she did.

After two days of thunderstorms, including a tornado warning, Santana laid next to the pool enjoying the hot mid-July day. Next to her Elle in her playpen, happy with her toy, a UV blanket across the top protecting her from the sun, while Zee played on the backyard skyfort in the play area as Dottie supervised. Her thoughts wandering from her and Dave. Elaine's sudden decision to move to Minneapolis. Dani. And one Brittany S. Pierce.

Elaine should be the least of her worries she honestly didn't want to continue that relationship when she left last summer. At least Elaine had never been clingy, respecting Santana's position and marital status. Dani, on the other hand, wanted a more public relationship. That wasn't something Santana was ever willing to give her. Had that been a mistake? Dani acted like an impetuous little child at times. She pouted when Santana said no to vacation together. Played the victim card when she'd taken the inner circle on trips, leaving her at home. Say witty remarks in front of Dave at company events, that were clearly sarcasm or innuendo. When Dani was herself, she was fun to be around. They could spend hours talking about music. Jazz. R&B. Classic Rock. Laugh at silly rom-coms they watched on Netflix. Discuss books they'd read 'Twilight', 'Lord of the Rings' Trilogy, 'Harry Potter', 'Game of Thrones' and 'Vampire Academy'. Dani filled an essential need beyond that of sex. Whereas the inner circle was all about living in the now as grown-ups and Dave was marriage, work, and children. Dani allowed her to be an adult kid. To revel in her inner child. In return she'd done as best she could to pay back that feeling.

Zee screaming brought her out of her girlfriend worries, sitting up she saw Dottie give her the OK signal, Zee had just slipped off the crossbar temporarily jolting him. Looking over at Elle, who had the 'I'm going to scream cause I heard Zee scream'. Her face scrunched up into her pre-cry face, Santana went over to the playpen leaning over putting her pacifier back in her daughter's mouth gently laying her hand on her tummy, rocking her back and forth cooing at her until she calmed down. Disaster averted Santana laid back down on her chaise.

Her marriage. They had both went into it knowing it would be polyamorist, they'd act as each other's beards. Hence as phony as a three-dollar bill. They'd both spoken to Liz about a divorce years ago. Going so far as to complete the petition. In the end, subtle hints to start a family from their parents and grandparents finally got to them. At first, they both said no to children. Laughing at the idea as though it were an impossibility. Teasing each other why they couldn't be parents. That had morphed into more serious discussions why they'd be great parents. Followed by the rationalization that knowing each other was better than some anonymous future donors. Nothing was phony about how she and Dave loved Zee and Elle. They were flawed as a married couple, but they did their best to make a typical family for their children.

Yet children do survive divorce. Finances were a hurdle that had to be overcome in a divorce even a legal separation as Grace once suggested. While Dave focused on KEI manufacturing financials and buying toys. (What's was the saying the only difference between men and boys was the price of their toys. Yeah, that fits Dave to a tee.) She'd taken over their personal financial lives. Over the years, investments had been made, through the financial management arm of KEI and even her own family, Diabla that had them jointly holding assets. She had made investments placing both their names as joint owners. She'd put the mansion in a Land Trust, to shield Zee and Elle from inheritance taxes. Set up separate trust funds for both of her children. Had silent partnerships with Puck, Mike, and Jake, and yes even Kurt for his fashion designs and Ryder for his software applications ideas. Encouraged Quinn to break out to form her own real estate firm, she'd be a silent partner. She had LLC's that held property and assets in Lima, New York, and Naples that she intentionally kept from Dave. They weren't super rich, but their joint net worth was much higher than Dave would ever guess and much more complex.

Her thoughts turned to Brittany. Amusing, charming, attractive, intelligent, and yes, she wanted to run her fingers thru her hair, touch her, kiss her, and hold in those after moments of passion. That was the thing though there was more to Brittany, then the surface or what she physically desired. She couldn't get Brittany out of mind she could still feel her touch from the other night. Her essence that odd combination of magical and analytical. The innocence of a clear conscience no hidden agendas, bitter rivalries, or dark secrets. She almost felt like the universe was telling her Brittany was unlike any woman she'd been with before. Brittany wasn't meant to be just a warm body. Instinctively, Santana knew she couldn't use Brittany. Brittany was different. Yet she wondered if Brittany could or would understand the life she'd unwittingly built when she and Dave made their agreement.

**One-on-One**

At home, Dave had noticed a difference. Santana had bowed out of weekly volunteer activities. Skipped golf league. She declined to attend Dave's co-ed softball games. She'd stopped her daily exercise workouts. Asked for rain checks when April called to do lunch. Somethings though hadn't changed, running errands for the dry cleaning and groceries, going to the Farmer's Market on Saturday, taking Zee to T-ball games, karate, and swimming lessons. Reading and relaxing by the pool. Spending more time downstairs in her recording studio. It hadn't taken Dave long to realize the latter was more to be alone to drink at night after the kids were in bed than actually work.

Dave tapped on the door "Santana are you there?"

"Yeah. What do you need?" Santana's voice wobbled as she answered. Quickly wiping her face so he wouldn't notice she'd been crying.

Tentatively he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, it's your house."

Turning the knob, Dave slowly opened the door, sticking his head in "Hey, are you okay?" seeing her scrunched up on one end of the couch, a half-filled bottle of chardonnay on the table, next to that her glasses. A partially full glass of wine in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as he shut the door behind him, going over to the couch to sit next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"You could fool me." Gently squeezing her knee as he moved it slightly side to side. "What's wrong Bear? Are you feeling ok?"

Shaking her head "No, I just fuck everything up." she sighed, wiping her face again with her free hand.

"What? Since when?" Dave moved his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him "You haven't fucked up anything."

"No. I fuck up other people's lives." Sniffing "Yours. Dani's. Elaine's. I'm sure I'll fuck up the kids' lives too if I haven't already."

Dave reached over taking the wine glass, placing it on the table then laid his hand on her thigh, to encourage her onto his lap. She was letting the break up with Dani get to her. When she was settled on his lap, he held her close to him, her head lay on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know tears were streaming down her face. "You know what I see?" he felt her shake her head followed by a whispered "no." "What I see is a good and kind friend. Generous. Passionate." Dave gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "A beautiful hot uptown lesbian who married a goofy gay country bumpkin." He felt her breath from the snort as she smirked. "Someone who's kept their vows of honesty and respect. … And someone who's yet to file our pending divorce papers." Patting her on the thigh as if for emphasis.

"I guess that has been on the back burner for what three years now, almost four." She mumbled.

"Four years next February." Dave amused that both him and Santana had let slide their initial plan to divorce after a year or two of marriage. "You're the woman who with very little help from me, brought two mini me's of herself into this world. … You're the mom who gives bear hugs and kisses, but isn't afraid of a time out. … Who impresses me when you calmly deal with baby puke, spiked temperatures and trips to the ER in the middle of the night."

"I knew, the night Zee was conceived, I can't explain it, but my body just felt different afterward." A confession she'd never made to anyone.

"You never told me that." Dave wondering if that were normal.

"I've never told anybody because they'd think I was crazy. But I knew." Santana confidently replied.

"Did you know with Elle?" Dave remembered her morning sickness with Zee but never knew if she had it with Elle since she flew off to Florida within days of coming back from visiting her parent's in New York.

"No. All I remember is waking up with a headache. Rushing around to get to the airport. It wasn't until a few weeks later after mom made a comment about a woman in her office that I started counting the days."

"Yeah, you came home ready to rip my balls off." He laughed as he remembered her blaming him for not wearing a condom. He shot back to her, her own words 'I don't care' after their night out.

"I did, but underneath all that anger I was happy too."

"So was I, but I didn't know that until I held her. Which brings me to my next point … "

"Wait! You planned this?" she said as she tried to move from his lap, Dave held her tighter.

"Sorry, work habit" loosening his grip as he felt her relax, he continued "You're the woman who took on the sole responsibility to oversee the construction of our home from concept to turnkey. While pregnant with Zee. … Even after we brought him home, you even refused Dad's offer to bring in another project manager to help. … Then make it a home for us."

"That was more Holly and the general contractor, than me." She said demurely.

"Maybe but I remember walking into the bedroom at the condo that first morning after we brought Zee home. You in bed in your pajama's, with the architectural drawings spread out in front of you, your laptop open to the project plan and Zee sucking on a tit, while you attended the contractor's morning conference call."

Santana snickered quietly "I remember that day. God, I was exhausted! Mom and Abuela kept coming in to see if I needed anything. Then April came over. By noon they'd invited Mrs. Bletheim over to play cards." Poking Dave in the stomach "And you! You took Dad and Paul golfing."

Dave laughed, taking her hand in his to stop the pokes "You know I thought I was going to have to tie you down to keep you from going to the construction site. Literally, I had nightmares about you tripping over an electrical cord or falling through one of the openings to the basement."

"You never told me that!"

"Well, now you know. And I didn't, cos it wouldn't have stopped you." Squeezing her a little tighter "That's when I realized what an intelligent business savvy woman I had married. One who should be rocking a board room. But instead donates her time to volunteer work and being a mom."

"Yeah but Dani told me I wasn't much of a mother."

"Bullshit! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Dave scoffed as he rubbed his hand across Santana's forearm "Bear, I know you'll always, always put the interest of our kids first. You'll do that until you take your last breath." He stopped, gently he placed a kiss on her forehead "I love having you in my life Santana. You've made it so much better. Better than I'd ever imagined it could be."

Santana sniffed "Since when are you so observant?"

"Well, I'm no expert that's for sure." Looking at her "You have snot rolling down your lip" he squeezed his hand into his back pocket pulling out one of Elle's bibs flipping it to look at both sides. "Here, use this, it's clean." handing the bib to Santana.

"You came prepared?"

"Hey, I was a Cub Scout back in the day."

She laughed as she used the bib to wipe her nose, "I still fucked up with Dani and Elaine."

"You seriously believe that?" he asked seeing her nodding her head "Nah you didn't. They … they're ready to move on. Elaine needs more challenges. And she got a helluva good deal with the move from what she said, not something we could match."

"Yeah, she mentioned last summer she'd was getting complacent at KEI." Santana scoffed "And then I told her to get the fuck out of Lima."

"Exactly! And you did the right thing. Seriously it was." Satisfied when she didn't respond he knew dealing with Dani would be more difficult, unlike Elaine. Santana was more attached to the younger woman. Dani like Sam had been her 'project' clearing his throat he continued, "Dani? Well, Dani, she's a different story. Your relationship with her should never have gone as far as it did." Dave paused as he thought what to say next, be honest or not say anything more. Taking in a breath, he continued "Truthfully I'm glad it's over. We had this weird triangle thing going. It was awkward. I never knew if she'd throw us under the bus or not."

Santana understood where Dave was coming from with 'awkward.' Dani played a game with her too. Asking her to intervene with Dave about something at work which Santana rarely did. Unlike Dave, she never thought Dani would throw them under the bus. Elaine never had that leverage she was in marketing, nothing Dave had control over. "I probably should have just given her the bus money to New York, instead of what I did."

"No, she does have a lot to thank you for, Bear. But she's smart enough to stand on her own. When we met on her metrics idea, she came prepared. I was impressed, passed it on to Mike to check over. KEI needs employees like her … that have fresh ideas."

"Fresh ideas? What happened to innovative? Or is that old school now?" She said laughing at his word choice. Thinking back to helping Dani with that presentation to Dave. No, she didn't intervene with plant issues, but she never said no to assisting Dani to do better at her job. Dani, in turn, gave her an understanding of how products were manufactured. She knew about psi for the injectors. The temperature for the novelty molds as they came down the line. What the speed of the line needed to be. How even a slight change in the weight of a filled carton could stop the line and so much more. Elaine and her other friends, Cedes, Tina, Kitty, Lauren, Sam, Mike, Trent who had all signed non-disclosure agreements were never hesitant to talk shop in front of her. They had taught her about their jobs at the plant much as Dave bounced ideas off her. She'd fixed numerous spreadsheets when he had 'fucked them up' so she knew some of the financials involved. She'd proofread documents for him that had to go to Paul giving her insight to future expansion, products, and potential customers. Even Mike joked he could tell the difference between a Santana edited email and one Dave just wrote.

"Yeah, that's a Spencerism I picked up." smirking at how Spencer had imprinted on him in the short time they'd spent together "Bear you're gonna be alright. I've been dumped, Kurt. Blaine. Sebastian. This is new for you, you're usually on the other side of breaking up. It'll hurt for a while, but inevitably someone better comes along."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. And in the meantime, I know where you keep your girl toys and would be happy to buy the batteries. And if you get tired of those toys, I suppose I could lower myself to …"

Santana slapped Dave's chest, with her hand to stop him, "Nope we're not going there, or you're not!"

Dave sat back further into the couch, laughing at Santana's reaction to his suggestion. Feeling his own face turn red "You know I still have vivid memories of Zee sliding out."

"No! No! No stop! I need to go shower now." Standing up she looked down at him on the couch, he'd said a lot to her tonight. He'd acknowledged that she was a good friend. A good mother. That she had business sense. He appreciated what she brought into his life. Had gotten her to laugh, embarrassed her and they shared little secrets. He told her that both Elaine and Dani needed to move on. And maybe now it was time she did too. In his own klutzy country boy way. He had been honest with her. She bent down, grazing her lips to his she kissed him murmuring "Thank you." Grabbing her glasses off the table she left, leaving the wine glass and bottle behind.

Dave stayed behind listening as Santana's feet fell on the stairs. Still chuckling over their predefined boundary lines where sex was concerned. That didn't matter, not tonight. Tonight, was all about getting her back on track. Getting her out there again. He'd walked in scared shitless he'd say the wrong thing. Put his foot in his mouth like he did, instead of soothing her, he'd piss her off more. April had told him to trust himself, he'd find the right words. Hopefully, he'd found the right words.

* * *

RE: FBB teams:

Most of the team names are tied to the Glee characters with a few exceptions:

Dennis Halberstadt = Big Bang = Actor, John Ross Bowie, played Barry Kripke on The Big Bang Theory

Anthony Rashad = Black Barons = Honor to the Negro Baseball League. The Black Barons were from Birmingham. Notable players include Willie Mays and Satchel Paige.

Josh Coleman = Sabercats = Name of a pro rugby team (MLR) based in Houston.

Bryant Pierce = Pitts Burghers = OC, this team played in the early years of American baseball, they eventually morphed into the Pittsburgh Pirates of today's MLB.

BTW I'm not a fan of baseball. I did participate in FBB for a few years until it became too time-consuming.


	11. Chapter 11 - Doyenne

To the readers and followers of this story: Thank You.

Comments/feedback are always welcomed and appreciated. (At this point I'm taking the attitude that no news is excellent news on my story.)

I take full responsibility for all wordsmithing errors.

**Trigger Warnings only if needed.**

* * *

** Chapter 11 - Doyenne**

The breakfast meeting with Dave, Tina, and Trent had been to discuss the upcoming meeting with city engineers on progress with connecting to the city's wastewater treatment facilities. Since Dave was buying, she went for Goat Cheese Veggie Omelet, substituting the home fries for fresh fruit. Brittany avoided her favorites pancakes, French Toast, or waffles for fear of getting syrup on her dress suit. Dave ordered the Double Meat Farmer's Choice Breakfast and a cup of Sausage Gravy which he poured over his plate. He also ordered Cinna-Biscuits that he asked to be bagged to take with him.

When Brittany arrived at the office, she called the Helpdesk to get her laptop looked at again. After a short wait of listening to Kesha's Dinosaur, Sugar came on taking the pertinent information. She told her that both Roderick Adams and Mason McCarthy had floor duty today and one of them would be up as soon as they could, no later than noon. After hanging up with Sugar, Brittany went to the printer room to grab an intra-office envelope returning to her desk. She pulled out a sack from her computer bag. Removing the item from the paper bag, Brittany quickly wrote a note on a yellow post-it sticky and stuck it on the item. Then slipped the item into the intra-office envelope, wrapping the string around the attachment clasp Brittany wrote a name on the front in the To: column, leaving the From: column blank. With the package in hand, she headed to the elevator to the top floor where the executives had their offices. The executive offices were like walking into a different world. A time capsule of 1940-41 had been before the war brought construction to a halt. It had warm wood paneling, plush carpeting, overstuffed leather chairs, live plants positioned strategically around the room and advertising art on the walls. The artwork started from the early years right up to the current magazine ads. Rumor had it, Paul's office had a wet bar, private bathroom and private elevator entrance to a garage located next to the building's shipping dock. Once there she looked around until she saw Emma at her desk, using a ruler to adjust her pencil cup and nameplate.

"Good Morning Emma." Brittany addressed the fidgety woman as best she could without sounding to nervous.

"Good Morning … uh, Brittany is it?" the ginger-haired woman smiled back at her. "What can I help you with?"

Brittany handed the intra-office envelope to Emma "I was wondering if you could give this to …"

Emma eyed the envelope seeing the name she answered, "If you want you could deliver it yourself, she's in Mr. Karofsky's office" pointing to a room off the side.

Brittany glanced over in the direction Emma pointed. Indeed, she was there, and sitting on the table in front of her Brittany could see the Cinna-Biscuits container on top of the bag that Dave had bought earlier. Next to that a travel mug with the KEI logo. She was having a conversation with an animated older blonde woman who wore a bright skintight yellow dress next to her and someone others out of sight. Maybe Paul or Dave or both. "No, she looks busy, if you could though I'd appreciate it."

"Well OK then," Emma said reluctantly taking possession of the well used, and slightly marred envelope as though it had teeth and would bite her if she wasn't careful "I can do that."

"Thank you, have a good day, Emma," Brittany said turning around she left taking another glance at Paul's office, the door now closed.

"Thank You, you too." She heard Emma say.

When she arrived back at her desk, Mason McCarthy was waiting for her. He'd started up her laptop. "Hey" Mason greeted her "This is really bad," pointing to her laptop screen that showed the blue screen of death "They don't usually do this once we re-image them. We'll probably go ahead and replace the drive this time."

"Cool how long will that take?" she asked

"Kinda hard to say," Mason stopped to think before continuing, "I should be able to get to it this afternoon, I'd say you'd have it back after lunch tomorrow at the earliest. It depends if we have a drive available this model hasn't been the most reliable when it comes to the drives."

Disappointed at hearing the young technician's answer, "Oh, that late?" Brittany replied.

"If you want you can load the KEy mobile app to your phone or your tablet if you have one. That way you can keep up with emails. Messenger, word, and excel are also available. They're all pretty basic, nothing fancy." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany, happy that at least she had an alternative to keep up with email.

It took another hour before they'd found a laptop she could log into, make the request, find Anthony to approve the KEy access and load it onto her iPad before Mason took her laptop away for repair. Once that task had been completed, she had two back to back meetings.

By lunchtime, Brittany was back at her cube, engrossed on trying to figure out how to load a spreadsheet from the cloud to view on her iPad. Silently swearing to herself as she entered in her 16-character paraphrase to login to the cloud URL each time it came back time with 'invalid username or password' when she heard "Lasso of Truth?" turning around Santana smiled down at her. She melted.

"Yeah, I … uh … I heard you were a fan of Wonder Woman." She smiled back.

"Q?" Santana rolled her eyes, blushing as she smiled. It was enough to make Brittany feel like a warm puddle.

"I cannot reveal my sources" she replied with a grin.

Still smiling Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Well than Thank You, though I had some explaining to do with the envelope to Paul."

"You could have just told him it was sheet music from Mercedes," she said as she checked out the Latina's latest fashion choice. A pencil skirt and a blazer. Brittany wondering if there was anything that Santana didn't look good in. The thought of Santana in black leather on the back of a Harley Low Rider, driven of course by one Brittany S Pierce crossed her mind.

"Not far from the truth. So, what are you doing?"

As Brittany went on to explain her laptop issues, she noticed Santana's face going from a radiant smile to pissed off after the mention of Artie.

"Come with me we're going to talk with Wheels," she said, more like an order than as an invitation.

Brittany followed Santana to the elevators, noticing when employees said 'Hi' they addressed her as either 'Ms. Lopez or Ms. Karofsky'. Two employees seemed frightened by her, ducking into the nearest aisle to avoid her altogether. At the elevator, once a car going down arrived, they allowed her on first. In the basement, she used her badge to gain access to the restricted area where the IT team made their offices.

"Where does Artie hide these days, Sugar?" Santana directed her question at a woman wearing a headset, behind a substantial pink bow wrapped around her head, whose nameplate read Sugar Motta.

Sugar smiled warmly apparently happy to be in or near Santana's bubble "I believe he's in his office today, Santana." Sugar, it seemed she was the only employee so far not ruffled at seeing Santana in the building as she pointed to a closed door.

After a brief walk, Santana, not bothering to knock, opened the door "Wheels! What's this about an employee having to wait for a replacement laptop?" she demanded.

Pivoting in his wheelchair, Artie turned around to face the women "Mrs. Karofsky so good to see you again. You know, of course, it's polite to knock when an office door is shut. I could have been in here talking to one of my employees about a personal issue or reviewing personal sensitive information files."

"Right Wheels, more likely catch you in here jerking off to one of your classic Playboys or Maxim's you have stashed in your drawer." Santana spat at the differently abled man.

"Uh … You, obviously, have me confused with the janitor Mr. Kidney." He replied his face turned a light shade of red. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Surely, you have more important things to do like shop for outfits that advertise everything? Drink Sangria at the country club? Watch telenovelas, in your crassly over-the-top, ostentatious home?" Artie, clearly not happy to see Santana in his office asked.

Ignoring Artie's snide remarks, Santana changed her tone from caustic to inviting replied "Brittany needs a replacement laptop. You have a signature authority to do that." Shrugging her shoulders "So do it."

"Yes well … If I'm not mistaken, Mason has the laptop now. He'll work on it, as time allows, throughout the day. Returning it by the end of business tomorrow." He answered, adding "Provided he isn't called away to address more pressing companywide issues affecting the network or infrastructure."

"I didn't say return. I said replacement, Artie." Santana sternly replied.

"Yes, you did. However, Brittany if I may." finally glancing over to acknowledge the other woman in his office "isn't scheduled for a laptop replacement for another two years as it states in corporate policy." Artie remained defiant. Not wanting to give into a woman who seemed to get whatever she wanted, when she wanted without fear of repercussions. He found her annoying at best — spoiled and haughty most of the time. And a bitch pretty much all the time.

"As a major shareowner, I represent corporate and want to override that policy." She said she annoyed at the IT manager.

"Actually Santana, regardless of your company ownership, or marital connection to our CEO you aren't even an employee. You have a badge granted to you as a courtesy by your father-in-law that allows you access to all areas of the building and plant. Security assumed you'd only use it to gain access from the garage to the executive offices. However, you chose instead to …"

"Artie! She needs a pc. Get her one!" Frustration was now evident in Santana's voice.

Sitting up straighter in his chair Artie crossed his arms as if to stand his ground "As I said in addition to citing the aforementioned corporate policy, IT services have strict policies and procedures to follow which allows us to maintain a high level of success in resolving hardware issues directly related to workers productivity..."

Growing tired of his policy recitations Santana cut off the IT manager "Bull crap, Artie!" looking at the man in the chair Santana continued, "You're daring me to go over your head?"

"If you wish to try, but I don't think the CEO and President of Karofsky Enterprises will override corporate policy on the whimsical concupiscence of his daughter-in-law's." Artie's face went white, his posture from defiance to regret, realizing he'd just made a grievous error in word choice in front of the two women.

Santana paused, the anger in her face turned into a smile. "Come on Britt." Santana motioned to the taller blonde to follow her. "We need to take a detour through HR while we're on the way. What do you say? Concupiscence? Sounds like a case for sexual harassment."

"Uh yeah … I guess … I mean it's from the Latin word concupiscentia meaning a longing for carnal or worldly things. A more modern definition would be to covet or sexual desire."

"Exactly!" Santana replied as she and Brittany left the IT managers office.

Santana stopped at Sugar's desk to have her unlock Brittany's cloud paraphrase. The bubbly Helpdesk representative took Brittany's employee ID, after a few quick strokes on her keyboard she looked up at Santana, handing her the wireless keyboard "Your employee ID, please." Santana complied. After a few more keystrokes Sugar looked up to Santana saying "Done. And with Dave's approval, I upped her retries from the standard employee's 3 to the executive 5, her reset the timeout to unlock from 2 hours to 30 minutes. Anything else I can help you with today, Santana?"

Santana gave Sugar a knowing smirk, replying "No thank you Sugar. You've been very helpful today."

Back at the elevator, Santana used her hand to hold the doors open while she unhooked her badge with her free hand using a key on the ring, she inserted it into the lock of the elevator panel turning it as she pushed the number 4 then moving her hand allowing the doors to close. Holding the keys at an angle in the lock position the elevator car went directly to the 4th floor.

In the administrative office area Santana asked Emma if Paul was in the office, she replied no at lunch, he'd be back shortly she could wait in the office. Brittany followed her into the President's office. The office was enormous; the desk looked more prominent than the one she'd seen in pictures of in the Oval Office. Santana excused herself going into a small hallway closing the door behind her. Brittany scanned the room on the walls hung framed aerial views of the plant and corporate offices over the years. Walking over to the credenza were photos, an old family photo of Paul, his wife, a young Dave, and two other boys. A black and white photo of Paul, a young boy, and an older man. Another of Dave, Santana, and Zee probably taken over a year ago. Tucked into the frame of that picture a small photo of Dave holding a swaddled newborn in a pink cap. A photo of the blonde woman from earlier in front of the Eiffel Tower. Finally, one of Paul next to a fish as tall as him from a deep-sea fishing expedition.

"Happy family" Santana came up behind Brittany placing her hand on the blonde's lower back.

Brittany took a few seconds to savor the feel of the placement of Santana's hand. Remembering how it felt to have her rub lotion on her back at the pool a month ago, to inhale the Chanel that she wore today. Brittany pointed to the family photo with the three boys "Who are the boys? She asked.

"Dave's brothers PJ, and Jeff, both were killed on an ATV that was hit by a drunk driver. Dave was 15 I think." Santana answered, "The woman is Dave's mom Karen. She and Paul separated shortly after that. Karen went south and found religion. I prefer to say she joined a hate-group. Dave chose to stay with Paul to finish high school."

"You know Santana I don't want to make any trouble for you over something as minor as a pc," Brittany said, worried that she could cause discord between Santana and her father-in-law.

"Don't worry. You're not." rubbing Brittany's back to comfort her "Artie can set Mason's priorities. He doesn't like taking requests from a woman." Santana reassured her.

"Sounded a lot like an order to me," Brittany said. The touch of Santana's hand no longer on her back.

Ignoring Brittany's observation. "You're working on the water treatment project, aren't you?" Santana asked

"Yes" Brittany curious why Santana needed that information. Before she could ask, Paul walked into the office.

"Santana thought you'd be gone by now." He said, in the relaxed tone used when speaking to family, as he walked behind his desk.

"Not yet. Paul, I'd like you to meet Brittany S. Pierce. She's a Biosystems Engineer working on the waste-water treatment project, and she doesn't have a pc."

Looking directly at Brittany Paul asked, "Where's your pc Brittany?" changing this tone to that of a busy executive. Direct. Cool. Precise.

"Uh … It's with IT Services for repair. Blue screen of death keeps popping up. Artie thought he'd fixed it once this week. Guess he didn't."

Paul looked between his daughter-in-law and the engineer standing before him. Wondering what his daughter-in-law's objective would be. Keep the company's water project on track? Help Dave? The engineer? Help herself in some way? He wasn't sure. What he was sure about, Santana rarely asked him for anything. If it weren't for nepotism, he'd be happy to bring her into an upper management role. With proper mentoring, guidance, the time he could retire a legacy executive from his father's era. Maybe even himself. He reached over to his desk phone, punching a button, Emma's cheerful voice coming over the speaker "Emma get the manager of IT Services on the phone. I'd like to have a word with him." A few minutes passed, Brittany too nervous to say a word, while Santana leaned casually on Paul's small conference table, before Emma came back saying she was transferring the call to Paul's phone, line one. Artie's voice came through the speaker: "Artie, what's this about Ms. Pierces' laptop?" Paul asked.

"As I told Mrs. Karofsky, Ms. Pierces' laptop is in the queue for repair. We hope to get it back to her before the end of the day tomorrow. Then she can load the necessary applications at her leisure." He explained to Paul

"That's not acceptable Artie, get her a replacement out of inventory. Use my IT code for any work-related tasks. Get it to her within the hour, understand?" Paul commanded in a friendly, non-threating voice.

"Yes, sir I'll have Mason take care of it immediately." Not questioning the decision, Artie bitterly accepted Santana had won.

"Thank you, Artie, I appreciate your assistance in taking care of this for me. Thank Mason for me too." Adding at the end "By the way Artie, on a personal note it's either Ms. Lopez or Ms. Karofsky, not Mrs. Karofsky." Paul ended the call with a tap of a button.

"Thank you, Paul," Santana said grinning more at Artie getting his comeuppance than Paul's reminder.

"Thank you, Mr. Karofsky," Brittany said following Santana's lead.

"Please, you can call me Paul, no need to be so formal. Anyway, I hate to be rude ladies, but I have a call here in a few minutes."

"Yeah I need to get back home, and Britt needs to get back to work," Santana said as she went around the desk, to give Paul a quick hug. Grabbing her bag, she left the office with Brittany.

As they walked out of the executive area, Santana asked, "Have you had lunch?"

Brittany really wasn't hungry, except carpe diem came to mind, seize the day and do everything you can to make the future better, "No, I haven't."

"Cafeteria is about all I can offer. My treat."

"Works for me," Brittany replied as they headed to the elevator to go to the first floor.

Brittany grabbed a yogurt, orange, and an ice tea, Santana a salad and water. When Santana got to the register instead of paying, she showed her badge, to Millie, the cashier, who wrote down her badge ID on a slip of paper and stapled it to the receipt than slipped it in under the till drawer of the register ending the exchange with a smile and "Thank you Santana".

As they walked to the dining area, Santana mentioned that Millie was Marley's mother. They found an out of the way table where they sat down. Brittany said, "You didn't pay for anything."

Santana smiled "I just said it was my treat not that I'd pay. But you can thank Dave later if you want, it came out of his paycheck."

"You're a powerful woman, for not being an employee Ms. Lopez. Or is it Ms. Karofsky?" Brittany asked she hoped her flirting wasn't too noticeable.

"Lopez, I kept my name."

"So, why the threat to Artie to stop at HR?" Brittany asked, curious to know why the animosity between the IT manager and Santana.

"Aside from he's a misogynist? Whose gotten into trouble with HR over his flirting? Passed on chlamydia to a couple of his female co-workers?" Brittany watched as the dimples came out with Santana's smirk. The dimples had to be the cutest part about the Latina. "He gave me an opening to push his buttons. I took it."

"And the radio silence?" Brittany wondered if she was now too forward.

Santana hesitated, not knowing which or if any co-workers Dani had confided in and if it had made it into the company's gossip line. Placing her hands on her lap to hide her nervousness she looked away from Brittany and replied "I uh … I uh … was busy"

"That's ok" Brittany didn't feel that was the entire truth as she watched Santana put her hands under the table, much like that time at Breadstix. "I thought maybe I'd said something that put you off me, at the Lake. Or maybe I've read more into this than I should have." After an uncomfortable minute had passed without Santana saying anything, Brittany broke the silence "I am."

Santana looked up titling her head slightly "I am, what Britt?"

"I am interested Santana if you'll give me a chance."

The sincerity in the blonde's voice matched the honesty Santana saw in her face. Did she really understand what being involved with her meant? Santana wondered. She would guess that she didn't. But, inside she could feel her heart beat a little faster. Her blood rushed a little quicker. Warmth engulfed her as she blushed. With all that, her mind told her differently. Dani had just dumped her having grown tired of her rules. As much as she didn't want to, she had to remind Brittany of the truth in her life. "Brittany, I told you I come with baggage."

"Don't we all?"

"I'm not talking about personality flaws or my children, or some recovery program. I can't give you 100% of me. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't" Brittany replied knowing that's not what she was asking of Santana. What she knew of the woman across from her came from limited interactions, opinions of her friends, and an overwhelming feeling that they belonged together. That it wasn't there first time together and it wouldn't be their last. Very little of the true Santana came from her.

"Britt sometimes all I need is something warm beneath me. I'm like a lizard."

Brittany thought about Santana's analogy. Reptiles were ectotherms, animals with little internal heat sources to regulate their body temperatures, requiring the sun to warm them and shade to cool them. Butterflies and honey bees also fell into that category. Reptiles were thin-skinned, not having a leathery protective underlayer like mammals. They shed their skin especially as they grow. They still had hearts, lungs, respiratory, and circulatory systems, and brains albeit smaller ones. But within the species of reptiles some exhibited complex social structures, engaged in play, monogamy, promiscuity. Some could navigate mazes better than rats. Was that what Santana meant in her comparison? The woman that sat across from her was not only warm-blooded, but gave off a warmth she found glowing, affectionate, and caring. She wasn't a reptile either Santana was more a butterfly. Maybe the analogy of starting as a caterpillar in her youth to becoming a beautiful, sensitive butterfly as an adult was correct. Brittany had only seen her interact within the inner circle, but she knew Santana mingled with social circles from KEI, and the Lima civic leaders and probably had social groups in New York and Florida. Santana maintained a hetero monogamous marriage with Dave but fell into promiscuity with women. She didn't have definitive proof, but she knew Santana participated in a game of water volleyball during her pool party. Neither did she have much evidence of Santana's intelligence other than her MBA from an Ivy League School and conversations at either party when the discussions fell into politics or current events.

Like numbers often tickled at her brain, now words did 'Satan,' 'Badass' 'Lizard' 'Cold' 'Icy' 'Death Stare' 'Protection' 'Dark' 'Unsettled Soul' 'Passionate' 'Fiery' 'Fear' 'Complex' 'Vicious' 'Bitch' 'Queen' 'Woman of Color' A sudden awareness overcame Brittany the real Santana hadn't allowed herself to emerge from the cocoon. What people saw was what they wanted to see of Santana or more specifically what she wanted them to see, a reptile. A barrier to the beautifully delicate, sensitive butterfly that was within her heart. If she did emerge from that protective cocoon, then the butterfly effect from chaos theory, where action by one has an impact on another or one act of kindness passed on … well, she'd have to do the math calculation on the double pendulum later this wasn't the time. The point was Santana needed to be the butterfly. "How about this, go out with me?" Brittany blurted out.

"A date?" Santana froze, eyes wide, not sure if she comprehended what Brittany was asking or if she did herself.

"That's the usual starting point. You've dated before. Let's get to know one another better." Brittany sensed worry, fear, confusion, in Santana's face as she waited for her answer when she hadn't "Look I need to get back to work, but at least think about it. It's your choice."

* * *

Notes: Chose the chapter title, not for the actual definitions of Doyenne which always included senior, older or aged. More for the fact that they're successful women in their fields something that is to be celebrated, regardless of age or job title. MHO


	12. Chapter 12 - On My Way Home

To the readers and followers of this story: Thank You.

Comments/feedback are always welcomed and appreciated.

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone. Hopefully, it's getting better.

**Trigger Warnings only if needed.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - On My Way Home**

**Papa and Mama Bear**

Santana's phone played 'Count On Me,' touching the button knowing it was Dave calling from his office phone at the plant "Hi."

"Hey, where are you?" Dave's voice's coming over the car's speaker as the music cut out.

"On my way to the pediatrician, Elle has her 6-month checkup. Why?" Santana raising her voice to be heard over the car's a/c.

She heard Dave laugh "Don't envy you. Tell Matt I said 'Hi.'"

"You're a bigger baby than your daughter. So, what do you need?" she asked as she turned the Jag into the parking lot.

"I was calling to ask if you wanted to go out tonight. Just the two of us."

Pulling the car into a parking spot in front of the building, moving the shifter to park, she relaxed back in her seat, the car's motor still running. "What's the occasion?"

"Jeeze can't a guy ask his Baby Mama out to dinner?" Dave not telling Santana that April had called him after Shane's visit. Telling him 'y'all better take your girl out. And I don't mean no honky-tonk or boy bar y'all frequent. Y'all married a class act son, you can't let her sit in no cornfield bein' depressed. Show her ya care. Talkin' ain't an action.'

"Yeah, right!" pulling down the driver's visor to check her face in the vanity mirror "Do I need to remind you what happened the last time we went out on a date?" Not sure what Dave's angle was. Their dates usually meant company or social events or dinner with Paul and April. Maintain an appearance or meet an obligation.

"No, you don't. And I promise only two drinks at dinner and we won't go to the club unless you want to. So that's a yes?"

"OK but I need to find a sitter. Dottie has her book club meeting tonight." She said as she moved the visor back in place.

"If you can't find one, I'll give Blaine and Kurt a call. I'll make the reservations for 8 at Breadstix."

"K I'll be ready." Santana pressed the end call button still not sure what Dave's motive was for the date.

**The Date**

Dave watched as Santana descended the stairs with Elle in her arms. My God, his baby mama, was beautiful. In one of her skintight short dresses, red always a perfect color for her, makeup perfect, her hair down, holding a pair of stilettos that hung precariously from her fingertips so she wouldn't fall with the baby, she could even take his breath away. Having her on his arm as they walked into a room of straight men and women made his ego skyrocket. "Did you get everything in the car?" she asked reaching the bottom of the stairs, to take him out of his thoughts.

"Fully stocked diaper bag with bottles, bouncy chair, portable travel bed, and Zee's bear."

She smiled correcting him, "Its Tigger not a bear."

Dave reached over to take Elle from her mother making a face to see if he could get her to smile which she did immediately. Adding "Da"

Dave surprised at what he heard "Did you hear that?" he asked, "She said 'Da'!" Not waiting for a reply, he bounced the infant in his arms trying to get her to repeat it, she responded with vowel sounds eh and ah, intermixed with squeals of delight while grabbing at his face.

"You're hopeless!" dropping her shoes to put them on. "She's probably chewing you out for f'g with her bedtime."

"Nah. Baby girl loves Daddy. Don't you?" He said as he walked into the family room, "Come on Zee turn off the TV, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Taking Elle over to her car carrier, strapping her in. When the toddler hadn't appeared, he walked back to the living room, "Come on buddy, let's go!" returning with his son in his summer camo pj's his long curly hair falling to his shoulders, and Air Jordan high tops covering his feet. Setting him down so he could walk to the car, he grabbed Elle's carrier "Ready?"

Santana walked over to Dave, straightening his tie, "We are now."

After dropping off Elle and Zee Dave explained his latest break-up theory to Santana on the drive to the restaurant.

"I'm serious here think about it. A year after I break up with Kurt we got married. A year after I break up with Sam, Zee is born. A few months after I break up with Blaine Grandpa Murray dies. A year after I break up with Sebastian, Elle is born. So, we're gonna experience another life-changing event within the next year."

"Dave that's ridiculous there's no cause and effect with any of those events. I mean your grandfather was like 100 years old. You and Sam were hardly in a relationship, more like fuck buddies for a few weeks."

"And it's going to be double, this time because you got dumped by both Dani and Elaine."

"You've lost your mind, David. Nothing is going to happen, and if it does, it's part of life."

"Are you willing to put money on it? Say $500?"

"Ok except I want bling."

"No way your idea of bling is always more than $500."

"Bling or I won't bet."

"Ok, $500 if I win and overpriced bling if you win. Two life-altering events will happen within the next year."

"Deal. And I'll call my ob-gyn tomorrow to make sure that life-changing event isn't a new family addition."

"No that wasn't part of the deal, no additional preventative measures. Let 'life' take its course."

"No way! And if I want to win ... just to prove this theory, … stupid … I'll have to make use of all the resources at my disposal."

Dave glanced over to Santana typing away on her cell "What are you doing?"

"Texting Abuela on her diverticulitis."

"I'm so gonna lose." He mumbled to himself as he turned the GLS into the parking lot.

At the restaurant, they stopped at a table where they were introduced to Nick Harris sitting with Hunter and Sebastian. Nick stood when Sebastian introduced him to Santana with a look of confusion on his face at Santana when referred to as Dave's wife. Nick mumbled a feeble Mrs. Karofsky, Santana politely saying 'Santana'".

As they passed through to the alcove, Santana spotted Brittany sitting with a blonde woman. A pang of jealousy shot through her when Brittany glanced up to make eye contact with her. Since Brittany's table was out of the way, Santana just smiled back an acknowledgment, as she continued to follow the hostess to the alcove.

When they were alone at their table, the conversation revolved around the kids. How Zee was getting along in Daycare, his progress at swimming now that Santana was taking him to the community pool for classes, T-Ball, and karate, she raised the subject of enrolling him in dance only to see Dave's body stiffen, saying he could hear his Dad calling it 'faggy' for a boy to dance. Dave's comment on Zee's long hair now in a man bun upset his grandfather, to the point Paul had mentioned it to him. Elle's checkup and milestones, rolling over, sitting up, starting to scoot, babbling. They laughed at Elle who liked the pureed avocado Santana had given her on a whim. Whereas Zee refused to try anything green put on his plate. Also, Elle's new irregular sleep patterns, which interrupted Santana's sleep. Dave sleeping through them. Matt had put it down to early teething discomfort and suggested maybe it was time to move Elle to her own bedroom. Something Santana was reluctant to do. Dave's annual fishing trip to Lake Michigan with Sam, Ryder, Finn, and Puck. Not being able to ask Spencer with pre-season football practice in full swing. Her reminder that they were scheduled for the traditional birthday visit to see her parents in New York. Dave's discomfort at the reminder, he found Dr. Lopez intimidating on his own turf. A discussion of the prickliest of topics between them when and where Zee would start kindergarten. Next year or in two years and should it be a private, parochial, or public. His late August birthday gave options in either redshirting or putting him in with children who were a year older with more maturity and advanced skills.

When they arrived at Quinn and Rachel's home to pick up the kids, both went in to retrieve them. Ringing the doorbell, they waited until Rachel answered the door.

"Hey, come on in." Rachel said as she opened the door to let them in, "How was dinner?" she asked closing the door behind him.

"Good busy night. Did the kids behave?" Dave asked.

"They did," Quinn answered as she came into the living room from the kitchen followed by Brittany carrying Elle, the blonde woman from the restaurant following closely behind her. "Little Elle didn't want to go to sleep though, she wanted to stay up with us girls. 'Didn't you'" questioning the infant in Brittany's arms.

Dave immediately recognized Brittany. "Brittany surprised to see you" extending his hand.

Brittany took his hand shaking it feeling as though it was a bit too formal and awkward, considering he hadn't touched her since he'd interviewed her in December. Santana obviously caught off guard saying a polite "Hi" to Brittany.

"I'm sorry where are my manners," Rachel said "Dave, Santana this is Cassie July, she's a mutual friend of both Brittany and me from New York. She's in Lima to help with our summer Glee workshop. She teaches at my alma mater, NYADA."

Dave oblivious to Santana's discomfort or the nervousness between all five women extended his hand, as did Santana. "Where's Zee?" directing his question to Rachel and Quinn.

"He's asleep on our bed, I'll go get him?" Rachel said as she left the room to retrieve the boy.

Elle recognizing her mother started to get fussy in Brittany's arms stretching out toward Santana, making noise that she'd start crying soon if not given her way, Santana went over to take her from Brittany, hushing the infant. The two women exchanging a silent question over an answer about a date with their eyes. While Quinn had started collecting the rest of the items they'd brought over.

Dave tried to make small talk as he watched the exchange of his daughter between Brittany and Santana "So, Ms. July how do you like Lima?"

"It's quaint. Though I find it hard to believe that two of the best young talents I've ever met should end up getting lost in Ohio teaching talentless youths and making ice cream." Cassie said. Brittany's eye bugged out, walking back over to the dancer, she leaned over to Cassie to whisper in her ear. "My apologies, I didn't hear 'Pop Goes the Weasel' as you drove up. So, you are the Ice Cream man."

"Actually, we prefer our ice cream trucks play, 'Turkey in the Straw' Ms. July," Dave answered sharply not appreciating the woman's disrespectful attitude or tone.

"Santana, did I mention that I joined Mike and Jake's dance studio? They asked if I'd be interested in teaching evening classes along with a Saturday class." Brittany said as her eyes moved between Quinn and Santana, hoping like hell she could disperse some of the negativity she felt between Cassie and Dave.

"Uh .. No. No, you didn't"

"Santana wants to enroll Zee in dance classes. I don't know, seems it bit effeminate to me for a boy to dance." Dave said not in the least bit ashamed in his choice of words. "All dancing is, is just shaking your ass." Followed by a nervous grin.

"I can't believe you said that Dave! Mike and Jake are both your friends!" Quinn annoyed chastised him for his comment. "If I remember correctly it was Santana who loaned them the seed money to get the business off the ground when the banks wouldn't." Quinn not missing the steeled glare from Santana after she finished.

"With all due respect Dave, several NFL players have taken up ballet to improve their agility and prevent injuries. In fact, the Cowboys installed ballet bars outside their locker room to encourage alternative stretching practices." Brittany responded defensively, "They are America's team." Santana smiled smugly after Brittany put Dave in his place.

Rachel added, "Brittany was a professional dancer, Dave. She toured with superstars such as Beyonce I'm sure those tours included many male dancers. Cassie performed on Broadway and teaches male dancers their art. Her reputation in New York is one of the best to study under."

Brittany stifled a grin, knowing Cassie had a reputation for sleeping with her young male dance students. She responded, "They did, Rachel. Most of the men were heterosexual too, married with children. That included the owner of the dance studio where I taught in New York."

Humbled Dave answered "Point taken" as he took a whimpering Zee from Rachel's arms into his own, letting the boy's head rest on his shoulder as he pulled down his pajama top. Taking Tigger from Rachel too, looking over to his wife "Are you going to put her in the carrier Bear or wait until we get to the car?"

"Uh … No, I'll wait she's starting to fall asleep. She'll probably cry when I put her down."

"I can take the carrier to the car if you want help?" Rachel offered. "And if you want, we can keep the bouncy chair and bassinet here until you have time to pick them up."

"Thanks, Rachel, we appreciate the help," Santana answered. Dave nodded at Brittany and Quinn, Santana mouthing a "Good-bye" the couple left with their children, Rachel followed behind.

Brittany waited for a few seconds after the door closed before speaking "He called dancing effeminate? Like in 'gay'?"

"Dave just says stupid things at times," Quinn said waving off Dave's lack of tact.

"Could have fooled me." Brittany disgusted with Dave's attitude on a physical activity that teaches balance, agility, confidence, and self-expression.

"Don't be too hard on him Brittany he doesn't know anything about dancers. He thinks country line dancing is complicated. It's a shame too, Santana has some dance moves Rach, and I would kill for."

"Really? Blaine mentioned that too."

"Oh God, yes, and she has a beautiful voice not as powerful as Rachel's, more soulful I'd say. You know Brittany you really should join the community theater; I think Rachel and Blaine want to do Grease this year, plenty of dancing parts."

"Wait that was the woman you were talking about at the restaurant?" Cassie interrupted to ask Brittany.

Brittany nodded her head in response to Cassie, as she listened to Quinn.

Cassie speaking over Quinn, "No Honey, she's married, she's straight toying with lesbianism because her dick faced idiot of a husband is getting his fantasies off while she makes pillow talk about getting it on with a woman," Cassie said.

"What's this about Grease? Rachel asked as she came through the kitchen to the living area.

"Oh, I was just telling Brittany about Lima's community theater. Did they get off alright?"

"Santana was right the minute she put Elle in her carrier she let out a blood-curdling scream."

"No! That's not Santana, Cassie. Ask Rachel and Quinn if you don't believe me." Brittany shouted frustrated at Cassie assumptions.

"Ok did I miss something?" Rachel asked feeling like she walked into the middle of a movie without knowing the plot.

"You're not the only one, Sweets," Quinn said.

"Would one or both of you explain what's going on between Dave and Santana, because Cassie doesn't want to listen to me."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders "Sure we can do that."

Within a few minutes, Cassie was laughing as Quinn and Rachel collaborated everything Brittany had told her at dinner. "Those two have set the gay rights movement back 60 years! I mean this is pre-Stonewall stuff. And a bearded marriage, between a gay man and a lesbian, is totally Victorian. I mean yeah there's gossip in the biz of gays in bearded marriages, but that's rare." A cell phone rang Cassie looked over at hers on the table seeing a familiar face light up the screen "Yeah I need to take this." she said. Standing as she picked up the phone to say, "Hello" followed by "hang on for a sec" she turned back to Brittany "Honey if that's what you want then go for it. She's like totally gorgeous. The cum sprouts though?" Cassie scoffed "Not my thing." Putting the phone back to her ear she headed toward Quinn and Rachel's guest room "Yeah Brody … "her voice fading as she walked away.

"Did you catch Dave with the nickname?" Sitting next to Quinn on the sofa, Quinn gently moving some of Rachel's hair that hung over her front shoulder to the back.

"Bear? Yeah, I noticed that too. I think that's a first. It's usually Santana. Probably comes from reading Zee 'The Three Bears'" Quinn chuckled "She's probably giving him an earful over Elle's screaming right now about using it."

Rachel smiled "Really I wouldn't use the word affectionate to describe those two, even in the privacy of a friend's home."

"I doubt if there's a whole lot of affection in that car right now. I don't think Santana told Dave about the loan to Mike and Jake. If you remember it was Puck who let the cat out of the bag on her buying the rental house."

"Oh, that's right, didn't she buy it under an LLC or something to hide it from him?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded "She might have done the same with the dance studio. In fact, she probably owns the business and just hires Mike and Jake to run it. I wouldn't put it past her. She's never mentioned how they sort out their accounts, so it's very possible he hasn't a clue where her money goes."

"What's it like to be in a relationship with her with Dave in the picture? Do you know?" Brittany asked, surprising herself at the question.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other as if asking each other with their eyes who would answer and how. Rachel taking the lead "Uh … Well … Of the two women I know who were in I guess what you'd consider a long-term relationship, more than a year … Uh … they described it as friends with benefits. One woman had no problem with it, the other not so much."

"You mean booty call Rachel?" Brittany asked

"I think Rachel's description is more appropriate Brittany," Quinn said

"No. No. I like Brittany's description. Although I don't care for it. I do believe it's much more accurate." Rachel responded. "And contrary to what Cassie insinuated, Santana doesn't let the kids socialize with her girlfriends. If you noticed at her house, she waited until Dani was gone before she brought the kids out. Although that did surprise me with you there. I mean it does indicate she trusts you. Which is odd since she barely knows you, Brittany."

"That's true. Santana's very protective of her children." Quinn agreed. "Neither post pictures of the kids on their social media accounts. It's even rare for them to post pictures together. Usually, they're in a group photo."

"Did you fall in love with her Quinn?"

"No Brittany, maybe for a minute, but I knew I never had her heart. As a friend, yes, I do love her it's just a different type of love. I still love Noah simply because he's Beth's father."

"That was Dani's mistake, she fell in love with Santana, and she got her heart broken." Rachel solemnly replied.

Knowing it was late Brittany said, "I need to go, work tomorrow."

**The Park**

On Friday during the weekly meeting on the wastewater project, Dave had commandeered the meeting to talk to Mike about a production issue that wasn't at all relevant to the project. Tina had used every tactic in her PM tool belt to bring the meeting back on track, Dave just ignored her. Brittany noticed her colleagues at the table, Trent had taken to responding to emails. Another engineer played Angry Birds on his phone. Phil Lipsoff had put his earbuds in to listen to music. Brittany could hear the muted sound of Migos 'Stir Fry' as he rocked back and forth in his chair. While Tina updated her other project plans. Brittany doodled on her graph pad working on a parabola equation, pondering if Santana would call her for a date.

"Alright, I'll be on vacation for the next two weeks, Trent will be taking over my responsibilities on this project. I'll be checking my emails and responding to voice mails. Worse case Trent can call me directly on my cell." Dave announced at the top of the hour.

"Going anywhere special?" Tina asked as she closed the lid on her laptop.

"A week in New York to see the in-laws, then I'll fly back for my annual fishing trip to Michigan," Dave answered.

"Going to any shows? Rachel was saying Hamilton was worth the money when she saw the touring company in Chicago. That is if you can get a ticket." Tina grinned

"Come on Tina, you know me better than that!" Dave chuckled "No, I want to catch a Yankee's game. Not sure, what's on Santana's agenda, probably shopping." Closing his own laptop, he looked over at Brittany "Brittany, can you hang back, for a minute?"

"Well enjoy your time off," Tina said as she left the room followed by Trent, Mike, Phil, and Mr. Angry Bird.

Dave walked over to the door, closing it before he started talking. "Mike, Tina, and Trent already know this, and it's no business of Angry Bird or rockin Phil" Brittany snickered at Dave's comment "I'm having a party out at the house when we get back for Santana's birthday. You're invited. It's on Saturday the 18th."

"Yeah, sure I loved too." She replied surprise at why Dave had held her back.

"Quinn takes care of all the arrangements for me, just get in touch with her, it's all catered, open bar, pool, volleyball, stuff like that. We're all close friends so you can let your hair down so to speak."

"Great, I look forward to it. Thanks for asking me."

"Sure." Just as he said that his cell started playing Lonestar's 'My Front Porch Lookin' In' "Speak of the devil … uh sorry, its Santana." answering the call as he grabbed his laptop off the table tucking it under his arm, he left the room.

Later at lunch with Mercedes and Tina, Brittany found out that getting a personal invite from Dave to Santana's birthday party was rare, he usually let Quinn handle the guest list.

As Brittany was getting up to leave the lunch table, her phone beeped for a new text.

_SML: Lasso of Truth_

_BSP:_?

_SML: Can we meet after work?_

_BSP: Where?_

_SML: Park near your home, play area, I'll have Z._

_BSP: Sure, what time?_

_SML: 6:00?_

_BSP: See you then._

She didn't mean to be rude to Trent when he came over for his daily 4:45 chat but Brittany didn't want to be late. Apologizing, she quickly closed out of her applications, shutting down her laptop then, stuffing it along with her graph pad into her computer bag. Traffic out of the parking lot was slow, everyone seemly wanting to leave at the same time. Once on the road, the lights were in her favor, seeing she had time, Brittany stopped at the house to change into shorts, tank, and running shoes. Rechecking the time, she apologized to LT, his supper would have to wait, she'd have just enough time if she ran to get to the park by 6:00.

When she got to the parking lot, she saw Santana next to her Jag, speaking to a woman in a soft cervical collar, pausing to regain her breath, waiting to see if cervical collar woman would leave or if she'd have to go interrupt their conversation in some effortless way. When she saw the woman help a child into an SUV, Brittany started to walk toward the grassy area of the park just to the side of the lot. As the SUV backed out Brittany altered her path to meet Santana at the play area. "Hi," she said when she was in the range of Santana who was now helping Zee up the slide ladder. "Friend of yours?"

"Hi! Yeah, Jordan Stern. We're in a golf league together." Santana smiling.

"You golf?" Brittany surprised at the admission

Santana grinned, "I've been on a league all summer."

"I suppose you're on a winter bowling league too?" Brittany jokingly asked.

Santana chuckled "No, my preference is to be on a Florida golf course or on a beach."

"You surprise me Santana Lopez" Brittany smiled

Once Zee had slid down the slide, Santana called him over, squatting down to be closer to his height Santana introduced Brittany to her son. Then the little boy did something, she'd never seen a toddler do, he offered his hand to her to shake his eyes shyly looking off to his side glancing quickly over he said "Hi." Brittany squatted down taking his hand, to shake, telling him it was nice to meet him again when she let go, he immediately asked his "Mami" if he could go back to the slide. Santana explaining, she was trying to teach her son manners, knowing the two had shared a high five at her home a few weeks ago.

Together they walked over to a bench that was shaded by a tree near the playground.

Brittany started, not sure why Santana had called her to the park. "Uh … Dave mentioned you, well you and him were going to New York on vacation in our meeting today."

"Yeah, his yearly torture trip to visit my parents." Followed by a soft laugh "Sorry you don't know; Dave finds both my parents intimidating."

"Are they?"

"Intimidating?" Santana shrugged her shoulders "I suppose, they worked hard to get where they are now in their careers, they've earned respect."

"Is that's a bad thing? Hard work?" Brittany asked wondering if Santana's easy life made her belittle people who had to work for a living.

"No, they just didn't have a lot of time for anything else that didn't involve work."

"Meaning you?" Brittany realizing her assumption was a mistake. That Santana may have been more a latchkey child, much like she was growing up.

"They gave me what I needed, or thought I needed. Dance classes, music lessons, private schools, vacations overseas. When they couldn't be home, I went to my Abuela's, to stay."

"No brothers or sisters?" aware that Santana was giving her more insight into her childhood.

"Uh … No, my parents were told they couldn't have children. Then at 35 mom got pregnant" Santana not wanting to talk about her parents or childhood changed the subject "Britt aren't you going to ask me why I wanted to meet."

"I thought you'd get to it eventually."

"Uh … Yeah, What I told you at the lake I come with bag…" Brittany reached over taking Santana's hand, feeling the nervousness radiating through her. Santana froze, quickly she took it back "I can't do PDA, Britt, not here."

"Sorry," Brittany said, feeling as though the entire conversation would soon end in sorry.

"Knowing that, why do you want to … be with me? To get me in bed? Some thrill? Get money out of me?"

Shaking her head, "No I don't need money. … It's because … It's because I know in my mind, my heart, my soul that you Santana Lopez, are the key piece missing in my puzzle."

For the first time since their conversation started, Santana turned away from Zee to look at Brittany. In her face, she saw a sincere belief in her words and the feelings behind them. Santana chuckled, afraid, that Brittany had just summed up what she felt about her too. "That has to be the lamest pickup line I've ever heard." Brushing it off as a joke, wanting to protect her heart, keep it rational.

Ignoring Santana's attempt at levity Brittany continued, "Look, Santana, I've been in relationships with both women and men. Yes, I'm bi. … I've loved all of them, but never an instant connection like the one I feel with you. It's more than physical. As lame and silly as it sounds, it feels like destiny. We're meant to be."

Alarmed by her words Santana rubbed her hands together, her words sent uneasiness through her panic, fear, and a cold sweat encompassed her. "Brittany you don't know me." Rolling her eyes "Love at first sight? That's for romantics. Rom-Coms movies."

"No, not in this life I don't. But I don't think we've ever been apart." Brittany paused to think about how she was going to explain her next thought without sounding completely crazy. "Since I met you, this struggle with you over the past few weeks or months. It's like we've been through it before." Swallowing as she tried to bare her feelings and thoughts to the woman next to her and doing that without bringing in her nerdy, geeky beliefs of time travel into the equation. "The universe didn't bring me here without reason. I was headhunted by NASA, the DOD, financial corporations, offered professorships at universities across the country to do research." Laughing at the offer letters "Believe me they all paid better." That comment drew a smile across Santana's face "But intuitively I knew that I belonged here. I didn't know why. Then I met you. And I also know you came back early from Florida. That Dani recently broke up with you."

Santana's body stiffened; her eyes popped with fright at the thought of what Dani had told people. "How did you know? About Dani I mean?"

"Give two bottles of Jack to my landlord and his girlfriend, over a dinner of grilled steaks and corn on the cob this town is an open book." Brittany shrugged her shoulders "I filled an empty bottle I had with ice tea and drank that along with water all night."

Santana chuckled, turning her eyes back to Zee who was trying to climb up a much taller slide located in the older children's play area. Launching herself from the bench, Santana trotted over to the slide to redirect her son to the climber net bridge that was more age appropriate, closer to the ground and nearer to where she and Brittany sat.

Satisfied that he was happy at the bridge, Santana returned to the bench sitting back down next to Brittany "Britt I … I" sighing she really didn't know what to say.

"Listen you can choose to continue to be Dave's life partner. And that's okay. But I think there is a connection between you and me, that defies time and space. Santana, we're halves of a whole. Neither of us will be fulfilled separately. Regardless of who we marry, sleep with, date, or are platonic friends with. And it feels, to me, like you recognize that too."

As though a wish coming true, she heard the chorus of Indigo Girls 'Power of Two' play from her cell, it was Dave. Relief the sane reality of her life coming back she answered.

"_Hey"_

"_Dave she's teething I told you that."_

"_Did you try rubbing her gums?"_

"_A cold washcloth?"_

"_Look in the fridge for the teething ring."_

"_No, not a carrot!"_

"_Yeah, I'm on my way home."_

"I'm sorry. Elle is teething, and it makes her fussy. Dave's in panic mode. I have to go." Santana apologizing for her child's emergency which really was Dave not wanting to deal with the challenges that came with a helpless infant in distress.

Brittany nodded "I understand they'll always come first," knowing that she'd said all she could for now.

"Do you?" Santana asked seeking assurance that Brittany did understand.

"Yeah, they should come first," Brittany answered.

"Thank you. Guess it's still my turn to call you?" Santana didn't really need that verification from Brittany, it was more an acknowledgment that she had things to think over "Uh … We're leaving in a few days. I can't say when I will call."

"I'll be here, when you're ready, Santana."

**To the Airport**

Dave was behind the wheel of the GLS as they drove the long way to the airport. Dottie sitting between Elle and Zee in the back, the two, still in pajamas not awaken for the early morning departure. Santana, in the front passenger seat, typed out a text to her mother that they were on their way. Dave reached over to turn on the radio, switching stations to country music.

_I got a girl crush_

It took Santana a second to register the song in her mind. She wanted to reach over to change the station, but Dave would question it, he knew the song. Santana remembered them debating if it was 'a lesbian song.'

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

_Ain't slowing down_

_I got it real bad_

_Want everything she has_

Her heart did beat faster in Brittany's presence. Brittany's patience, the ease with herself, naturalness, genuine honesty, her mixing of magic and rational, her graceful movements. Just the sight of her sent her heart racing. Yet, she felt so relaxed, comfortable in Brittany's presence.

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_I want to taste her lips_

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair_

Brittany's face in her mind, flipping her hair back, her smile, a laugh, her perfume from the first night she met her weeks ago.

_I want her magic touch_

Brittany was magic; she believed in it. Just the briefest of her touch calmed Santana in a way she couldn't describe or even understand.

_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush_

_I don't get no sleep_

_I don't get no peace_

_Thinking about her_

Since there meeting in the park, Brittany was all she'd thought about. She'd invaded her dreams, her thoughts. A phrase of a song, words written in a book, dialogue spoken on TV, a movie all brought her back to Brittany.

_The way that she's whispering_

_The way that she's pulling you in_

_Lord knows I've tried,_

_I can't get her off my mind_

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah, …_

That connection she felt it too. Brittany's words, confidence, assured in what she felt, drawing Santana closer. Much too close. Brittany's belief that they were destined to be together. Santana reached up to wipe a tear that was slipping from her eyes. Dave caught the movement of her hand to her face, "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered as she turned to look out the passenger window. Thinking back to Unique's words: Fucked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional. "I'm fine."

* * *

'Girl Crush' (Little Big Town / Album: Pain Killer - 2014). Specific lines were purposely omitted from the song since it's Santana as the listener relating the words to her feelings about Brittany and to the best of her knowledge Britt isn't dating anyone. The complete lyrics are:

_I got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

_Ain't slowing down_

_I got it real bad_

_Want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

She's giving you now

_I want to taste her lips_

Yeah, 'cause they taste like you

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair_

_I want her magic touch_

Yeah, 'cause maybe then

You'd want me just as much

_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush_

_I don't get no sleep_

_I don't get no peace_

_Thinking about her_

Under your bed sheets

The way that she's whispering

_The way that she's pulling you in_

_Lord knows I've tried,_

_I can't get her off my mind_

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah,…_


	13. Chapter 13 – In Perfect Harmony

To the readers and followers of this story: Thank You.

Comments/feedback are always welcomed and appreciated.

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone.

**Trigger Warnings only if needed.**

This is a short chapter probably more a filler chapter. Thought about adding more but liked how it ended. Gave thought about combining it into the next one, but again liked how it ended.

Chapter Title: Came from the old Coke commercial - I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony) (1971).

* * *

**Chapter 13 – In Perfect Harmony**

**Lima Fusion - Mixed Chorus**

Brittany had joined LGBTQ choir, at the end of the season, the choir taking six weeks off to enjoy the summer meaning she really didn't participate immediately only audition. Rehearsals started up again in August for the upcoming Fall/Winter season. Tonight would be her first rehearsal which was held on Monday nights starting at 7:00. Blaine had told her to get their a little early.

Not surprisingly she recognized many of the faces in the 50 plus member choir. Blaine, Kurt, the Faberry's, Tina, Mercedes, Kitty, Marley, Mike, Jake, Sam, Ryder, (both back from their fishing trip with Dave), Jane, Madison, Trent, and Unique. She also found out due to the LGBTQ community being so small in Lima that they accepted members who were supporters. These included Myron, Emma Pillsbury, her husband Will Schuester, Sheldon, Puck, Lauren, Artie, Finn Hudson, Sugar Motta, Roderick, Mason, Joe, Bryan Ryan, Matt Rutherford, and Dustin Goolsby. Plus, an Irish guy named Rory Flanagan owner of a popular sports bar he referred to as a pub. Brittany at first thought he said pug and asked him what his dog's name was. To say the least, it was embarrassing. Bryan and Will were insurance salesmen sharing the same office. Matt was Dr. Rutherford one of the town's pediatricians. Dustin was the plant manager at the chicken factory, Brittany remembered him from her interview last winter. She still felt greasy and raw every time she caught him leering at her.

As she waited for rehearsals to start Brittany scanned the members who made up the choir. She watched Artie and Myron jockey for position for Sugar's attention. Sugar was having none of it, doing her best to get the attention of Rory who was in conversation with Sam, Ryder, Roderick, and Mason over their upcoming fantasy football league draft. Kurt and Mercedes were huddled up with Unique. Jake, Mike, and Will off to the side trying out a tap move. She could hear Rachel running scales standing next to the piano with Marley and Jane. Saw Quinn handing Emma a business card. Finn and Puck telling Trent, Matt, and Bryan about their recent fishing trip. Tina gossiping with Kitty and Madison. Sheldon and Lauren laughing over some shared joke. She saw Dustin heading her way when Blaine stood to ask everyone to take a chair in their section to get started. Thank God! Brittany thought.

After everyone had taken a seat in a folding chair, Blaine proceeded with the announcements, using a list he'd made in the notebook he carried with him.

"First, I'd like to welcome everyone back, it's always great to see such overwhelming support of the choir in the Lima community. I'd also like all of us to welcome back our pianist Brad Ellis." Turning to acknowledge Brad seated at the baby grand. "Uh, I'd also like all of us to welcome our newest members Brittany S. Pierce, Madison McCarthy, Dani DeCore, and Jane Hayward who bring their lovely alto voices to the choir." Blaine pointing out Brittany, Jane, and Madison who all waved. Blaine scanning the faces in front of him, looking for Dani.

"Dani works second shift." Someone from the tenor section shouted out.

Madison replied, "We all moved back to days. She switched with JBI he wanted out of the freezer warehouse. Said the temperature was turning his 'fro blue." Which brought laughter throughout the assembly.

Goolsby shouting "Not a problem with chickens … We're hiring if any of you popsicles want to leave cold storage."

"Yeah, jump from the freezer into the frying pan? No thanks." Mike shouted back. Another round of laughter erupted from the assembly.

Just as Blaine started to regain control, the door slammed shut behind him, Dani running up to join the assembly "Sorry car troubles." Looking for a seat, realizing the only available one was next to Brittany she took the chair sliding it to leave plenty of space between her and the tall blonde.

"Just get that rich friend of yours to buy ya a new one," Rory shouted in his Irish accent. Followed by "Ow" when Ryder thunked him in the head from behind. "Whatcha do that for?"

"Just shut up and listen," Ryder admonished the Irishman.

"Can we get on with this please," Kurt urged unhappy with the interruptions of his fellow choir members.

"Right ok … Uh …" looking down at the notebook "We're still in need of volunteers for the Fifth Section, our logistics group so if you know of anyone who wants to participate but isn't a singer have them get in touch with Penny Owen. Also, I'd like to thank Ryder who has agreed to again update our website this year. Giselle who'll be taking over the newsletter from Mrs. Hagberg. As you may all know Mrs. Hagberg retired from choir this summer after her doctor put her on oxygen due to her chronic COPD. We have a card for her if anyone wants to sign it during the break."

"Tell me we're not sending a get-well card to that chimney?" Lauren shouted, followed by subdued snickers.

"No. No, we're not that insensitive, it's a retirement card." Blaine snickered glancing back at his notebook "Few more items than we'll start warmups. We'll have 3 all day Saturday rehearsals and 4 sectional rehearsals this season, those dates you can find in the next newsletter. All auditions for soloists will be on a sign-up basis. Again, we'll be following the BATS schedule for snacks during break. Bass guys that means you bring snacks next week. And no Puck, still no alcohol." Blaine looked over at Puck who sighed in defeat "The community theatre has decided to do West Side Story this year, instead of Grease since Carmel High will be doing it. We do encourage ... "

"No! Wait! When was that decided?" Rachel jumped from her seat "I wasn't informed!"

"Uh … well no you weren't, Rachel I just got the news this afternoon, from Sunshine Corazon."

"Sunshine! She did this to me last year! She still hasn't forgiven me for sending her to that crack house as an April fools' joke!" Rachel felt Quinn's hand on her arm pulling at it to get her to sit back down.

"Why don't we talk about this at break Rachel." Seeing Rachel, a disappointed look on her face nod reluctantly as Quinn rubbed her wife's back to comfort her. Blaine continued "Anyway we do encourage choir members to try out, though it's not mandatory. Finally themes the music committee is looking at this season will be either song of the south or lovers and dreamers."

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Puck cried out. "Didn't we do that last year?"

"No" Blaine answered as his eyes moved back forth, his brow furrowed thinking where Puck got that idea "Last year we focused on Celtic folk traditions during the first season and songs of joy in the second."

"Dude, if you want a say in what themes we cover you need to join the committee." Finn turned around to answer his friend.

"Nah, he's confusing his sounds of joy with his making love-ability. Which is loud and only marginally good." Lauren snarked.

"Anyway, after much discussion, and on a recommendation of Mercedes we've decided to create a women's only choir called the 'Troubletones.' To complement our all-male quartet the 'Acafellas'" Blaine paused for the news to sink in, realizing he wasn't getting any criticisms only congratulatory comments toward Mercedes he continued, "I'll be working with both choirs and audition sign-up sheets will be available during the break."

"Excuse me," Artie said as he raised his hand. Blaine acknowledged him with a nod "Just a reminder to Kurt the Troubletones are a girls-only group." Bringing a round of laughter at the countertenor's expense. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed with disgust over the banishment.

"Lastly as you know with my work at Dalton, the Warblers, this choir, the Acafellas, the community theater and now The Troubletones, plus my own family commitments, I've stretched my time a bit thin. With that in mind, I've asked the board to create two new positions that will not only give me some relief but also provide the choir with more growth potential and better focus. So, after a review of numerous qualified candidates, a rigorous interview process our board selected Santana Lopez to be our new Executive Director."

"Now I know you're frickin' kidding me." Rory shouted out "Isn't she like one of those migratory birds that head south for the winter?"

"Probably not a smart idea to do songs of the south this season, she'll be on that KEI jet leavin' us behind." Sheldon chortled.

"If that's what she does, then good riddance." Artie pipped in.

Bryan Ryan stood up to address the assembly, "No now listen, our board of directors, Melva Texon White, Hob Bandols, Donna Landries, Candace Dystra, Pete Sosnowski, Sr. Mary Constance, Martin Fong, and April Rhodes were all in favor of this. They all understand what a positive image our mixed group choir can bring to a small town like Lima. The more we grow our membership, the more complex it becomes to manage. It only makes sense that they offload some of that work from Blaine's plate. This is great news, guys! We should be behind this decision 100%. Not whining and bitching about it."

"Yeah, but over half the board members are in the back pockets of the Karofsky family. Rhodes. Sosnowski. Fong. Bandols. Even the nun won't refuse their charity." Goolsby whined. "They wouldn't vote her down."

"With all due respect, Mr. Goolsby, Sr. Mary Constance did take a vow of poverty," Joe politely reminded the man sitting next to him.

"Yeah, whatever." Goolsby waving off Joe's comment with his hand.

"She does have a degree in Business Music and MBA in finance guys. Not like she's not qualified." Mercedes wisely pointed out to her peers.

"Yeah, wish she was joining the choir, that'd up our game." Sam said looking around "Uh … sorry Rachel, Marley, Mercedes." Shrugging his shoulders "She's good, can't deny that."

Ignoring the complainers, Blaine continued "Thank you, Bryan. Mercedes." Blaine paused to collect his thoughts checking his notebook, flipping a page to recite "Uh … Santana will have responsibility for all financial aspects including fundraising, grant writing, community outreach, all operational and administrative management as well as marketing and advertising. She'll report directly to the board." Blaine stopped to scan the faces of the choir, most were blank, "Anyway, Will Schuester will be taking over my role as music director. I'll be moving into more an artistic director role working with Will, Santana, and the board. And what I'm looking forward to most" Blaine grinning as he spoke, "going back to being a singing choir member." After a weak round of applause "So with that, I'd like Will to come up to start us on our warm-ups."

Will joined Blaine at the center after a quick shake of hands, Blaine walked over to take his old position back in the choir, "Ok I'd like to start with some breathing exercises. So, if you'd all stand and follow my lead." Will shouted out.

**Break**

After a brief discussion with Rachel, Blaine stepped over to the snack table to grab water to quench his dry throat.

"So how did the change in musicals come about?" Quinn asked knowing that Rachel would harp on the change until she fell asleep later.

"They'd planned to do Rent, then Tammy Jean Albertson found out, called the principal to complain, and it was changed to a more family-friendly choice, is what Sunshine told me," Blaine answered.

"And Dani? You've been recruiting for years, what changed her mind?"

"As far as I know it was the shift change. Dani called me out of the blue last week, said she wanted to try out. Which truthfully she didn't need to, like Rachel she's a naturally gifted singer." Talking a gulp of water, twisting the cap back on as he swallowed "I suppose you're going to ask about Santana next."

Quinn smirked, "I was leading up to that yes. I'm curious to know about the other 'numerous' candidates."

Blaine blushed as he smiled, "April called me said Santana needed something to do besides 'collecting coats and cans like a homeless woman from a dumpster,''' Blaine replied. "So, I had a conversation with Burt, Carole, and Kurt, without mentioning what April told me. We came up with the executive director position. Presented it to the board, they agreed. To her benefit, April abstained from actually voting for Santana as Executive Director."

Quinn smiled, she could hear April in her southern Texas drawl, "And she agreed."

"Not initially. It took some persuasion, arm twisting, several phone calls and a meeting at the Lima Bean to negotiate before she said yes. It enhances her charity work. Doesn't take time away from her children, in fact, most of the work she can do from home. And she'll be using the skills she went to school for." Taking another drink from his water bottle "I thought with the creation of the Troubletones I could get her to join the choir, but she wouldn't budge."

"I think you've created enough trouble for yourself with Brittany and Dani. Adding Santana might feed that fire."

"A woman scorned?" Blaine smiled at the blonde next to him "Aren't you glad you're married and don't have to deal with that bullshit now?"

"Yeah right" as she watched Rachel having a very animated conversation on the phone, she guessed with Sunshine.

Away from the others, Brittany had gone to check her phone. Seeing that she had a message she tapped on the icon, then smiled seeing the name touching it to read the text.

_SML: Call me._

Brittany hesitated for a second, she only had a few more minutes before they were called back to rehearsals before she tapped on the call icon. She heard the ringback in her ear than "Hi."

"So, what song played?" she asked sweetly into her phone. Hearing laughter.

"Uhm … Take My Breath Away" Santana replied

Brittany closed her eyes as she heard the songs melody play through her mind "And do I?" she asked.

"Yes, you do. You have since the street dance." Santana changing her tone "Uh … we still have to talk Britt. You deserve to know what you're getting with me. And what you're not."

"I know." Brittany realizing the flirting was over.

"Where are you?" Santana asked not wanting to go into that conversation.

"Choir rehearsals. You should know that Executive Director" Brittany teased.

"Yeah, Bowtie is tenacious if nothing else."

"How's New York?"

"Same old, same old. Shopping, food. Entertaining Zee."

"What's he seen?"

"Uhm let see … Mom and I took him to see Aladdin. Dad took him to the Bronx Zoo. Dave took him to his first baseball game. We both took him on his first helicopter ride, the tour over the city. Tomorrow we're going to the Fire Museum. FAO Schwartz on Wednesday. We fly home Thursday night."

"Sounds like Zee's having a good time on vacation." Brittany laughed "Would've liked to join him. I didn't even visit those places when I lived in the city."

Santana exhaled "He's exhausting for a little three-year-old. Can't image what he'll be like at 4 or 5. Or when I have to entertain both." Giggling into the phone.

The sound of Santana's laugh, Brittany pictured her smile, as she chuckled "He's at a fun age. Mom said Ash and I were all hers until we started school, then we met friends and she lost us."

Will stepped away from Brad at the baby grand clapping his hands "Ok let's get back at it I want to see if we can't get through 'Come to Me, My Love' before we call it a night."

"I need to go." Wishing Will would go back to his conversation with the piano player, Brittany didn't want this conversation to end. "When can I see you?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're invited to the house on Saturday for the party?" Santana asked as she closed her eyes hoping Dave had included Brittany on the guest list.

"Yeah, I am. So, Saturday?"

"Saturday, I'll see you then. Bye Britt."

"Bye San, sweet dreams."

* * *

Notes: I have no musical talent whatsoever. However, I'm friends with someone who is a member of the largest (over 110 members) LGBTQ mixed group chorus in the U.S., so I reached out to them. They provided me with information about their rehearsals, soloist selection, music selection, themes, the organizational framework, URLs to check out, etc. Since I keep mentioning it thought I'd write it into a chapter.

Song Will refers to is 'Come to Me, My Love' by Norman Dello Joio = Chosen based only on the title.

I've been to NYC a couple of times, with my brother who at the time was an interstate truck driver, hence all I've seen of the city are the seedier sides. If I got the attractions wrong - forgive me.

Yeah, fusion is probably a silly choir name, or not. But if you haven't noticed, I still haven't come up with a brand name for the ice cream KEI manufacturers.


	14. Chapter 14 - Home Party

To the readers and followers of this story: Thank You.

Chapter 14 is the longest chapter so far.

Chapter Title: Sam Hunt / Album: Montevallo (2014)

**Trigger Warning: Dave gets into a fist fight with one of the guys, so when Britt and San get into the hot tub, stop and scroll down to 'A Moment' section. For the record, I don't condone violence  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14 –House Party**

On Saturday, Brittany drove out to the mansion after getting the party details from Quinn on Friday. She pulled behind Kitty's white Kia Soul, as it was the last car parked along the circular drive. Grabbing her canvas bag from the back, Brittany strode up to the front door out of habit she started adding together the numbers from each license plate she passed. Unlike they'd done at the pool party Quinn had told her, she could use the front entrance, no need to ring the bell or knock, just walk in. As she entered the foyer, Brittany remembered from Santana's tour the main staircase from the second floor, the wine bar, beyond that a living room with floor to ceiling windows. Before she could take in more, Dave with Blaine in tow came from around the staircase. Both said 'Hi' Dave directing her to the back where the guests had gathered. Dave and Blaine were going up the stairs. Brittany remembered regardless of what room her and Santana had walked through all the windows to the rear of the house looked over the pool area.

Like the pool party, Brittany exited the house from the family room. She paused for a second to take in the view. It was spectacular, the house set on a natural hill above a river valley. Even though it was mostly farmland beyond the river, she was able to pick out the red barns, white houses, silos, roads, and wooded areas from a distance. It reminded her of some of Grant Woods paintings, his home in Iowa during the 1930s. She couldn't imagine Santana in such a rural setting.

Brittany saw Kurt, Mercedes and Unique sitting at one of the patio tables, with Rachel and Quinn

After exchanging pleasantries, Brittany went with Quinn to where Puck tended bar.

"Hey, there's my baby mama." Puck directing the comment to Quinn

"Quinn rolled her eyes, casually saying, "It's best to ignore him."

"Good seeing ya again Brittany. What can I get you, ladies? I make a mean Manhattan."

"I'd stick with the Margaritas Brittany Puck just wants you drunk on your ass to take advantage of you later."

"Those were wine coolers, and that was years ago." He replied defensively. "Speaking of which where's Beth?"

"She's with your sister for the night."

"Cool!" Puck said as he sat three margaritas on the bar, sliding a lime slice on the lip of each red solo cup.

Returning to the table "So who's all here?" Brittany asked

"Well there's us, Tina, Marley, and Kitty, are lounging by the pool. Then Sam, Mike, Ryder, Spencer, and Jake are the volleyball players." Mercedes answered

"Lauren will be here when she gets off work," Unique added.

"Hunter, Sebastian, and some guy named Nick aren't here yet." Rachel volunteered.

"I know Trent said he wouldn't make it his grandmother is in the hospital, so he went home to visit her," Mercedes added from a conversation she'd had at work yesterday.

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked looking out toward the pool for the Latina.

"Santana took Zee upstairs to Dottie. Dave and Blaine are inside, trying to get the music started, which they'll mess up." Mercedes chortled knowing from experience Dave didn't know how to use the house-wide stereo system.

As if on cue, they heard AC/DC's 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' blare through both the in house and outdoor speakers at maximum volume, then it stopped. Mercedes held up her forefinger. A few seconds passed then they heard Santana screaming on the house intercom system 'God Damnit, Dave! Just fucking leave, it!' causing everyone at the table to burst into laughter, Mercedes slapping her hand on the table "I knew it. Never fails!"

Dave humbled came out a few minutes later carrying Elle's playpen placing it near the table, leaving with Blaine and a refreshed beer to head toward the volleyball net. Brittany finding it odd to see Dave in swim trunks, tank, and flip-flops, so accustom to seeing him in his work khaki's, long sleeve shirts and loafers

Santana showed up a bit later with Elle, in a loosely fit boyfriend shirt covering her two-piece swimsuit, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Brittany knew she was staring. It was hard not to, full breasts and toned abs were just a little of what she could see with the open shirt. Brittany felt someone kick her leg, taking her eyes off Santana it was Rachel grinning at her. Brittany felt her face flush. Embarrassed at being so obvious. Kurt noticed too smiling at her.

Quinn reached for the infant, Santana tossing the drool rag on the table in front of her, saying she may not need it. Brittany turned her eyes to Elle watching as Quinn gingerly held down Elle's bottom lip to see the two tiny white teeth had emerged from her bottom gum. Elle stared at her trying to decide if she knew the woman holding her and if she should cry or giggle. Elle chose to giggle with delight. Quinn cooed at the infant as she gently placed the pacifier back in the infant's mouth.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to turn the music back on, if Dave and Pretty Pony, haven't f'd it up again."

"Brittany maybe you would like to help Santana, you're surely familiar with stereo systems." Rachel said. Brittany felt Rachel's hand on her knee nudging encouragement.

Santana looked at the two, "Sure" she responded, smirking at Brittany.

Brittany hadn't spoken to Santana since she'd gotten back. She'd received a few texts, after their call on Monday, nothing more than 'Hi, how are you?' or 'Hi what are you doing?" Her responses hadn't generated any responses back, or if they did, they were short saying she was shopping or taking Zee to one of the activities she'd told her on the call.

Brittany followed Santana into the house pass the kitchen to the back stairs to the second floor, unable to keep her eyes off Santana's backside. They went down a hallway to an open area lined with books and a couple of chairs to the media room. That room had four rows of three recliners; a flat screen dominated one wall, wireless speakers around the room, a bar on one side, with a table-sized popcorn machine. On the other side of the wall, a built-in cabinet held the stereo devices. Santana pushed a few buttons Brittany watching over Santana's shoulder saw the system included a turntable. The LPs must be stored in one of the cabinets she thought to herself.

Santana typed on her cell, a few seconds later she announced, "Done" as she turned around to look at Brittany.

Dropping her guard, Santana moved closer to Brittany, "I missed you" she whispered, "I didn't think I would, but I did."

Brittany reached over placing her hand on Santana's bare arm, rubbing it with her finger pads "I missed you too." Taking a step closer Santana's boyfriend shirt touching Brittany, she slowly advanced her hand up and around Santana's shoulder until it rested on the nape of her neck, Santana titling her head upward Brittany ghosted her lips next to Santana's lips. Santana responded, leaning in their mouths met in a kiss that was leisurely not at all desperate or fiery but sensual, as they discovered each other for the first time. Brittany felt Santana wrap her arms around her waist pulling her in their body's melding together, a perfect fit.

Santana broke the kiss, resting her forehead on Brittany's shoulder. "That was a bad idea" she whispered

"Why?" Brittany breathed into Santana's hair.

Looking up into Brittany's eyes "Because …" Santana didn't finish instead Brittany felt her lips on hers, their tongues eagerly exploring. She felt Santana's hands on her back, moving to her waist, to her ass.

As if on cue, Dave's voice came over the intercom "Mama Bear! Where are you? It's your party."

Santana sighed, "I wish to fuck I'd never bought that book!" She growled breaking their embrace resting her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

"No, it's ok." Brittany soothed her by rubbing her arm. "It is your birthday party, and Quinn has gone to a lot of trouble for you and your guests."

"Yeah, I guess," Santana said dejectedly.

Descending on the back stairs once on the landing Santana glanced around to see if anyone could see them, taking Brittany's hand she pulled her into the back entrance to the kitchen stopping in the pantry. Reaching up she gave her one last peck on the lips.

Brittany had to admit it was an odd party at first. It seemed at times as though two different parties were going on. The men were staying away from the women, interacting when they needed to refresh their drinks or grab some food from the tables. Puck and Lauren were the only straight couple in the group until Finn and his wife, Kristi showed up. Dave clung to Spencer as close boyfriends holding hands, an arm slung over a shoulder, refilling each other's drinks, kissing even in front of Santana who didn't seem bothered by it at all. For her part, Santana didn't stray too far from Brittany. At one point linking pinkies, getting a look of surprise from Kurt.

As the afternoon evolved, Brittany watched as Dave and Santana interacted with each other. When Zee tripped as he ran, scraping his knees on the concrete, Dave rushed over to him. Picked up his son to comfort him, as he walked over to Santana, who held their boy in her lap, hushing him as he cried until he calmed down. Dave offered to take him inside to get a band-aid to make it feel better. When they returned, Zee sported not one but four Spiderman bandages only one on his wounded knee. Responding to Santana's questioning look, Dave shrugged his shoulders saying "Found more injuries." Santana shook her head as she smirked. At times they'd whisper something to each other, resulting in a task being completed, like Dave going down to the basement to change over to a new keg. Or Santana, changing the stereo playlist. Zee seemed to revel being with the older men. In the pool as the men played with him, Santana watched reminding the guys to be careful, Dave responding "He's got his life jacket on." Then telling his friends to be more careful, "Mama Bears claws are coming out." Santana in the water with Elle who floated in her baby sized float, Dave coming up behind Santana scaring her than reaching around to spin Elle. Santana yelled at Dave to 'Stop that!' then laughing at her daughter's delight. Dave handing over Elle to Santana telling. her, 'Not my job' Santana responded 'Wuss.' Santana, taking Dave's t-shirt over to him while he played volleyball, telling him to put it on before he burns.

In all respects, they seemed like an average family. Except for the fact they weren't ordinary, typical, or average. Though Dave didn't display affection to Spencer with Zee around, he still didn't keep his hands from him either. Shoulder slap, butt pats, roughhousing with him in the pool. But then when Zee came around his mother, Santana wouldn't necessarily avoid touching Brittany either. It seemed to be an appealing contrast that Zee was being exposed too with relationships and friendships.

**The Talk**

After handing over the kids to Dottie for a nap, Santana asked Brittany "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Uh … Sure" Brittany answered as she got up from the chaise she laid in next to Kitty.

Kitty snarking "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Followed by a smile.

Together they walked to the front of the house, neither saying a word, passed the front garden to a line of trees where a small wrought iron bench sat. Santana, spread out the towel she brought, sitting down first patting the spot next to her for Brittany. "Uhum … we need to talk." She said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Brittany murmured.

"When I tell you, I can't give you a 100% it means I have obligations. To Dave. My children. My parents. My in-laws."

Brittany bowed her head nodding "I understand that." Pushing her hair back that had fallen forward as she lifted her eyes to meet Santana's.

"Do you?" Searching Brittany's clear blue eyes for a sign that she did. "It means I can't give you Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners. New Year's Eve, 4th of July, or Halloween parties. I can't even spend my birthday with you."

"But isn't this your birthday party?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yes and no. My birthday was ten days ago. I visit my parents on my birthday, well except for the year Zee was born and they delayed it."

"OK"

"Britt, we can't vacation together either. Maybe a weekend in Chicago on the pretext of shopping. But, when I go to my homes in Florida or New York, Dottie and my children are always with me."

"Alright" Brittany nodded.

"We can't do overnights at your house, what if the kids need me? Dave is useless if they get sick in the night. If they have a bad dream and want to crawl into bed with me or read them a bedtime story, I won't be there for them. And I can't have you stay here, cos well Dave and I do share a bed. And yes, we have sex with each other."

Brittany just nodded as she listened to Santana.

"Dave does spend weekends now and then with his boyfriends, but I don't think you'd want to sleep in the same bed that we share. I mean Zee thinks his daddy is on a business trip on those weekends. How do I explain a woman in my bed when his Dad is away?" Santana saw Brittany shake her head, shrug her shoulders "No, he probably won't ask now, but he turns 4 in 10 days, soon he's going to start to realize that." Santana waited for another nod or sign of understanding from Brittany. Instead, Brittany just looked at her. She wondered if those blue eyes were seeing into her soul and how much she wished she didn't have to tell her the facts of her life. How much she wished it could be different, but it wasn't. "Dave doesn't care who I date, but he does care about KEI. You work with him. I'm a company owner too. That's awkward as it is. You can't expect preferred treatment from either us. And if Dave makes a decision that you don't agree with, you can't take it out on me. If you want my help on something that would benefit KEI, yeah I'll help, but if it only benefits you, I can't."

"I wouldn't do that … expect special favors from either of you." Brittany whispered.

"No. No, you wouldn't. But still even at the year-end holiday party, we can mingle, share small talk, but we can't touch beyond greetings. We can't dance together like the Faberry's did at the street party in May. That holds true whenever you see Dave and me as a couple in public."

"Scandals, everyone is welcomed there and be with whoever they want?" Brittany quietly asked.

"Yes, there is Scandals or any other gay bar within driving distance. But is that what you want?" she furrowed her brow searching Brittany's face to see if she understood how limited their relationship would be. "We'd be in an affair of stolen moments, knowing glances, smiles instead of words. And inevitably you'd tire of that. Then anger. Backstabbing. Calls or texts ignored. Subtle innuendo in front of my friends or Dave." Santana reached over to take Brittany's hand. That same familiar, easy tingle, the warmth that made her quiver raced through her, diminishing Santana's inner fear and angst.

"So, you can't go on a date with me?" Brittany murmured. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, it's not that I can't or don't want to. It's because … because I'm afraid one date will lead to another then we'll fall into a spiral that eventually we can't stop until we crash. Hurting both of us and the people around us. I don't want that. Not for me. Not for you." Santana's eyes were blurring. "I get what you mean, Brittany when you say DeJaVu, we're meant for each other. But maybe this time around grandma and grandma need to be stubborn." Santana smirked seeing if Brittany remembered her reference of their first date. Instead, she saw tears appear from Brittany's blue eyes. Slowly they streamed down her face. Santana using her thumb to wipe them gently away.

Brittany sniffed, taking a breath, wiping her tears from her face "You're saying you don't even want to try. You've closed the book, locked the door on us." Taking both of Santana's hands in hers a look of innocence on her face she said "It feels like you're hiding who you truly are. You're in a castle with an electric fence as a defensive perimeter. Your marriage … you use Dave, a man you admit to not loving, as a guardian to keep you safe." Brittany paused to look into the deep brown eyes, staring back at her. She saw unease, anxiety, even acceptance that on some level she was touching a private key to this beautiful woman's heart. "You use negative connotations like a lizard to keep yourself away from people. When things get scary or people to close you hop in the jet and leave town." Santana turned to look away from Brittany, closing her eyes biting down on her bottom lip to hold back the tears that were forming. Brittany reached over with her hand gently turning Santana's face to look back to her "San you're the butterfly trapped in the cocoon you've spun for yourself. You don't seem to understand that you have the choice to leave it. To be with someone who will love you. And someone you can love in return."

Closing her eyes, Santana could feel her heart beating in her chest. She remembered the last time she saw Dani her words that she didn't 'have to live by anyone's rules,' That Dani wanted 'a real relationship,' to 'hear someone say I love you.' Dani had said her words in anger. Brittany was saying much the same only her words were perceptive, her voice soft, her touch loving. She wasn't in love with Dave, nor had ever been. He was a comfortable fleece jacket that Santana was reluctant to give up. "Brittany I uh" her voice cracked opening her eyes to looking into Brittany's blue ones "I uh … still can't be with you 100% of the time."

Brittany nodded "I know. And that's OK. We'll work something out." Brittany let go of Santana's hands, she encircled the Latina, drawing her close. Santana responded to embrace to be held protectively by the blonde. "We'll be OK San."

Santana let out a sigh "Butterfly huh? I've gone from a lizard to a butterfly."

Brittany smiled, as she released Santana from the embrace, holding her now, so Santana's head lay, on her shoulder, she softly rubbed Santana's arm. Brittany explained, "Trina Paulus in her book Hope for the Flowers, where Yellow a young caterpillar asks the old grey caterpillar who's spinning his cocoon what a butterfly is, he says 'It's what you are meant to become. It flies with beautiful wings and joins the earth to heaven. It drinks only nectar from the flowers and carries the seeds of love from one flower to another. Without butterflies, the world would soon have few flowers.'"

**Sleeping Arrangements**

By the time they got back to the house, preparations for dinner were in progress. Puck was at the grill something Brittany hadn't even noticed that along with the bar a complete cooking area was part of the patio. That area included the gas grill, two spare burners for pots, cabinet storage, and built-in mini-fridge. She followed Santana into the kitchen, where she joined Quinn in a conversation with the caterer a man named Alistair. The meal was to be grilled sweet corn, creamy coleslaw, roasted sweet potato wedges, a grilled zucchini salad, mushrooms kabobs, orzo salad, fresh fruit salad, and grilled pineapple wedges, along with the choice of Bison steaks, marinade chicken breast, or Salmon fillets and one person was dining on Lobster tails. A vegan meal for Rachel would also be prepared, by Alistair. Back outside, it was orderly chaos as she watched patio furniture moved to make room for the rectangular tables so everyone could sit together and a smaller gas grill had appeared for any overflow.

During the meal, she sat by Santana across from Spencer and Dave. Watching everyone, it was like boarding house reach, not everyone politely asking for a dish to be passed, in some cases, people just got up with their plates to go to the bowl that had what they wanted reaching over the people sitting next to it. It reminded her of holiday meals with her family. The conversation encompassed everything from politics to music. She discovered the lobster tail was for Santana who offered Brittany a bite. That was the one thing she noticed even the couples invited their partners to try something off their plate, except for Dave who just reached over the table, with his fork to stab items off Santana's plate or put something from his on her plate. Not something, he tried with Spencer. It irked her, yet Santana didn't seem bothered by it so it must be something they did every meal. Dottie came down with Zee and Elle joining in the evening meal, sans alcohol for her. Zee seemed to recognize everyone, calling a few Tia or Tio. Marley immediately snatched Elle from Dottie. Zee ended up sitting on Santana's lap where he wolfed down his hot dog that his mother sliced both length and crosswise along with pineapple and sweet potato, trying a bite of lobster, refusing to try the zucchini or mushrooms.

Nick agreed with Zee, calling the zucchini and mushrooms "Slimy shit" as he laughed at the boy. Zee, not understanding repeated what Nick said shouting out 'slimy shit' as he nodded his head in agreement. A few people around the table laughed. Finn elbowed Nick telling him to 'be careful with the language, man' while Santana whispered in Zee's ear. Zee said 'oops sorry' to those around him. Santana followed it up with an angry stare at Dave, who mumbled 'he's new it was a slip' defending the man who was a friend of Sebastian's.

At the end of the meal, after Dottie had taken the children back upstairs, Puck sat a bowl with slips of paper it on the table. Not wanting their guest to travel back to their homes after a day of drinking, the hosts offered sleeping spaces for their guests. The beds for the night determined by a draw, the lucky couples would get one of the five spacious bedrooms the not so lucky ones would have to settle for the sleeper sofa or rollaway beds. One person drew for each couple.

"Rules" Puck said as he tossed the slips of papers in the bowl to mix them "trading rooms acceptable, trading partners acceptable as long as your better half agrees. Two bedrooms share a bathroom remember doors closed if you're using it. Zee's bedroom and the Master Suite both occupied. If you don't get a bedroom, you're responsible for making your bed, linens provided and cleaning up before you leave in the morning. Got it?" Looking around to see everyone in agreement, he offered Unique the first draw. Unique declined due to a previous engagement that evening, saying she'd be leaving soon. Instead, Kurt had the draw first.

Kurt pulled a slip of paper reading it a massive grin of joy crossed his face "Bedroom # 6. Which one is that?"

"Off the living room." Dave replied "Next?" Kurt handing the bowl to Quinn

"#4" Quinn announced

"Isn't that the one with the Jack and Jill bathroom?" Rachel asked

"It is, you'd better hope one of your girlfriends gets bedroom 5," Dave laughingly said followed by "Next."

Mike took the bowl from Quinn, selecting a slip, reading it "Office." Jake unfamiliar with the house layout asked where the office was.

"Lucky you that's part of the master suite," Kurt said, "Word of warning, don't get too loud in their boys unless you want to see the Fury of Satan."

Santana shot back "Wrong Porcelain, its the office off the foyer."

Next Marley drew her slip of paper announcing "Bedroom #7" Kitty her hands clasped as in pray said, "Thank you, Jesus."

Lauren, drew the man cave in the basement, "At least it's close to Dave's private stash, Puckerman."

"Don't count on it. I'll make sure it gets locked up tonight!" Dave replied laughing.

Handing the bowl to Kristi who drew "Playroom."

Followed by Ryder who drew #3 seemingly happy with that selection, he handed the bowl to Tina.

"Well we know what's left," she said as she grabbed the last slip of paper "bedroom #5."

"So where are Brittany and Spencer sleeping?" Mercedes asked, "Or are you two going back to town with Unique or Sebastian and his posse?"

"Uh …" Brittany uttered, taken by surprise.

Santana responded, "Uh … No … um … Spencer can sleep on the sofa bed in the family room, and Brittany can sleep in the suite's office, we don't use it anyway, that is if you don't mind a blow-up mattress and sleeping bag?"

"Or waking up to the sound of a screaming baby," Hunter scoffed

Sebastian adding "Or share a bathroom with Dave. He doesn't always pick up his tighty whities."

"She won't wake you Brittz," Santana said reassuringly. "Promise."

"Nah, she sleeps through most of the night these days." Dave agreed "I can use Santana's bathroom. Cleaning service came in this morning and took care of the bathrooms anyway. Should sparkle in there."

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Brittany responded, more concerned with being that close to Santana and not a restless baby.

As Alistair and his crew cleared up from the meal, Dave corralled some of the men to help move the rollaway beds to the various rooms, Santana sorting out the linen, Brittany acting as a helper, while the rest retrieved their luggage from their cars.

Once all the sleeping arrangements were sorted the men retired to Dave's man cave to play poker, pool, or arcade games he had, smoke cigars and continue to drink. The women started their own poker game. Others just stayed outside knowing that cooler days of autumn were just weeks away.

When Santana received a text, she asked Brittany to follow her into the kitchen once there she stopped to grab a stick of gum out of a drawer to chew glancing around to see no one followed them she led her back up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked

"Put my babies to bed."

Brittany pulled on Santana's arm, stopping her "Wait! Isn't that something you should do? Like you and Dave or just one of you?"

Santana looked at Brittany "Britt, it's ok they're not going to bite."

This decision was a do or die moment. Brittany had finally gotten to kiss Santana, embrace her. Now she was going to wish her children goodnight. Yes, Brittany knew that regardless of whatever future relationship they'd have together, her children would always come first, that's how it's supposed to work. She knew Santana was sober; she'd seen her drink one margarita the entire day. Even though alcohol had been available all day to everyone, and some were starting to act intoxicated, no one was bombed entirely yet. Hell, she felt more relaxed than when she'd arrived, but not Santana. No Santana was serious, and any more hesitation on her part could send the wrong message. "I just thought that this is one of those close, cozy moments with them, why would you want me, a stranger, to tag along. That's all."

"Elle is too small to notice. If he asks, I'll tell Zavier that you wanted too."

"Ok so is this like an audition where I'll join the choir or take a seat in the audience?"

Santana bowed her head for a moment looking back up directly Brittany's eyes "I've never introduced any of my girlfriends to Zee. Quinn and Kitty don't count."

"Just so you know the last time I put anyone to bed was my five-year-old sister, I was fifteen. I let her fall asleep on the floor watching Dumbo then I carried her up to bed. I'm a little out of practice."

"Don't worry genius. I can bring you up to speed."

Santana opened the door to the game room, the rollaway off to the side, the bedding laying on top. Zee, dressed in pj's with a baseball bat, glove, and ball, immediately ran over to his mother. Santana ran her fingers through his long curly hair still damp from his bath. Dottie brought Elle over to Santana, who confirmed that the baby had her bottle and that she'd read a story to Zee, Santana than excused the nanny for the night. Santana asked Zee what story Dottie read to him he replied "Snail and Whale" his mother saying, "That's a favorite, huh?" the tired boy nodded. Together they walked across the hallway to Zee's room. He got into bed himself. The bed already turned down. She looked over to Brittany, who confused for a second, stepped over to the bed to wish Zee sweet dreams, "Do you mind?" Brittany realized that Santana wanted her to take the sleepy infant she complied carefully taking Elle, who rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, Brittany placing her hand on Elle's back for support. Santana knelt to give Zee a hug and kiss, saying 'te amo mijo' pulling his blanket up by his chin. Getting up she checked that his iPad monitor was on, turning off the light, the two left.

Once out of the room Santana took Elle back, carrying her to her crib in the master bedroom. Placing the infant in her bed, Elle fussed briefly, Santana rubbing her tummy, shushing to comfort the infant saying 'te amo mija.' Satisfied she would fall asleep shortly, Santana verified her iPad monitor was on. Using her iPhone to verify she could receive both Cloud signals from the respective monitors. Taking Brittany's hand, Santana walked her toward the sitting room, turning down the short hallway to the office room. Santana flipped on the light she saw that Dave had inflated the bed, and Brittany's bag was on the floor.

Smiling at Brittany, Santana asked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Brittany chuckled, "I went into panic mode holding Elle."

"No, you're a natural" giving the blonde a peck on the cheek "Are you going to be okay with Dave's sleeping bag or do you want real sheets?"

"It's Dave's?" Brittany wrinkled her nose.

Santana chuckled, "I'll get sheets, you wait here." It took only a few minutes before she returned with the sheets and pillows. "I use these on my bed, they're softer than what goes on the other beds." Tossing them in a pile on the air mattress, Santana sure, that if she offered to help make up the air mattress temptation would get the better of her and they'd never make it back downstairs.

**An Evening with Friends**

Returning to the party, Kurt had joined the 'girls' having been driven out of the man cave by the smell of cigar smoke, even with the air exchanger running. The game was still going Lauren looked to have the most substantial winnings, Marley the least. Those not playing were spread out around the family room watching a rom-com. Santana stopped to ask if anyone needed anything refreshment wise, feel free to take it.

"If you don't mind me saying, Lopez … you really fucked up with the design of this house," Lauren stated.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Santana asked startled that anyone found something wrong with the house except for the size. Which hadn't been her choice either, but Paul had wanted something 'substantial,' even though he didn't plan on living in the home.

"Well for starters, the game room is daycare, and the man cave has all the games and the liquor," Lauren responded as she collected the cards for the next deal.

"It's Dave's man cave. It's where he keeps his games, where he entertains his friends." Shrugging her shoulders not understanding the problem.

"Yeah, Dave decided without asking you first." She cackled as she shuffled the cards. "It never occurred to you that women play pool, darts, pinball, foosball or like to drink scotch?" looking at Santana "No thought so." Lauren started to deal out the cards to the women at the table.

"Lauren does have a point, Santana," Kitty said taking the cards in her hand.

"Well, I think Santana did a wonderful job on the design. Why the accouterments alone…"

"Not the point Rachel." Mercedes interrupted from the couch getting up she walked over next to Santana "Correct me if I'm wrong here Lauren, who's stopping you from going downstairs?"

"Or upstairs to the media room to drink?" Santana added, "The two bars are stocked the same." Lauren a look of surprise on her face, "No, you didn't know that. … And you're welcome to go out to the fire pit to smoke a cigar." Santana shrugged her shoulders "I've done that."

Surprised Brittany asked, "You're a smoker?"

"You should've heard Satan sing 'Back in Black' after a cigar." Kurt, next to Brittany, spoke nostalgically, "You would've thought it was Amy herself."

"I know. Why don't we go down to the studio and sing? Not that the karaoke hasn't been fun, but we have so many talented singers, and we have Finn and Ryder for drums, Sam and Puck with guitars, or maybe Puck on bass and Finn on guitar, Tina on the keyboards that would be fun." Rachel enthusiastically offered as a compromise.

"There's a studio in this house?" Brittany asked no one in particular.

Kurt realizing no one was answering the blonde next to him he replied "You didn't know?

"Know what?"

Satan has a professional recording studio downstairs. She euphemistically refers to it as a wine cellar."

"So, there isn't a wine cellar?"

"Semantics, no there isn't a wine cellar, there is a wine room, it's off the foyer as you come in." Brittany gave Kurt a blank stare as she tried to absorb everything that Chez Karofsky had to offer if it could be called that, more like Hotel Karofsky. "I take it you haven't been downstairs?"

Brittany shook her head 'no.' "That wasn't part of the tour when I first came out here."

"They have the man cave, the studio, mechanicals for the house and pool, storage areas. Then an open area approximately below the living room that has Zee's toys too big for the game room, I'd say about half of the space down there isn't utilized at all."

"Well, I've lost everything to Lauren, so I'll second Rachel's suggestion." Marley tossed her newly dealt hand on the table.

"Thank you, Marley," Rachel said appreciatively. "We need a quorum, who else is in? How about you Hun?"

"Yeah, I might as well get out of this game too, at least leave with some dignity," Quinn answered her wife, laying her cards on the table in front of her.

"Same here," Tina adding to her hand to the table, "I couldn't bluff my way to a win tonight even if my life depended upon it."

"No asking me twice to spend time in a studio." Mercedes became number five to back Rachel's suggestion.

"One more, makes a simple majority, who's it going to be? Kurt? Brittany? Kitty? Anyone?"

Kurt said as he raised his hand, "I'm in."

"No! Seven is not a simple majority. There are twelve men downstairs that need to be included" Santana not wanting to have a horde of people crawling all over her studio, trying to increase the odds in her favor.

"Yeah Puck won't leave a poker game, not if he's winning," Lauren said

"We all know Dave won't sing. Finn was looking out of it anyway. Hunter and Spencer were groping each other outside the man cave last I saw them" Kurt glancing at his watch "But it's been over twenty minutes, they could be done."

"You had to say that, Kurt? My children are asleep upstairs." Santana warned

"Santana you invited 24 people to your home, with an open bar, to stay overnight and think there won't be any sex tonight? How naïve are you? Seriously just because you think of your home as the Virgin Estate, doesn't mean it won't be christened tonight."

"I think it has, Kurt" Quinn grinned as she looked over to Santana. "The proof of the christening is asleep upstairs."

"I'm sleeping alone, so I won't be having sex." Brittany deadpanned.

"In this group, masturbation counts as sex, Brittany," Kitty said as she tossed her cards onto the table, taking a drink out of her bottle of beer.

"Now that we've established that there will be a girl on girl, boy on boy, girl on boy, and just solo girl sex tonight, what about the studio? How many more do we need for a quorum?" Rachel pleadingly asked.

"Let's see …" Mercedes started tapping her fingers to count it out.

Before she could answer Brittany did "You need 9 for a simple majority, that assumes the variables that Kristi and Dave won't vote, Finn is too drunk. We don't know if Nick sings, Puck is winning, although that could be moot if he doesn't have anyone to continue the game. Than Santana who doesn't appear wants to participate, and I follow the decision of the birthday girl."

"Uh… Yeah OK," Rachel slowly said stunned again by Brittany's math proficiency "That's doable! Let's go talk to the guys!"

"Wait, Rachel, it is Santana's studio, what you're proposing is no better than the Michigan–Ohio War, and we all know what that led too, frostbite, Toledo, and war, that is still fought today." Brittany rattled off.

Santana, scrunching her brow listened to Brittany's confusing nonsense about a war she'd never heard of, looking over to Quinn who looked as confused as she felt, "You know anything about a Michigan – Ohio war, Q?"

"Oh god state history was in sixth grade. … I don't know, let me think …"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Kitty leaned over to ask Lauren still seated at the table next to her.

"I haven't a clue."

Quinn finally answering "I think there was a border dispute that involved Toledo."

Santana thought about Brittany's words again. She'd lived in Ohio long enough to know Toledo was often listed as one of the worst cities to live in. A war fought today, that could be the football rivalry between OSU and Michigan. Frostbite, that's cold she thought, painful at times too. Santana smiled, she got it, what Brittany the genius was saying. "Brittany is right, it's my space, and I dictate who has access. Not tonight Rachel, use your Karaoke." Putting her hand up to stop Rachel from arguing, "I'm not going to fight about it. Q if you want to take Lauren upstairs to get a bottle of whatever she wants, it's fine with me. Lauren if you want a cigar fine just smoke it at the fire pit," turning to Brittany "Would you care to join me in the hot tub?" She grabbed the iPhone off the kitchen counter as she passed Brittany.

Feeling a bit smug that Santana had caught on Brittany replied with a smile "Sure."

Stopping at a cabinet Santana took a couple of towels, handing one to Brittany, she strode over to a table near the pool, sitting the monitor down Santana started to unbutton the boyfriend shirt she'd worn since dinner, slipping it off before she got to the tub. Maybe the hot tub hadn't been such a good idea Brittany thought as she watched the Latina step into the warm water. The sudden physical desire to be close to Santana welled up inside of her. A need to hold this beautiful woman in her arms again, not to comfort her in a platonic way but to touch her, arouse her, taste her lips, their softness on hers, exploring her body with her hands her tongue.

"What are you waiting for?" Brittany heard Santana ask.

"Uh … nothing." Taking off her oversized t-shirt, she'd worn since dinner over her suit, Brittany slipped in across from Santana. Brittany closed her eyes leaning her head back, as she was starting to relax surrounded by the warm water, the rumble of the jets came on whipping the water into a bubbled froth, startling her.

Santana laughed, "Caught you."

"Never" Brittany replied closing her eyes again her head back stretching out her legs, moving lower into the tub. Soon she felt Santana foot rub up against hers "Playing footsie in the hot tub?"

"Never" she heard Santana say, not moving her foot relaxed in just having it next to Santana's.

"Mind if we join you?" Brittany opened her eyes to see Rachel and Quinn standing above them, taking a double check at Rachel, 'Wow she looks sexy in a swimsuit, too, who would have thought it?' Thinking to herself. Maybe she was drunker than she thought. Or just horny.

"Sure" she heard Santana say, sliding over toward Brittany, not that she needed to the hot tub could easily fit ten people.

"What happened to karaoke, Rachel?" Santana asked

"It lost its appeal without a stage." Rachel sighed disappointed that she'd been denied her real pleasure in life aside from sex with her wife.

"Honey that's not true … the real reason is what?" Quinn elbowed her wife.

"Ok, they claim not to be drunk enough," Rachel confessed though she didn't believe any of them.

"And?" Quinn elbowed her again.

"Dave came upstairs and told me to shut the fuck up then took it downstairs with him." Brittany eyed Rachel a sad pout on her face. "I realize it's his and your home Santana, but I do expect an apology from him."

Both Santana and Quinn stifling laughs, finally Santana spoke "Don't worry I'll talk to him. He'll give it back, and he'll apologize … like he always does."

Quinn looking over to Santana "He called her Yentl she was singing 'Papa Can You Hear Me.'"

Santana snickered "Rachel, look at it as an improvement, last time he called you Grizabella when you sang Barbra. At least he's getting to know which songs go with which movies."

"True. You and Blaine must be enlightening him on the magnitude of Barbra Streisand's musical contributions to film, stage, and song. So, for that, I must thank you, Santana."

"Don't thank me. I haven't said a word. I'm still trying to get Dave to listen to something other than the country in the car." Santana replied. "You know it's getting a little hot in here for me, think I'll get into the pool. Want to join me, Britt?"

"Sounds good to me," Brittany said as Santana moved to the ledge that separated the pool from the hot tub, sliding into the cold water.

Brittany followed over the wall ledge and into the pool, the cold water shocking her system "Oh my god! It's like an ice bath in here!"

Santana laughed, "You'll warm up." She disappeared under the water. Brittany following her form, as she glided beneath the water to the other end. Coming up with head back to keep her wet hair out of her face "You need to move, to warm up." She shouted back to Brittany.

Brittany slipped under the water to follow her to the other end of the pool. It soon evolved into a game of catch me. Santana always returned to the opposite end before Brittany reached the other end. Brittany finally swam to the middle, surfacing she moved to the side, waiting for Santana to glide beneath the water toward the other end when she got to the midpoint Brittany went back under coming up behind Santana as she emerged from the water. Santana turned not expecting anyone would be behind her "Oh Shit! You scared me!" she cried out.

"Really?" moving closer to the dark-haired woman, who stepped back, knowing she couldn't slip beneath the water in the shallow end of the pool. "I didn't mean to," another step closer, another step back "but you swam away from me," one more step forward, one step back "after inviting me into the pool," Brittany now so close she could feel Santana's breathe on her. Santana could feel Brittany's warm breathe on her cool skin, chilling her. "You didn't want me to catch you?" Brittany whispered.

"You caught me, though." Santana enticing Brittany, feeling the cold water dripping from Brittany's hair onto her shoulders sliding down her breast.

"I did. You're trapped now with no way out." Brittany leaned in their lips touching, Santana not resisting, just as eager to feel Brittany's mouth on hers, her hands-on Brittany's waist mere fractions of space separating them, the light from the pool the shimmering water. For a brief few minutes, they were alone in their incredible world.

"Whoo hoo what do we have here? A little lady on lady action" Puck shouted followed by a drunken barbaric laugh. "Oh, don't mind me, ladies, I just want to watch." Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "Hey Karofsky, your old lady found somebody better to fuck!" Turning back to the two women in the pool "Course I've heard he sucks in bed if you know what I mean," Puck laughed "is that true Lopez? I mean that's why he goes on the down low. You don't blow, am I right?" When he didn't get a response "Course if fingers aren't keeping you happy," wiggling the fingers on one hand "the Pucksoraus would be happy to oblige." With his other hand, he grabbed his crotch. "You too," pointing at Brittany "Ménage a trios?"

"You motherfucker, apologize!" Dave, came up from behind, shoving Puck, sending him a few steps forward. Dave stepped closer to Puck as he spun around to face his attacker, "I said to apologize to my wife, you fucking asshole!" shoving the man with both hands against his chest.

Puck steadying himself "Hey its cool man, just a little fun with the ladies." Puck putting his hands up defensively in front of him "No harm done."

Enraged, Dave lunged at Puck, "You want fun? I'll show you fun!" tackling him. Puck punched randomly, his blows landing on Dave's head and shoulders. Dave released him. Puck staggered back, then Dave swung his fist into Puck's jaw, stunning him for a second, "Alright … you wanna fight over your lesbo bitch and her toy boi." Puck charged forward tackling him, both going to the ground, both rolling until Puck managed to get the leverage to stop them, pinning Dave. Puck enraged straddled his host, punching him with all the force he could muster in the face. Dave arms flailing as he attempted to strike his blows while trying to protect himself.

Santana got out of the pool, screaming to her guests who'd gathered around the two men "Get him off! Somebody fucking help!" As she tried to grab Pucks swinging arm to no avail. Sam, Ryder, Jake, and Mike responded to Santana's plea, running over to pull Puck off Dave. "I got more you faggot!" Puck screamed at Dave who still lay on the ground Santana squatted down next to him looking back up to Puck. "Get him the fuck out of my house! Just leave! NOW!" The four men surrounded Puck, holding him back should he decide to return to finish his work, they escorted him to the house. Those who had come out from the house to witness the excitement, creating a pathway. Puck shrugged them off angrily saying, "I can leave on my own. Lauren! We're leaving! Now!"

Santana felt a towel placed over her shoulders, looking back it was Brittany. She held it there, as Spencer and Blaine helped Dave to his feet. Walking him to a chair, Marley appeared with a bag of frozen vegetables wrapped in a tea towel in her hand, pausing as Santana adjusted her towel over her shoulders, Marley handed it to the Latina. Carefully she placed the vegetable wrap on Dave's face he grimaced, glancing over to Spencer who took Dave's hand in his.

"Is anything broken?" Spencer asked

Dave opened his mouth, moving his jaw to check "No, I don't think so."

"Human bones are stronger than steel, ounce for ounce. Scientists at Wayne State found that a Boxer's punch can generate 5,000 newtons of force that's more than a half ton, kicks, generate 9,000 newtons or a ton of force." Brittany, explaining the science of a punch "The jaw is the largest and strongest bones in the human skull since Dave can move it unless he's missing molars, he'll probably be ok."

Spencer looked up at Brittany confused, "Uh … yeah … well, thanks for the information."

"An injury to the orbital bone would be of more concern … it was a fist fight." She added

Marley stepped in front of the chair where Dave sat, asking him. "Open your eyes for me, Dave. How's your vision?" Checking his eyes, she asked him to move them, to follow her finger; she touched his cheek where most of the blows landed, requesting Kristi, an orthopedic nurse, her opinion both women concluding "Just a good shiner to brag about tomorrow."

"I think it's time for you to call it a night, Dave." Santana decided, glancing at Spencer who nodded his agreement.

Dave looked at her "You didn't get your cake yet, or the present from the kids, Bear."

"They can wait." She answered, adjusting the ice pack, so a colder part of the bag touched his face

"No." Digging into the side pocket of his cargo shorts, he pulled out a box with Tiffany & Co. on it, handing it to her. "Happy Birthday, from Zee and Elle. Sorry, no card and I couldn't find the comics to wrap it."

Santana chuckled at Dave's silly tradition of wrapping her presents from the kids in the pages from the Sunday's paper comic section. "Thank You. Do you want me to open it now?" Santana felt uncomfortable, an audience watching over her at what felt like an emotionally intimate moment between the two.

"Yeah" he answered, Spencer, moving over to take the ice pack, holding it against Dave's face, freeing up Santana's hands.

Clutching the box, she felt nervous, Dave never intentionally bought jewelry for her. Their wedding rings had been purchased weeks after the ceremony at the courthouse. Dave's usual style was gift cards wrapped in a shoe or shirt box, unless it was something big, like the ski-doo, that he'd bought her as a gift from Zee even though Zee wasn't born until 20 days later. "How about I wait until they're awake?"

"Sure, but I told Zee you'd have it on when he woke up tomorrow." Wincing as he spoke.

Santana looked up, at those gathered around. Instinctively they started to disperse, sensing Santana's desire for privacy. Understanding, some for the first time, that the couple did care more deeply for each other than what they typically displayed. Slowly they returned to the house, others to the bar, leaving Spencer and Brittany whose hand Santana felt on her back.

"Can't disappoint him." When she opened the box, it held a necklace a gold pendant of the word 'Love' written in a script, tiny diamonds covering each letter. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." Santana surprised at Dave's gift choice.

"Zee helped pick it out." Dave winced again looking at his wife. A silent understanding that Zee had no interest in jewelry, that he'd only been with his father when Dave went to the store.

Taking it from the box, to examine it "He must have broken open his piggy bank." She joked about relieving her emotions.

"Told him he could pay me back when he got a real job." Dave smiled knowing he'd outdone himself for once.

Brittany reached her hand around Santana, "Do you want some help putting it on?" she asked. Taking the necklace, unclasping it as Santana moved her hair out of the way, she brought it around the front of Santana, dividing the chain she wrapped it around her neck, closing the clasp, giving it the slightest of a tug to make sure it was clasped than padding it down against Santana, nape. Brittany watched as Santana squeezed Dave's hand, he rubbed his thumb on her hand as she said, "Thank you, Dave." With her free hand, she gently wiped under her eyes saying to him, "Uh … I think it would be a good idea if you go up to bed and rest." Looking over to Spencer she asked, "Do you want to take him upstairs or me?"

"I'll take him up." Standing he reached out his hand to help the injured man up from the chair "Come on Dave." Once out of the chair Spencer took Dave's free arm laying it over his shoulder wrapping his own around the bigger man's waist. Dave complained, "Geeze, I'm not an invalid." Spencer replied, "Just let me help you, ok? You can go back to being alpha dog tomorrow."

With her elbow on the table, Santana rested her head in her hand "Guess it wouldn't be a party without a fight." She said clasping the necklace between her fingers of her free hand to hold it gently.

"Puck was out of line," Brittany said, sitting down next to Santana, her hand stroking Santana's hair.

"And I gave him a reason to say what he did." Santana sighed.

"Seriously Santana? Dave and Spencer have been all over each other all day, why didn't he say anything to them? Why us?"

Mike came back interrupting asking if it was ok to build a fire in the pit and to tell Santana that Spencer had taken Dave down to the man cave for the night**.** Santana nodded her head, not bothering to look up at him, murmuring "sure whatever you want" She answered Brittany's question "Cos he's an ass, Puck plays a good game of being a gentleman, but the only woman who he hasn't mistreated is Lauren. And to answer your next question, Puck, Finn, and Dave have been friends since grade school. Sometime this week, one will call the other, just to talk shit, as though tonight never happened." Santana sat up, turning to look at Brittany, "and flowers delivered to the house, no card, no acknowledgment, nothing, just my name."

"Puck?"

"It's his M.O., me, Kitty, Q, Rach, even Kurt we've all gotten flowers delivered after an altercation with Puck." Santana said, feeling Brittany's hand now on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Listen if you want to take the sofa bed in the family room now that Dave and Spencer are downstairs, it's fine with me. I'll understand."

"No, remember when you showed me around the house the first time, I said I'd get lost without a map, and you told me to stay close, you wouldn't let me get lost." Smiling at Santana who grinned back at her.

**A Moment **

As Brittany left the 'his' bathroom of the master suite in the early morning hours after a quick shower, to wash off the smell of the alcohol, cigar smoke, smoke from the firepit, and what seemed like an endless supply of joints that had been passed around, she heard Santana's voice. Unable to make out the words, she walked into the sitting area of the suite, there she saw Santana, rocking Elle who must have awoken. Now able to make out the words, it was her, Santana the mother, singing to her baby daughter a lullaby.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head, close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed, what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Brittany stayed to listen until Santana had finished, getting up from the rocker to put her sleeping daughter to bed. After Santana finished, she quietly left before Santana noticed her, as she walked back to the office, Brittany wiped away the tears she felt stream down her face.

* * *

\- Trina Paulus, Hope for the Flowers (1972) is a fable written for kids or adults. To me, it seems like something Whitney would have read it to a toddler Brittany or Brittany found it on her own.

\- Julia Donaldson, The Snail and the Whale (2006) – Zee shortened the actual book title.

\- The lullaby Santana sings is 'Baby Mine' it's been covered by numerous artists since introduced in the Disney animated film 'Dumbo' (1941). Bette Midler sang it in 'Beaches.' (1988)

\- Britt's MI-OH war analogy. For a territory to apply for statehood, establishing of boundary lines was critical. Unfortunately, both state and federal laws were confusing, often misinterpreted and there was little understanding with regards to the geography of the Great Lakes at the time. Because of that, there was a bloodless war between the two states in 1835-36 over the boundary lines which included Toledo. Pres. A. Jackson could have settled the dispute but didn't. During the winter of 1836-37, the Frostbitten Convention (named for the bitterly cold winter) was held that gave OH Toledo & MI the Upper Peninsula. Some say the football rivalry between UM - OSU is a continuation of that war. MI got the better deal the UP turned out to have an abundance of copper ore & timber. Frostbite is a reference to Rachel who 'may' hold animosity over the Quintana affair, & Santana or Rachel shouldn't do anything to antagonize each other, i.e., get frosty/go to war. Santana as the homeowner needs to settle this discussion, i.e., act presidential. My feeble attempt to think like Brittany, (who must be the most challenging character to write.)

\- Apology for the Spanish translation – Knew what I wanted to say in English, then got to thinking about formal vs. informal Spanish, decided the translator was giving me a hacked up formal version. Shortened the line to keep it simple. The sentiment, hopefully, remains intact.

\- Yeah, the joints were a subtle reference to Stoner Brett. Had I written a firepit scene: all of them would have worn warmer clothes. Extra chairs would be foldable, lawn or sand chairs or a blanket though noseeum bugs could prevent that. Sam and/or Finn had their guitars at the firepit. No songs as a group, maybe Blaine would quietly sing a song or two. Conversations as a group or smaller groups sometimes loud with laughter and periods of silence. Cuddling going on between the couples. Including Brittana. Kurt would protest about being outside. They would have eased up on their alcohol consumption. The partiers would have slowly excused themselves to go to bed. Or a sudden rain would send them all hurrying into the house.

\- For those who skipped over the fight scene: Dave fights with a drunken Puck who insulted Santana and Brittany. Puck & Lauren leave after being told by Santana to get out. Dave is administered to by Santana, Spencer, Marley, & Kristi. Dave gives Santana a present he tells her is from the kids. The gift is a necklace.


	15. Chapter 15 - Friend Like Me

To the readers and followers of this story: Thank You.

You all probably know this, but a bridge call and conference call are interchangeable descriptions.

**Trigger Warnings only if needed.**

Chapter Title: Ne-Yo / Album: We Love Disney (2015)

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Friend Like Me**

**Your Restaurant**

The morning after the party, Alistair was back, he and his sous chef already had coffee, French toast, bacon, biscuits, sausage gravy, assorted in-season fruit, a bowl of plain yogurt, and orange juice set up buffet style as the slightly hung-over partiers came out of their rooms.

When Brittany walked into the kitchen from the back stairs, Dottie was instructing Rachel on how to fed Elle, the baby not cooperating, pushing away every spoonful Rachel placed near her mouth, more interested in the tiny spoon she held in her hand. Frustrating Rachel, as Dottie and Kristi, snickered, giving each other knowing looks as to what Rachel was doing wrong. Zee at his table a plate of French toast that Alistair had made into a sort of accurate image of Mickey Mouse, in front of him along with a juice box. Sam, Finn, Jake, and Mike at the counter eating, while Ryder sat with them his head down moaning. Blaine and Kurt were leaning on the counter near the sink as they waited for Alistair to finish their omelets.

"Morning Brittany!" she heard Jake cheerful shout. "They're outside on the patio dining al fresco this morning if you're looking for the ladies. You should put your order in with Alistair before you go out. He'll take it out to you."

"Would you care for a mimosa, ma'am." a woman in chef garb asked Brittany

"Yeah, sure."

"And what would you like for breakfast? We're serving eggs any style, including made to order omelets, we also have sausage and biscuits, French toast, or if you prefer something lighter yogurt with fresh fruit."

"Uh … Cheese omelet sounds good."

"What kinda cheese would you like we have comte, feta, goat cheese, gouda, gruyere, fontina, swiss, or cheddar."

Kurt walking past Brittany toward the table with his breakfast plate said, in a French accent, "Go with the comte." it has a nice buttery souffle taste."

Blaine right behind him with his plate "Try the fontina, rich and savory."

"Hey, the guy air tastes just like it does on a burger." Sam said.

"A little stinky, but the goat cheese isn't bad," Mike added.

"Nah, stick with the cheddar." Finn shouted out in her direction. "those guys are just showing off."

Brittney nodded not realizing breakfast had become a cheese tasting event, said, "Gouda is good. I'll go with that."

"Help yourself to the buffet, and we'll bring your breakfast out to you shortly." The sous chef said.

Brittany quickly scooped fresh fruit into a small bowl, poured coffee into a mug, then escaped the kitchen to avoid any more discussion on cheese. Her friends sat at the table by the pool, Brittany squinted her eyes as she walked into the bright mid-morning sunlight, the umbrella opened above the patio table.

A round of 'Good morning's' could be heard as she reached the table, the women in unison scooting their chairs together to make room for her. Happy to realize, they expected her and Santana to sit next to each other as the gap for her to pull up a chair was between Santana and Tina.

Santana wore her denim shorts, an Aerosmith t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, flip-flops, and sunglasses pushed up on her head, her hair in a loose ponytail. The diamond necklace sparkled on the black background of the tee.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked Brittany.

"Good, the mattress didn't deflate," Brittany replied which the women found humorous as they started giggling. "When did you get up?"

"Uh… with Elle, I didn't want her to wake you." Santana answered as she took a sip of her mimosa. Brittany must not remember leaving the office door open. She thought as she recalled standing in the doorway, Brittany asleep on the mattress, the sheets twisted around her, hugging one of the pillows her hair splayed across the other where her head rested.

After closing the door, Santana had gone back to her bed, talking to Elle. Confiding in her baby daughter the talk she'd had with Brittany, telling her that butterflies are what we're meant to be. How easy that sounded last night in the haze of her high from that pot she's smoked. Now in the light of the morning, she was fearful of letting go. Tempting as it was, Brittany was asking her to let go of the control she had. The structure she'd built. The predictable order in her life, what Brittany had described as a prison without saying it. But this was never the life she'd imagined for herself, not with a man. Santana had always believed it would be with a woman. Her dreams always included a woman, why had she let that dream go? No, it hadn't been for the money, even though Santana told everyone that, no it had been fear to stand up to her Abuela. She remembered the drama that surrounded her older cousin Victor, who had come out to their Abuela. He was living now with his husband in Hemet, CA, living off the money they earned as teachers. Abuela had banished Victor for his sin, for the scandal, the shame, it might cause the family. Santana learned from Victor that clandestine affairs were better than coming out and being who you are and who you're meant to be.

Rachel came out shortly after Brittany, carrying Elle, Zee dressed in a white Pyscho Bunny tank and black short with flip flops tagged along behind, followed by the sous chef with Brittany's breakfast and mimosa. "Elle is just like her mother, stubborn," Rachel exclaimed. "she wouldn't let me feed her. Finally, Kristi tried, and she ate every spoonful."

Santana reached out to take Elle, Brittany noticed without her bib, Elle's light pink romper had 'so freakin cute' written across it. Zee surprised Brittany by crawling onto her lap. Santana telling her son he couldn't sit on Brittany's lap while she ate, Brittany waved her off with "it's ok." Brittany was not missing Santana's smile.

"Rachel, I saw how you were feeding her," Mercedes spoke up "You can't just get the spoon to her lips and expect it to slide in, it helps if you put the spoon in her mouth first."

"You're not going to starve our children, are you?" Quinn leaned back in her chair to look at Rachel who stood behind her "Cos if you are, I'll take care of feedings."

"No! Of course not. I'll have to do more research on the subject that's all."

"Oooooh… Anything you two aren't telling us?" Mercedes teased "A baby Faberry in the future?"

"It is in our 10-year plan, and we're at a good point in our lives that it's become a more serious discussion," Rachel admitted cautious about revealing too much more about their plans.

"Have you looked into donors yet or haven't you gotten that far?" Tina asked

"No, not yet, we've just talked about what we'd like in a donor. Tall like Finn, with the boyish charm of Sam. The good looks of Mike, the poise of Jake, and the decency of Ryder. Plus, the stylishness of Kurt, and talent of Blaine. And just a smidge of bad boy attitude of Puck." Rachel said wistfully.

"So, you want a tall, bi-racial, dyslexic child who's of average intelligence, has a short fuse and probably turns out to be gay?" Kitty said. A light round of laughter from the women at the table followed. "Look, Marley and I've talked about it, and we're more interested in medical history. My parents had three kids, and we're all different. I'm athletic, my brother is a total geek, and my sister is artistic. Not to mention our different temperaments."

"It all comes down to a subjective decision with a sperm donor. Does he fit your criteria for looks, does he seem nice, just because you want your child to be athletic doesn't mean they'll inherit that from their father." Tina offered her opinion. "Look at Beth. You'd never know Puck was her father. She's so much like you Quinn. Or Zee he's his mother's mini-me."

"No, Beth has inherited his short-temper. And Shelby says she doesn't apply herself to her school work, even though she's more than capable. Those are Puck's genes."

"How about Zee, Santana?" Tina asked

Before she could answer, Santana felt her shoulder being squeezed looking up it was Dave whose eye had swollen, shades of pink to deep red overnight. "You look like shit."

"Good Morning to you too." Dave replied as he looked over to the women around the table "She tells me that every morning," he laughed at his self-deprecating humor.

"Sit down let me get a better look at it," Santana told her husband, as she stood, shifting Elle to her side, Dave sat down on the vacated chair "lean your head back" she ordered him, pushing back the Smith & Wesson cap he wore, she gently touched around his eye "Open your eyes. How's your vision?"

"Walked out, here didn't I?" Dave answered followed by an "OW!" his face grimaced in pain as he jerked away from her touch "What did you do that for?"

"I barely touched you," Santana huffed as she yanked her hand away from Dave's face.

Dave's phone started to ring as he carefully rubbed his temple. Taking it from his pocket, he looked at the screen "What the hell." Tapping the answer button "Hey Artie what's up?" Listening to the IT manager on the other end "How long has it been down?" pausing again to listen "2 hours? The line's been down for two hours! Jesus! Have you engaged vendor support?" listening to Artie. "WebEx, yeah give me a few minutes to login then I'll join the call." Looking at Santana "Prod line server is down. They can't switch over to the backup server cos some jerk off admin entered a command during scheduled maintenance, brought it down, now they can't get either box up." Dave annoyingly spat out "I gotta get on the call and scream at these dumb asses we pay a couple million a year in IT Support for hiring incompetents."

"Daddy used bad words," Zee called out to his father.

Dave looked at Zee still sitting on Brittany's lap, taking a breath to calm his voice. He replied: "Yeah I did, Zee-man I'll be more careful next time." Looking back at Santana going into charm mode he asked, "I don't suppose I could you to bring me some coffee and aspirin, maybe something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure I'll get you that. Let me guess biscuits, gravy, scrambled eggs?" Santana asked as she shrugged her shoulders

He smiled at her "you know it."

**You're the Boss**

Dave sat at his office desk. He'd folded and moved the rollaway bed, to the side wall, the sheets and blanket hanging out between the fold. The rarely used flat screen monitor now sat on his desk, Dave using it to watch the technician's screen as commands were typed remotely to bring up the backup server. He had the audio from that call on his desk phone, while he participated in the management call that included the vendor's account team on his cell along with KEI managers from the database, Mainframe, Linux, and Windows teams. Artie had invited him into a messenger group chat with the KEI IT team.

After introducing himself on the video call, asking for a status, the call leader, a man with an accent, who spoke quickly, yet with an experienced tone of authority, asked: "I'm sorry sir, who are you? You're position within K.E.I.?"

Dave replied, "I'm the owner, David Karofsky!" Followed by the lead account team member asking Dave nicely to get off the technical bridge.

Dave angrily answered, "This has brought my supply chain, my workers, my distributors and my buyers to a standstill! I'm not leaving either call until you get this fixed! Got it?" That was soon followed by a message on his screen from Artie "Woo-hoo! You tell'em bad a$$ boss!" Dave replied with a smiley face.

Once he settled in, the office door opened Zee came running in with a bottle of water in his hand telling his Dad that "We have breakfast, Daddy." Following him was Santana with a plate, coffee mug, a bag of frozen peas, and Tylenol hid in one hand she called out to Zee 'Don't run, baby.' Behind her were Ryder, Sam, Mike, and Jake. Dave took the bottle from Zee, placing it on his desk, lifting the boy onto his lap. Then he made room on his desk for his breakfast which Santana set down along with the fork she took from her back pocket, handing him the coffee mug and Tylenol, telling him to 'eat something first.' The men huddled in front of his desk.

Zee started to sing a song from Aladdin that his mother had been teaching him "Can your friends go poof?" The adults, accustomed to talking over his singing as long as he wasn't too loud, ignored him

"Any progress?" Santana asked as she wrapped the tea towel that hung from her back pocket around the frozen bag of peas "For your eye." Setting it on the desk.

Zee continued "Well, looky here."

Shaking his head, Dave replied, "I don't think they know what the f they're doing."

Can you go, Abradaba, let 'er rip." Zee skipping over words, mispronouncing Abracadabra

"If the server comes up clean, we'll have to do validation, if it doesn't then, there will be databases to restore from the overnight backups, plus jobs are pending from the mainframe. I could head home, get online, help with that." Ryder suggested even with a pounding headache from his hangover. He needed to help.

"And then make the suckers disappear?" Zee sang out suckers instead of sucker.

"I could go out to the plant, I know JBI is working doubles this weekend, but he's still new. He might not know what to check." Mike said thinking about the product that laid idle in the various tubes and machines. If the resolution didn't happen within a matter of hours, the entire system might need to be flushed to avoid bacteria growth.

"Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three." Zee raised his hand to show three fingers.

"Sunday is slow for delivery, but I could at least give Ken a heads up that he'll need to adjust deliveries, storage could be limited and all." Sam volunteered.

"I'm on the job, you big nabob." Zee emphasized 'nabob.' followed by a smile.

"Chillers aren't affected, a different system monitors them, but I could go with you Mike, help out." Jake offered

Zee skipped over an entire verse to the final line of the last verse. "You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"

Dave glanced back over at his laptop screen where he saw a message from Artie " DAVE go on mute!" Followed by the call leader "Someone needs to go on mute! I hear background conversations. A child singing. If you're not speaking, you should be on mute, please." Dave quickly punched the mute button.

"Sounds like a plan. Can you move the bed out when you go?" Dave pleased at the teamwork the men were displaying.

Santana took Zee's hand "Come on baby Daddy needs to work." Zee slid off Dave's lap "You need anything else?"

"Keep the coffee coming?" he smiled.

"Yeah, sure. The girls are leaving too. I was going to ask Brittany to stay longer. OK?"

"Whatever you want," Dave answered not paying attention to what Santana said. Instead, he noticed an email the sender 'Hung Gay' he didn't recognize. He opened the email after hearing the door close behind Santana. The email said 'What would Daddy think if he saw these?' Dave opened the attached jpg files. The first was Santana and Brittany in the Porsche during Pride. Dave thought that not a big deal he could easily explain that to his father. The second sent terror through his body as he stared at a picture of him kissing Spencer at Scandals. "Shit!" He angrily mumbled to himself. His breathing heavy as he mentally ran over who took the photo. The scenarios of what this could mean if the pictures got out. The anger and disappoint of his father, his mother her religious belief in conversion therapy. The consequences Santana would have with her family. Mainly, that horrid woman she called Abuela. Protecting his children – he could imagine his mother or Abuela trying to take his children, legally or going so far as kidnapping them. The reaction from his co-workers, the executives. Clicking on the sender's address, he started a chat with Artie.

"Hey, you know anything about innominate,net" he quickly typed out. It seemed like minutes passed before Artie's response popped up

"It's an anonymous email service, based in Europe, maybe. People who use those email services will also use an anonymous browser that re-routes traffic through so many servers it almost impossible to track. Why?"

"Don't the mail servers block those?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to, but some will still get through. I'd have to check with security see if innominate is blacklisted."

"Do that!" Closing the pictures, enraged Dave pounded on the delete key, as though the computer understood the necessity of removing the email from his inbox. Dave conscious of what a catastrophe this could become for him, gripped the bag of peas, throwing it across the room furious that someone was anonymously taking pictures and threatening his and Santana's lives.

**Help You Out**

While Dave attended his outage call, Brittany helped Santana clean up after her guests had left. Brittany teased Santana about knowing how to use a washing machine as she loaded the used bedding into the front load washer. Santana corrected her assumption that not only could she do laundry, but she cooked, washed dishes, changed diapers, scrubbed toilets, cleaned up baby sick, emptied trash, had dealt with Dave's various injuries, could use a vacuum and a broom. They also went around outside picking up any litter that had been tossed aside by her guests, Santana not wanting to draw unwanted wildlife near the house. She'd seen actual surveillance footage once of a fox and then the ever-present deer meandering up her drive. Than Dave getting all excited when he told her of the rumor of a coyote being spotted in the county after they had moved out to the mansion. In the kitchen, they emptied the dishwasher that Alistair had filled and started before leaving. Stopping at that point when Santana admitted that a cleaning service took care of most housekeeping duties, while a lawn service took care of the lawn and gardens. The crew from the rental place would arrive Monday to take the rollaway beds, tables, and chairs that had been leased to accommodate all their guests.

As the day progressed, Santana would occasionally go to Dave's office to refill the coffee carafe or deliver lunch or junk food and his cell charger. When she came back, she'd updated Brittany. The latest had been that only the novelty line was affected by the server outage other lines within the plant were running normally. That the support vendor had sent out a hands and eyes technician to check on the primary server, as they were leaning toward a hardware failure on the box. Brittany mind immediately envisioned Thing from the Addams Family troubleshooting the server.

During lunch while Elle played with the finger food Santana had given her, Zee, Santana, and Brittany munching down a salmon salad they had made from the leftovers. Brittany had questioned Santana about Dottie's role. She learned that Dottie had a bachelors in early childhood education from NC State, she had grown up in Raleigh. She'd turned down a teaching job to work for Dave and Santana. Among her duties included light housekeeping, transportation to and from daycare and other activities excluding medical appointments, playtime, bath, meals, dressing them, potty training, and educational activities. Her hours were from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. Tuesday thru Saturday, though Santana was flexible with the hours since she didn't work. Dottie had paid vacations and all holidays off. Dave and Santana provided her with a car, paid for all her health insurance. In Lima, she had use of the apartment over the detached garage. In Naples a small condo Santana owned, in New York, she had a room. Dottie had gotten a raise when Elle was born. They also paid for her airline tickets back home to visit family. Santana hadn't thought about it when she hired Dottie, but Zee spoke some Japanese along with Spanish and English. Dottie also kept a daily log which not required Santana did appreciate, it was a written memory of Zee's, now Elle's everyday life.

Santana did admit to butting heads with Dottie, usually around extra time for an evening event that Dave and Santana would attend. Discipline, Dottie thought Dave to lax at times. Santana's decision to wean both off breast milk, Zee at six months, Elle at two months, Dottie thought it selfish. One thing Dottie did question was their affairs. Dottie expressed support of the LGBTQ community and knew of their preferred sexual preferences, what she had problems with was the cheating aspect. Which is why Dottie stayed away from the party, only dining with the group then left afterward. As Dottie once said at some point, 'Zee will ask me.' That had sent a chill through Santana, knowing Dottie would be the first person they'd seek out with their questions. Much like she had with her Abuela. At the time Santana was thankful they were both too young, secretly wishing her and Dave wouldn't be together making an excuse easier to explain. Maybe she thought her wish was coming true with Brittany.

While Brittany was in her home, Santana watched how Brittany interacted with Zee and Elle. With Elle, she played peek-a-boo, had clapped with her to see if she could follow the beat, had gotten her to crawl using a toy moving it farther away each time she grabbed it. Danced and sang with her. Elle never became frustrated, only smiles and giggles with anything Brittany tried with her.

With Zee, she'd listened with delight as Zee told her an entirely made up story, she always seemed to know the right facial features or voiced just the right emotion as he told his story. Enthusiastically watched as he showed off on his tricycle on the driveway. Followed him out to his skyfort as Zee showed off. Brittany tested him to see if Zee knew his address, surprised that he also knew both Dave and Santana's phone numbers. When Zee became jealous of Brittany dancing with Elle, she asked if Santana had Justin Timberlake's 'Can't Stop the Feeling.' All four danced together, Santana holding the baby, Brittany dancing with Zee. Santana not knowing which was cuter, Elle's giggles. Zee, jumping around. Or Brittany as she tried to get Zee to follow her dance moves.

By late afternoon, Brittany confessed that she too had laundry to do at home, along with dealing with an irate and hungry LT, plus work that needed to be done before her Monday morning meeting. Leaving Zee in front of the TV to watch 'Cars' again and Elle in her playpen she walked Brittany out to the side door into the garage.

"I had a good time this weekend," Brittany said as she turned around to look at Santana

"I'm glad you came out," Santana answered as she stared into Brittany's eyes, glancing at her mouth, licking her bottom lip.

Brittany stepped closer to Santana. Her eyes on Santana's lips, searching her eyes for permission. The warmth of Santana's hands as she touched her arms, drawing Brittany toward her. Santana leaned her head back slightly as Brittany leaned down their lips touched. Each was savoring the softness of the others on their own. At first, they teased each other, short brief kisses gradually they built up to a deeper more arousing kiss as they let their tongues explore. Hushed moans, their bodies drew together. Brittany wrapped Santana in her arms. Santana encircled her arms around the nape of Brittany's neck. The silkiness of Brittany's long hair on her arms, the softness of her lips, how their bodies seemed to fit fed Santana's desire to touch her more than the limits of their clothes or the room they were in allowed. Internal fear rose up in Santana. Dave could find them at any minute. The limited attention span of a toddler or the hungry cries of an infant Santana quickly broke off the kiss. Heads bowed together touching, Santana whispered, "Call me, tonight." Wanting Brittany to be the last thing she thought of before drifting off to sleep.

As she walked back into her home, Santana's playlist had gone to another song. The distinctive husky voice of Stevie Nicks came over the speakers.

_Something in you put a hold on my heart_

_It's hard to believe now_

_Here is a place that will never be dark_

_I remember that place_

_That kind of touch, electricity of love_

_That certain kind of grace_

_That you love because you become someone else_

_In an instant_

_Say you will, say you will give me one more chance_

_At least give me time to change your mind_

_That always seems to heal the wounds_

_If I can get you to dance._

* * *

**Notes:**

This chapter was a difficult chapter to decide on a title – Amongst my scribbled notes is one which has 'Zee heard on bridge call.' Upon reading the lyrics to 'Friend Like Me' and listening to it about 99 times, specific lyrics seemed to fit the change in scenes.

Since FF doesn't allow URL addresses changed the 'dot' net to a comma. The anonymous browsers and email apps are available, not referring to the 'dark web.'

Justin Timberlake's 'Can't Stop the Feeling' from the animated movie 'Trolls' 2016. Part of my scribbled notes.

Fleetwood Mac 'Say You Will' 2003.

The Cheesus episode wasn't on my mind – wanted Britt to hear a silly conversation at breakfast. Pure coincidence it turned out being a cheesy one.

The show gives us a few scenes with Rachel around small children – my headcanon is that Rachel doesn't have much 'practical' experience with infants. Afterall infants are all about 'Me.'

Wanted to define Dottie's role, since she doesn't have many speaking parts and is always with the children.

Hope the ending made up for the lack of dialogue between Brittany and Santana in this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 - Caballero

To the readers and followers of this story: Thank You.

**Trigger Warning: Hate crime is perpetrated – no character is physically injured. **

FYI: 'Gun safe' should suggest a huge, heavy-duty stand-alone like bank safe, with a biometric reader hidden in the man cave — not some box without a lock, sitting on the top shelf of a closet.

Additional notes at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Caballero**

After the party Santana set her mind to Zee's upcoming birthday party, ordering a mini drum set. Dave had mentioned that Finn's drums were a magnet for Zee whenever Dave took him over to his friend's home. Dave had talked about getting him a trampoline, saying both kids could use it. Santana had rolled her eyes, at least that was better than last year's gift a toy AK-47. Santana had locked the toy rifle in Dave's gun safe, Zee proud to see his rifle stored with 'Daddy's guns,' afterward only asking about the toy to verify it was still in 'Daddy's safe.'

Blaine had delivered the accounting books for Fusion, Santana scoured over them, quickly realizing that Blaine knew nothing about simple bookkeeping. She'd met with the various support staff of the choir to get a handle on their roles and responsibilities. Rachel going over in excruciating detail how she, as Librarian, acquired, sorted, classified, distributed, and accounted for the return of the sheet music. Santana couldn't attend the Monday rehearsal after the house party. Dave had stayed on the call until the early morning hours then went into work later. Coming home exhausted, she let him sleep, unable to leave with the kids she stayed home that evening.

It wasn't until the following Monday that Santana was able to attend her first rehearsal. Mack on seeing her greeted her by reminding her of the 'stick shift' offer. She watched Blaine working with the newly formed Troubletones, pleased to see both Mercedes and Brittany were chosen. As had Dani who glared at her every time Santana glanced in her direction. During the break Mercedes and Sam came over to nudge her to join the choir, as the new Executive Director, Schuester couldn't refuse her request to join. Mercedes hinting that with Santana in the Troubletones it would take the all-girl group to a new level. Santana, laughing at the flattery the two were pouring over her, she still declined.

Brittany. Try as she could to keep her attention on the choir, her focus always wandered over to the tall blonde. "_Her magic touch." _"_The way that she's pulling you in."_ "_That you love because you become someone else. In an instant" "At least give me time to change your mind." _She did want to surrender to her desires. It had been a long while since she'd been intimate with a woman. Dani, yeah it had been Dani in June. Even sex with Dave had lost its appeal not that she craved sex with her husband. It was an act that led to orgasm — a physical release, not one that aroused any passion within her.

Without Dave though she had no reason to stay in Lima. Friendships continued in other ways, social media, email, phone calls. Interests and charities were in other communities, cities, states. Dottie could take Zee and Elle to visit their father over summers, the holidays. Finances could be separated. What would Dave do though? Could or would he find another woman? Not like they wouldn't line-up? But could he find one who would put up with his boyfriends as she did? Treat their children well when they visited their father? Dave had always thought of their relationship as simple. Like the words to the latest Florida Georgia Line song he liked

_Then I met you and you met me_

_And all the rest is history an epiphany_

_That all we need is us_

_It's like one, two, three_

_Just as easy as can be_

God, what was she thinking? Leave David? Start over again? Would Brittany want to leave Lima? All the explanations to her parents. Dave's parents. Her Abuela, who thought divorce, especially now Santana had children, was one step above being gay bringing shame onto the family. Still, Dave wasn't her dream. He had never been. Brittany though, she was pulling her in.

When choir practiced had ended, Santana started to collect her things, wanting to escape before she crossed paths with Dani, who had stopped to talk with Wheels. She could imagine what those two were talking about, maybe not her but they made odd bedfellows in her mind.

"Hey! Santana." Brittany said loud enough to get the Latina's attention to turn around.

"Hi, Britt!" she smiled, who couldn't with Brittany's smile "I can't stay long, need to get home," Santana explained, a half-ass excuse if there ever was one.

"Ok. Uhum… I have a birthday present for Zee in my car. His birthday is the 28th, tomorrow right?" Brittany asked her face shone with excitement.

Surprised that she remembered or had even bought him a gift "Yeah it is tomorrow. Why I need to get home." Santana said adding on more to her half-assed excuse to leave.

"We can walk out together… to our cars." Brittany suggested

"Sure, sounds good." Santana agreed, only because they wouldn't be walking out together but as part of a crowd.

**It Feels Personal**

Santana had parked beneath one of the lampposts that illuminated the lot. Brittany's car was parked in the same row a couple of cars away. By the time they reached Brittany's car, she'd already found her keys and had unlocked it. Opening the door behind the driver's seat, Brittany reached in bringing out a box wrapped in Lego paper.

Santana grinned, dimples fully visible "He's going to love the paper. Thank You." Taking the gift from her.

"It's a robot" Brittany beamed "It spins 360 degrees, makes faces, encourages critical thinking while playing games." Brittany, aware that she sounded like a salesperson with a half shrug of her shoulders "I volunteered as a sponsor to the robotics club at McKinley. It's not programmable or one that he has to build. Thought that was too advanced for his age and skill level."

Santana laughed "And his parents too. I'm sure he'll love it, though." Reaching around with her free arm to hug Brittany to thank her for her kindness.

"Can you stop by before you leave town?" Brittany whispered into her ear.

Letting go of her Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. She knew she shouldn't. It wasn't a good idea. "Sure" she nodded "I can for a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll meet you in a few." Brittany smiled barely able to keep the excitement to herself.

Turning to walk around Brittany's car to head toward her own, she noticed a few people from the choir congregated around the Jag. As she got closer, she recognized faces, Joe, Roderick, Sam, Ryder, Puck, and Lauren.

"Who'd you piss off Lopez?" Puck shouted out to her.

"Why?" walking faster, she asked. When she got close to the rear fender, her eyes widened as she saw the marks. Cuts, through the paint. Jagged broken, uneven lines, that exposed the sheet metal. "What the fuck!" she shouted angrily. "Who the fuck did this?" looking at those gathered around the car.

"Wasn't any of us. We were all inside with you." Puck replied. "It gets worse. Check out this side."

Santana walked around to the passenger side where Puck and Lauren stood next to Puck's truck. "Oh my God!" she said as her mouth gaped open, she covered it with her hand as she read the word "Dike" in red paint spanning both doors. Santana slowly walked around her car, the horror only increased all the fenders, the hood, and trunk had been keyed, both headlight and rear light covers were broken, the passenger side had "Lezzy" in red paint.

"Maybe the surveillance cameras picked up who did it, Santana," Joe suggested pointing up to the camera's that sat atop the light poles.

"Well whoever did it, had revenge on his mind." Roderick, offering his expert opinion "The paint and breaking the covers a few minutes at most. The keying that's not easy, especially down to the sheet metal." Sam and Ryder both gave the man, dressed in his usual open western shirt and white t-shirt a questioning look. Roderick shrugged his shoulder responded, "My uncle owns an auto body shop." Wiping his hand across a fender, "Yeah rubbing compound won't take these out either. I wouldn't recommend buying touch up paint at the auto store either. Even on a junk car, it looks shabby. Not going to be a cheap fix."

"Seriously dude?" Sam asked dumbfounded by Roderick's detached comments.

"Comprehensive insurance will pay for the repairs or at least part of it." Roderick pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Need to file a police report for the vandalism."

"Shit!" Ryder pulled his phone out dialing 911 "Never thought about the police."

"Santana" Brittany called out from her car after stopping to find out why people had gathered around the Jag. Not getting a response she put her car in park to get out, find out what interested the group. "Jesus" she whispered as she got closer to the Jag, the light from above revealing the damage.

"Police are sending a car out," Ryder announced as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Brittany went up to Santana, seeing the shock in the Latina's face, "Are you ok?" Brittany asked, regretting it the minute the words escaped her mouth, of course, she wasn't ok. "San?" Brittany approached the woman, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Santana immediately drew away "No, not here. Not now." Santana growled.

"Let me take the present. I'll put it back in my car so you can call Dave." Brittany taking the package from Santana, whispering to Sam, "stay close, please." Sam nodded, moving closer to Santana.

When the squad car pulled up, Puck went over to talk to the officer. Santana had taken out her phone to call Dave. Everyone listened as she spoke.

"_Hey! My car."_ Her voice trembled

"_No No not an accident, it's … it's been vandalized." _She pressed her hand to her chest.

"_I don't know who the fuck did it! Do think I stood around and watched them?"_ Santana shouted into the phone, releasing the pent-up frustration from the shock the tears started to flow.

Brittany stepped closer, Santana waving her off, as Lauren grabbed her arm shaking her head mouthing 'leave her.'

Her voice faltered as she spoke, _"Yeah, … Uhum Ryder called the police. Puck … Puck's he's talking to them right now."_

"_No! I can't drive it. They broke all the lights out." _she lashed out in anger.

"_Finn?" _Santana scanned the now half-empty parking lot, unable to recognize cars from the darkness that had set in. _"I have no idea where he is. He left, after rehearsal I guess." _

She lowered her head to listen _"Ok, I'll wait here. … yeah, I'll ask one of the guys to stay with me until Finn or Burt gets here." _Santana ending the call as one of the officers approached her.

Once the police officer took down the information, reminding those still present that they don't 'usually' respond to car vandalism calls, they're usually handled at the station. He ripped a copy of the report from the original handing it to Santana to file with her insurance company suggesting she get pictures too. Wishing everyone a good evening he started toward his patrol car.

Brittany had listened and watched the officer puzzled at his cold professional demeanor, the practiced control voice, the gun that hung from his belt, the radio mic attached to his shirt, his stance of authority. His attitude that this call out was an imposition, no different than being called out to mark a tire on a car parked too long or hand out a parking ticket that the parking departments should be doing not him. Maybe his years of service made him resistant to the emotional crisis that Santana was feeling.

Brittany reacted inserting herself between him and his cruiser she stood directly in front of the middle-aged officer his beer belly protruding mere inches from her. Benefitted by years of dance practices Brittany stood taller in the act of defiance, to protested the indifferent officer's attitude "Wait, this is a hate crime, under federal law you, the local police are responsible for investigating it, and reporting it to state and federal authorities. Not just tell her to get her insurance to fix the damn car!" she ranted.

The officer smiled as he laughed "I'm sorry ma'am, but Mrs. Karofsky is married," moving his eyes toward Santana to wink at her "not a homosexual. I'd say you owe her an apology." The officer placed his thumbs in his gun belt "Ohio's hate crime law doesn't cover homosexuals. My guess this will probably go down as an unresolved case of felony vandalism. Whoever did this was probably jealous. Maybe some unintentional slight at the plant. Didn't get hired. Didn't get a promotion or a raise, got wrote up. Who knows? They spotted the only Jaguar in town that just so happens to be owned by the Karofsky family. Saw an opportunity."

Brittany's mind raced, his story would make sense to a judge with a shrewd defense lawyer explaining the assumed circumstances of the crime. The idiot didn't even know how to spell the offensive words correctly. It's all in the details, the fine print. It's not in how the law reads. It's how it's interpreted. It can be skewed with nuanced aspects of the evidence. "She's a woman of color" Brittany spat out pointing at Santana. "That makes it a hate crime under Ohio law, sir. You've been trained to recognize that, I assume?"

Looking between Santana and Brittany, then scanning around Roderick, Joe, Puck, Lauren, Sam, and Ryder, pursing his lips tight "Fine! I'll log it as a hate crime. Somebody from the investigation unit will call you tomorrow Mrs. Karofsky. And just for the record, what is your ethnicity ma'am?"

"Hispanic" Santana answered, feeling proud that Brittany had stood up for her. When the rest of those around her either didn't want to or didn't know the law.

"My name is on your copy of the police report if you need anything else." The officer went back to his car driving off into the night.

Brittany watched as the patrol car turned out of the parking lot, her knees weakened squatting down next to Puck's truck her hand on the pavement, to keep her balance as she tilted her head down, saying, "Holy Fuck! That scared the crap out of me!" breathing deeply then exhaling to regain her composure.

Puck squatted down next to her, his hand on her shoulder "Are you kidding me? Girl you just schooled me on how to be a badass. You went up against the biggest laziest asshole on the force and won." Standing he offered her his hand, to pull her up, patting her on the back.

The rumble from the diesel engine with Finn in the driver seat of the rollback tow truck, pulling up distracted everyone. Finn, jumping out of the cab, walking around the car saying "Somebody had to be pretty whacked to this." He Instructed Santana to take what she needed, including insurance cards from the glove box. Puck taking a minute to remove Zee's car seat from the back. The other's watched as Finn used the knobs and levers to tilt the flatbed, loosening the chains, he crawled beneath the car placing the hook around the axel, then squeezing into the driver's seat shifting the Jag into neutral. Once again using the levers to slowly drag the car onto the flatbed, then lower it. Jumping onto the flatbed, he shifted the car lever back to park, setting the brake. With help from Ryder, Sam, and Puck they covered the vehicle with tarps tying them down with straps he had in the storage compartment, followed by the straps to keep the car secure while it rode atop the tow truck's flatbed.

For Santana, it was an agonizing few minutes. What had been covered in shadows by Puck and Joe's cars on each side, now became more apparent under the lights the glowed down from above. The red paint, how the attacker had sprayed each letter, the slight overspray as the paint drops hit the metal. The red rivulets that slid down at the ends giving some letters a macabre look. The deep scratches that wounded the car. The shattered lenses of the lights that littered the ground. Fear ran through her, had it been an attack on KEI or had it been one directed exclusively at her? At that moment it felt like a personal attack on her.

"Dave said you'd need a ride home, Santana. Probably a good thing you wore jeans tonight huh? That first step into the cab is kinda high." Finn said with a nervous laugh followed by his silly boyish grin that women found charming.

"I can drive Santana home if she wants," Brittany exclaimed her eyes met Santana's.

Santana felt Brittany's hand on her lower back, the feeling of being protected and shielded she found calmed her. "Sure, if it's no trouble" She answered

"No trouble," Brittany replied.

"Awesome. Tell Dave I'll have the car at the shop tomorrow if he wants to get some pictures for the insurance claim. Tell me what he wants done with it." Finn advised Santana as he headed for the cab of the tow truck.

After exchanging good nights, Joe reminding Santana of what Paul wrote in 1 Thessalonians 5:15 'Make sure that nobody pays back wrong for wrong, but always strive to do what is good for each other and for everyone else.' Once settled in Brittany's car as they drove out of the parking lot Santana looked over at Brittany "Your house? I need a drink."

**Brittany's**

Santana plopped down on Brittany couch as soon as she entered the house. Brittany went to the kitchen returning with a bottle of Don Julio and two sniffer glasses, setting them on her makeshift coffee table, an oversized ottoman.

"Don Julio Añejo?" Santana grinned as she looked at the stout brown bottle.

"Unless you want to shoot it, I'll warn you though I don't have a lime and it would be a sin to shoot this Tequila," Brittany spoke as she poured the liquid into the glasses. Handing one to her guest, the other in her hand. Sitting down next to Santana, holding her glass out "Toast?" she asked.

"To my Caballero," Santana said as the sound of the gentle clink of their glasses rang out.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked after taking a sip of the liquid feeling the welcoming burn as it slid down her throat.

"Shocked. Frightened. Outraged. I can't think of anyone who would do that." Santana shared with a sense of detachment, now that her car had been covered and taken away. "It's beneath Dani. Wheels he couldn't have marked up the hood or trunk. And they were both at rehearsals. So was Puck." Shaking her head "I mean who else is there?" Her mind trying to rationalize the damage, put a name to the offender she'd cross paths with at some point.

Brittany scooted closer to Santana, to softly rub her back along her spine. "Do you have any old girlfriends who hold a grudge?"

Santana snickered "There weren't that many. Two or three one-night stands. Most were Dani's and everyone else's, active imaginations. I let them believe what they wanted to." Shaking her head "Quinn and Kitty were at rehearsal. My first, Anna we still hook-up when I'm in New York." She laughed to herself "Hell, she refers to Ohio as a flyover state," Santana paused to think "I've always kept a low profile in Florida, too many people know the family in Naples. Even when I went to the bars, they were bathroom hook-ups, I can't remember their names or if they even told me." Santana swirled the liquid in the glass taking another sip "I'm sorry you must think me a real slut."

Brittany rolled her eyes a naughty look in her face "Yeah, that would be the pot calling the kettle black. High school, college, grad school, touring, New York. I've done my fair share of both men and women. Peed on a few sticks, tested for STD's, engaged to a man, well boy really, the summer after I graduated from high school."

"What happened?" Santana asked, not knowing much about Brittany's life before Lima.

"Kyan …" Brittany started

"Kyan?" Santana repeated not having heard the name before.

"Yes, Kyan James Dykstra, proud Dutch family, decided that college wasn't for him, so he joined the Navy, wanted me to follow him out to California. But I had a full ride to college. I didn't want to follow him, so he got the ring back."

"Do you know where he is now?" Santana remembered stories that Finn and Kristi told of their time in the Army, friends that didn't come back or were severely injured. Finn himself had PTSD, having gone into therapy, he still attended support groups. Burt or another shop worker always taking the tow calls that involved serious auto injuries to help Finn avoid anything that might trigger a flashback.

"The last time I ran into his mother, at Meijer's, he was still in the Navy, stationed in Bahrain. Divorced, father of two boys who he rarely saw. And he wanted to make the Navy his career."

"Have you ever regretted, giving it back? The ring I mean."

"We were good for each other our senior year, but by the time he went to basic and I went to college we'd already changed. I realized that I was never in love with him. He was the guy I spent time with senior year. So, no. No regrets."

"James that's Dave's middle name. Elle would have been James David or Jamie for short, had she been a boy. Thank God she was a girl." Santana said, suddenly not wanting to deal with the nightmare of the evening.

"You wanted a girl, one of each?"

"No, I really didn't care. I just wanted a healthy baby." It was the truth. Her pregnancy with Elle had been a rollercoaster of emotions from the start. Dave's lack of interest didn't help.

"Didn't your OB tell you the baby's sex or you didn't want to know?"

Santana laughed "No, Elle wasn't very cooperative the day I went in for the ultra-sound. My doctor thought she'd be a girl, but she wasn't positive. Zee, on the other hand, he'll always have a picture of his first erection."

Brittany felt the tequila that she'd just sipped, get caught in the back of her throat as her reflexes reacted to Santana's description of Zee's ultra-sound, she started to laugh, choking on the liquid. Covering her mouth until she was able to swallow the tequila that still burned as it went down her throat. "Oh God, I'm sorry." Brittany felt Santana's hand on her back. She had moved even closer now, their thighs touching, Brittany looked up at Santana's face. Into her eyes. Watched as she moved her hair behind her ear — the sparkle of the diamond earring. Brittany wanted to kiss her, but the feeling vanished when she realized kissing someone after nearly choking on tequila wasn't very romantic.

"You ok?" Santana asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't expecting that." Brittany smiled, trying to shake off the want to kiss the woman next to her. "Why not Jamie for Zee?"

"You don't want to hear stories like that?" rolling her eyes a soft laugh escaped her mouth as she took a sip of the tequila.

"I do. I want to hear about you, Santana. And your children are a part of you."

Santana smiled, she couldn't think of anything more boring or sweeter "We made lists. Dave had names like Aaron, Peyton, Brady, Drew, Tony, Eli…"

"NFL Quarterbacks?" Brittany grinned as she made the association with the names.

"Pretty much, but at the bottom of the list he had Xavier cos he thought X-man would be a cool nickname." Shrugging her shoulders, "I had Zavier, on my list. He liked the idea of calling him, Zee."

"And Lopez for their middle names?"

"We couldn't agree on a middle name. When they brought in the paperwork for his name, Dave wasn't around, so I told them, Lopez." Taking another sip of her drink.

"You did the same with Elle's name? Make lists?" Brittany asked wanting to keep the conversation going, seeing it relax Santana.

"No, Dave didn't show any interest with Elle. She wasn't part of our plans. Uh … That excitement we felt as first-time parents with Zee wasn't there for her. I'm still surprised he showed up for her birth. I only think he did cos Paul told him to."

"Wait. Dave never visited you or Zee last year?" Brittany did her best to act surprised remembering what Mercedes had told her at the lunch table weeks ago.

"No, he was supposed to come down at least once a month, long weekends plus Thanksgiving and Christmas, but uh … I guess Spencer kept him busy. He did call Zee once a week like we agreed. Then New Eve's Day he shows up, with Christmas presents for Zee. Stayed a week then flew back to Lima. I didn't see him again until May."

"That's fucked up," Brittany said

"He's changed with Spencer. Dave had hardly anything in common with Blaine, Kurt or Sebastian, but Spencer has many of the same hobbies as Dave. Same interests. They're competitive they both want to win. Lead teams, set goals, motivate people."

"Are you jealous of Spencer?" Brittany wondering how Santana dealt with Dave's boyfriends. Was she ever jealous or envious of time Dave spent with them?

Santana paused to think about jealousy. In her mind no she wasn't. Spencer's presence was a relief, but something inside of her was jealous. Had Dave found his person. Maybe she was looking at their relationship all wrong. Perhaps it wasn't her that would leave. It would be Dave. Conceivably she had found her person too. "No, not jealous, I'm happy for Dave." Resting her hand on Brittany's arm, "I need to go. Do you mind driving me home now?"

* * *

**Notes: **

Caballero – online dictionary: Spanish for a knight, "a woman's escort or admirer." Synonym: lover

I took liberties with the Lima Police officer. Under Ohio Law, gender identity and sexual preference, are not covered under a statewide hate crime law (that may have changed in 2019). Ethnicity is, however.

No idea what version of the Bible Joe Hart prefers, in this chapter, he quoted from the New International Version.

Florida Georgia Line 'Simple' Album: Can't Say I Ain't Country (2018) = the album was released in June 2018, I errored in mentioning the song in Chapter 1 which took place around Memorial weekend of 2018.


	17. Chapter 17 – You Can Hang Out

To the readers and followers of this story: Thank You.

Trigger Warnings as needed. Wordsmithing errors - I still take full responsibility.

Dave focused chapter - much like Santana, Dave has multiple roles he plays, depending on the situation.

Chapter Title: Lyrics are from Y.M.C.A. / Artist: Village People / Album: Cruisin' (1978)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – You Can Hang Out with All the Boys**

Dave looked forward to dinners at Kurt and Blaine's. For those few hours when he could be himself with his close friends. Not have to play a role as he did with his Dad, his co-workers, or straight friends from high school or college. The Klaine's as friends referred to them would invite over Sam and Ryder, Mike and Jake, him and Spencer, it was the male version of Santana's inner circle. After dinner, he'd go home with Spencer, spend the night, get laid, cuddle, wake-up, more sex, shower, go out to breakfast. No kids, no wife, no work, no hiding who he was. At least that would be his plan but football season required adjustments. Kurt and Blaine moved their monthly dinners to Thursday to accommodate Friday night football and allowing him to get to the home OSU games on Saturday.

Kurt opened the door, surveying his guests "New suit Dave?" Dave and Spencer stepped through the doorway into the condo.

"Yeah, meetings with a potential customer today. Had to wear it," Dave answered as he reached to loosen his striped silk tie unbutton his collar.

"Well I must say, Santana and I don't see eye to eye on many things, but she does have excellent taste in clothes. Ford?"

Dave screwed up his face. He chuckled "Ford? You know I drive a Ford, Kurt," removing his suit jacket, handing it to Kurt to hang in the closet.

"I think he means Tom Ford the designer, Dave," Blaine said as he came from the living room to greet his guests. "Beer's in the fridge, I'd offer wine, but I know better."

"Yeah you'd have to ask Santana, can't tell a Ford from an Armani from a Zegna," removing his cuff links, slipping them into his pants pocket he rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt. "I just try on whatever she tells me."

A smug expression on Kurt's face as he hung the jacket on the hanger "The Rural Fleet Store must miss you. Their men's clothing sales must've taken a nose dive" checking the label before hanging it in the closet, nodding to Blaine as he mouthed 'Ford' behind Dave's back

"Nah! Spencer and me were there the other day, I needed to buy feed for the horses, and he wanted to check out the Remington 700."

Spencer touched Dave's elbow "You picked up a package of tighty-whities too."

"The one thing Santana won't buy me. She doesn't have a problem with t-shirts or socks though."

Mock amusement crossed Kurt's face, "And of course, you buy her undergarments?"

"Oh, hell no!" Dave chuckled "She paid for those boobs, and she's damn picky how she shows them off. That and her ass and her face, hair, legs, abs." Sitting down on the couch next to Spencer, laying his arm on the back. "Men are so much easier," he squeezed Spencer's shoulder. "Right Coach?"

Spencer rested his hand on Dave's thigh. He gave his man a quick peck on his lips "You know it, Dude," their eyes meeting before they turned back to the other men in the room.

"Lookin' to go out with us this year Spence?" Sam asked, "Tanaka told me his cameras out at Groves Corners got a nice look at a buck, said it had to be an 18 pointer."

Dave raised an eyebrow "Tanaka hunts?" taking the beer that Blaine had gotten him out of the fridge.

"Yeah, bow hunter his stands near the grove," Sam answered, "Already scheduled his November vacation."

Mike flashed a grin "What vacation? Fourteen days of sitting in a tree, freezing his ass off and he always has an excuse why he missed. No thanks!" he grabbed his beer off the coffee table coaster taking a drink.

"When was the last time you went out Mike?" Sam a serious expression of his face.

Mike stomped his foot, "I killed a spider the other day, does that count?"

Ryder snorted "Only if you can mount it."

"Please, no mounting jokes tonight!" Blaine promptly answered, "Going to the game Saturday, Dave?" Blaine, seeing a yawn on Kurt's face already bored at the hunting conversation "Buckeyes are playing Oregon. The Ducks or the Beavers? I don't recall which."

"Beavers. I expect the game to be a cakewalk," Dave snorted

Spencer's eyes lit up "Isn't that what you said last year when we played Iowa? It'd be a cakewalk, and we lost 55-24."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Iowa just got lucky when Bosa got ejected. It was a bad call by the refs."

Mike's eyes darted as he recalled watching the game with the guys at Dave's house "Iowa had four picks they scored on. Their offensive sets were unbalanced. We didn't cover the tight ends. Defensively we couldn't stop them in either man to man or zone, and Bosa did head butt their QB. They outplayed us. It wasn't just a lucky day," he replied.

Sam nodded "Their QB showed a lot of poise in the pocket too, he let the plays come to him, not toss the ball like we did hope one of our guys would catch it."

Dave jaw tightened as rubbed his chin, "Yeah, whatever it was a bad game. Anyway, taking Spencer here with me to his first OSU home game. Dad and April aren't going so Santana invited air-head Blondie from work." Dave chuckled letting his professional opinions toward KEI employees lapse among friends "Man is she a piece of work or what? Half the time I can't get a straight answer out of her. Trent swears by her though."

Mike frowned confused by the label Dave had chosen to describe the blonde engineer "You mean Brittany?"

"Yeah, air-headed Blondie, that's what Josh and Rick call her, thought everyone did." Dave, taking a drink of his beer.

"You got that wrong, Dave. Brittany's no air-head," Mike again corrected the plant manager. "She has some odd idiosyncrasies, like how she describes her cat. But Brittany's very intelligent." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Dude, she went to M.I.T., not Lima Community College."

"Seriously, I was coding for that new report on Equipment Effectiveness." Ryder animatedly related his recent encounter with Brittany. "It's a simple equation, Availability x Performance x Quality. But you have to calculate each separately. I'm using a calculator, pen, and paper to check my coding calcs. Pissed cause it's not coming out right. She looks over my shoulder tells me I'm wrong gives me the correct answer, no paper, pen, calculator, nothing. Not only was my math wrong but I'd coded the performance part of the equation wrong. She knew without looking at the code that my slow running time variable was all wrong. I mean it was like that" he snapped his fingers "for her to do the math."

Jake leaned forward in his chair "Marley told me she'd won something called a MacArthur Grant. I looked it up on Wiki, get this. It's called a genius award." he said. "It's like six hundred grand paid out over five years." Tapping his index finger on the coffee table to make a point "She has a Wiki page. They compare her to, Einstein."

Blaine, raised an eyebrow, surprised at the revelation. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Wiki had her living in Lima," Jake shrugged his shoulders, "Unless there's another Brittany Pierce in Lima that we haven't met," he spread his hands.

"So, what the fuck is she doing in Lima?" Dave asked, "Shouldn't she be at that place in New Mexico with the aliens?"

Kurt handed his phone to Dave, "Los Alamos, David. It's Los Alamos National Laboratory."

Dave took a minute to read Brittany's Wikipedia article, passing the phone to Spencer "Huh! Well, she won't be around long. If she's that smart, she'll get bored damn fast. Probably good for us, we can hire some nerdy college kid start'em at the bottom of her pay grade or the grade below it. Save us some cash."

It turned Kurt's stomach to hear Dave belittle people who needed to work for a living, something his father had instilled in him, pay a fair wage for an honest day's work. "David! Seriously! Is that all you think about, screwing your workers out of a living wage?" he screamed. "You're sitting here in a suit that cost several thousand dollars, your freakin tie cost more than most in this room will ever pay for a suit. You … you drove over here in a truck that cost 60 thousand dollars, talking about horses you keep in a stable on your property, going to football games that you'll watch in the VIP section." He stopped to take a deep breath "Now you're insulting colleges kids when they just graduated with an enormous amount of debt hanging over their heads. You have absolutely no sense of what it is to live paycheck to paycheck!"

Dave looked around the room, seeing the heads bowed or turned away of the men who'd dropped everything on Saturday to help with the outage, "No not all the time." he let out a nervous laugh "I think about my kids, Spencer, you guys. But I don't have control of salaries, HR does. Even approval of yearly raises is out of my hands. All I can do is recommend a raise." his expression softened "look I've put in a quarterly bonus request for Ryder, Mike, Jake, Sam for helping last Saturday. No clue if they'll be approved or how much you'll get. They generally only give out a percentage of what I request."

"So how much did you request? I mean I'd like a set of black matte wheels for my truck." Sam asked attempting to break the sour mood and bring everyone back to a happier place.

Ryder elbowed his boyfriend "For you not enough," he said with a smile grabbing the shaggy-haired blonde man into a side hug, "You're my work bonus, babe."

"Does that mean you're gonna give me your bonus for the new wheels?" Sam teased his boyfriend

Ryder laughed "Probably not," he said.

**Put Your Pride on The Shelf**

Kurt knew from experience that spending time in the kitchen to concoct a perfect French meal was at best a waste of time. Mike and Blaine, possibly the exceptions for the others they wanted their food hot, hearty, and plenty of it. This evening he served a salad, Coq Au Vin, Ratatouille, a simply potato souffle which they referred to as a casserole, French bread, and an apple tart both he'd picked up at the bakery along with excellent white wine. The talk around the table had been, not surprisingly, sports, trucks, KEI, and events surrounding Scandals. Nothing Kurt found interesting, but he enjoyed the enthusiasm that Blaine showed as he bonded with the 'guys.' It was the only reason he continued to agree to the gatherings, Blaine's decidedly more masculine interests. Kurt would have preferred an evening with Rachel or Mercedes who interests lent themselves well with his own.

As he sat there listening to the latest predictions of the upcoming NFL season, he watched his old boyfriend, Dave. They had been bitter enemies in high school, Dave the ever-present jock who had a reputation as the number one bully. The bullying had eased when his father had married Finn's mother, Dave and Finn were best-friends along with Puck, Dave not wanting to alienate his buddies had sought new fodder to bully their junior year leaving Kurt alone.

After graduation from WMHS, Kurt went to Kent State to study fashion design, Finn had joined the Army, Puck landed a construction job, Dave went to OSU. For four years he barely saw any of them until Finn came home with Kristi, Burt and Carole throwing a combined welcome back, congrats on marriage, and college graduation party. It was there that he re-connected with both Dave and Quinn, both recent college graduates themselves. It had been Quinn's suggestion since all were headed to New York for graduate school to see if her friend Santana apartment sharing offer could include Dave and Kurt. He wasn't sure what to expect when he agreed to the deal, but it floored him the day he stepped into the spacious apartment that Santana had offered everyone. The moment he did he would have shared a room with the devil himself to stay in an apartment that overlooked Central Park south.

Which is what happened, Kurt hadn't realized that a fifth person included, one Rachel Berry and to his surprise, Quinn's girlfriend was also a new roomie. That meant he'd be bunking with his enemy Dave Karofsky, not Quinn and Santana bunking together leaving Dave and Kurt each one of the two remaining bedrooms.

In retrospect, it hadn't turned out to be a bad deal. Kurt reconnected with Quinn, became instant besties with Rachel, bonding over Broadway, food, fashion, and music. Became friends with Santana who was just as much a fashionista as he was. Kurt, envying her beauty, style, and a sharp eye for design. He graduated from Parsons with his MFA in Fashion Design, interned at Vogue, incurred less student loan debt than he had anticipated, traveled to Paris and Rome. And to his amazement started a relationship with Dave who had experienced an epiphany during his undergrad years, not only come out but had changed becoming less a bully to a more compassionate considerate gay man.

After graduate school, he spent four months in Paris at his dream job, a fashion stylist. As in all thing's life has to offer, somethings come to an end naturally, and some dreams put on hold. That was the case when he ended back in Lima teaching fashion at the Lima OSU extension campus. Kurt moved back to Lima when his father had another cancer scare. Kurt felt as though he had returned to the same dreary, lifeless, uninspiring town where it started. But what choice did he have, his father was all he had. So, he took lemons and made the proverbial lemonade, reconnecting with Quinn and Rachel. They, in turn, introduced him to their ever-expanding social circle. Rachel involving him in the New Directions glee club, the LGBTQ choir, and community theatre. He found after a while that his students surprised him with their creativity, challenged his thinking and beliefs in fashion. But they also invigorated him to continue to work on his designs, do research, and maintain his connections in New York. What he thought of as a dream career wasn't, teaching was.

It was inevitable that Dave would move back to Lima. Kurt wasn't surprised when he was invited to dinner at Quinn and Rachels for a reunion of the apartment roomies. It was the bomb that awaited him that shook him to his core. Dave and Santana had married. Her for money and him out of fear. Kurt lost it. He lit into them like a volcano spewing lava, a rage so intense that shocked even him. His anger directed more at Santana than Dave. She was Satan. The practitioner of Santería, who kept a voodoo doll on her wall. A witch that had lured Dave into a ridiculous lie that would suffocate him. A life that he didn't deserve need or want. She had emasculated him. Incinerated all the years it had taken him to come out. Erased his pride in who he was as a gay man, blackened his spirit and fed like a hyena on his fear. Doing it all so she could make a guaranteed lifetime income. It had hurt him to his very core and damaged his friendship with Santana almost beyond repair. It had taken Dave and Kurt more than a year to soothe things over with each other. Kurt and Santana tolerated each other for several years after that, with only occasional flair-ups, simply because they both cared for Dave. It had been a combined effort of Quinn, Rachel, and Blaine who managed to nudge both Kurt and Santana into a peaceful, friendly co-existence that they now shared. The most recent olive branch had been asking Kurt and Mercedes to be godparents to baby Elle. Quinn and Finn were Zee's godparents.

**Are You Listening to Me?**

Dave reached into his pants pocket pulling out a can of Skoal, twisting the top off, nimbly taking a pinch between his index finger and thumb, he carefully tucked the wad of tobacco between his cheek and gum. Twisting the cap back on he slid the can back into his pocket.

Kurt's brow knitted together, "Did you just do what I think you did, David?" he asked having witnessed the top being put back on the can, then placed back into Dave's pocket.

"Oh, chill Kurt it's just smokeless tobacco. If you'd let me smoke a cigar, I'd have lit one up." Dave answered. "Something to relax me after dinner." Picking up his beer bottle shaking it "bottle's empty not like I'm going to spit on your floor."

Kurt's annoyance flared "That's not the point. Chewing is a vile and disgusting habit that can lead to all sorts of cancers." he spat out.

"I've chewed. Finn has too. So has your Dad. It's what guys do Kurt." Sam reasoned.

Spencer gave a half shrug "I told my coaches they could chew all the gum they wanted, but not tobacco. Believe me. We chew a lot of gum during a game. And yeah we spit too." he said.

"Kurt's right though it is a nasty habit, really no better than smoking cigarettes." Jake rebuffed Sam and Dave's comments to support Kurt.

"Look, Kurt, work has been stressful the last week or so. Vandalism to the car. Chewing takes away some of that stress, not like I have a Skoal ring on my back pocket." Dave conceded to Kurt.

Kurt tossed his napkin on his empty plate "I think it would behoove you to take a lesson from Spencer, try gum instead," he said. "And take your beer bottle with you, I don't want that in my house after you leave."

Ryder drummed his fingers on the table, "Any word on who vandalized the car, Dave?"

"Nah, the guy kept his face pretty much hidden, they could tell he wore gloves, dressed in dark colors, a small guy, probably a kid. Think he used a screwdriver or a chisel. It'll probably just go down as unsolved, a statistic in the Fed's database."

Jake stood to help Kurt clear away the plates "What are you going to do with the car? Repaint it? Sell it?"

"It's at an auto body shop in Dayton, that Burt recommended. They're going to sand it down, repaint it. See what it looks like after that, if she wants to keep it or sell it."

Blaine cleared his throat. A glumness darkened his features "For what it's worth, I don't think it was a hate crime over Santana's ethnicity. Not with the word's lezzie or dyke even if they were spelled wrong. It was a hate crime against us." Blaine cautioned "Even if the guy isn't aware of Santana's preferences, he may know who her friends are."

"Yeah it hit a nerve for me too, Blaine" Mike replied, "I know Tina, Mercedes, Brittany were all pretty upset about it the morning after it happened."

Sam nodded in agreement "They weren't the only ones, me and Ryder were there," confessing to what he saw on Monday "It looked bad walking around the car, but when Finn had it up on his flatbed, it was like neon lights blinding you with hate."

The men around the table had taken a minute to reflect on Sam and Blaine's' comments, they had come along way, but the haters were still out there. Dave, thinking of Santana coming home. She had yelled at him, her anger sparked by the violation of her personal property, her space, her family, the notion of who she was and how she wanted to be perceived. He stood there taking it keeping his own, outrage in check after seeing the damage himself from pictures Puck had texted him. Her rage changed to tears of defeat. He held her tried to comfort her, to soothe her worry. He brought Zee into the bedroom to sleep, while she laid Elle in bed. The four of them together had brought an orderliness that seemed to quiet Santana's fears and his own.

Blaine a warmth shone in his eyes at happier news to share with his close friends "Everyone, Kurt, and I would like to share some news with all our friends tonight," Blaine beamed as he paused to make sure he had the attention of everyone at the table. "We've started to explore our options to become parents."

At hearing the news Sam whistled, Mike high fived with Blaine, Jake, Ryder, and Spencer congratulated the couple. Dave sat back, spitting into his bottle.

Mike enthusiasm showed as he started to rattle off questions "Which of you will be the father? Do you have a surrogate yet? Are you planning on a different egg donor?"

Blaine waved his hands to calm everyone. "We're doing like Rachel's Dads did mixing our sperm. And yes, we're using both an egg donor and gestational surrogate. Although we're not at liberty to say who just yet."

"Not to brag but as a sperm donor myself I can give both of you a few tips." Sam volunteered. "Like no sex a few days before, it helps to keeps the load at the max amount."

Kurt's face turned a light shade of red. "As much as I'd enjoy hearing your tips, Sam. I think I'm quite capable of ejaculating into a cup," he replied.

"Are you sure, Kurt I have a few more?" Sam answered a genuine concern on his face. "How about you Blaine? I could tell you then you could tell Kurt."

Blaine blushing replied "That's fine Sam, I … I think we're good".

Dave snorted "Just a heads-up diaper blow-outs aren't a pleasant thing to have to deal with; it doesn't matter if you buy the generic or the expensive diapers, it goes everywhere."

"You know David, that's really not an appropriate conversation to be having at the dinner table." Kurt spat out his patience with Dave becoming thinner as the evening wore on.

"No, I gotta be honest here Zee's had diarrhea, the croup, colds, vomited, not to mention baby spit up. Babies aren't all sweet smelling cuddly little humans. They get sick, and they can't tell ya what's wrong with them. All they know is they hurt, or they don't feel good."

His mouth curved into a smile Blaine replied, "Dave, I think we all know that babies do get sick, like adults."

Dave leaned forward putting his elbows on the table waving his hands as he continued "You and I get a scratch, we blow it off, they cry like they're dying. Their temperature spikes in the middle of the night, during a snowstorm and you've got to take them to the emergency room. When they start to crawl or walk you can't leave them alone for a second. They'll climb up a bookcase or put dirt in their mouths. Don't plan on any social life or spur of the moment plans. They either go with you, or you pay for a sitter, and you can't expect grandma and grandpa to take them."

Kurt held his hands up trying to stop Dave. "Forgive me David, but this is extraordinary coming from your mouth."

"Reality check, guys. Everybody thinks how sweet and wonderful it would be to have a child, be a Dad but they change your life in unimaginable ways." Sitting back in his chair, Dave said, "your life isn't yours anymore, it revolves them."

Mike a wry look on his face, unable to believe what he was hearing from his friend, "Yeah but you also work full time, have a stay at home wife and a nanny, so how much time do you really spend with your kids?"

"With all due respect Dave, you pretty much ignored Santana and your son for an entire year," Kurt rebuked his friend "I find it hard to believe you enjoy being either a father or a husband."

Spencer placed his hand on Dave's arm "Hun, your dad told you to 'get your ass down to Florida,' " Spencer said. Recalling their argument that he would miss the New Year's Eve party at Scandals they had planned on attending for weeks until Dave came home one evening saying he was flying to Florida the next day.

Dave raised an eyebrow, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Ok yeah we do have a nanny, we can afford one. But Dottie only works during the day. She's not around at night or on her days off, holidays or vacations." Moving forward again his elbows back on the table Dave continued "You're right, I fucked up last year. There is no way I can ever make up that time to Zee or her for that matter. There's no reason even to try." Dave shrugged his shoulders, "But neither Dottie nor I had those babies. She did. All I could do was be supportive of her from her morning sickness to her body ballooning out. I listened to all her complaints about aches and pains, massaged her feet, her back, shoulders. Saw how exhausted she'd became. Yeah, I remember the first time she took my hand to lay on her belly to feel Zee kick. Truthfully I thought of the movie Alien." Listening as the men around him chuckled "Seriously, I'd see a hand or foot stretch out while we'd lay out by the pool. It was weird."

"Well, I'm not letting a woman move in with us so that we can be near her for nine months, " Kurt said. " I am however open to being with her during labor."

Dave smirked "Labor. It's a marathon. Again all I could be was supportive. She had the Doula who did everything for her. Yeah, occasionally she'd clench my hand or tell me to fuck off. But I remember the contractions, the Doc telling her to relax or push the look in her face. Then watching as the babies slipped out." Dave took note of the expressions on his friend's faces, Ryder and Jake went pale. Sam's eyes bugged out. Mike grimaced, Blaine, embarrassed, Kurt's eyes closed, Spencer's frown. "I won't forget the cry as both took their first breath, or how tough it was to cut the umbilical cord, or how they looked at me the first time. The look in her face when she held them for the first time. Or the first time I held them, amazed that I was part of this little human. And how perfect they were, and how beautiful she was. No make-up, her hair a mess, dog-tired. What a miracle they were." Dave laughed nervously, "Lying in bed those first few nights, playing opposom while she nursed Zee, singing to him." Dave's soppy memories were getting to him. A touch of embarrassment overcame him as he looked at the men around the table, all looking at him intently. He momentarily covered his eyes with his hand, cleared his throat, shook his head. "Anyway, then they grow up."

"Isn't that like the best part of being a Dad?" Sam asked, "I mean my dad is like the best dad ever."

"Yeah, it's fun. One-hour Zee is hanging on to the couch wobbling to stay upright the next hour he takes his first steps." Dave laughed quietly "When Zee learned to talk, he was completely unfiltered. He told Millie she was fat." The men chuckled, except for Kurt who rolled his eyes instead. "He flushed toys down the toilet cos he wanted to see if they'd come back. He never said anything to either of us. It was after ten that night before we found what he'd done. Santana's bathroom floor just covered in water. I had to pull the toilet to get the toys back. As pissed as we were, we couldn't be mad at him."

Jake laughed, his face flushed, as he grinned "I remember my mom telling me I tried that too, but it was during the day, and she caught me red-handed before I flushed it."

"When he decided he didn't want to wear clothes, he'd strip and go naked running through the house. Didn't matter who was in the house, he didn't want to wear clothes. Or he's so wound-up from the day that he doesn't want to go bed at night."

Sam threw his head back at Dave's story "Oh my God, my Grandpa's nickname for me as a kid was Flash cos I was a flasher too," he said, "Grandma said it was cos I didn't want my junk in a wet diaper."

Dave laughed at Sam as he continued "The time he cried for hours when I took a loaner truck back to the dealership, we guessed he thought I was dumping Mater. Or when he decided Jesus needed a birthday cake on Christmas."

"That's right! I remember you told me that story, he had a cold or something, and he blew out the candle. Was it April and Paul that didn't eat the cake or someone else?" Ryder recalled.

"Yeah, he had a cold he was sneezing, snotty nose and no, they didn't eat any cake. I did though." Dave paused, "The best" he cleared his throat lowering his voice "The best part of being a Dad, is after a bad day, you come home, Zee drops whatever he's playing with, runs over to me, to see the joy in my son's face when I pick him up for a hug. It's like nothing matters but them." Dave grinned the men around the table looked at him with admiration for what he had, "Anyway, I've probably scared you enough. Blaine, you'll be great Dad. Kurt a great Mom."

* * *

Mater is the tow-truck character in all 3 Cars movies.

To those who don't like that I use 'dyke' or 'lezzie,' feel it insensitive. It depends on who uses those words. Back in the day, our now older Lesbians took them as words of empowerment.

Rural Fleet – store is a mash-up name of two regional retail chains, both stock everything from agricultural supplies to underwear.

Bosa - For those in the US who followed the recent NFL draft, yes I'm aware that tRump singled out Bosa specifically on Twitter to congratulate him on his draft selection by the 49'ers. However, he was ejected from the game against Iowa. That would be something Dave would remember, and why it was added.

Won't go into detail of the KEI organizational structure, but Dave's primary responsibility is the production of the products that KEI manufacturers under their brand name and their client's brands and indirectly the employees that do work in the 'plant.' He can't hire, fire, give raises, write up, promote or demote, etc. any of his or Santana's friends. I'm giving him some leeway in the bonus department.


	18. Chapter 18 – Confident

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Optional Read:** Regarding Dave.

To me, Dave was a much more complex character than the stereotypical 'gay' Kurt, or I'm comfortable with my sexuality 'alpha gay' Blaine. Dave, wasn't explored basically because he wasn't one of the main characters, not a member of Glee Club, and the 'coming-out' storyline was done through Santana (btw one I could rant on for hours suffice it to say it was shit). Dave provided a vehicle for the show to have a 'main' bully for us to 'hate' and explore teenage suicide (here it was being outed, but teens commit or attempt suicide for other reasons too). He also turned his life around, and he didn't stoop to drugs or alcohol or get married only to physically abuse his wife or children, to avoid or deal with who he was, a gay man.

The only FF I've read about Dave was as a background character, post-suicide talks with Kurt or Santana, or he was extremely abusive to either Kurt or Santana (note: I don't read Klaine focused FF). Thought I'd try something different.

If this story hits a nerve with you, or you plain don't like it, it's going too slow, or not enough hot Lesbian/Gay sex, or don't care for my writing style, or any other reason then quit reading it. No offense taken, been there done that myself.

I went into this knowing it probably wouldn't be popular with the existing Glee fan base who still read FF. And I'm good with that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little bit slow at posting – my work life got in the way, and I don't see that changing for another week.

Trigger Warnings as needed. All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

Chapter Title: Artist: Demi Lovato / Album: Confident (2015)

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Confident**

**You've Had Me Underrated**

Santana heard the hum as the elevator hydraulics closed the door on the floor above followed by the whirr as the car moved slowly down the cabling to the main floor. A familiar sound she heard when she got up early before Dottie brought Zee and Elle down after dressing them for breakfast.

Santana had awoken early for the busy day ahead. First, Zee had his 4-year-old wellness checkup than she'd drop him off at daycare. Closing on the rental property, then another on an apartment complex she bought from the Buddy Leibowitz's estate. The complex had a live-in property manager Hank Saunders along with his assistant Jeremiah plus the office manager, Beatrice McClaine. Both closings were through the same bank, both back to back. To celebrate she'd asked Quinn to lunch, inviting Tina, Kitty, Mercedes, and Brittany. After that, she had to swing by the account's office to deliver the paperwork from both closings. That would give her just enough time to make the meeting at the country club Women's Association, or what she and Jordan referred to as the 'grannies' association. After that, a few errands including stopping at the Dance Studio, Mike and Jake both wanted to discuss expanding into the office space next door that had remained empty since Santana purchased the building last summer from Buddy. Uncle Ike's Comic shop, a sub sandwich shop, a tax office, a chain beauty salon, and a music store already occupied the remaining spaces. Santana didn't have problems with them taking the area, the issue she had was could they afford to take on additional overhead. She knew the night classes were always full, and the day classes were primarily for toddlers and senior citizens with one instructor and front desk receptionist.

A wide grin spread across Zee's face, as he squealed "Mami" upon seeing his Mother at the island counter, letting go of Dottie's hand to run over to her.

Dottie's jaw slackened as she reacted to his running in the house shouting "sutoppu," to the boy.

"It's ok Dottie," getting up from her chair to squat down to greet her son "How did you sleep, baby?"

"I'm not a baby. I'm four." Holding out four fingers in front of Santana. "Elle's the baby."

The corners of Santana's mouth curled into a smile as she held back her laughter "Yes, you are. You're my big boy. Now can I have a hug?" Zee nodded, putting his arms around his mother's neck. Santana, gave him a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek as she hugged him, whispering "te amo mijo," in his ear. "Sit up here next to me, and we can have breakfast together." She said, lifting him onto the chair next to her.

Dottie pulled Elle's highchair closer to the island, setting her in it. Elle not happy started to cry, Dottie took a spoon out of the drawer giving it to the baby who stopped crying and started to bang the spoon on the plastic tray while Dottie began to prepare breakfast, pouring out Zee's cereal. "What's the box on the driveway? I only ask because I about tripped over it coming into the side door this morning," she said.

Santana's eyebrow shot up, "What box?"

"There's a big box sitting in front of the door right next to the walk on the driveway?"

Santana's knitted her eyebrows not believing Dottie, "I'll be right back," she said, spinning around in her chair she jumped off with a sense of purpose as she walked to the door. The box was as Dottie said, right outside the door. Santana guessed that if it stood on its end, it would be slightly taller than Dottie. It had the symbols for lift assistance on each end and one damaged corner. The shipping receipt was in a clear plastic envelope, glued to the widest side. Santana reached down taking the tab she ripped the strip off the jacket pulling out the receipt. Unfolding it, she read the contents of the box along with Dave's name. "son of a bitch" she mumbled to herself, storming back into the house, climbing the stairs two at a time, down the hallway into the master suite and Dave's bathroom. "You fuckin bought the trampoline after I told you to wait?" waving the receipt in front of her.

Dave an oversized towel wrapped around his waist, stood in front of the mirror, his beard partially covered in shaving cream, "You shouldn't scare a guy with a straight razor in his hand," he said to her reflection as he turned on the water to clean his razor of the cream he'd scrapped from his face. "As I recall you didn't tell me how long to wait. So, I slept on it and ordered it. I don't get it" shrugging his shoulders, "what's wrong with a trampoline?" Tipping his head back to shave his neck.

"David he's 4, not 14. He's too little. Just like he's too little for that fucking Jeep, he's going to get hurt," she gave him a look of complete disapproval.

"It's got safety screen that goes around it. Zee will be fine. Anyway, by the time he's 14, he'll be interested in video games, sports, and girls. Not a trampoline." He directed only the smallest of glances to his wife as he rinsed off the razor blade.

"That's not the point David. We agreed the drum set would be from us. Paul and April gave him the bike. You can't just buy him every toy that you think would be fun for him to have."

"He got a fuckin' robot, and I don't recall us discussing that as a birthday present. Didn't hear me complain about that. Huh?" he half turned to face Santana, his hand on the vanity, his razor in the other.

"It's educational Dave."

"Yeah, a trampoline will help with his balance and coordination, just like those dance classes you wanted to put him in," Dave tapped his fingers on the vanity. "You or me or Dottie will be with him when he plays on it just like his skyfort or the pool." he drew a long breath, annoyed with her overprotecting of Zee. "Bear, he'll be fine," he said a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine! Then I'll tell Dottie not to let him play on it unless you're watching him!"

"Santana, you're just pissed because I did something after you said no. That's all this is about."

"No, it's not. It's about Zee and Elle, thinking they'll get everything they wish for or want in life. We're their parents we have to say no. Our job is love and protect them, not indulge them."

"I do. Why do you think I bought the safest trampoline on the market?" Dave cocked his head seeing a baffled expression on his wife's face "Yeah, surprise I did some research. I do love my kids. I love them to the point that I'll let them fall and get hurt. And I'll pick'em up when they do."

Santana glared at him she knew they'd agreed that they'd parent as a team, she remembered using one parent off the other, that always led them to argue, inevitably she'd get her way. Dave had conceded to the drum set, even though she had regretted the purchase after listening to Zee bang on the drums and cymbals for three days before moving them to another room away from the main living and sleeping areas. "Like I said you can watch him," her finger pointed at him, Santana left his bathroom, dropping the receipt for him to pick up. She returned to have the promised breakfast with their son.

**This Is My Ground **

Matt was nothing if not thorough when it came to Zee's checkup, much better than the pediatrician she took him to in Naples last year. He wasn't the clinical type. Matt took the time to talk with Zee, expressing genuine interest in his birthday gifts, what cartoons, and the books he liked. Did Zee have a favorite superhero or dinosaur? Matt did the same with Santana, asking her about Zee's eating habits, sleep schedule, issues with his daycare friends, and how his potty training was progressing. To Zee's benefit, he managed to get through his first immunization shot without crying, by the time Matt had finished with the fourth he was in tears. Santana was blurry eyed herself as she held her baby boy in her arms to comfort him. What Brittany had said echoed in her mind, she'd soon lose him to his friends.

At the bank, the couple who'd bought the rental had brought their children with them, apologizing the entire time profusely. The couple had a set of twins girls not much older than Zee, another who was probably two and if Santana's keen eye was right another on the way. They both looked tired. Both had eyed Santana with a curious look when she sat down at the table. The wife, checking out her outfit and her husband her boobs.

As she scanned the loan papers making sure the paperwork listed the owner as Snixx LLC. Santana saw the buyer worked for KEI, a programmer. She wanted to ask if he worked with Ryder but resisted. In between signatures, the couple talked about the house, and much they were looking forward to moving from Lima Heights to their own home. They'd heard from Beatrice, the office manager that the complex had been sold and many of the tenants were worried about an increase in rent. Rumor had it an offshore group of investors had bought the apartment complex. Quinn told them she'd heard, differently. Santana made a mental note to have a conversation with her new office manager. At the end of the meeting, the wife commented on Santana's name, saying how cool it was to be named after Carlos Santana. Santana responded that her name came from Santa Ana or St Anne, the protector from storms. The husband eyed her, she could tell the wheels were turning, but he lacked the confidence to ask. No doubt he'd figure out that she was indirectly his employer by dinner time. Either that or he was a boob man.

Lima Heights apartment complex, she was proud of how she managed to arrange the purchase. It had started over drinks at the country club with Buddy's widow last summer. Much of the time it took to negotiate the deal wasn't Mrs. Leibowitz's reluctance to sell but more waiting for her to come down in price. It felt good changing from the old boys' club to an all-girls club. At the end of the paperwork making sure, the buyer listed was Lima Heights Adjacent LLC, Santana handed over a cashier's check from her account of $2.4 million. The financial arm of Diabla had financed the remaining $10 million, the bank acting as an intermediary. After the transaction was completed, she called Beatrice to tell her to send out the notices of new ownership to the tenants that included a comment not to expect a rent increase for the remainder of the year. She knew Buddy had a reputation of high rents for the apartments. He always claimed high overhead. She'd seen enough of the books to know it was gouging.

With the Jag in the shop, she'd taken to driving the GLS. She had to admit though it felt like a tank compared to the sleeker Jaguar the height advantage it gave to see traffic was a benefit. Quinn had ridden with her out to the KEI corporate offices to pick up Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Kitty for lunch. As she unhooked Zee's car seat to toss in the back, the working women came out through the front door. A few of the office employee's returning from an early lunch shooting looks of envy to disapproval at their co-worker choice in lunch companions. The latter group had either read the article about the vandalism to the car or where just judgmental assholes, Santana thought. Kitty had taken the rear jump seat, volunteering as she was the shortest. Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes in the back seat and Quinn kept the front seat. Brittany sat behind the driver's seat, Santana taking advantage of it, checking the rear-view more often than she usually would. She even went so far as to adjust the baby mirror that hung off the rear-view mirror away from Mercedes more toward Brittany, a move that Quinn didn't miss with a knowing look that made Santana laugh as she said 'what?' Quinn smirked replying 'nothing.'

The restaurant was a diner that had been in business for decades. It primarily served employees from KEI, who'd stop for breakfast or lunch. The menu still included standards like hamburgers and open-faced sandwiches smothered in gravy. It had kept up with the times, to include lighter, healthier fare. The interior would be called retro or as Kurt would say 'shabby-chic,' booths lined the walls and front window, a counter with the swivel round stools, and tables in the middle. Usually, the owners didn't allow reservations, that is unless Emma called and mentioned Paul's name, and they would be his guests. The diner owed its livelihood to the plant, and if Paul's guests wanted to dine at their establishment, then they'd go out of their way to make it happen. All Santana had to do was re-promise Emma she'd bring the children in soon, something she'd forgotten.

As the only leftie in the group Santana took the end, Brittany to her right, the other women, took their seats around the two square tables the waitress had pushed together. The food came out quickly, the conversation light, nothing said about the car. Brittany said she enjoyed the game, making some brief comparisons to tailgating at MSU vs. MI vs. OSU but the VIP section lacked some of the camaraderies of being part of the crowd in either the rowdy student section or the more sedate section when she went with her parents. The only benefit aside from being inside was the food and drink was much healthier, then offered at the concession stands. The women asked Santana about working as the Executive Director for the choir. Mercedes still insisting that Santana should join. They teased Quinn about earning a paycheck today. She reminded them that her dual commission wouldn't be the entire amount, the agency would take a good chunk off the top. Santana winked at Quinn, telling her could change all that. Quinn laughed it off, saying the commission she'd liked to have earned was the one she would have gotten from the sale of the apartment complex. Tina, blurting out that Dani leased an apartment at Lima Heights when she tried to make a joke about Santana's new tenants. Santana, made a mental note to find out which apartment and if Dani paid her rent on time, and if not, how she could, without raising red flags to Dani, Beatrice, and the accountant. When the check came, Brittany tried to grab it, losing out to Santana.

**You Can't Make Me Behave**

At the accountant's office, Aphasia took the documents to file, telling Santana she's received the electronic records from Mrs. Leibowitz's accountant, so far all appeared to be in order and all rents up to date. Santana didn't bother to ask for a tenant's list, merely saying she'd call Aphasia tomorrow to talk further.

The country club Women's Association's meeting, it was primarily formalities. The grannies were considering adding Michael Bublé to the list of acceptable recording artist that the hired bands could cover at their dances. That stumped Jordan, and her, after all, that's what Bublé did, cover songs of other artists. But then they'd added Julio Iglesias songs thinking it would make Santana feel more welcomed. Santana didn't bother telling them that her musical preference was his son Enrique or that she'd grown up with the Salsa music and dance of her Puerto Rican culture. That thought sent her mind straight to Brittany. Could Brittany salsa? Santana wondered if she could get the grannies to have a salsa dance party. That idea died a sudden death when Santana realized she'd have to teach Dave the salsa, not dance the salsa with Brittany. Showing Dave how to dance a simple two-step had been painful enough. The concept of seeing Dave's hips undulate might give everyone attending nightmares, including her children who would see Mommy teaching Daddy to dance. She was pretty sure Zee could out dance his Dad already at age four.

By the time the grannies had gotten to the discussion of changing the petunia's in the flower beds around the front entrance next year from pink to possibly red or purple Santana and Jordan had started a side conversation. Jordan made the club tolerable. April would have too, but she wasn't considered a member, merely Paul's longstanding guest therefore not eligible for the grannies' club.

After the meeting adjournment a social hour followed, this was where the alcohol flowed, and phones came out showing the recent photos of grandchildren or in Jordan and Santana's case their children. It always boggled Santana's mind at how rude the women could be when they thought they were polite. Zee how cute he looked in a man-bun, just like a little girl. Or how tanned he'd gotten over the summer, but he had a natural tan already. What a shame that neither looked like a Dave, the Karofsky genes lost in the mix. Or directed at her, hinting at her being anorexic, bulimic, had some surgery to regain her figure or how nice she looked today. That they always admired Mexican women dressing to please or attract men, so comfortable in showing off their 'assets,' which, really meant ass and tits.

A reminder, that floated to the front of her memory, from April, that if she wanted to change the grannie's association into a Women's Association, she and Jordan needed to run for office. Santana knew of several younger woman, both white and women of color that never attended but still had votes. Plus, the ones that fell into the mid-range between her and the grannies, they didn't come to the meetings for a variety of reasons. She might even be able to persuade Mrs. Leibowitz, or Mrs. Motta, both powerful allies, to vote for her or Jordan. With the recent deaths of two grannies, plus three suffering from various stages of dementia who abstained, she might be able to swing enough votes her way. Santana made a mental note to arrange a playdate between Jordan's daughter and Zee so she could discuss the upcoming elections in November with Jordan.

After escaping from the country club, she went to Castle Nursery and Garden Center, to sign off on the fall plantings around the house. Not something she needed to do in person, but Brenda Castle was the current secretary for the county's Democratic Party and a voting member of the Women's Association. Plus, she was always good for a laugh when it came to Congresswoman Sylvester, who'd spent most of her summer denying any collusion with the Russians, stating it was a conspiracy, the real issue was Hillary's emails and subsequent cover-up. Brenda said she had it from a competent authority she referred to as 'Beck,' that Sue had approved leaking information to keep her name in the press. Brenda, stating that Sue didn't know her ass from a hole in the ground, utterly incompetent, inefficient and a disgrace to the district. Santana casually asked about herself running for election in the Women's Association Brenda thought it a great idea, second only to lacing their pre-meeting candies with Ecstasy. Something she'd tried with marijuana brownies, only to be banned from the association for a year along with a lifetime ban on bringing treats to meetings. Brenda asked Santana if she'd be interested in dropping a few Ecstasy pills in the candy bowl next meeting. Santana politely declined.

Her final three stops were the dry cleaners and to Barnes and Noble to pick up a couple of Kobi Yamada books for Zee that Dottie suggested and coffee for herself, just because she needs a good caffeine boost. Then to Zee's daycare to pick him up, before she headed toward the dance studio.

**I'm The Boss Right Now**

Jake's quitting time was 3:30 pm, Mike who worked in the offices, got off around 5:00 pm today thought he'd bugged out a little early to meet up with Santana, who had just pulled into the parking lot before he did. Helping Zee out of his car seat, Mike held him until Santana got around to the passenger side.

Smiling, happy to see Mike, "Thanks, for the help." Santana said.

Mike returned the grin, "No problem. Always happy to see Zee-man and his mama."

"You know he can walk," Santana advised Mike as they headed toward the door.

"True, but it won't be that much longer before he doesn't want to be carried," Mike opening the door to the dance studio, to let Santana enter first. "I heard about the tramp today," A look of understanding on his face.

"Am I wrong?"

"Let's say I don't think either of you is, although if my opinion counts weekly dance classes would improve balance and coordination a lot faster than an occasional jump on a tramp."

"I like your opinion. I'll keep that in my back pocket when the snow flies around it this winter."

Mike wrinkled his nose, "Don't tell Dave I said that."

"Don't worry. I'm a pro at keeping secrets."

Mike let Zee down, to walk on his own once they'd reached the hallway that led back to his office. He'd occasionally stop to look through the window of a door or an open door at a class in progress. Santana and Zee stood next to him. They had middle schoolers learning hip-hop, Jake with elementary age girls in ballet, and senior citizens using a room to practice square dance. When Santana gave Mike a look of amusement at the grey-hairs, Mike waved his hands out, saying, "Hey, they pay for space."

Once in the office, Zee sat on the worn sofa, Santana giving him her phone to listen to the playlist she had of favorite songs from his DVDs. Within a few minutes, Jake stepped into the office, wearing his leotard, and a pair of cut-off sweats pants. After greeting Santana, he went over to Zee placing his hand on the top of the boys' head that was immediately followed by Zee grumbling "don't mess with my bun," waving Jake away with his hands. Jake apologized. Santana made a mental note to have a conversation with Zee see if maybe his daycare friends were teasing him. She'd noticed that all the boys had more traditional short haircuts, him being the only boy having long hair. If that were true, she'd make damn sure the daycare manager knew about it and put a stop to it.

Santana looked over the P&L statements for the last year, they had a high overhead in rent, salaries and her loan which didn't surprise her, but they also saw a dip in revenue during the summer months again not a surprise. While she looked over the statement, Mike and Jake spoke to her about different ideas they had to increase revenue like offer additional dancing styles to learn, private lessons, renting out space – the squares dancers had asked them if they were renting space why not advertise for rental space for other activities like practices or parties. They'd thought about adding an area where they could sell dance related clothing but had shot that down. He didn't have enough space. They already had a vending machine that sold water and health-related drinks. Advertise using Brittany as the face of the business, with her professional dance experience it would legitimize the studio as a first-class place to learn dance moves. The last suggestion drew a questionable look from Santana, Mike admitting they hadn't asked Brittany it was just a thought.

Mike was a man of good character, smart, reliable dedicated whose first passion was dancing. Jake had a bit of a reputation, it didn't help that he was a Puckerman, but Mike had changed him. The question in Santana's mind was and had always been, did she rely on Mike or rely on them as a team? Santana was never sure if their romantic relationship would falter if Mike would be left holding the bag for the business. Her third-eye told her that Mike would absorb paying off the loan she'd provided to open the studio, letting Jake off the hook.

While she thought about it, they all went into the empty office space. Zee wandered around while Mike and Jake explained what they envisioned for the vacant area. After a few minutes, Zee walked by his mother singing

_I can feel it in my bones_

_I'm gonna spend another year alone_

_It's fuck and run, fuck and run_

_Even when I was seventeen_

_Fuck and run, fuck and run_

Zee had changed the playlist, to an old playlist Dani had added that she'd forgotten to delete from her phone. Dani had called it their songs to fuck too, 'Fuck and Run' was meant to be the last played, even if Liz Phair was referring to a 'boyfriend,' Dani thought it relevant to their relationship. Santana could only imagine what other songs Zee had listened to from the playlist as she took her phone away from him, asking him instead to see how fast he could run around the room. Jake and Mike, both stifled laughs by covering their mouths with their hands. Santana made a mental note to have another conversation with Zee on words he's not allowed to use.

After a few laps around the room, Zee had come back to her to say he was hungry and thirsty. Jake told Zee he was hungry too, and Mike also agreed he need something to eat, they offered to take Zee to the sub shop, giving Santana time to think her decision over.

After the three had left, she walked around for a minute, thinking over what they envisioned. It wasn't that they could rent the space as is, they'd need to install different flooring, change the lighting, build wall partitions, install mirrors, doors also the bathroom needed an upgrade. They'd mentioned getting Puck to do the work. He still had to be paid even if Mike and Jake worked for free. Plus, Puck would still need another assistant, not to mention a qualified electrician for the lighting. They made a decent profit, but they'd need another small loan to cover the remodeling costs. That would add additional overhead. It had taken her six months to complete the deal on the strip mall, a year on the apartment complex, Jake and Mike could wait another week while she thought about it. In the meantime, they could get Puck over to write up a bid on the work, write up a letter of intent that covered their plans for the expansion and have time to talk to Brittany.

Santana locked the door, as she entered the hallway the middle school hip hop dancers were leaving, she held back a few seconds to let go ahead of her. As she waited, she heard horn fanfare, followed by the heavy rhythmic beating of percussion, then the female vocalist, coming from a room that had been emptied when she arrived. Santana went to the open door, to see who'd be dancing, it was Brittany freestyling to Demi Lovato's Confident. In the doorway, Santana watched as Brittany moved through the song. The dancer was poised, controlled, her moves assertive, each step displayed self-assurance, yet there were restraint and nobility, with each movement.

"She's good," Mike said as he came up behind Santana startling her.

Santana with her hand to her chest, "God, you scared me!" she said. "Where's Zee?"

"Him and Jake stayed, I brought mine back," lifting his sub bag in his hand to show Santana. "You like her."

Santana laughed quietly "She's an amazing dancer."

"That's not quite what I meant."

"Yeah, I know what you meant, Mike, but you know it's complicated."

"Only if you let it be." Placing his hand on her shoulder, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I wanna eat, before my first class."

"Sure," Santana replied.

As the music stopped Brittany spun around, seeing Santana for the first time as she came to a stop. "Oh, hi," she said, delighted at seeing Santana. "Wasn't expecting an audience," A smile lit up on her face, as she went over to pause her playlist before the next started.

"Uh, I just stopped to talk with Mike and Jake," Santana said, a smile spreading across her face too. "Is that a dance you teach?"

"No, not yet, at least." Amusement in her eyes "Rachel's Glee club are doing songs of empowerment this week. I'm helping the girls, Jake the boys, and Mike is helping on the group number." She said as she moved toward Santana. "They've enlisted the marching band on this song. They want to do it at half-time."

"Be careful," tilting her head to the side, "give Rachel an inch she'll take a mile."

Brittany laughed "Mike warned me," she said, now in front of Santana "But that's not who I'm offering an inch too."

"I've heard," Santana said flirtatiously, "and you've been warned about that too."

Brittany rolled her eyes, taking a step back she turned around going to the middle of the room pressing the button to un-pause her playlist the voice of Shawn Mendes came thru the speakers, "Dance with me?" sliding the remote into the pocket of her sweat pants. Holding out her hand, "It is a dance studio."

Santana paused as she looked at the dancer, a light glint of sweat on her skin. Her hair wrapped in a loose bun, wearing gray sweats rolled at the waist, a white tank with a cat, her sports bra visible over her shoulders — the outreached hand, her sky-blue eyes, inviting Santana to join her. Santana knew nothing would come of it. She thought as she remembered the feel of Brittany's body, being held in her arms. Santana slipped off her shoes and ambled over to the dancer. Taking her hand. "So, what are you thinking?"

Brittany pulled out the remote, tapping it to move to the next song, "Wait" as she returned the remote into her pocket, the music switched to Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect.' Brittany took her in her arms, counting the beat as the brief intro finished. Santana froze, she loved the song, but it was a love song. It was a newlywed's first dance song. "Brittany, uh ..."

"It's ok," Brittany replied, assuring her as they started to sway together. Santana felt her nerves ease within seconds as they moved across the floor. Lyrics she's heard many times before. The balladeer's serenade of someone they're deeply in love rang through her mind. 'Someone waiting,' 'someone to carry secrets,' 'fighting against odds,' 'a future' she thought as their eyes met. Brittany's blue eyes, alive and alert. Her tall, lithe body graceful, and elegant. The smell of Brittany, musky from the previous dance, a faint scent of citrus from her shampoo that morning, a lingering hint of her perfume, and the distant sanitized odor of having been in the factory mingled together as they danced.

That feeling of being in the stable, protective embrace of a woman's arms and holding a woman in hers, it couldn't be just any woman, no, it was Brittany that made the difference. How effortless it was to move with her, instinctively knowing when to twirl, or when to stop, Brittany holding her from behind, her arms wrapped around her front. Brittany, leaning her head down, Santana leaning hers back into Brittany's chest, the warm breath as it blew gently against her. A rush of emotion swept through Santana. She believed she was free. Her heart swelled as a warmth overcame her, that inner peace she felt whenever Brittany touched her. It was a rare moment. Santana felt true to herself, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

As the last lines of the song played out, they faced each other Santana purred 'And she looks perfect.' And she was, Santana thought, even in her practice clothes Brittany was an angel as she heard the next line. 'I don't deserve this.' No, she didn't deserve Brittany, she wasn't worthy. Breaking her heart would be the worst thing she could do.

Brittany quietly hummed the final line, 'You look perfect tonight,' as she moved strands of Santana's expresso colored hair away from her face. Brittany leaned down her lips, brushed Santana's. The memory of those lips on hers at the pool replayed in Brittany's mind. She kissed her softly. Santana responded, claiming her lips gently, slowly, intimately. Santana's arms, wrapping around the taller dancer waist. Brittany's hands moved over the back of Santana's neck, as the kiss grew, passionately, both hungry for the other. Both abandoning where they were, who could walk in. It was the two of them now, fulfilling a desire to express what they hadn't said to each other.

Santana's legs weakened, at the touch of their lips and she melted defenselessly into Brittany's warm body. It felt perfect. Simple, Santana thought, the reality of being complete and whole with someone you could love crashed down onto her. Not could or would, but did love overwhelmed her senses. Every woman before Brittany hadn't made her feel this way, she had settled on them, much like Dave. They had all been a means to an end, sex or money. Brittany felt like the start. Brittany was an absolute, something that she couldn't express in words. It scared the fuck out of Santana, yet reassured her at the same time.

* * *

Looked up the Japanese word for stop, as you'd expect it depends. On an old Q&A discussion, a native Japanese speaker suggested 'sutoppu' stating it was generic enough that people would understand you wanted them to 'stop.' Dottie would use correct Japanese phrasing for a child.

P&L = Profit and Loss Statement a.k.a. Income Statement.

Fuck and Run – Liz Phair (Album: Exile in Guyville 1993) – My headcanon for Dani is she likes alternative music, and she would be familiar with K. Flay's single of the song released in 2011, then traced the song back to Phair's original.

Perfect – Ed Sheeran (Album: Perfect 2017)

Lima Heights Adjacent – Know there are several valid theories on what Santana meant when she used the phrase. To add my guess to the mix: If you remember, Brittany told Lord Tubbington that none of his high rises were up to code in season 4. When Brittany mentioned or talked to LT, she was often referring to Santana. So, I kinda think, if Santana's father is an M.D., then there is a good chance he made investments (and yes, a lot of that would depend on his cash flow from his practice/specialty). LHA 'may have been' a rental property (a.k.a. Lima Heights) Santana's father owned. The tenants are folks down on their luck and (or) Hispanic immigrants working in Lima. The definition from dictionary online for adjacent it includes:

"Supporting or being an ally of a group or subculture without being a part of it: _She describes herself as queer-adjacent._

Having the traits or interests of a group or subculture without being a part of it: _Are they full-on geeks or just nerd-adjacent?_"

Santana was part of the Hispanic culture within Lima, yet as the daughter of an M.D. that possibly set her apart.


	19. Chapter 19 – Rights of Passage

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Trigger Warnings: Section entitled 'You're All Freaked Out' – some may find Dave's actions toward Santana disturbing. No physical abuse occurs. My sincerest apology if you do find it upsetting.

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

Note of Clarification: Much of what Dave describes to Santana at the steps is illegal here in the states. The tools used are legal, it's how they're being used that's unlawful.

And yes, even I don't like Dave in this chapter.

For those readers in the States - Enjoy Memorial Weekend!

Chapter Title: Artist: Third Eye Blind / Album: Dopamine (2015)

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Rites of Passage**

Since the party, Brittany saw more of Santana, even if it meant only at choir practice or with friends or the game. Then after the dance, it had increased to texts, calls, she went to the mall and park with Santana and her children, dinners that seemed intimate together, meetups at the farmer's market, and coffee at the Lima Bean with Mercedes and Tina. They'd spent time sharing with each other stories of childhood, college, their travels. Debated on time travel, politics where they agreed, karmic relationships in their lives. Brittany suggested Dave would be Santana's together to have children but not bound together in this life. Like her own conception – two strangers in a bar hook-up.

In her heart, Brittany felt like cheering 'score,' however, in her mind, she had to clarify things between them. More specifically, Dave. Since their dance, she'd stuffed him into the background of her mind, yet with mutual friends, Dave was an ever-present entity in conversation. It had started to bother her more than she thought it would.

The discussion with Blaine on cheating had found a ubiquitous place in her brain. It harassed the strings of her heart when they were together. In a recent catch-up call with an old tour dancer friend, they'd reminded her on one rule to live by when single: Anyone, boy or girl, was off limits if they were in an existing relationship. Oddly not because of cheating, but it was messy, somebody was bound to get hurt, and it wasn't always the one who cheated. Brittany had responded that Cheetos did leave a messy residue on her hands even after licking it off, her fingers were still orange.

At the same time, Brittany did her best to keep a physical distance from her or at the very least not be alone with Santana, she was just too much temptation. Her mother told her she was like the old song, 'Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered' with Santana. Brittany had laughed saying the bewitched part would be accurate, but the feeling she had when in Santana's presence is like they're two are old souls and kindred spirits, each other's true loves and destinies.

Talking with Santana, about Dave was a tricky tightrope to navigate. On the one hand, she didn't want to keep repeating herself for fear that the tightrope would bounce and she'd end up falling into the net, at least she hoped there would be a net to catch her. On the other hand, she couldn't say something that would force Santana to make a choice as to which platform to walk towards, her or Dave. No ultimatums, no negotiation, no challenges. It had to be Santana's choice and hers alone. Dave, she could manage if he wasn't her one true love.

**Something You Can't Come Back From**

Santana sat nervously in one of the padded chairs in Grace Hitchens' office. Looking around, the office had the prerequisite wall of legal books, large desk from dark wood, green padded wood chairs in front and paneling to match both, windows that overlooked down onto Main St., fake plants on each side, the carpet was worn between the door and her desk otherwise it looked good.

"Santana," Grace said as entered her office, "surprised to see your name on my schedule." Closing the door behind her, walking around to her desk chair, "So, you've decided to go thru with it?"

Nodding "Yes, it's time," Santana respectfully replied.

"And Dave?" Grace observing Santana's politeness hid a palpable unease in her body posture, her forehead furrowed, lips pursed, her eyes averted downward to a thick brown file she held in her lap, strumming the pages with her fingers.

"Uh, I'm filing. Just me."

Grace started to take notes on her legal pad. "No-fault? Irreconcilable differences?"

Santana nodded, "Yes."

"Not that it's any of my business, but knowing the history of the marriage, are either of you seeing someone else?"

"Uhm, Dave is, Spencer Porter, the McKinley football coach, for the past year, I guess it's been." Santana thought of Brittany, they weren't dating, she'd made a point of not allowing herself to be alone again with the dancer, or if they were, she'd made sure to have Zee be her innocent twatswat. "I'm not involved with anyone right now." She said as she thought how low she'd went using her son to avoid touching Brittany.

"Fair enough, I'll keep that in my pocket, for now, it could be leveraged in our negotiations," Grace changing to her no-nonsense legal voice started to walk Santana through the questions need to complete the required court forms. "OK. With regards to property, state law is equitable distribution, unless you each brought it into the marriage, were gifted it, or you have a prenup" Grace stopped to check the old file which her admin had laid out earlier "which you don't. So, we'll just need to update property information." Grace wrote a note on her legal pad "Spousal support? That will be the court's discretion. We can request they forgo that once I know more about yours and Dave's financials. Or you could agree to a one-time payment."

Santana smirked, Dave's net worth would increase. Hers would decrease. "Let's wait to see how the numbers play out before I need to make any spousal support decision."

Grace jotted another note on her legal pad "It should be something you both agree too. And I'd recommend at least initially, a one-time payment. So, let's talk about your minor children. Are you thinking shared parenting where both you and Dave are residential parent and legal custodians, or do you want sole custody?"

"I'd think shared parenting would be the best arrangement."

"Are you sure? We could make an argument for sole custody based on his actions last year."

"And I'm sure Liz would counter that argument with I took Zee away from him," Santana replied, "We've always agreed to parent as a team, asking for sole custody would defeat that."

"Ok, then I'll remind you that's not a 50/50 split, and you'll want to be a primary resident parent. You two will need to come up with a shared parenting plan. I also need to warn you that since you have two other homes, that if you plan to relocate to either on a more permanent basis, the courts will want to know."

Santana nodded, "That's fine," she said, "I'm not planning to leave Lima in the near future."

Grace wrote a note on her legal pad, "Child support. It's a requirement." Flipping pages from the Santana and Dave's old file, "There's a slim chance you'll end up paying it to Dave. Just a warning to you, even if you are the primary resident parent your income from the Diabla trust would be difficult for Dave to match. It's rare that they do that. Usually, the court has the non-primary residential parent pay child support. Now we could ask that he provide healthcare insurance to your minor children through KEI."

"Could the child support be paid into the trust funds for Zee and Elle? Instead of going directly to either of us?"

Grace tapped her pen on her notepad "I think that's doable. I know I've worked with parents who pay child support directly into a college fund. It's usually in a single child only situation." Grace looked at the thick file that Santana held in her lap, "Is that for me?"

Handing over the file, "Yes, it's our financials."

Grace opened the folder next to the other, scanning through each document, comparing it to an older one if she found it in the thinner file, periodically jotting down a note. "Looks like you've been busy," she admired Santana's ability to navigate finances, not something she spent much time reviewing with her financial planner, which was herself. "You're not hiding any assets from Dave?

Santana shook her head no

"Is Aphasia still your accountant?"

Santana nodded, "You can contact her directly to work on any of the financial forms."

Putting down her pen, Grace looked directly at Santana "Under no circumstances move any of these properties to another family member, that includes the trust for your children. The court considers that a fraudulent act. Usually, I'd tell a client not to go out and buy a new couch or a car, in your case, no new homes, no new investments, in other words, don't incur additional debt until the divorce is finalized." Grace paused to make sure Santana understood "As I said earlier don't take the children out of the state unless you notify me. That includes holidays. Ok, now the house. Don't move out of it, right now it's where your children are comfortable and stable. Plus, judges tend to prefer that the children remain in their parent's marital home. Your mansion should be big enough that you don't cross paths too often. You'll also need an inventory of everything in the house. I know the Karofsky Trust financed the home, but not the belongs, why you'll need that list. Get a video if it's easier. Finally, the court can order three months of counseling, and if they do, then it's a requirement."

A frown crossed Santana's face "That's fine. Is there anything else?"

Closing both files, Grace looked back up at Santana. "I'm going to recommend you don't get involved at least not until after the divorce is finalized. Feel free to see friends and the like. We don't want to give them any leverage." Grace stood up from her chair. "It'll take us about a week to complete the required forms. My admin will call you to set up an appointment to review, ask questions, make any necessary changes, and sign the paperwork. Once we have a case number, I'll have my processor serve the papers. If everything goes smoothly, you should be free of Dave in six months."

Santana rose from her chair, offering her hand to Grace, "Thank You."

Grace watched Santana walk toward the door "One more thing," the lawyer called out.

Santana turning had she made a wrong assumption that the meeting was over? "Yes?"

"As your friend and not your lawyer … about time, girl."

It was an enough for Santana to smile for the first time since she sat across the desk "Yeah. It is, about fucking time."

Santana sat in her GLS. She should feel a sense of excitement. Instead, she felt a sense of failure for wasting six years of her life. Had the purpose of her marriage been only a 'karmic relationship' as Brittany suggested, one to conceive children? If that were the case, she could live with that notion of fate. Everything else had been a waste of space.

**Yeah That's Not the One**

Dani's, eyes fluttered as she awoke, with her fingers she wiped the haze of sleep off, her bedroom was dark, it hadn't been when she drifted off to sleep. Glancing over at her alarm clock on the dresser across the room, it read 10:05 pm. Letting out a sigh, "Fuck." Hesitantly, lifting the tangled sheet, she rolled over.

She'd come straight home from work, not bothering to join the gang at Rory's Pub for a beer. Why celebrate with fucking men who'd received bonuses for a few hours work on a Sunday when she'd spent hours to prove the metrics sucked, only to be told they'd found a coding error in the reports and it had been corrected. Followed by a patronizing 'thank you' pat on the back, and a $10 gift certificate from the company store for noticing the mistake. Yeah, ten dollars might be enough to buy a 3X-Large t-shirt with the company logo off the sales rack, not the $500 matted wheels Sam had bragged about getting. It sucked!

She stopped at the convenience store near the apartment complex where she'd bought a 12 pack to drown her sorrows, going for Heineken instead of Bud. Once home, she'd changed into shorts and a non-KEI t-shirt, tossing her work clothes into the washer. Dani sat down with a beer calling around to Jane, Madison, Julie, Jessica, Vanessa, Mack, Ronnie, and Shelia to see if they would join her in her pity party, none could. Disappointed that she'd spent half of her weekly entertainment budget on the beer instead of saving it for Scandals, Dani flipped on Netflix searching for a movie finally settling on Thor: Ragnarok, maybe a little badass Cate Blanchett would calm her indignation from her workday.

As Hela destroyed Thor's hammer, Dani heard a knock on the door. Pausing the movie, she went to open the door, thinking it was the crazy guy from next door who thought the spot in front of the door belonged to him and him alone. She threw the door open, ready to defend her parking spot. What she saw gave rise to a smug grin, a raised eyebrow and tilt of her head Dani said, "Mi casa su casa."

Dani heard the thud of the door close as she was pushed up against it. Warm lips on hers, uttered mumblings as those lips moved around her jawline, down her neck, then back to her mouth as tongues clashed. Her t-shirt came off, followed by her bra. Her shorts and panties soon followed. Warm hands were touching her, exploring the familiar, hot breath on her nipples, then a tongue, soft fingers as they slip past her folds to enter her. Dani, grasped a wrist, whispering 'not here' as she led them to her bedroom.

That had been what four or five hours ago? Dani thought as the moonlight streamed in through the rolled up mini blinds she'd forgotten to close. The duvet, along with the extra pillows, tossed to the floor, clothes not belonging to Dani strewn around the floor. She felt the bottom sheet long since pulled from around the mattress' corners, hooked on her foot. The body next to her, the top sheet pulled up, barely covering her breasts. She heard the steady breathing of peaceful sleep as she slid closer. Carefully moving hair to gain access to the neck she wanted to nuzzle, Dani's free hand settled on the tanned smooth skin of the woman's shoulder, following it down her arm, then elbow as it bent to fall in front of her. Dani's hand grasped the woman's hand as it lay between her breasts. Scooting closer, the coolness of her back on Dani's nipples. The warmth of a round ass against her pubic hairs, as she spooned up next to her. She heard a moan escape, then a tightening around her hand.

Dani whispered, "I've missed you," as she pressed soft kisses into the exposed neck.

Santana's eyes adjusted to the dim room, "What time is it?"

"After ten, babe," Dani said as she moved to Santana's ear, expertly using her tongue to follow the folds of her outer ear. "We fell asleep after that last round. Remember?"

Shoving Dani away, Santana sat up on the edge of the bed, "Fuck! Why the hell didn't you wake me?" she growled as she stood, stumbling in the moonlight, bending over she tossed the duvet aside to look for her clothes, then tripped over one of her shoes. "I've been here five fucking hours?" lacing her hands through her bra straps. "Where the fuck is my phone?" hooking the clasps as she adjusted each of her breasts in the cups. Seeing, her panties on the floor, grabbing them to put on.

"Someplace between here and the door I'd imagine." Dani sighed, exasperated, as she laid back on the bed to watch Santana dress, missing the warmth they'd shared not minutes before.

"Could you go find it for me, please?"

Leaving the bed, Dani grabbed her rarely used bathrobe she'd stolen from some hotel Santana had paid for on one of her gifted all-expenses-paid vacations to San Francisco, from behind the door, slipping it on, not bothering to tie it, she left.

'Damn it!' Santana thought as she put on her dress, smoothing it out, hunting around in the darkness for her other shoe finding it she sat on the bed. 'Fuck, what the hell had she been thinking?' she'd stopped at the office to meet with Hank and Jeremiah to discuss some repairs that Mrs. Leibowitz's had either ignored or pushed off onto Santana to deal with. After that, she'd stopped by Beatrice's desk, who had just finished printing off the tenant's list, to talk about who would cover the office managers holiday vacation in December. In the process of doing that Beatrice started talking about some of the more 'challenging' tenants, pointing out a Mr. O'Malley on the list who happened to be a neighbor to one Dani DeCore.

Foolishly Santana had told Beatrice she'd have a talk with Mr. O'Malley. Instead, Santana headed straight to Dani's door, on the pretext of paying her rent to let her know ahead of time if she couldn't. When Dani opened the door, all Santana saw was her former lover, her hair now a dark blonde, in shorts and a tee. Urges she'd suppressed all summer, the need to be with a woman, the touch of a woman, an overwhelming lust she needed to get out of her system. The smirk on Dani's face as she let her in, it was the endless loop of their relationship one that was paused in June, now restarted in September.

Motion from the corner of her eye took Santana out of her thoughts, Dani had returned, handing Santana her purse. Grabbing her bag from Dani's hand, she stood up from the bed, her back to Dani, motioning Dani to zip up her dress, as she dug out her phone from the side pocket. Pressing the home button on the phone, she had eight text messages and two voice mails. One text was from Mercedes about dinner tomorrow night, the rest from Dave. Scanning the text messages from Dave:

_DJK: 'Hey eta?'_

_DJK: 'Dinner w/A&D 2nte?'_

_DJK: 'Cncld w/A&D.'_

_DJK: 'Z&E - mami xoxoxox'_ with an attached photo of Zee and Elle in their pj's.

_DJK: 'Wear TF ru?'_

_DJK: 'SITD!'_

_DJK: 'WTF! WYCM?'_

The first voice mail was Zee wishing her good night. The second left only a few minutes ago was Dave on a full out rant of her not responding. "Look, I need to go," Santana said as she looked over at Dani, who was now considerably shorter since Santana had put on her Jimmy Choo's.

Dani smirked, "Yeah, I heard. So did my neighbors." As she tied her bathrobe shut. "So, this is it?"

"Yeah," Santana lowered her head, brushing her hair back over her shoulders "Yeah, this is it." The moonlight in the room dimmed as storm clouds moved across the waxing gibbous moon.

"When can I see you again?"

"We can't Dani. Uh, I made a mistake coming here. I'm sorry." She leaned over, placing a peck on Dani's cheek. "Text me if you can't pay your rent. I'll see what I can do. K?" Santana gave a quick wave as she left the room, wanting to get out of the apartment as fast as she could.

Dani fell back onto her bed. A quiet 'bye' escaped from her lips when she heard the front door close.

**You're All Freaked Out**

Dave scrolled through his phone texts as he sat on the steps that led from the kitchen to the upper floor. Santana's was the last 'OMW.' Those that displayed a phone number for the sender were all different numbers, yet each had an attachment. Pictures of him and Spencer, in intimate moments or him and Santana together or with Zee and Elle. The most recent an exception. The text messages included words like 'deviant,' 'aberrant,' 'queer,' 'abnormal,' 'demented,' 'repugnant,' 'revolting,' 'vile,' the one with the four of them together 'incompatible.' He'd also started to receive emails from Hung, Gay on his home email account with the same attachment the words 'What would Daddy think?' He'd been able to blacklist innominate at work and set up a spam filter on his home email account, but they still came through anyway. He'd called the cell phone company who told him the texts were from disposable phones, suggesting he change his number and file a police report.

Taken from his thoughts as he heard the smooth tracking hum of the garage door opening. The purr of the GLS engine driving into the garage, the silence of the engine turned off, the hum of the garage door closing, a slam of a car door, finally the entryway door to the house opening, then the thud of it shut, Santana's heels falling on the ceramic tiles.

Dave waited until she turned to take the stairs up "Where the fuck have you been all night?" he growled.

"Ah!" Santana shrieked, her heart pounded in her chest "God, you scared me," her breath heavy, "I was out with Quinn."

"Don't fuckin lie to me, Bear. I called Quinn when you didn't answer." He stood up, "And Mercedes and Kitty." Dave frowned his face reddened as he glared at his wife. "Don't say Brittany, either." He snarled, "Where were you?" his hand around her wrist, "Tell me!" yanking her closer.

"What the fuck do you care?" Santana snarled, as he twisted her arm back at the elbow.

"I care because of this little gem that got sent to me tonight!" he showed her his phone.

Santana took his phone to look at the photo, gasping in shock as she realized it was taken recently of her and Dani in bed together. Not just in bed together but of them naked, Santana's hand clenching the bedsheet, her back arched, eyes closed, her face detectible through the open window, as Dani lay between her legs. "Where did you get this?" her voice trembled as she spoke.

Dave released his grip, shoving Santana backward toward the hallway leading to the dining area, "It was sent from one of those disposable phones, that can't be traced" agitated he said, as a sense of dread rolled through him. Her eyes, questioning him. He inhaled deeply, "I've been getting texts, emails here and at work since the party." shaking his head, "Our cell provider says the numbers aren't traceable. Neither are the emails" Dave sat back down on the step, "No! I don't know why, either They haven't asked for anything." Lowering his head into his hands. The fear rose up inside, setting his body to shake as tears flowed.

Santana listened as she scrolled through the text messages on Dave's phone. The photos had been cropped, to the point where backgrounds were eliminated on some. Those of her and Brittany she could tell were dinner at Breadstix a few days ago or with the kids at the mall over the weekend. One had her, Brittany, Dave, and Spencer, at the OSU game. Another group photo was taken in front of the church after Elle's christening, Paul and April carefully cropped out. The pictures of Dave and Spencer together weren't as presentable and not something she wanted to commit to memory either.

It all clicked now. Dave hadn't been himself since the party. His usually non-existent temper around her and the children had emerged with wrath that astonished Santana — yelling at Zee for singing in the house, not wanting to go to bed and toys laying around — insisting that Santana move Elle into a room of her own. Instead of rolling over to his side of the bed to pout when she refused his request for sex, he'd gotten mad at her, calling Santana a cold-hearted bitch or the insinuation it was her 'duty' as his wife. Anger at the cleaning service and lawn service. Increase in his text messages and calls, wanting to know where she was and with who. He'd even started to text Dottie with similar questions about the children. When she'd call him out on it, he always blamed it on the stress of the wastewater project being behind. Santana had asked Brittany, she'd replied it was delayed due to the excessive rain that halted construction for a day or two, but it was still expected to be completed on time.

Cautiously Santana moved closer, laying a hand on his trembling shoulder, "Dave, you've got to take this to the police," she said. "These photo's the emails, the car. Someone is stalking us!"

Dave smirked, "Yeah, right just what I want to do, file a police report to tell everyone I'm gay," glancing up at her, "that we both are."

"Do you think I'm concerned about that right now?" She exclaimed angry at his selfishness, "These are pictures of our children, David! They're defenseless. He can't threaten them."

"Don't you think I know that?" he screamed, as he leaped up to step closer, "Do you think I'm so fuckin' stupid that I can't see it?" stepping into her personal space Santana moved back feeling her back against the corner of the hallway and stairwell.

Santana looked into Dave's reddened face, a cold hard stare, as his nostril flared with every breath, trails of sweat forming. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Calm down, Dave. We'll figure something out," she said as she raised her left palm toward his chest.

"You fuckin' calm down," he screeched as he raised his fist. Santana turned her body away from him to shield herself. Dave recoiled as he saw his fist out of the corner of his eye, suddenly aware of his rage, he huffed a few times before feeling his fist hit the wall next to Santana. "Fuck it!" he growled stomping toward the garage door, slamming it behind him as he left.

Santana sighed, exhaling the air in her lungs after she heard the door slam shut. Feeling the tension in her body release as her breathing returned. The sound of Dave's truck engine, the hum of the garage door, then the screech of the tires as it accelerated out of the motor court onto the driveway. Slumping down, as her bag slid off her shoulder, the strap getting caught on the phone in her hand. 'shit' she thought as she looked at the device, tossing onto the floor as it skidded across the tiles. Tears slid down her face, tipping her head back for a moment to close her eyes relieved that he had gone.

The house was silent, Santana hearing only the whine of the fridge as it cycled on a few feet away from her. She wiped the tears from her face. Her legs felt wobbly as she stood, grasping the handrail to balance herself, she removed her Jimmy Choo's. Slowly she made her way upstairs, first to Zee's room to check on him, finding him still asleep, his covers kicked off, his small body curled around Tigger. She squatted down next to his bed, running her hand over his hair, she whispered 'te amo mijo' pulling his blanket back up. Before leaving she checked that the doors that lead out to the balcony were locked, she flipped on his night light closing the door behind her. She paused for a minute thanking whatever higher power that would listen that he hadn't heard his parents arguing.

Going into the media room, flipping on the light, she went to the cabinet where the security alarms were situated. Changing the admin password, in case Dave came back, then deleting his security code. Finally, to the liquor cabinet, she poured herself a shot of whiskey, downing it in one gulp, finding comfort as it burned its way down her throat. Rinsing the glass, Santana headed to her bedroom to check on her daughter, who like her brother had been oblivious to the evening's argument. When her head hit her pillow, she was thankful that sleep came quickly.

**You Go Through Ch-Ch-Changes**

After some coaxing with Dottie to babysit that evening, she called Mercedes to accept her dinner invitation. Santana hadn't bothered to contact Dave, and he didn't seem interested in reaching out to her either. She could only assume he'd went to Spencer's, finding comfort in his arms, instead of dealing with the emails and texts with her. On some level, she understood that, yet Spencer was out, unlike Dave. Still they, as a married couple, needed to be a unified front, when dealing with whoever was invading their privacy, threatening their family, and outing both. Her instincts told her to call Grace, not leave it up to Dave to come around. Instead, she decided to give him another day to think things over and hopefully, calm down.

Mercedes had invited Santana to dinner, on a night when Tina had her Lima Community Asian Association meeting to attend. Having a steady girlfriend was great an all, but she missed those evening with her friends just one on one. Unlike Quinn who never let her snow princess guard down and Rachel who never seemed interested in what others had to add to a conversation, Santana could she cajole into a smile, laughter, and she had proven to be a good listener when Mercedes was on the fence over dating Tina, a co-worker, or not.

Tonight, something seemed to be off with Santana, she had jumped when the waiter came over with their plates, had been fidgety with her hands, and kept looking around to see who was entering and leaving the restaurant.

Mercedes tilted her head, "I could be wrong, but is something bothering you, Santana? You seem a little edgy tonight," she said as she watched Santana twist her wedding ring around her finger.

"No. No, I'm fine." Waving her hands dismissively at Mercedes. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you're sure not acting like it."

Santana leaned back in her chair, tucking in her upper lip, with a slight shrug of her shoulders "It's been a rough week, writing the choir grant. The kids. You know how it is."

"Look, I'm not in love with you like Quinn, or hold some suppressed resentment for fucking my wife like Rachel. And I'm sure as hell not going to repeat everything you say like my girlfriend or snark at you like Kitty or give you some sympathetic 'I don't know what the fuck to tell you' smile like Marley. I'm your friend Santana, so tell me."

A tight smile crossed Santana's face as her eye darted to the floor, debating if she should tell Mercedes everything that happened yesterday or not "Um." She cleared her throat, "Um, I uh. I'm filing for divorce."

"Oh, hell to the no! Are you serious, girl?" Mercedes eyes widened "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Cedes, I thought you'd be the first to congratulate me."

Mercedes briefly held her palms up "I'm thrilled, trust me. God knows, Dave Karofsky is no friend of mine, but you are. And if that meant putting up with him and keeping my opinions to myself, which you know is not easy for me, I did," she said as she watched a hint of a smile cross the Latina's face. "So, why now? Why not last year?"

Santana shrugged "It seemed like a good time. Before Zee starts school, bite the bullet, I guess."

"So, it had nothing to do with a certain blonde dancer, that rumor has it you've been spending time with?"

"Guess I'll have to talk with a certain blonde dancer," Santana smirked.

Mercedes chuckled "Nah, you're fine, her and Mike are trying to get us to take salsa classes, that's all," raising an eyebrow "But you are spending time with her?"

Santana's cheekbones became more prominent, her dimples showing as she smiled "What if I am?"

Mercedes shook her finger "No, you can't answer a question with a question."

Santana giggled like a silly school girl "Ok, yes, we are spending time together," she said, as her smile faltered, a serious expression appeared on her face.

Mercedes was quick to notice the change on friend's face, "But? Are you having second thoughts?"

Santana felt her face flush as she looked downward, "I uh. Uh."

"Come on. You're my homegirl out with it." Mercedes watched as Santana shifted about in her chair, biting her bottom lip, "You've been my Auntie Snixx, let me be your Auntie Cedes."

Santana's hands went to her lap, as she took a deep pained breath, closing her eyes "Uh After. After I left Grace's office, I stopped at the apartment complex. I had some things to take care of. Afterward, I went over to Dani's and I, we uh …"

Mercedes voice dropped almost to a whisper, "Oh, Santana, you didn't?"

Nodding, "I feel like shit, Cedes. And gets worse." Pulling Dave's phone out of her bag, unlocking it, handing it over to her friend. "Dave's been getting these texts. We argued when I got home. He uh. He walked out last night. I haven't seen or heard from since."

Mercedes scrolled through the text message, viewing each picture "Woah! These pictures are really TMI." She said as she tried to shake the imagines from her mind of Dave and Spencer or Santana and Dani. "Who would do such a thing and why?"

"He says he doesn't know. They're sent from burner phones." taking back Dave's phone, locking it as she dropped it back into her bag.

"Does this have anything to do with the car being keyed?"

"It probably does. Or at least I think it does."

Mercedes raised her eyebrows with a questioning gaze "You're taking this to the police, right? File a report? Put it on record?"

Glancing around at the tables nearby, she wetted her lips, a too quick smile, "he doesn't want to out either of us," she replied.

Mercedes let out a quick snort of disgust "Oh, hell to the no! He ain't doing that!" wagging her finger in front of Santana, "Whoever this is, has pictures of your children. In my book, they come first, not his sorry white ass excuse for a gay man."

Biting her lip, "I know. I'll give Dave until tomorrow, I already made an appointment with Grace, on the pretext of the divorce, see if I can file against myself without outing him."

Reaching across the table, Mercedes taking Santana's hand squeezing it lightly "I'm here for ya. We're homegirls, Santana. We got each other's backs. Ok?"

Santana nodded, "Thank you, Cedes," she replied, pursing her lips as her eyes became wet.

* * *

Notes:

Not explaining Brittany's Cheetos comment.

'Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered' – from the 1940 Roger's and Hart musical 'Pal Joey.' It's been covered by so many artists; my personal favorite is the Cher/Rod Stewart cover (2003).

Per the sites I googled for Ohio divorce law, Santana, as the plaintiff, would have to meet the six months state residency requirement. I've skipped that little detail and a couple of other bits of information that would cause a bigger writing headache then I wanted to deal with in the story.

With all due respect: Brittana is not together, yet. They're friends getting to know each other, not friends with benefits. Hence no cheating occurred.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**To Guest**: Yes, I'm a little bit tired of the drone about Dave. I get that readers don't like him. It's why. The lack of constructive criticism is what baffles me. I'm trying to find a balance of him being a good guy to his family (Santana & the kids plus his Dad) and a fricking jerk to everyone else or when it suits him.

When I considered my male 'leads':

Puck wasn't an option, I'd already penciled him in as Brittany's landlord (pool cleaning business & his industrial arts classes).

Artie wasn't an option because I wanted him as a nemesis to Santana.

Ryder, Sam, Trent, and Jake are simply too charming to make into assholes.

I would've been drawn and quartered if I used Mike.

Finn wasn't a consideration due to his ties to the repair shop.

Mason, Roderick, and Joe - All three I saw as too weak to be in a relationship with Santana.

Klaine wasn't considered.

Rory, well the ice cream manufacturer does exist and has so since the days of WWI. Hence Rory's Irish accent wouldn't have worked very well.

I have plans for Jesse, just not to the part for him to be introduced yet.

Sebastian (the 'evil chipmunk' (who I loathe)), Nick, and Hunter were intentionally made into minor characters.

Spencer was a viable option, but in hindsight, he would probably have drawn the same reaction as Dave has in the story.

Anyway PM me if anyone has additional comments or constructive criticisms … Enough said.


	20. Chapter 20 – Unwritten

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Also, Thank You to ALL those who've taken the time to leave a review.

**Trigger Warnings:** Derogatory homophobic slurs are used in conversations.

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

Delay due Writers' block. Knew where I wanted to go with this chapter, just couldn't get there. Then inspiration appeared, in the form of pictures with Naya in Cabo.

Chapter Title: Natasha Bedingfield, Album: Unwritten (2004)

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Unwritten  
**

**Open Up the Dirty Window**

Santana steered Mercedes Chrysler 300 up through the parking lot levels, the lights of downtown Lima dimming as the car ascended each floor, leaving only the small safety lights to enhance the path of the headlights. Meeting Al Motta in a hotel parking lot seemed not only disturbing to Santana, but it also suggested every gangster movie she'd ever seen. Al had been specific in his instructions. She wasn't to drive her own vehicle. Too obvious, he'd said. A quick glance at the digital clock to verify she wasn't too early. Sliding the gear shift into reverse, aided by the rear camera, she maneuvered the car back into the empty reserved stall numbered 810.

Oddly he'd told her to bring 'the baby, not the kid' with her, saying it would make the meeting look innocent if they were seen together and even his 'enemies wouldn't shoot at a car with a baby in it.' That had been a less than comforting thought to Santana, making her wonder if this had been such a good idea.

Checking the time on her cell for the 80th time in the last five minutes since she'd arrived, a knock on the passenger window startled her. It was Al. After hearing the 'pop' of the door lock, Al dressed in his usual immaculate dark dress suit, solid colored shirt, and striped tie, sat down in the passenger seat. Taking a quick glance at Elle in her car seat asleep. "Reminds me of Sugar as a baby," a nod of his head, "innocent angels." Unbuttoning his jacket, "she still is my innocent angel."

Nodding "She is," Santana said wondering if Al knew that Sugar wasn't all that innocent anymore and hardly an angel, her parties made Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night,' sound as though it was a description of a nun's convention.

Al turning on his charm "What do I owe the honor of this meeting, Ms. Lopez?" he asked followed by a perfectly sinister grin that had to have come from a dentist chair to flawless to be real.

Santana feeling perspiration ooze from her pores, wanting a shower to wash off his sickening attempt a being debonair "I need to know that I can trust you, Mr. Motta?"

The man next to her smirked, "Ms. Lopez, I'm a goodfella." Waving his palm in front of him, "My Nonno raised me to be trustworthy. And please, call me Al."

She considered what he'd said, realizing she had two choices 'no I've changed my mind' or to put her confidence in him. "Ok. Uh. Al, I need your help to find someone." Taking out Dave's cell from the console storage where she'd hidden it, unlocking the phone to bring up the text messages, she handed the device to the businessman — watching as Al scrolled through the texts, expressions of surprise, and amusement on his face.

"Nothing I wasn't aware of more confirmation if anything. Though I didn't know, Dave is the bottom kind of guy. Thought he'd take his aggression at you being his superior out with his boys."

Santana closed her eyes, shaking her head at the comment, "Yeah, well, we all make choices."

Handing the phone back to Santana, "So, you want me to find out who's taking pictures?"

"Can you?"

"Cyberbullying isn't in my usual repertoire, Ms. Lopez." Straightening his tie so it would lay flat against his shirt, "That's more Abrams tool bag."

"Wheels. Uh, yeah, Artie isn't an option. And this is stalking, not bullying, Al."

Al let out a chuckle, "No, I imagine he wouldn't be." Glancing out the passenger window as though he were thinking, "I do know of a resource who might be able to track the S.O.B. that's causing this distress to your very respected family." Looking back at Santana, "It will take time, and of course he'll need to be compensated for his work, on a cash-only basis."

"That's fine. How long? I mean, at some point, I'll have to take this to the police."

"Even the Feds with all their legal resources can take months to find this type of cybercrime, Ms. Lopez. And our Lima local yokels, couldn't find the guy in a million years." Al snorted "However, the pictures. I could engage additional resources to provide a 7x24 stake out of you and your husband, say, eight discrete men, to follow you. But my gut instinct tells me the guy is an opportunist, not stalking in the legal sense." Clearing his throat, "He wants something, he's waiting for the appropriate time. And Dave, being the weak man that he is, will give them what he wants."

Santana sighed "I don't have a million years or few months, Al." a distinct hint of annoyance in her voice "this 'guy' is threatening my children, as a father you should empathize with how serious I am." As if on cue Elle awoke disoriented the baby started to whimper, Santana slid the seat back, holding the steering wheel she stretched herself across the console, with the tips of her fingers she just managed to put Elle's pacifier back in her mouth.

The sound of Elle touched something inside Al. He'd faced similar fears when his daughter was a child. Looking out the front window as if on patrol, he spoke, a seriousness in his voice "As a father, I would go through hell's fire to protect my sweet Sugar, Ms. Lopez, I'll do whatever I can to find the S.O.B. that is threatening your children."

"Thank you, Al." unlatching the thumb drive from her keychain handing it to him, "I've downloaded the messages here."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lopez," he replied as he took the thumb drive, slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I see my next appointment has arrived."

Santana glanced through the front window, a young woman, her long brown hair in a high pony a la Ariana Grande walked by, "You'll be in touch?"

"Absolutely, as soon as I know something, if not before." Followed by a quick smile, "Good evening, Ms. Lopez." unlatching the door, the interior light coming on he stepped out of the car, pausing only to tell Elle to 'be good, baby girl.' Santana felt the car shudder slightly as he slammed the door shut, buttoning his jacket he walked toward the young woman, who couldn't have been any older than Sugar wrapping an arm around her waist they walked toward the hotel's skywalk entrance.

* * *

**Staring at The Blank Page Before You**

Spencer setting a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, handing Dave a bottle of Budweiser, "Seriously Dave, just move over here for a while, until she calms down."

Dave on the couch his feet on the coffee table, "Fuck no! She's just in one of her crabby female moods, she'll get over it. Just turn on the old Karofsky charm, that's all." Wiggling his eyebrows as he smiled at Spencer, taking the bottle.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have to share that charm with anyone." He said, sitting down next to Dave.

"Jealous, much?"

"Nah," Leaning over to kiss Dave. "She's just not my favorite person." Grabbing a handful of popcorn before leaning back into the couch, "Speaking of which, how come Zee hangs out with her and that blonde? You've never brought him over here to hang out."

Dave eyeing the television as the football announcers recapped the first half of the Colts-Patriots game. "What? You mean April?"

"No, I forget her name. Tall chick, long hair. The one Puckerman insulted. What was it? Bethany, or Brandy, maybe? I don't know Breezy." Using his tongue to latch on to a popped kernel in his hand, while holding his beer in the other.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, that's her. Saw them a couple of times together. Coming out of Kroger's, at the park over by the trail."

Dave looked over at Spencer, a quizzical expression on his face, "I think she rents that house Puck has near the park." Looking back at the TV, as he took another drink from his beer, "Probably just coincidence they came out of Kroger's together."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that, they got in the GLS together, Brittany helped Zee into his car seat." Tossing the handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Uh," Dave uttered as the doorbell rang, "You expecting anyone?"

"No, just you, me, and football tonight." Spencer getting up to answer the door, putting on the t-shirt he had draped over a chair before opening the door, flipping on the porch light, a sheriff in uniform stood on the other side "Yeah can I help you, officer?"

"Are you David James Karofsky?" he asked

"No, let me get him." Stepping back to yell into the living room, "Yo, Dave put your shirt on. The sheriff's here looking for you."

Dave walked to the door, pulling down his shirt over his stomach, "Hey Jesse, what I can do for you?"

"David James Karofsky?"

"You're kidding me right, Jesse, we went to school together. You know who I am."

"I need you to sign and date here." Handing Dave, a clipboard and pen.

Dave signed his name where the yellow sticky arrow pointed, handing the clipboard and pen back to Jesse. "What's all this about?" he asked warily.

"This is a divorce summons. You have 28 days to respond." Handing Dave an envelope. "Sorry, Dave. Good evening, gentlemen."

Dave shook his head mumbling, "What the fuck!" as he stepped back from the door, staring at the thick envelope in his hand, flipping it over to unseal and remove the contents, as he walked back to the couch. Spencer followed him. Dave looked over each form, carefully laying them next to him, Spencer next to him, looking over documents as Dave read each.

Spencer whistled when he saw the financial form, "She gets over 25 mil a year just from her trust fund? Another 7 from investments. Damn!"

"Yeah," glancing over at the document, "Diabla trust is like over a billion dollars," Dave mumbled, distracted by the forms he held in his hands. "Trust deposits money into her account every month."

Spencer put a hand across Dave's shoulder, "Tell me she's not asking for alimony," he said snidely

"Let's see, ok she's requesting shared custody of the kids, they'd live with her." Shaking his head, "fuck, I'll probably have to pay child support." Scanning through the paper in his hands, "Ok, here it is. That bitch! She wants me to write her a check for $600,000 in spousal support." Dave thumbed through the pages of the financial disclosure like he'd thumb through a magazine in his hand "Jesus, there must be 20 or more pages of property and investments," he said. Clearing his throat, "I don't recognize a lot of these LLCs. Like LHA, Rehab, La Jazz Hot, Jukebox Hero, Snixx, and these trusts Toyland, Landslide, Material Girl. What the hell are those?"

"What this?" Spencer handing Dave a document that had slipped out from his hand onto the floor

Dave scanned the paper that had the State of New York emblem at the top, "It names her as the only beneficiary to her trust. It's irrevocable and not included as marital property." A sarcastic laugh left Dave's lips, "her grandparents were paranoid that someone would marry Bear for her money," stacking the paper on the coffee table, "It was the other way around Santana married me to get her hands on her money."

"So?"

Running his hand over his short hair to smooth it down, "I don't know. I'll need to talk to Liz. Bear controls of our finances."

"You're kidding me?" Spencer surprised at the comment.

"Who do you think paid the bills when you lived there?" Dave laughed, "All I need to know is the PIN for my account." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Spencer shuffled through the papers, pulling one out, "It says here she's on the KEI Family trust," showing Dave the financial form he held in one hand "so do you have a document that revokes her right to that money?"

Dave waved him off, "No, but Dad put her on it, he can take her off. I'm not worried."

"Look at me, Dave, compared to you, my parents were poor when they got divorced. Legally they had to split everything, both ended up poorer afterward."

"Dude, relax. This has always been the plan." Dave shuffled through the papers in his hand "here, our original agreement," handing the paper to Spencer, "the only reason we didn't go through with it then was she got knocked up."

"Look, I just don't want you to lay over and play dead on this. Like it's not a big deal. Money is always a big deal."

Dave lifted his shoulders in a half shrug. "No, I'm not playing dead," he said, reaching forward to grab the remote, turning the volume back up. "Come on, let's finish watching the game. The third quarter is almost over."

* * *

**Today Is Where Your Book Begins**

Speaking motherese "What you do think? Should we call Tia Quinn for a lunch date." She said to the baby in her arms.

Elle babbled, "Ma-ma-ma," as she tried to grasp her mother's cheek, dropping her soft unicorn rattle Brittany had given her, to the floor. Santana squatted down to retrieve the toy.

"Bear."

Santana froze, the smile disappearing from her face. She'd been precise to Dottie not to disable the security alarms to the garage doors or the entryway door after Dave had left over a week ago. Dottie didn't question her after seeing the hole in the drywall. Standing to face Dave with a scowl, "How'd you get in?"

"I gave Spencer a code." he replied, "Can I?" holding his hands out, clapping to get Elle's attention.

Santana's wanted to say 'no.' but Elle recognized her father, she started to wiggle in her mother's arms as she squealed and babbled 'Ba-ba-ba.' "Sure." Handing over the baby to Dave, who took her, raising her above his head, speaking his version of fatherese to his daughter who laughed with delight.

"What's with the brace?" noticing the soft black splint Dave wore on his right hand that covered both his fourth and fifth fingers.

Dave held Elle in his left arm, waving his right to show Santana "I broke a couple fingers. Doc called it a boxer's fracture." Letting out a nervous laugh, "It should heal in six weeks or so."

"Wow, I guess I should be glad you didn't hit me." She replied sarcastically. "And why does Spencer have an alarm code?"

"Look, I came to apologize." He sighed, "I want to come home." Directing his eyes at Elle to avoid Santana's glare.

Santana let out a scornful laugh, crossing her arms "You wanted to hit me, David. I'm sorry, but that's not something I can easily forgive and forget."

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid move, I was angry." Dropping his head, he closed his eyes, "Bear, you know me better than that," he looked up at Santana, "I wouldn't hit you or the kids." His voice softened, "I want us to go back to being a family" shrugging his shoulders, shifting Elle to the other side, "Drop the divorce. Please."

"David. You tried to hit me. It's taken you what? More than a week to come home to apologize. And like you always do you expect everything to go back to normal just because you say 'I'm sorry' when you're not sorry, and you don't change." Santana snarled as Elle started to cry. "I've wised up, it's time you do too."

"Bear. I. I…" Dave stammered

Santana walked over, taking the baby away from Dave, "Ever since you met Spencer, you change the rules to suit you. Yeah, right I went to Naples last year, we agreed to that. But you had access to the same fucking jet I did what did you do instead? You called a 3-year-old expecting him to carry on a conversation. Guess what they don't. I'd text pictures of him or us, not so much as a TY back. You didn't bother with Halloween or Thanksgiving or any other holiday. You got lucky when Elle came early. Yeah, I kinda already know what Paul told you."

Dave sputtered, "I can explain all that if you'd just listen to me."

Not giving Dave a chance, she continued, "And you just verified what I already suspected, you moved Spencer into our home last year. Imagine the surprise I had when Dottie and I brought Zee's crib up only to find boxes of Spencer's shit in front of it." Dave stared at her, blankly, "Remember the rule, not to bring any of our lovers over for sleepovers?"

"Bear I'm sorry." He shouted, "You're mad. I get it. I'm an idiot. But going through a divorce right now isn't going to help matters. Be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" she shouted back at him "You want me to be reasonable? You ignore threats to our family David? Endanger our children?" seeing a vacant look on his face, "And you want me to be reasonable? You can think about reasonable while you sleep in your own room. And if you want help moving, I'll be happy to throw your shit off the balcony. Save you the work."

Stunned at her request, "What? I'm not moving out of our bedroom?" Dave seethed, "That's stupid."

"Have you even gone to the police yet?" When he didn't answer, "Thought so."

"God, you're a fuckin' bitch, you know that?" Dave shouted over Elle's crying, aggressively thrusting his index finger from his uninjured hand, pointing at his wife, "You fuckin think everything revolves around you. Guess what? It doesn't." Dave turned to leave, stopping to look at her one last time, "You can fuck off, Santana." He said as he slammed the front door behind him.

It had taken another week before receiving Dave's counter-claim. Grace had walked into Liz's office, tossing the papers on her partner's desk, saying, "This is ridiculous." Liz replied with an apologetic, "Yeah, except for the full financial disclosure, he's playing games." Taking a breath. "In some bizarre way, I honestly don't think he wants to let her go, Grace."

Santana stared at the paperwork Dave had returned, as she listened to Grace explain what he counterclaimed.

"Dave is claiming you two didn't live together for the last year, your state of residence is in Florida, not Ohio, and he denies paternity on both Zavier and Elleana. Now I know what you're thinking …"

"What I'm thinking?" anger searing through her "They're his. Where in the hell is, he getting that idea?" flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Grace held up her palms toward Santana "It's a delay tactic. We just request the court order a paternity test to determine he's the father. It'll take four to six weeks. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal, Grace? He denies his children in writing." Her stomach churning in a rage, "That's a damn big deal to me."

"I fully understand Santana." Grace calmly said, "But you must understand he has a right to question everything in the summons. Including parentage."

"Fuck wad," She hissed. "What else?"

"The issue of residency. You file Ohio taxes. Florida doesn't have a state income tax. However, you have a home down there that was gifted to you, so we'll have to explain that to the court, through existing paperwork. We have a call into Aphasia to get those records. Same for your home in New York. Again, not a big deal."

"Ok" still steaming over Dave's denial of their children.

"He also wants to deny spousal support be paid to you based on your monthly income from the trust." Looking up at her client, "We knew that probably wouldn't fly, not a big deal."

"Fine, whatever."

"He wants the house, along with all the property within the home, excluding yours and the children's personal property. He wants all the cars, boats, your share in the yacht, ski-doos, motorcycles, horses, etc., stored or maintained on the property."

"Where am I suppose to live?"

"Your financials, that will include investments and real estate holdings." Taking a breath as she flipped to the documents she'd received from the accountant, "Dave claims he doesn't know anything about any of your LLC's or land trusts or other investments. Basically, you've withheld information from him, and you're hiding additional assets under the Diabla name."

Letting out a huff Santana, angrily crossed her hands across her chest, sitting back in the chair, "Toyland has his name on it, it's the house. He should remember it, we talked about it." She shook her head, frustrated with him. "The others are my investments. As are the LLCs small business investments here in Lima where I'm a blind partner," she answered, "If he'd fuckin' read the statements, I give him instead of using them as drink coasters, he'd know all this."

Skeptically, Grace inquired, "Anything under Diabla?"

Aggravated that the lawyer would doubt her integrity, "No," she said. "Why would I hide anything from him?" taking a deep breath "Grace, he's fucking with me. That's all this is. Let him drag it out, it's not going to change anything."

"I don't think that's wise, Santana." Laying her pen down on her desk, clasping her hands together "Look, off the record, he's angry and hurt. You went behind his back this time. It's not unreasonable in his mind that you've hidden other things from him." Reaching for her pen, "Liz told me he's open to counseling, I read that as him wanting a reconciliation."

Santana looked away from Grace, she felt a twang inside her like the pluck of a guitar string or the hammer hitting the piano string, causing both to vibrate. Yes, Dave was hurt and angry, but more scared to face another new normal. Sure, all couples met new routines together. Adjustments to living together, a new home, children. Yet those couples did so out of love, for her and Dave it was to maintain a façade. One that had been built on a weak foundation, temporarily shorn up with Zee but crumbling none the less. Now she was taking a sledgehammer to it. "No," looking directly at Grace "The only reconciliation I want is a divorce." Standing, placing her purse handle over her shoulder. "He can play all the games he wants. I can play them too. Whatever it takes, Grace, get me my divorce."

By the end of the following week, Grace had secured the court order for the paternity testing, Zee thought it fun to have his cheek swabbed. Elle, clamped her mouth shut in defiance, making Santana smile 'she knows this is bullshit too.'

Dave announced to her one night that she wouldn't be attending any more OSU games with him, he'd go with Spencer. If Dave thought she would be heartbroken at that announcement he was wrong, Santana telling him, 'That's a missed tackle, got anything else?' In drunken bitterness one Saturday evening he threatened to sell the Jag and the Porsche, and evict her from the house. Santana replied, 'go-ahead knock yourself out.' Santana in turn called Grace, who spoke to Liz, who called Dave to tell him not to sell anything. Everything was negotiable. If they were married, Santana had a right to live in the house, however uncomfortable it made Dave.

To rally all their friends to his side, Dave made sure everyone knew about the divorce. Santana heard through Mike, that Brittany told Dave it was a good thing that he only ate food that made it harder to breathe and not anaphylaxis, advising him to stay away from 'comida picante' instead, stick with palitos de queso. Mike, laughing as he told Santana that Dave had asked him to explain the metaphor, Mike saying he 'hadn't a clue. It was Brittany being Brittany.'

Oddly, Santana fielded long phone calls from all his friends who basically wanted to know her side of the story, carefully editing out the threats, and all congratulated her on taking the step. Offering whatever support, they could. Kurt cautiously asked if it was true that she tossed all of Dave's clothes off the balcony into the pool. Santana answered, 'Relax Porcelain, his suits are still in his closet.' Kurt emitting a 'thank god, you have no idea how that worried me.' Sam suggested she go after his custom Harley-Davidson, the boat, and jet ski's all of which he'd be happy to buy off her at a considerably reduced price. Blaine couldn't stop saying 'Wow I just can't believe you're making a move.' She was able to ease Jake and Mike's worry about office space renovations. She'd included the loan in her financial statements she'd given Grace. Finn, Kristie, and Burt had all expressed their support. Both Finn and Burt adding neither wanted to take sides, they would provide the same support to Dave if asked too. Ryder told her that Dani had asked him if the divorce rumor was true or not. In that second, Santana's feeling toward her ex-lover changed, Dani was now part of her past, not her future.

When Al finally called, with an update which really wasn't an update, they hadn't found anything he'd congratulated her too. Reminding her of his option of a security detail was still on the table.

The calls she dreaded the most were from her parents, and Abuela. Her parents surprised her, they supported her decision 100%, saying they knew she wasn't happy with Dave, adding the caveat to try counseling, it had worked for them during a rough time in their marriage. Santana replied, 'only if the court ordered it.' Her Abuela wasn't pleased, ranting at her for over an hour in Spanish of the sanctity of marriage, the church's teaching on divorce, remarriage, annulment, and the family shame. Abuela called her back a few days later after a conversation with her priest who told her 'God didn't join them. He wasn't part of their decision.' Santana thought 'if her Abuela only knew how true that statement was.'

Puck was the last to offer her support. He had come over to fix the drywall and re-attach the many gates to the hallways that had been removed over a year ago to contain the curious now crawling infant from exploring too far out of eyesight. Temporary barriers now covered the front of the fireplaces and the wrought iron barrier that separated the second-floor gallery above the foyer looking down into the living room. A gate in the center of the gallery would keep her from exploring little used bedrooms. At the stairs gates that locked at both, the bottom and top would prevent her from falling or climbing up them. He'd plugged all the outlets visible at floor level, and replaced all the kitchen and bathroom cabinet locks that had broken over time. Their home had become a gated prison. Before leaving, Puck had offered both his and Lauren's help with anything she'd need, like 'punching him out,' then embracing her in a bear hug.

* * *

**No One Else Can Feel It for You**

Santana had taken the kids over to Paul's for the evening, expecting to pick them up Sunday after Paul and April went for brunch Sunday, with Dave. Santana didn't know if Paul knew of the paternity tests Dave had the court order, so it was easier to play along, stating she had a previous engagement. Why Dave wouldn't bring his own children or for that matter take them home afterward would be his problem to explain.

She had a date with Brittany and the rest of the inner circle at Breadstix followed by an evening at Scandals.

It was one of the few times, she wasn't seated in the alcove, the party of eight being too large. The waitress, Jeanne, apologized for the inconvenience and mumbling something about 'sorry to hear the news.' Turning to the chair, sitting down, slightly embarrassed by the comment, "Well, I didn't realize everyone in town knew." Santana said.

"Rumors are like toothpaste once it's out of the tube you can't put it back in," Brittany replied as she took the chair next to the Latina.

"Dave hasn't been shy about telling everyone like it's some badge of courage he's using to gain sympathy," Mercedes answered.

"Really, you'd think you'd want to keep it private, at least until the final notice is printed in the paper," Rachel said.

"I wouldn't be surprised to see a full-page ad in the paper. I mean it's easier than the gossip lines in this town." Kitty offered in typical snark fashion.

Tina disagreeing with Kitty. "Are you kidding? Gossip is like taking a lit match to dry brush, it doesn't take long for raging fire to start,"

"I'm sorry Santana," Marley sympathetically said to the Latina across the table, feeling as she misspoke seeing all eyes at the table directed at her, "I mean, my parent's divorce was reasonably amicable. It sounds like Dave doesn't want that for you. And I'm sorry to hear that."

"You ladies ready to order?" Jeanne interrupted as she adjusted the pad of paper in her hand.

After ordering and thru the rest of the meal, the conversation moved to catch up, choir, new movies and TV series, and other more mundane and safer topics. Brittany working the table to get everyone signed up for salsa classes. As they waited on Mercedes and Marley to finish their dessert, the conversation went back to the divorce, a more light-hearted conversation as Santana related the 'boys' comments to her friends around the table.

Santana, hands on her chest, to control her laughter, "Seriously, Sam went dead silent when I offered him the yacht." Catching her breath, "then I asked if he could come up with a few hundred grand, and I'd sell him my share. He'd have to arrange with Paul and Dave when he could use it."

"What did he say?" Kitty asked as she laughed

Catching her breath, waving her hand, "Classic Sam, he stammered for a minute only to tell that was a little out of his price range," she said.

"You have a Yacht?" Brittany questioned the woman sitting next to her.

"Uh, more like a fishing boat on steroids." Rolling her eyes, "Sleeps six I think, but you're on top of each other if someone farts in the night everyone hears it," waving both her hands, "I mean it's fun, April and I went out with the guys a few times, but it was just for the day."

"Do you know where you're going after it's finalized?" Quinn asked, taking a sip out of her water from her glass.

Shaking her head, "Not really, I mean the house is probably something that should stay with Dave. Everyone thinks of it as the Karofsky estate."

Placing her fork on the dessert plate, shoving it forward to make room for her elbows. "Does that mean you're going to leave Lima?" Marley asked.

"No, not necessarily." A slight smile appeared on her face, hesitating, "I mean I like Lima, just not the winters. Plus, Zee will start school soon, so I need to keep that and Dave's visitation rights in mind."

Always ready to put in a positive word on her employer Rachel chimed in with her opinion, "From what I've heard the school district has changed since Quinn went there. It doesn't wait until a student is in high school before identifying specific learning disabilities. ASD, dyslexia, Down's, they even screen for physical disabilities that might not be apparent, like scoliosis. And implementing a no-tolerance bullying policy to protect all students."

"And there's Dalton, too," Tina suggested.

Kitty not missing a beat "Yeah, if you want your son to join an 'old boy's' club at five,"

"I know whatever you do, Santana we'll be here to support you." Mercedes offered. "I know Unique will be ever grateful for what you did for her."

Mercedes comment felt bittersweet to Santana. She'd made a difference in a person's life. Divorcing Dave meant divorcing KEI and Lima. She'd be an outsider now, not an insider who could champion causes for the workers and the community. "Uh. Yeah, I still have time to think about it," she said as a somberness fell over the group.

Quinn now curious to know the status of her friends current living arrangements, "Has Dave moved out?" she asked, "I remember my Dad moving out, that pretty much guaranteed Mom the house."

Shaking her head, "No. He. Uh. He comes and goes. I assume he's with Spencer when he's not at home. As far as I know, he hasn't moved anything out."

"My dad did that. He only came home when he needed clean clothes." Marley laughed as she remembered her Dad's occasional visits after her parents separated, "Of course Mom would do his laundry, let him take a shower, fix him a meal so we could eat together as a family. Then he'd leave until he ran out of clean clothes again." She smiled, "I asked her once why she did that. She said your daddy's a good man, but granny never taught him how to take care of himself."

Rachel eyed Marley warily, not sure what the point in her story was, "Uh. That's an interesting story, Marley, but I don't think Santana will be doing Dave's laundry."

Santana understood, "No, he can take care of himself when he needs to. But you're right Marley, I'll always have a close bond with Dave."

Tina shrugged, "I think Santana, you should see this as a new beginning." she said, "It's how I've gotten through a few breakups."

Brittany listened as she heard those around the table, encouraged Santana about 'new beginnings,' 'one door closing, another opening,' a 'fresh slate.' Even Santana's own words of a 'bond with Dave.' She thought back to a quote her mother had told her before she made the decision to attend MIT interrupting, she spoke, "Maya Angelou said stepping onto a brand-new path is difficult, but not more difficult than remaining in a situation, which is not nurturing to the whole woman." Seeing the faces of those around her like she had again said something unfathomable "Uh. My mother told me that once when I had a big decision to make. It's always worked for me when faced with a change."

Proudly Mercedes, replied, "My girl Maya always knows what to say."

Quinn looking at her watch, "If we don't leave now, we won't get a table at the bar." Quickly grabbing the check from Jeanne who'd come back with it. Quinn smiling, "We did talk about buying houses tonight?" a coy grin on her face as she looked at those around the table.

* * *

**The Rest Is Still Unwritten**

When Sheldon bought Scandals from the previous owner, he'd kept the token 'Ladies Nite Tuesday.' After a few months had passed he quickly realized that he lost money on those nights and switched it to one Saturday a month where 'Ladies' got half off on their mixed drinks until midnight, and the DJ played more 'Ladies' music. He didn't lose money because the men still made up most of the patrons, and it was the men who had money to spend. Yeah, he heard older Lesbian grumble about not having a women's only space to hang out with friends, but the younger college-age women didn't seem to care.

"Hey, boss" Sheldon felt a nudge on his arm from Jeff, the bartender "look who just came in," Sheldon looked over to the door to watch Quinn and the rest of the inner circle walk to a side table. Looking back at the bartender with a knowing glance. "Could get interesting tonight." Jeff smirked, "Or not."

"Let's hope not. Be right back," Sheldon tossed the rag he had been using to wipe down the bar over his shoulder, he strolled over to the table. "Ladies surprised to see y'all tonight" taking a swipe over the black surface of the table with his bar rag. "Whatcha drinking? Mixed drinks half off."

After some discussion, between those at the table, Quinn ordered, "Couple pitchers to start."

"Excuse me, Sheldon, if I may ask will the DJ be playing any dance music or is it going to be country music all night?" Rachel asked, "I mean, you do advertise your establishment as a dance club."

"Top of the hour Rachel, Wes will change the music, until then he's making his boss happy."

"You plannin' on showing off your hip hop moves on us tonight, Rachel" Tina chuckled.

"No, I see Rachel more as a twerker," Kitty responded with a grin.

Mercedes, giggling at the light-hearted torment of Rachel, "Gotta have a booty to do that."

Rachel flustered calmed herself by moving her hair behind her ears away from her face, "I just think Brittany would prefer to dance something besides line dancing. That's all." She huffed.

Brittany seeing the choir teachers' discomfort, "Actually Mercedes you don't need a specific body type to twerk or hip hop. Yes, professionally certain body types do favor certain dance styles, but tonight we're here to have fun. So, it doesn't matter." She explained. "And Rachel if you need help with your twerk moves, I'm happy to help as your instructor."

"Oh, she twerks, trust me on that." Quinn gave Rachel a coy smile, wrapping her arm over the back of Rachel's chair, "Am I embarrassing you, sweetie?"

"No, I'm fine. But I would like to thank the two perfectly beautiful blondes at the table for coming to my dance defense."

After the dance music started, the inner circle became sillier with the consumption of several pitches of beer, all taking to the dance floor either as a group or other smaller combinations. Quinn and Mercedes giving each other a knowing look when they both realized Brittany and Santana would only dance with each other.

"She looks happy," Mercedes leaning in to be closer to Quinn, now sitting next to her at the table, so she could be heard over the beat of the music.

Quinn also moved closer to be heard, "She is, but is it Brittany or the divorce? What happens if Dave convinces her to go back to him?"

"Oh, hell to the no! That ain't happenin'. I'll pick up that scrawny Latina myself and body slam her to the floor if she even hints at going back to that ignorant white ass excuse for a gay man!" Mercedes shouted, making Quinn's ears ring.

Quinn started to laugh, amused at the visual of Santana held high above Mercedes' head. "I don't think it will come to that, Cedes. I'm just worried that Brittany is a rebound, Elaine, Dani, now Dave all ending within a matter of months. She hasn't given herself time to breathe."

Mercedes placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder "Our girl is fine, Quinn. According to Brittany, they're nowhere near ready to run off into the sunset like besotted soulmates."

As she was about to agree with Mercedes Quinn felt someone brush up against her, finding it was Santana taking the seat next to her. "Had enough dancing?" she asked.

"For a while," Santana said, "Anyone ready for shots?" as the others came back from the dance floor to their table.

Santana maneuvered her way through the crowd, there were sweating men who'd removed their shirts after arriving, other more modest who kept their shirts on. Women who through their dress, declared their lesbian identities on the ever-widening spectrum of what it meant to be lesbian. A few transgender people some at ease with who they were, others still nervous with their newly re-claimed identities. One woman grabbed her jerking her back, followed with a "Hey. want to dance?" The woman beside her telling her something followed by "Sorry, my bad." Santana replied, "No problem."

When she made it to the bar, Sheldon, took her order, telling her he'd have to go to the basement to retrieve another bottle of Diabla Anjeo Tequila.

"Why if it isn't Mrs. Karofsky!" Santana heard from a man next to her.

"Sebastian, looking for new meat tonight?"

A scornful laugh came from Sebastian's lips "More like a short romance. And you?"

"Here with friends."

"Oh, that's right, you're going to be a free woman soon. And the Karofsky estate goes back what it was last year, a weekend party house." Tossing some cash on the bar for the drink, Jeff sat in front of him "I never told you this, out of respect for Dave, but it was a dream come true last winter, fucking Jeff on the bed you share with Dave. We even tried out your vibrators." Sebastian winking at the bartender as he prodded Santana for a reaction, taking a sip of his drink. "You do remember Hunter, and Nick?" pointing at the men at the end of the bar. "Alas, neither could attend those parties, so you can imagine how excited they are now, at the news you'll be vacating the estate along with the by-products of your and Dave's bad decision making."

Santana felt indignation well up inside her, the smug look on his face as she listened to Sebastian. She wasn't sure if he was just yanking her chain or telling the truth, deciding a confrontation with him wasn't worth it in a crowded bar she moved closer to him. "Tell you what Sebastian, why don't you take your fag hole of a face to the men's room. That way I'll have a nice evening with my friends, and you'll get to be the cocksucking t-room queen I always knew you were" Santana scoffed, raising her eyebrows with a smile and a shoulder shrug, "We'll all be happier."

Brittany came up from behind Santana "Hey, you need help?" sensing the tension between the two she placed her arm around the Latina, "Quinn said you were getting us all shots."

Sebastian frowned, "You know Santana, I've always been offended by the smell of fish tacos, why I avoid them." He said, leaning in closer so only Santana could hear him, "We fucked in Zee's room too. Those Iron Man sheets were a real turn on for Jeff." as he looked between Brittany and Santana. "Enjoy your evening, ladies." Taking his drink off the bar, Sebastian stepped back into the crowd.

"You ok Hun?" Santana heard Brittany ask, "Yeah, I'm fine, babe." She replied, exhaling a deep breath to calm herself.

"Listen, Quinn wanted me to warn you, Dani joined us at the table, she talking to Rachel. She's with some girl, I think she said her name was Mack or Jack."

Santana emitted a sigh as she let her head fall back onto Brittany's shoulder "Fuck!"

"We can leave if you want, we don't have to stay here," Brittany suggested as she embraced Santana around her waist. "go back to my place?"

Santana considered Brittany's offer, appealing as it was, she'd be alone with the blonde dancer. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She wanted to make love to Brittany. Not just fuck and run but to make tender, passionate love to her. Yet, she couldn't make that move, not yet, not with her tie to Dave a legal reality. Strange as it felt, she needed to play fair for once in her life. "No. We're here tonight to have fun. And I'm not going to let Dani or Mack or that bastard Sebastian ruin it for us." She said as Sheldon placed the bottle of tequila on the bar in front of her, followed by eight shot glasses. Santana nodded at Sheldon, holding up two fingers to add more glasses to the eight.

Between them, Brittany and Santana managed to get all 10 shot glasses, a paper bowl of limes wedges, the salt shaker, and the bottle of tequila to the table. Dani giving Santana a questioning look when Rachel slid a shot glass over to her and Mack.

"So, what are we drinking too?" Mercedes asked Santana as she licked the back of her fisted thumb, then sprinkling salt on the wetted area, placing the lime wedge on a napkin.

Not waiting for a response Kitty shouted "How about '50 Ways to Leave Your Lover'" taking the salt shaker from Mercedes she mimicked the black woman's actions, passing on the shaker to the woman next to her.

"No, 'Somebody That I Used to Know,'" Tina said

"Nah, too lame" Mercedes joined into the fun "Let's see. Oh, I know. Cee Lo's 'Forget You'"

Kitty looked over at Mercedes "I thought that was 'Fuck You.'"

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah, that'll work too."

"How about Elton John's 'I'm Still Standing'" Quinn suggested.

"I know it's a classic, but Gloria Gaynor's, 'I Will Survive'?" Rachel yelled loud enough to be heard at the surrounding tables.

"I'm not saying no, to your suggestion Rachel, but a true classic would be Loretta Lynn's 1972 hit 'Rated X'" Marley showing off her knowledge of musical history to those at the table.

"Yeah, no" Mack shrieked out, "Too much twang and 'I Will Survive' is disco. And disco sucks! Santana needs something more hard-hitting" banging her fist on the table to make a point "like Journey's 'Separate Ways.'"

"When I tried out for Brittney Spears tour we danced to 'Survivor.' How about that?" Brittany suggested

Dani looked over at Santana, a calm, detached expression on her face she ran her finger around the rim of the shot glass "Uh-uh, none of those. Let's toast to Santana's favorite song, 'You Oughta Know'"

Leaning forward in her chair, Santana felt Brittany's hand stroking her back, felt the touch of her leg next to her own, that simple contact of Brittany's warmed Santana with desire matched with a sense of well-being. "Actually Dani, I was thinking more along the lines of Pink's 'So What.'" A slight shrug, "It's got attitude, it's hard-hitting, it says it, like it is 'a tool' and let's face it. I am a rock star. I'm alright, in fact, I'm just fine." She said as she looked over to the blonde, licking lips. Santana bent over placing a brief kiss on Brittany's lips "I'm just fine" she whispered so only Brittany could hear it.

Brittany moved her hand, to cup the back of the Latina's neck, drawing her in for a deeper kiss.

"Oh my god!" Tina cried out. Mercedes, Kitty, and Quinn all shared knowing looks between them. While Mack let out a wolf whistle which drew the two women apart. Brittany felt her face flush at the realization at what had just happened. With her hand, she covered her face to hide her embarrassment while a playful schoolgirl laugh erupted from her lips. Santana gently moved Brittany's hand away. "It's ok, babe." Placing a sloppy smooch on her cheek, she turned back to the table.

Dani furrowed her eyebrows as she moved her hand away from the shot glass to tap her fingernails on the table. She watched them kiss. She watched as Santana licked her hand for the salt, the memory of that tongue touching her. Those full lips sucking on her. Those teeth biting and nipping her own lips. Sensual whispers of Santana's voice telling her what she would do, and how she wanted to make Dani feel. Dani remembered how it felt, her heart would start beating faster, her lungs taking in each breath more sharply than the previous one. Her muscles tensing as low uttered moans of pleasure built in her chest to the point, she couldn't hold it anymore. Then it would hit, like a wave rolling through every inch of her. She would claw at the sheets until she could grasp something to hold her down. Santana's arm laying across Dani's stomach to keep her hips down as she aided the progression of the wave. Her thighs, like a vise grip clamping together to hold Santana and to stop her from her ministrations. Then the gasp for air to breathe out the breath that stayed in her lungs those last few seconds, her thighs relaxing as she slowly came back. Listening to Santana's panting, followed by that tongue and those lips teasing her again to take her back to that point of oblivion. A shiver ran down Dani's back at the memory. A cold shiver, of envy, jealousy, bitterness, and hate.

But she also could remember being on the other side of Santana's taunts, Santana's cruel streak, she never realized how painfully accurate she could be. To relieve the tension building up inside her, she rolled her head between her shoulder, tilting it to the side afterward, inhaling a breath, "Whatever the rock star wants, she gets." She said, lifting the shot glass. "So, What" she shouted, as those around her yelled out the same words, she gulped the clear liquid down her throat the burning sensation not easing either the old memory as a lover or her new status, a tool.

"Thanks, man," Dave said as the bouncer stamped his hand with Donald Duck. Slinging his arm over Spencer's shoulders, they walked together to the bar, nodding as they recognized familiar faces. Spencer saw Sebastian, he directed his lover over to the end of the bar. After an exchange of fist bumps with Sebastian, they both ordered, Dave a whiskey neat, Spencer a whiskey shot and chaser.

"Anything of interest happening?" Dave asked Sebastian. Spencer excusing himself to go talk with the Economics teacher from McKinley.

Sebastian scrunched his face in annoyance "Not really, most of the interesting men I've had and the rest I'm not interested in." he replied.

"You're too picky man." Dave snorted.

"Nah not really, after all, I made you an exclusive for a while. That is until your bitch got all up in my face."

"Fuck off Smythe," sipping on his whiskey "She wouldn't have done that unless you provoked her, which you did."

"Yeah, whatever." Sebastian motioned Jeff over, ordering another scotch on the rocks, he dug out the loose cash from his pocket, tossing a few bills on the bar "Speaking of your bitch, I see she's in heat tonight."

Dave arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "Say what?"

Turning his head in the direction of the inner circle tipping his chin up in a snobby manner, "Over there next to where Sheldon is standing. I'd say she's working a real fish taco stand tonight, bro. Guess divorce papers made her lose her inhibitions."

Dave scanned the room, spotting Sheldon, he narrowed in on the table where the inner circle was congregated.

"From what I see they're the usual well-preserved sardines, except for that tall blonde, she must be a fresh catch cos your bitch has been all over her tonight."

"You don't say?" Dave said as he maintained his stare at the table.

"Yeah, I'd say as close as stink on shit. They've been dancing, if you can call twerk a dance, sucking face, grabbing each other's asses, feeling each other up. You should really go tell them to get a room."

He watched as Brittany and Santana walked over to the dance floor. The music with the heavy dominant beat lent itself to freestyle, not Dave's preferred style. He liked music where he had predictable steps, where he had control of his movements. Freestyle didn't allow that, you basically went out onto the dance floor and moved your body, stomping your feet, and flailing your arms any which way in hopes of not looking like some spazzed out freak, which he inevitably felt he did.

Dave watched the two women dance. They shared a musical connection. A rhythmic chemistry. Their steps complimenting one another. Displaying smooth movements. Rising and falling in unison. It was sensuous. Sinuous. Supple. Erotic without the vulgarity. Suggestive without the shock. Dirty without the lewdness. And because it was Santana, he knew the saltiness of her skin. The softness of her breast. How her ass fit into his hands. The warmth of her lips on his. The scent of her perfume. Her barely audible moans of pleasure and those inexplicably rare moments when she screamed out her desires and her joy.

A sense of trepidation came over Dave. His mind raced. As felt his heart beat faster in his chest. His blood warmed. Scanning the room, faces of the men and women, some he recognized, but not all. He wondered, could someone in this room be discretely filming Santana and Brittana? He felt exposed. Trapped like a caged animal on display. "Fuck" he growled, slamming the highball glasses he held on the bar, amber liquid splashed over the lip.

Without courtesies, he pushed his way through the crowd, to the dance floor. He heard the muted comments from those he shoved out of his way. The stench of body order. The rank smell of beer, burnt popcorn, and the crunch of peanut shells on the floor. His eyes dilated as he neared the dance floor. The strobes. Hues of reds, blues, purples, yellows flashed like Christmas tree lights on crack only served to heighten his anxiety. His hand tightly wrapped around Santana's small wrist. Roughly yanking her toward him. She stumbled, unaware of who had violated her person only to regain her balance as Dave screamed to be heard over the pounding beat of the music. "Outside now!"

"What the fuck!" she growled. The hand squeezing around her wrist, like an inflated blood pressure cuff restricting circulation. The pain in her shoulder subsided, as the tendons and muscle retracted to settle her humerus back into its natural position. As the lights went from dark blues to the bright yellow, his face emerged. His brows furrowed. Beads of sweat slowly crept downward. Hazel green eyes narrowed and blackened. Instinctively, Santana raised her palm to caution Brittany to not interfere. Whatever had set Dave off, this was her battle to fight. Santana raised her voice, "Let go, and I will." Slowly he eased his grip of her wrist. Her arm fell to her side, she raised her other arm to rub the ache from her shoulder. Flexing her hand to get her blood to circulate again. Santana leading, they walked to the back exit.

The chill of the late October evening cooled Santana, as goosebumps arose on her exposed skin. Passing through the haze of cigarette smoke, they walked toward a secluded spot next to the building away from the overzealous ears of the smokers.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dave spat.

Santana spun to face her irate husband, "You're asking me?" She demanded, incensed by his sudden concern. "What the fuck are doing here?" crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't you see that the asshole is still out there watching us, waiting to take another picture?"

"Seriously, David? Have you even gone to the police yet? Filed a report?" she yelled, "Do you honestly think you're going to swoop in and catch him in the act? Like one of the Avengers?" tossing her arms in the air, mocking him, "Superhero Dave Karofsky saves his family from a homophobic stalker." Dropping them back to her side, "We both know that's not going to happen."

Dave looked over at the smokers, "Shush do want everybody to hear you," he growled, closing the gap between them "Look I didn't say I would find who's ever doing this to us, but we don't have to broadcast our whereabouts. We can't be making a show of ourselves."

"A show? We're together outside a gay bar. Arguing!"

Inhaling, his eyes darted over Santana's head, searching for a solution, "Ok this is what we're going to do. We're gonna go home tonight. Together. Tomorrow we'll have brunch with Dad and April, spend the day with the kids. Act like we're a normal happy married couple. Just like we use too. I'll call it off with Spencer you end whatever this thing you have going with Brittany. Monday, you call Grace to stop the divorce until we can figure something out." Hesitating for a few seconds, "I'll give you whatever you want after that. Promise."

Santana snorted, shaking her head. It was his usual solution to any problem they had, act 'normal.' Yet what she read in Dave's face was desperation. She could see it in his face, his eyes appealing to her to listen to his plea. She heard it in his voice as he choked on his words. Bargaining with her. Sweating in the cold night air. She remembered his words calling her a bitch telling her to fuck off. Playing games with her. That idiotic paternity issue that still irked her. Tonight, Marley's story of her parents. Yes, under 'normal' circumstances, Dave was more than capable of taking care of himself, but this wasn't 'normal.' And neither were they, yet they were no different than other couples their age, scared, scarred from old wounds, crazily clinging to hope. What set them apart was the stakes were always higher.

"For God's sake, Bear, say something!" his voice wavered.

Santana exhaled, "No, I can't, David."

Dave's shoulders fell, his body deflated as he heard Santana's answer. He looked away from the woman in front of him, "Why?" he mumbled, feeling the tears he closed his eyes.

"Because I'm not giving up Brittany." Widening the gap between them, she crossed her arms her voice softened "Brittany didn't bring this on. We did. Or more specifically, you did." Dave sputtered. Santana held her hand up to stop him "I'm not done." He nodded, "Yes, the incriminating picture of me is with Dani. But Brittany and I are just friends. No different than any of my other friends I associate with." Closing the gap between them, "I will go back to this charade we've played for years. I will go home tonight like I planned. I will go to brunch tomorrow. Hell, I'll even call Grace on Monday if that'll make you feel better, but it won't change anything." Tilting her chin upward, she looked directly into Dave's eye's, her index finger on his chest. "You have until Elle's birthday to take this to the police or I will. Either way, I re-file in January."

* * *

Constructive criticism is welcomed feedback.

Nonno – grandfather in Italian. That plus the Goodfellas reference – Al's subtle confirmation he has 'ties' to the Mafia.

Again, taking some liberties with divorce requirements in Ohio.

Brittany's comments to Dave – Went with Picante vs. Caliente because Brittany is referencing the food on the plate is hot and spicy, not that the dish the food is served in is hot to touch. Cheese stick is a reference to a small penis, and well cheese sticks are advertised for school lunch boxes, i.e., kids' food. The breathing is a reference to their marriage you can regain your breath, i.e., he's getting his life back, whereas severe anaphylaxis is just death; it can stop breathing or a heart from beating.

Abuela's priest comments on the Catholic Church's view of marriage/divorce were from my research.


	21. Chapter 21 - Settled in Hidin

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Also, Thank You to ALL those who've taken the time to leave a review.

Trigger Warnings: Character Death. (yes, this was planned from the start.)

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

Late because this chapter didn't want to play 'nice' with my plans, I would work on it, set it aside, go back work on it – it became an endless loop of re-writes.

Chapter Title: Backwoods Boy by Josh Turner

* * *

**Waitin' On The Sun**

The sound of 'Power of Two' woke Santana from her sleep. Not wanting to wake Zee, who slept next to her or Elle asleep in her crib, she reached for her cell on the bedstand.

"Hey," she mumbled into the phone.

"Not awake, Bear?"

"Fuck you, it's five a.m." she replied, feeling Zee kick her butt cheek then roll over onto his side. "What do you want?"

"Just checking in. What are your plans for the day?"

"Same as I told you last night, we're going to the beach."

"Did I mention how your little all girl's vacation fucked up my day yesterday? Or Kurt whining on last night about that choir recital Rachel left him with?"

"Oh, God, tell me again." Sarcasm dripped in her voice, as she fell back onto the bed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not kidding you. Brittany, Mercedes, Kitty, Tina. Nothing got done yesterday."

"Dave, you're full of bullshit." She sighed, "Why are you up so early?"

"Deer hunting opens today. Thought I'd go out early."

"God, please no carcass hanging in the garage when I get home."

Dave snorted into the phone, "That happened once. If I get anything, I'll take it to the locker. Promise."

Santana listened as he breathed into the phone, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check-in, make sure you and the kids are alright."

"We're fine, David."

"OK. Well, don't forget to call mom, she probably wants to see the kids before you come back."

"I will."

"K then. Uh, don't keep Elle out in the sun too long. Send me a picture."

"Sure."

"Tell them I love'em." Dave said, taking a breath, "you too."

"I will, Dave. Bye." She replied, hearing Dave's say "goodbye" she pressed the button on her phone laying it on her chest she exhaled her eyes closed. Silence filled the room. Neither child had awoken from her one-sided conversation.

The clock on her phone read 5:15, it would be at least another hour before sunrise and at least that before either child would wake. Santana wondered if she could sneak into the kitchen, make coffee then sneak out to the deck without waking anyone. Brittany had drawn the short straw by default, she ended up with the sofa bed.

Rolling out of bed, quiet not to disturb Elle or Zee. Santana flipped on the light to her closet, finding a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and flip flops she left the room, thankful that the noise or now dimmed light hadn't bothered either.

Stepping out onto the deck, the sound of the seawater from the Gulf of Mexico lapped gently onto the white sandy beach in the distance. Santana sat her coffee mug on the table. Taking a chair next to the table, she pulled her knees up to her under her chin. Letting her mind wander over the last few weeks since she and Dave had settled into their new normal.

He'd moved back into the house after Spencer had told him to grow a pair. He'd taken more interest in the children, picking Zee up from daycare. Reading to him at bedtime. Even dressing up for Halloween to take them to the mall for thieves night. He'd humbly asked her to go with him to the remaining home OSU games, Santana refusing. Instead, he'd invited Hudson and Puckerman. Dave had made attempts to be helpful around the house, bringing take out home or offering to help with dinner. There had been a couple of moments between them. Dave trying to get Elle to stand on wobbly legs or carrying a sleeping Zee up to his bed when she felt the remorse of tearing their young lives apart. Neither would remember what living together as a family would mean.

Or between them when he cut his finger with a kitchen knife, she instinctively went to his side. A one-second look before he mumbled 'band-aid,' she replied, 'bathroom.' Yet, that one-second hadn't lessened the fact that Dave went off like a lit match when she tried to ask him about the threats. He would tell her it was taken care of, that he hadn't received any more pictures or emails. But she knew that wasn't true, at least not that he'd taken care of the problem or notified the authorities. Dave was living under the belief that the simple fact of living straight would deter anyone from assuming differently. He had buried his head in the ground, exposing himself and his family to some crazy person, or maybe it was persons.

Santana had racked her brain, trying to figure out who would go after the family. For the most part, Dave stayed to his circle of friends, much like she did. Dave had mentioned a few married men in the Lima community who went on the down-low. And of course, Sandy Ryerson, who everyone stayed away from due to his affections for underage boys. Dave did have access to vendors and salesmen who came into the city to do business with KEI. Plus, he traveled, not as much as Paul. Still, he had represented the company when it conflicted with Paul's schedule. She couldn't believe Dave would jeopardize KEI for a quick tap in some men's room. But then maybe he wasn't so discreet when it involved a hotel room. He did like to fuck. She knew that. And though they were careful to take precautions. Bile rose in her throat at the thought of Dave being careless, taking a deep breath to swallow that thought back into the pit of her stomach.

"You know the sun rises in the east?" a voice from behind Santana made her jump out of her musings.

"God, you scared me," Santana said, smiling at the blonde next to her. "What are you doing up so early. Tell me, I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't. Tina did when she turned on the kitchen lights."

"What's she doing up?"

"I guess Elle woke her."

"Oh god, I should go back in."

"No, stay. Elle is with Tina. And I think Tia Tina is enjoying her brief moment as a mommy." Brittany said as she sat next to Santana, her own coffee mug on the table. "It's going to be warm today. Somehow I don't think I'll need my hot cup of coffee." Brittany reached over to take Santana's hand. "So, what got you up so early?"

"Dave called at 5."

"He's off schedule because it's Saturday?"

"Something like that, deer season opens today."

Brittany grimaced, "Not something the men in my family partook in. Well, an uncle, but I don't think he ever got anything."

"Dave does," Santana chuckled. "And then he brings it home to hang it if the locker isn't open."

"Oh, that gross."

"I'll spare you the more graphic details then," Santana said as she intertwined her fingers in Brittany's.

"You eat it?"

"We do. It's healthy red meat, though far from organic. And when prepared properly, delicious eats."

"I'll take your word for it." Brittany replied as she squeezed Santana's hand, "What's on the agenda for today? Beach? Shopping? Eating?" she asked flirtatiously.

Santana grinned as she laughed, "You're terrible. But no. Dave wants me to call his mother to see if she wants to visit her grandchildren. Something I need to do on my own."

"Is she really that bad?"

"hmmm, let's see she'll give Zee another wooden cross to wear, and a coloring book full of Bible quotes taken out of context. Ask me why he's not attending Sunday school or why he didn't thank Jesus before licking an ice cream cone."

"What 4 year old would say a prayer before eating ice cream?"

"I know. But in Karen's church, they do and can misquote the Bible and can be very cruel to children of mixed race. With that in mind, I'll find some neutral place where she can see my kids. Hopefully, since it's last-minute, she'll take a pass. She's done that before."

"Sounds like you've plotted this out already."

"Yeah, about 30 seconds after Dave and I decided to become parents, we both started plotting. I just don't get how you can turn your back on a church that is if not perfect at least accepting of all races and tolerates gays into their communities."

"I honestly don't have an answer to that Santana. My family isn't religious. Mostly be kind, and try to forgive and be accepting of other belief systems."

"Hey y'all, whatcha doing out here so early? And don't tell me you're working on your tan Santana." Mercedes shouted as she turned to close the slider onto the deck to join the women.

* * *

**It's So Still I Can Hear The Train**

The cold air hit Dave's warm face as he exited his truck. Going around to the passenger side, he reached in to take his .243 rifle from the soft case. The scope catching on the soft leather. He held the gun up to his shoulder to check the range. Then releasing the mechanism for the weapon to disengage to be carried into the wooded area where his cameras had shown deer grazing over the previous weeks. He slung a pack over his shoulder, slipping his keys in his pocket he started his walk across the field.

His breath frosted as he exerted himself. Stepping between rows of yellowish-brown corn stalks that were now mere inches high after the combine had cut them down weeks ago. The light snow from the day before crushing beneath his feet. A hawk soared above him, seeking out its morning meal. His body warm under the camouflage and bright orange vest. Dave turned as he heard a car in the distance, it was a red Dodge Ram. He lifted his hand for a brief wave at what he thought were fellow hunters.

Dave had turned down opportunities to go out with Ryder and Sam. Puck and Finn had asked him too. But that had meant that Lauren would join them. For a big woman, he had to admit she never slowed the hunting party down, but it was her endless cracks at Puck's aim that were quick to grow old as the morning hunt faded.

He thought of his morning call to Santana as he sniffed snot back into his nostrils. She knew he hadn't gone to the police. He had received one more email than they stopped as mysteriously as they had started. No more pictures had been sent either, but than he'd ended his relationship with Spencer. A bitter pill he'd swallowed with reluctance. As had visits to Scandals. Now only seeing Blaine or Kurt at their home. Making sure of the guest list before going over.

His unforeseen celibacy the repercussion to have Santana and the kids back in his life. He had found himself just staring one day at Jake while he worked on a machine in the factory. He remembered Jake dancing at Scandals with Mike, his guns, his tight ass jeans. His fuckin baby face smile. He wondered if Jake would've cheated on Mike had he invited him to share something besides lunch in his office. Santana wasn't putting out either. She'd insisted on separate bedrooms now. Though that hadn't stopped him from wondering if he could force her to put out. Both fantasizes interrupted. One by Jane, asking him a question on the factory floor. The other by Zee tripping over Elle as she crawled across the floor. Still, he wondered if maybe he was to turn on the charm Santana might cave. Cunt had to be better than his own handjobs at this point.

Upon reaching the tree line, Dave heard the shot of a rifle. Twisting slightly, he felt a sting in his leg. The gun's owner paused, steading the firearm against his shoulder. Dave looked down the sting now a burn, he saw blood staining his camouflaged pants. Another pain to his chest as he felt air expelled from his lungs, he gasped in horror, falling to the ground as his legs gave out. Dave felt the ground beneath him, the snow wetting his jacket as it melted from his body heat. His mind spinning as he realized that the shots were meant for him, he was the game. Dave tasted a tinge of metal in his mouth as he coughed, his lungs unable to inhale air. He heard the sound of snow crush beneath the shooter's boots as he neared. The man standing above him, his rifle down but not at the ready to finish his injured game off. He felt a kick to his side, the blood from his mouth gurgled as it slid like a stream down his cheek. He wanted to fight back, but his body had lost its strength. His hand on his chest in a feeble attempt to stem the blood that oozed beneath it. The recognition of the shooter's face. Dave tried to form the word 'why' the metallic taste from the pool of red liquid seeping back down his throat to choke him. He started to fade to black as the neurons fired to re-direct his cells from the sudden invasion of his body. He felt hands on his face like the chiropractor when he went to have his neck adjusted. Then an arm around his throat, the sound of a train in the distance, as everything went black.

* * *

**It'll Be OK, Yeah**

Santana, with both palms facing toward the women in her living room, "Seriously, I kid you not she called both of them little heathens." Laughing over her lunch with Karen. "Elle tipped everything onto the floor within her reach. And Zee out of nowhere decided to sing Cardi B's 'I Like It.' I mean, it echoed. I honestly didn't want him to stop, but I had to."

"Don't tell me Dottie is letting him listen to Cardi B? That doesn't seem like her." Marley asked.

"No. Zee heard me play it, and it's on my phone."

"You really should be more careful, Santana. Impressionable minds and all that." Mercedes said.

"Oh my god! Santana, you set him up to sing that!" Rachel shouted.

Santana shrugged, "I may have put it on his Disney playlist, and we listened to it on the way over to the café. And to be honest, he kinda slurred his words together. I'm not so sure Karen got the full effect, but the kid waiting on us did."

"You're evil, Santana. And I love it." Kitty laughed.

"Well, I'm sure she'll call Dave tonight and give him hell over it."

"Speaking of which he hasn't called you all day. He's been like clockwork since we arrived last Sunday." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, it's like he sets alarms to call," Kitty replied.

Santana looked around at her friends, "Yeah, maybe I'll call him. Have Zee tell him good night," she said, getting up from the sofa to get her phone from her purse. Walking down the hall toward the dining room where Brittany sat with him as he drew her a picture. Passing Quinn, who held Elle in her arms.

"She's calling him?" Quinn asked the women in the room.

"Yeah, Mercedes reminded her that Dave hadn't called all day," Tina replied, reaching for Elle, who wiggled onto her lap.

"Hell, I didn't know she'd jump up to call him."

"Maybe they will kiss and make up," Marley said.

"Oh, Hell to the no!" Mercedes growled at Marley. "I'll be happy to knock some sense into her if she so much as suggests it."

"I don't think that will happen either. Santana told me it was some delay to get through the holiday. Taxes or something." Kitty said, "Of course, I didn't let on what Quinn overheard outside of Scandals on her smoke break that night."

"Well, this is neither the appropriate time nor place to discuss the latest gossip." Rachel said, "That's something best left to when we get back home. Right now, we're" she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who the fuck could that be" Mercedes mumbled, "Oops ignore your Tia Cedes Elle, she doesn't think before speaking sometimes." Elle smiled, rocking on Tina's lap, showing off the faint white of her new top front teeth coming out to match the existing two on the bottom.

"I'll get it, San!" Quinn shouted out.

"I bet the neighbors' Great Dane got out again," Marley said.

"Well, I'm not chasing after a stupid dog. Damn thing can look me in the eye." Kitty snorted.

"Oh god, that was funny. Liberace's front paws on your shoulders, he looked right at you. With his tongue hangin' out." Tina giggled as she bounced Elle on her lap.

"Don't you dare tell that story at work, Cohen-Chang!" Kitty grumbled.

"Not even the part where Brittany grabbed his collar and led him back home?" Tina smiled.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Dave isn't answering. And he's not with Kurt or Blaine," Santana said as she returned to the living room, she tossed her phone down on the coffee table. "Who's at the door, Q?" Brittany stood behind Santana, holding Zee's hand.

"Uh, there are a couple of gentlemen here that want to talk to you privately, Santana," Quinn answered as she looked around at her friends. "It's the police."

Santana felt a cold chill as she closed her eyes. Maybe Dave had wrecked the truck. With Paul and April on a cruise ship, they couldn't contact his Dad first. Maybe Dave had gone out drinking, got pulled over, and was in jail. Perhaps the house burned down. Dave was in emergency surgery. Or he had a heart attack. They do that when you're taken to the emergency room, notify relatives. Don't they? Maybe … she couldn't think of another maybe besides one.

"I think this is a good time to leave," Kitty stood up. The others following her lead.

"No, stay! All of you. Whatever they have to say, you'll know 30 seconds after I do."

"Are you sure Santana, you don't want some privacy?" Mercedes walked over to her, putting her arm around her friend's waist in support.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She mumbled.

"What about Zee and Elle, you don't want them here. Do you?" Marley asked.

"Uhum … No. Can you take them back to my room, please? They should be in bed anyway. His train book is on the nightstand, maybe read it to him." Santana paused, "Brittany, can you stay?"

"I'll help Tina," Marley said, taking Zee's hand, leading him back to the bedroom. A confused expression on the toddler's face.

Quinn brought the officers into the room from the foyer. Offering them a drink and a chair. Accepting neither the taller officer who Quinn surmised to be the more senior started to speak.

"Mrs. David Karofsky?" He looked at the six women in the room.

"That's me," Santana said as she stepped forward.

"Mrs. Karofsky. My name is Dino Hernández, and this is Officer Mark Arellano, were with the Naples Police Department. I'm sorry to have to inform you that the Allen County Sheriff notified our department at 7 p.m. this evening. Your husband David Karofsky died from injuries sustained while hunting on the Clive Carpenter farm."

The officer's bluntness he was telling her that Dave was dead. "Claude, not Clive." Santana corrected the officer only to realize how silly it must have sounded. Like it really mattered when someone was telling you someone was dead. "How? Dave hunted every year of his adult life."

"My apologies, ma'am." The officer rattled at the correction looked back at the printout he held in his hand. "Mr. Carpenter went to check on David's Ford truck that had been parked on his field entryway since early this morning. Mr. Carpenter found your husband already dead from a shot to the chest and another to his leg. At this time, the Allen County Sheriff's Department is still investigating the cause of the injuries." Lowering the printout to his waist, "We're very sorry for your loss."

"Where is he? I mean, where did they take him?" Santana asked, frozen in place. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not her vacation. Not her marriage. Not Dave's life. She was going back to Lima tomorrow with everyone on the jet. Celebrate Christmas as a family. Arrange a New Year's party. Elle's first birthday party. Then refile for divorce afterward. She would negotiate with Dave over property settlements, visitation with the kids, a school for Zee. A place for them to live. Dave would live his life as he chose, and she would do the same. That was the plan.

Being a widow wasn't part of the plan. Arranging a funeral, she didn't know the first thing about funerals, other than showing up. Being a single mother, yes, she expected to do that, but not a widow. Her children were supposed to grow up knowing their father, not fatherless. Dave was to be part of her life, either directly or indirectly, for the rest of her life. The officer's words had pulled the rug out from underneath her. Her senses dulled as the thought of the pictures, the emails came to mind. Had Dave's procrastination out of fear led to his own death, she wondered. Had this been the plan all along? Why? What good comes from someone's death? Was this a message to her?

"Uh, we weren't given that information." Looking back down at the paper in his hand, "We were told that you could call the Sheriff Department and ask for Jesse St. James. He's the officer who responded to the call and notified our department."

Officer Arellano, watched as Santana took in the news. He had done this service only a few times, unlike Dino. He remembered a mother collapsed to the floor in a scream of denial. An ex-NFL player who became a blubbering baby. Even one man who reacted as though he expected the news. And there was her reaction, one of ambiguity. No tears of grief. Screams of denial. Acceptance of the inevitable. She just stood there as her friends drew closer to comfort her. Traumatic news of a loved one brought out different emotions, his training had taught him that. No reaction was a reaction. Or perhaps it hadn't sunk in yet. Maybe the ambiguity was disbelief that strangers would be telling her of the death of her husband. Whatever it was, they'd completed their job. He was ready to leave, go back to the station. Complete the paperwork. Go home to his own wife, waiting up for him. Their kids in bed. His world was still intact.

Quinn spoke up, "I have Jesse's cell number. I can call him."

"Has Paul, uh his father, been notified?" Santana questioned the officer.

"We weren't given that information, ma'am. Are you OK ma'am you're looking a little pale."

He's right. You do look a little pale, San." Rachel asked, "Maybe you need to sit down."

"Uh, yeah, I could use a drink." She said as she sank into the chair.

Rachel offered Santana her wine glass, "Here will this do?"

"Water is probably better if she's in shock," Marley replied from the hallway.

"Fuck that I saw a bottle of Scotch in the top cupboard when I looked for that serving plate earlier," Kitty said. Turning to look down at her host, "If that's OK with you, Santana?"

"Uh … yeah, that would be perfect, Kitty. Thank you." She answered as the gravity of the news sunk in. "Uh … Karen needs to know. I'll have to get ahold of Paul too. Emma emailed me his itinerary." Santana said, reaching for her phone. "I need to make arrangements to go home too." Quinn escorted the officers to the door, their work completed for this call. Santana felt strong hands on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing her shoulder blades as her hands fumbled with the phone.

"Let Quinn call Jesse, " Brittany said. "We're leaving tomorrow night, that's already arranged. Maybe Paul should be the one to tell Karen."

"Do cell phones even work on cruise ships?" Marley asked.

"Yeah, they do, but it's like an extra charge. Not that Paul would care." Mercedes responded.

Santana rose from the sofa, "Zee, where is Zee?" a look of panic on her face. "Elle, where is she?"

"They're in bed, Santana." Tina returning to the living room, answered. Pausing as she sensed a change in the room's mood, "Is something wrong?"

"I need to go see them," Santana said, "Uh … tell them good night." as she bolted from the room.

Mercedes reached out to grab her friend, "Santana!" only to have her slip by.

"Let her go, Cedes." Marley responded, "She needs them more than us right now."

Quinn came back into the room. Her cell in her hand, "Jesse said they don't think it's an accident. An errant shot. The one in the leg maybe, but not the one in the chest. They think it was deliberate, and they'll treat it as a homicide." Sitting down on the nearest chair, "His body is at the coroner's office, an autopsy tomorrow. He said he could contact the cruise line, but he thought it better if family contacted Paul."

"What family? Santana is all he has now." Tina said, fully aware now of Dave's death.

Brittany stood, listening to her friends talk. No, she hadn't been a fan of Dave. A spoiled gay man who lived in fear of his family finding out. A father who had pictures of his kids on his desk. And one of a wife who … well, she wasn't sure how he felt about Santana. Brittany stepped back from the group, moving to the hallway, down to Santana's room. The hallway light, along with the room's small night light, illuminated the open doorway enough that she could see Santana hold Zee in her arms. A confused look on his little face as his mother rocked back and forth from where she sat on the bed. She could hear between snobs the muffled apology, 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

**I'll Always Be True To My Heart.**

Santana sat at the table, where the church ladies had set up their post-funeral luncheon. Opting to sit with Brittany and the rest of the inner circle over her family. Dottie had replied to her text, the kids were now napping back at the house. April brought her a can of Coke, whispering in her ear that she'd added a bit of 'airplane rum.' Shaking her purse, the jingle of small bottles to indicate she had more if needed.

The last week had been horrific. The flight back with Karen, who sat crying as she read her Bible. Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany making small talk. Tina, Kitty, Mercedes, and Marley opting to fly back on a commercial flight. Dottie flying back from her own vacation with family to tend to Zee and Elle. The distraught look on Paul's face, her personal feeling of numbness as they embraced for the first time. Feeling his body tremble as he hugged her, tears flowing non-stop in grief. The finality of having to tell Zee that Daddy wasn't going to wake up again. He was in heaven. The reality that Elle would never have a memory of her father. Dave's picture on the news, in the paper.

Walking around in her own home on pins and needles. Karen decided without asking that she'd stay with her grandchildren at the mansion. Santana asked her parents to stay with her, instead of a hotel, an attempt to keep the peace. It didn't help. Karen continued to snipe over April in front of Zee. She needled Santana over the clothes she wore. Reminded the Lopez family to speak English to the children, not Spanish. Then Karen grabbed a children's book from Dottie's hands and threw it into the trash. Her reason? It encouraged same-sex marriage and parodied the vice-president's homophonic belief system. Santana had enough. Telling Karen that her small-mindedness had no place in her children's life and if she didn't like it to get the fuck out of her house. Santana tossed Karen the keys to the SUV, who moved to Motel 6 for the remainder of her stay. Santana went to Dave's man-cave that evening, alone. Until her father came down to check on her, only to hold her hair back while she vomited up the alcohol she had drunk into the toilet. Thankfully, neither parent mentioned the episode again to her.

The funeral arrangements. Paul rubber-stamping all her decisions. Karen's grudge with April, whom she thought had no right to be part of the family's grief. The obituary that read a 'Christan man, beloved son, loving father, and devoted husband.' Her parents helping her to pick out a casket. She asked Trent, Sam, Azimo Adams, Bobby Surette, Finn, and Rick Nelson to be casket bearers. Kurt, making the selection on which suit Dave would be buried in.

Acting the grieved widow at the evening visitation, accepting the sympathy from friends and strangers alike who couldn't attend the service. At one point, Paul leaned over to her, 'That woman over there with the blonde hair. She's a friend of yours, what's her name?' Santana replied, 'Dani.'

Mercedes relayed the somberness that had overcome the office. The reluctance to say anything that might be construed as insensitive to anyone who considered Dave, a friend. Versus those who knew him as the boss's son. Emma, in conjunction with HR, issued a memo that the services were private. Unless asked by the family to attend, employees who wished to could meet in the cafeteria during that time to remember Dave. Paul discussed with her KEI's Winter party for the employees. Deciding it was better to keep with tradition.

At the funeral home before the service, the family saying their final goodbyes. April picking a bit of lint from his suit jacket. Catching a knowing glance from April as Karen cried crocodile tears over her son. One of the funeral owners standing at the casket ready to grab Paul should he falter in his grief during his final goodbye. Instead, Paul leaned over, leaving a kiss on Dave's forehead. Santana standing at the casket with Zee. Her mother holding Elle, her father hovering behind her, should she weaken. She didn't. She couldn't. She needed to be there for Zee, who needed reassurance that his Daddy wouldn't forget him, Santana placed one of his Lightning McQueen toys in the casket. Followed by a receiving blanket that Elle used along with a photo of both children.

Her father took Zee from her. Santana straightened Dave's tie for the last time. She rested her hands on the side of the casket to steady herself. Lips pursed, closing her eyes, she lowered her head. Santana knew what a loving, dutiful wife was supposed to do, kiss her husband one last time. Except she wasn't and she couldn't. As she wiped away a tear, she remembered their last conversation, he'd ended it with 'you too.' She had just finished the call with a bye, instead of 'same here.' Staring down at him, she used the back of her fingers to touch his cheek. It was ice cold. Immediately she retracted her hand, the chill staying with her. Santana felt a hand on her lower back, another on her arm "Its time, baby girl." It was April, rescuing her from her indecision. Santana turned, embracing the smaller woman, she mumbled over her tears, "I can't." April rubbed her back, assuring her in a whisper, "he knows."

Will Schuster arranged for a smaller group from Lima Fusion Choir to sing contemporary songs as the guests filed in. The young new priest a fan of the choir. The family's long walk from the church entrance to the front pew. Spencer at Santana's side. Not giving an excuse to the family as to why just that she wanted him with her. The look of disdain from Karen at the gesture. The casket brought in. The odor of incense. Mumbled Hail Mary's and the Lord's prayer. After the Mass, the young priest allowed Puck to sing, Warren Zevon's "Keep Me in Your Heart." Her father took Elle so she could comfort Spencer during the song. Afterward, the church organist played traditional music as everyone filed out. Dottie took the children home, both of whom were amazingly well behaved during the service. In the limo with Paul and April, her parents, and Karen's chilly attitude. Finally, standing at the graveside, on a cold clear December day, the headstones of Dave's brothers in clear view. Not waiting around for the casket to be lowered, Santana went over to Brittany, asking her if she drove. When she said yes, Santana made her decision. The curtain had come down on this act in her life. She needed to ready herself for the next.

* * *

**Talkin' To The Man In The Moon**

Jesse backed in his cruiser behind the abandoned farmhouse, out of sight of the main road. The old two-story dilapidated house, suspected to be a lab for the manufacture of methamphetamines. His presence or that of the cars wouldn't be questioned by anyone who might drive by. Looking out the cruiser's front window at the farmyard, the barn still stood its roof caved inward. The old wood silo with its metal roof titled to one side like the tower in Pisa. The tiny machine shed that once held horse-drawn threshers and plows the roof long gone, the walls caved in from the harsh Ohio weather along with years of neglect. The old windmill seemed to be the only structure on the farm that still stood tall, albeit the spinning blades missing.

The yard lit up as the lights of a vehicle turned into the yard. A mid-decade Kia Rio sedan stopped just beyond where he parked. Jesse flipped the cruiser's light on flashing them as the signal that he was alone. From the Kia, he watched as a small man exited the car, the distinct outline of an afro visible from the car's dome light. Jesse opened his door, leaving his cap in the front seat, his side-arm tucked into his holster.

"Evening, JBI," Jesse said as he closed the cruiser's door. "Why the clandestine meeting?"

Jesse watched as the intimidated man walked toward him "Officer … I uh may … uh, I possibly have information on a recent hunting accident that has the county abuzz."

"And you couldn't make an anonymous tip like a few hundred other people have?"

"Uh, well, this may be my only time to feel like I'm in a Martin Scorsese film."

Jesse nodded "I guess I can appreciate that. So what do you know?"

JBI stepped closer to the cruiser, now standing side by side to Jesse, "As you may not know, I'm an active member of Lima's underground hacking society. Our aim is merely to keep tabs on the more prominent or less savory people who reside in our town."

"The Angry Hackers Club? That's a little beneath you, JBI. More an Abrams thing, I would think."

"Yes, well, Artie enjoys keeping tabs on certain women in the community. Their bank accounts, spending habits, homemade sex videos, innocent, really. I prefer the bigger picture."

"Abrams, hmmm, I guess that wouldn't surprise me. Let's get to the point, what do you have?"

"Well, a few weeks back, I was asked to track down photos of the unsavory type by a citizen who had been hired by another more prominent citizen."

"JBI, if this is about my brother's whippet addiction, which is a euphemism for his BDSM habit, that is none of my concern. Nor is it illegal to derive pleasure from such acts."

"Uh no Jesse, this has to do with a rifle that's better used to bring down a wooly bull mammoth on a tirade of anger and revenge, not to kill a 10 point stag rummaging for food in the woods."

* * *

Notes:

Book Karen trashed: 'A Day In the Life of Marlon Bundo,' Written by Marlon Bundo with Jill Twiss, illustrated by EG Keller

Yes, I took some liberty with the Catholic funeral service.


	22. Chapter 22 - Who Who Who Who

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Also, Thank You to ALL those who've taken the time to leave a review.

Trigger Warnings: Autopsy – not graphic per se – just thought it worth noting. Also, use the word queer in a negative context by the person saying it.

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

Chapter Title From 'Who Are You' – The Who; Album: Who Are You

This chapter covers non-family events on Monday, after Dave's death. It somewhat parallels the previous chapter.

* * *

** Oh, I Really Want To Know**

Quinn still hadn't come to terms with what she'd heard Dave and Santana arguing about outside at Scandals. Now Dave was dead, in a hunting accident no less. She remembered that night after the officers had left. Santana stayed in her room with the children. Brittany pacing between the living room and Santana's bedroom. In the living room, she'd sit, watching the seconds tick by on the clock before going back to check again. Then at some point, not returning at all, staying with Santana through the night.

The next morning, before everyone had gotten up, Santana had already called Karen, who, as expected, was in shock and disbelief. When she couldn't get a hold of Paul, she called Emma, who said she'd take care of contacting him. When she did, Paul told her the ship wouldn't dock at the next port, Jamaica, for another two days. Quinn couldn't imagine stuck on a cruise ship full of happy people after finding out your son was dead. Finally, Santana called her parents, who would make arrangements to fly to Lima as soon as they could.

Later they all went to the beach one last time. Santana had stayed back on the deck to wash off the sand that clung to Zee like lint on a black jacket. Karen chose that moment to arrive for the evening flight back to Lima. When Santana walked in her thong suit, Karen was appalled — stating that Santana had little regard for her son or understood respect or modesty during such an unpleasant time in the family. Santana shot back, "Dave loved my body. He thought it beautiful. And was proud that I felt comfortable to show it off." Everyone, except Karen, knew it was a bald-faced lie, but it was worth seeing the look of horror on her mother-in-law's face. They all accepted it as 'gospel.'

Quinn tapped on her phone, holding it between her shoulder and ear so that she could pour her coffee. The phone ringing, then clicking over to voice mail. "Morning Cedes. Before you ask, I haven't heard from Santana." Blowing on her coffee, she took a sip. "Mmmmmh hot," she murmured. "Brittany texted that she'd been out to the house last night." Quinn moved her phone to her other hand to hold it. "Call me when you have a chance. Bye"

Putting her phone down, Quinn dropped a cube of ice from a glass she'd dispensed from the frig in her coffee to cool it down. Rachel walked into the kitchen in her bathrobe. Her hair still wet from the shower. She gave her wife a quick peck followed by a "Morning" she walked over to pour her morning coffee, returning, placing an ice cube from the glass into the cup, Rachel scrolled through the texts on her phone. "Any word?"

"No. Called Mercedes, left a VM. That's it. No word from Santana. You?"

"Well, she has enough to deal with right now," Rachel responded, holding her cup in her hands. "Puck wants to know if we want to do Hanukkah with his family tonight."

"Christ, I'd forgotten that started this week," Quinn replied. "I guess it's up to you. I don't have a problem with it."

Rachel typed out a message back to Puck, "Kurt's texted me to call him." putting her phone down. "I thought I'd wait until I see him at Glee practice this afternoon."

Quinn ran her hand through her hair, god she needed a shower, she still could feel the saltiness of the seawater in her hair, clearing her throat. Quinn nodded, "Yeah. Thought I'd check in with San at some point today. Also, stop by Sheldon's place. No one knows better what goes on in our community than the owner of the bar."

* * *

**Cause I Really Wanna Know**

Mercedes looked down on her tray as she waited her turn to pay. Her intentions had been right. Salad, yogurt, and fresh fruit for lunch. Instead, what she saw was fries, fried chicken, and chocolate pudding. Hardly healthy, more self-medicating comfort food. Her mind shrugged it off as a rebound to a week of sushi, fresh pan-seared fish, seafood pasta's, and fresh fruits in Florida. After charging her meal with her badge, she quickly found Tina sitting with Mike, Ryder, Brittany, Kitty, Sam, Jake, and Dani. "Hey, y'all. Mind if I join?"

"Yeah, sure," Mike said as he slid his tray back in front of him.

"So how's everybody's Monday?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful to counteract the gloom around the table.

"Aside from the fact it feels like a morgue around here?" Kitty snapped, "Just another holley jolley December day."

"Nobodies heard anything?" Mercedes asked as she looked around the table.

"Uh… I sent Dottie a text. Her plane is scheduled to arrive in Columbus around three today." Tina replied.

Mercedes hesitated as she pulled the lid off her pudding cup, "Brittany, have you talked with San?" she asked.

"Uh, San's parents are arriving tomorrow night… on Diabla's corporate jet, I guess. Then her aunt and uncle, along with some cousins, are coming from Miami to attend the service."

"I guess I should be content that production doesn't stop even with death," Dani said. "No time to think about it."

"Really. Trucks keep rolling through the gate as if nothing happened." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, well, I'd be happy to trade places, anytime, Sam. You too, Dani," Ryder said.

"It was so weird being in Monday's project meeting and Dave not there. Knowing he'll never be there again. Thinking about his kids and Paul." Tina muttered

"Did any of you guys go out on Saturday? Did y'all see or hear anything?" Mercedes asked

"Jake and I had classes at the studio Saturday morning, we were going to wait until Sunday to go out," Mike replied.

"We asked him to go with us, but he said his camera on the Ruhel farm showed a herd of does, not a buck in sight," Sam answered.

"He wanted that damn head to mount." Ryder slapped his hand on the table, making everyone jump.

"No, he liked hunting alone." Mike countered. "I remember Puck teasing him about it."

"Have you talked to your brother Jake? Does he know anything?" Kitty asked

"Uh… yeah, uh, he and Finn passed his truck around 8:00 that morning and then around noon on their way back. Thought he might be gutting a deer."

"Seriously, you had to say that while I'm eating?" Mercedes said, dropping her fork to the tray, wiping her hands with her napkin.

"Sorry," Jake growled. "Field dressing."

"No, if he'd gotten a kill, he'd be texting a picture bragging about it." Sam said, "That's what he did."

"You know Puck said something else last night, something about a red truck blocking Dave's truck on Saturday."

Mike raised his head, remembering the comment himself "Yeah, and it didn't make sense, the shoulders are narrow, but Carpenter's fields aren't right up to the roadway. Plenty of room to pull off next to the field."

"Who owns a red truck in town?" Brittany asked

"In Buckeye nation?." Dani snorted. "They're a dime a dozen. So are silver and white, but who's counting."

"Tanaka. Hunter. Eli C. Dr. Wui." Sam rattled off.

"Don Barowski, a Toyota, I think," Ryder added.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon at the bar heard his name called. He moved the stool back, his bad knee slow to unlock as he rose. He limped midway down the bar, shouting, "I'm in the front." Waiting for his mystery visitor to come around the corner from the back, a smile crossed his bearded face as he recognized the young realtor. "Quinn! Wasn't expecting to see you?" he asked.

"Hey. Saw your car, thought I'd stop to see if you'd changed your mind on moving the bar to a new location."

"Ya know you can't fool me into believin' that why you stopped." Sheldon grinned. "Have a seat. Not open, but if you want something, it's on the house."

Quinn smiled back as she sat upon a bar stool, while Sheldon moved faster this time around the bar. "It's a little early, but I suppose a glass Chardonnay could be a lunch appetizer."

"Always thought you'd be more Chablis,"

Quinn chuckled. "Chablis is chardonnay. Same grapes. Just grown in a different region of France."

"See, I didn't know that. But not much of wine drinker." Setting the glass on the bar, popping the cork, "I suppose you've heard the news?" Sheldon asked as he poured the white liquid.

"We were with San when she heard," Quinn replied as she took a sip from the glass.

"I felt like a rodeo clown in front of a charging bull. I was so stunned by it."

"About how we felt that night." Taking another sip of wine.

"The bar just became silent as the news passed between everyone. Of course, you know it being Saturday. It soon became an Irish wake." Sheldon chuckled. "The fellas put a chair up on a table, set a beer, and a shot on it. Turned up the country. Wasn't sure if they were celebrating a friend or death of a foe."

Quinn ears pricked up at the word foe, "He had enemies?"

"I liked Dave. Always paid his tab. Generous with the tips, course KEI was a cash cow, so no surprise there." Out of habit, Sheldon took a rag to wipe down the bar, "but not everyone liked him."

Quinn tilted her head interest, "Like?" she asked.

"Well, I won't name names, but a few thought he wasn't true to himself. They didn't like that he floated between two worlds. For others, they were jealous of his wealth. Status. Mostly the money." Folding the bar towel laying it down on the bar counter, "There was always talk that if he'd come out to the town, he could change things with his family's influence." Sheldon snorted, "And a few were resentful that his wandering eye didn't land on them as a partner."

A grin came across Quinn's face, "How some of the women feel about Santana." With her hand on the stem of the wine glass, she twisted it around on the bar, thinking about how silly the expectation that two people could change the opinions of Lima's citizens. From her experiences, a loved one altered a family's belief system. Even when doing so meant rejection, not necessarily acceptance or even tolerance. She was aware, especially now during the holidays, how sensitive the issue of being out could be during family gatherings.

"So now that you've questioned me, missy. It's my turn to ask, what do you know? All I heard was a hunting accident."

"It's under investigation. Dave's body is in Columbus at the state medical examiner for an autopsy. It hasn't been released that I know of."

"That's serious. Usually, the county corner does that. So the Sheriff thinks it was murder."

"I think they're crossing out possibilities." Quinn quick to change the impression that Dave's death was intentional. "Sheldon, uh… do you remember last summer when Santana's car was vandalized? Did you ever hear anything about that?"

Sheldon chuckled. "Uh,… Yeah, I did. Jeff mentioned that Stoner Brett was bragging about it."

"Brett Bukowski?" Quinn surprised at the mention of the name.

"Yeah, I know. That kid lives in the ozone layer. So I didn't give it much weight. My guess Jeff was just as stoned as Brett and misunderstood."

Even as she heard Sheldon dismiss the comment, something in Quinn's mind fired off. What was it? It wasn't a drug deal. Brett was everyone's source. It was his primary income, his lawn mowing/snow shoveling business a front to cover for his drug dealing. She felt like her mother looking for her reading glasses when they were on top of her head. Finishing her wine, "I have a meeting, the old Randolph place, finally cleared probate. Thanks for the wine and conversation."

"Anytime. Oh, and when you see Santana, give her my condolences."

"Yeah, I will. Bye.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sorted through sheet music spread out on the piano, thinking about regionals as rehearsals for the winter concert were in progress thanks to Kurt.

"You haven't called me yet," Kurt said as he strode into the room, laying his messenger bag on the piano, taking off his winter coat and scarf.

"Well, I meant too, but then I found out this morning that Mrs. Coffey had the choir singing 'Good King Wenceslas' instead of In the 'Bleak Mid-Winter' like I told her. It completely ruined my morning. Wenceslas isn't even on the choir's setlist for the winter concert." Rachel huffed as she hugged Kurt.

"Well, just add it."

"No, I know what I want 'Bleak Mid-Winter,' 'Coventry Carol,' 'Sussex Carol' 'Shepherd's Pipe Carol,' 'The First Noel,' and ending with 'Angels From the Realms of Glory.'

"Very British of you. You'll have the entire audience running home to their to Yule log, to eat a traditional English pudding made with suet. While listening to someone read Dickens' "A Christmas Carol." Afterward, they all say Happy Christmas to each other, instead of Merry Christmas. None of which is Midwestern or diverse, Rachel."

"It's a theme, Kurt. And one that their parents and grandparents will be comfortable to hear."

"Come on, Rachel, add a little Bohemia or Feliz Navidad or Stille Nacht or Tayo ay Magmahalan."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Tayo ay magmahalan, it's Filipino for let us all love one another. Blaine introduced the song to me during our first Christmas together." Picking up a page of sheet music from the piano, "It's what we could all use right now."

Rachel let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Kurt, how are you?" she murmured, laying her hand on Kurt's arm.

"As good as can be expected. I mean, losing an ex-lover and friend is sad, but not compared to losing my mom." He said, tossing the sheet music back on the piano, sighing, "Santana wants me to pick out which Tom Ford suit Dave will be buried in."

"She specified Ford?" Rachel curious about which of the two fashionistas was making that decision.

"Oh, no. It has to be Ford. That was me. The thought of meeting St Peter at the pearly gate and not being the best dressed, well, it would be horrid fashion faux pas. Even for David."

Rachel smiled. "Being a Jewish woman, I wouldn't know anything about that, but I'm glad to see Santana has included you in some way. Have you talked to anyone else?"

Walking over to a chair, Rachel followed to sit side-by-side. "Sebastian, actually told me." leaning over to Rachel, "He had the gory duty to ID Dave's body. Anyway, he didn't want me to see it on the news first. Very considerate of the criminal chipmunk, I thought."

"And Blaine? How's he taking it?"

"We both shed tears together. We remembered a few fun moments with David. Blaine drank a beer in his honor, I, of course, went for a nice dry red. Then we went to bed, cuddled, talked about writing out our wills. That was about it."

Rachel nodded "Quinn and I are each other's beneficiaries, we don't have much. The house is in both our names." Pausing to think for a minute if she wanted to confide in Kurt or not. "Um, I do know that if something were to happen to Shelby and Beth is still a minor, I would become Beth's guardian. That's kinda how I think of a will."

Kurt grinned, elbowing her side, "Rachel, as a mom."

"It could happen sooner than you think. It's all in the details," Rachel replied with a smirk.

"I do feel bad for Dave's children. I, at least, knew my mom. How much do you remember as a four-year-old? Fleeting moments. Ballet class. Riding in a car. A room. The Berenstain Bears. A few seconds of a holiday. You don't remember a voice or a hug or the smell of cologne."

"Wait, Kurt, how come Sebastain ID Dave's body? Jesse knew Dave. And how did Jesse know Sebastain and Dave knew each other?"

"Uh, probably because the family was out of town, so they went to a friend for an ID. I don't know." Glancing over to Rachel, her scrunched brow, pursed lips, "Don't do this."

"Do what?" she asked inquisitively.

"That thing you do where you make a mountain out of a molehill."

"No! No! Kurt, you might be right. I just find it unusual. That Jesse would go to the one ex-boyfriend that Dave maintained an adversarial relationship outside of Santana, of course, to get a positive personal identification."

Well, Who Are You?

"Finn Hudson," Rory said as he put a basket of peanuts on the bar for the tall man to munch on "thought you'd be home with the family since Shuester canceled Fusion practice."

"Nah, some of us thought we'd catch a Monday night game, have a few beers."

"Eagles and the 'skins, might be worth watching. So you want a Bud?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Yeah, make it a pitcher. Blaine, Will, Burt, maybe Puck, and Lauren if they can get away from their Hanukkah celebration."

"Be right back," Rory said as he stepped away.

Finn looked over to his left "Hey Jesse, didn't see you there." Snapping a peanut shell, tossing the nut into his mouth after separating it from its shell.

Jesse nodded as he pushed an empty plate away, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin "Finn." Then finishing off the beer that remained in his bottle of Heineken.

"Any leads?" Finn asked as Rory set the glasses and pitcher in front of Finn.

"Still waiting on the reports from the autopsy. Still in the process of collecting evidence. Trees, underbrush, that cornfield it's a big area to cover."

Finn poured beer from the pitcher into a glass "I heard you found a shell, but not anything else." He said as he felt a slap on his back.

"Hey buddy," Burt said as he took the stool next to Finn, Will, and Blaine next to him. "Jesse," Burt acknowledged the out of uniform officer.

"Yeah, ballistic has it." Jesse retrieved his debit card from his wallet.

"Anything from the truck?" Burt leaned over to look around Finn at Jesse.

Jesse shook his head, "Not really. Some prints, probably Dave's. Mud from the gravel." He said.

Burt nudged Finn. "Did you tell him what you saw?" turning to nod at Will as he walked up behind Finn.

Finn spoke to Burt in a low voice, "Come on, he's not on duty. He's in his street clothes."

"Finn!" Burt growled, "Clothes don't matter, he's an officer of the law. Tell him!"

"What do you know, Finn?" Jesse asked, "If you're withholding information on an active investigation, I can arrest you for obstruction of justice under 18 US Code, Section 4." He said, taking advantage of Finn's ignorance of the law, "That's a felony. More than a night in jail. Money for an attorney. Stress for the wife and kids. Your mom. Registered felon." Behind Finn, he saw Will and Burt give each other a questioning look.

Finn's mouth gaped open as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh,… Uh,… well uh, Puck and I passed Dave's truck, and there was this truck blocking it. You know, like across the back, so Dave couldn't back out."

"What time was that? That you drove by?"

"Around eight, I guess. We were late leaving the house," Finn snorted quietly. "Leia wanted extra Daddy hugs before she'd let me leave."

Jesse smiled at Finn, describing his little daughter's request to revert to the inquisitor, "Did you catch the license?" he asked.

Finn shook his head "Nah, it was a temporary tag from out of state. Puck might remember, I was driving." Taking a drink from his beer glass.

"Make? Model?"

Finn exhaled, "Uh,… Uh, Ram two-door. Short box. Reddish color. I don't think it was a 4x4."

Jesse took his debit card back, signing his 'JSJs' on the receipt, "Tell Puck I'll be looking for him tomorrow." He said as he slid the card back in his wallet. "I'd stick around, but I'm expected in Columbus tonight."

"Yeah, I will. So hot date in Columbus?" Finn asked, relieved to avert jail time.

"Something like that." Jesse replied, "Good night, gentlemen."

* * *

**Come On Tell Me Who Are You?**

Sydney stood by the door, gazing into the parking lot. He checked his watch, then grabbed his flip phone out of his pocket to check the last message. Mumbling to himself, "frickin' kid is late! I'm too old for his clandestine bullshit." Startled by a knock on the glass, Sydney looked up to see a man dressed in black with a toothy grin staring back. He unlatched the door, "You're late!" he growled.

"Couldn't be helped. Ronnie was all over me tonight."

"Ronnie? Who's Ronnie? Another floozy you picked up over a speeding ticket?"

"Uh, no. Ronnie's the 911 operator whose hot for my bod." Jesse replied with a wink. "And can you blame her?"

"I've seen better cadavers of 90-year-old men." Sydney gruffed, "Come on, I want to get this over with before Kimmel comes on." Syndey tottled over to the elevators, pressing the down button, he and Jesse entered the car as the doors opened. "Ya know this report will be available tomorrow. Why the sudden need for it now?" He asked as the car made its way to the lowest floor, the ding sounded as it reached its destination.

"This is a big case, Uncle Syd. It could make my career." Jesse replied, following the older man out of the car.

"What you suddenly have aspirations beyond arresting whacked out toothless meth dealers and cattle thieves?"

"Not much cattle thieving these days. But yes, I'd like to move out of the patrol car."

"You should have thought about that before you flunked out of Kent," Sydney replied as he used a keycode to unlock the lab door. Flipping on the lights, he went back to another set of double doors, pushing on one, he entered a room where a body covered with a sheet laid.

"Do I need gloves? A mask? A gown?" Jesse inquired as he took his place opposite his uncle across the table.

"Why? All the fun stuff is over. But if you want, I could pull back the skin on his head. Saw off the top of his skull to show you his brain." Sydney said as he grabbed the sheet to pull it down to Dave's waist. "Stitched up 'Y' incision. A thing of beauty. Not many plastics that can stitch like me." Sydney moved his hand over the new incisions on Dave's chest, "Thought I'd show some respect considering all the ice cream of there's I've eaten over the years."

"Uh, the family will never know," Jesse answered with a grimace as he looked down at Dave's chest. The skin completely swollen, colored in shades of black and blue.

"Thought that counts. Anyway," Taking the file from under Dave's leg, his reading glasses from his shirt pocket with a shake, he set them on his ears to read the file. "David James Karofsky, Lima, Ohio. Age …"

"Don't worry about that, I know his age, height, and weight, get to the details if you don't want to miss Fallon." Jesse waved off his uncle's presentation.

"It's Kimmel. And I'll keep it in laymen's terms for the simple-minded." Clearing his throat, "Anyway, Dave started his day with a bowl of corn flakes. After a few hours out in the field, he probably would've needed a good shit." Shufflingly over to the backlight screen, he flipped on the light where x-rays hung, using the file as a pointer "you can see the shit here and over here." Sydney returned to stand across from Jesse. "He had remnants of alcohol in his systems, probably a few beers the night before. Interesting, the lab found pre-exposure prophylaxis in his system."

"Pre-exposure prof?"

"Sorry, I forgot. Keep it simple stupid. Pre-exposure prophylaxis. PrEP, a drug that supposedly decreases the likelihood of getting HIV. It's prescribed to people who have high-risk sexual behaviors. Uh, you know… drug addicts, queers, prostitutes. Though I don't know how anyone can afford it."

Jesse scowled at his great-uncles' word choice, "Yeah, can we use more pc language."

"You don't like the word prostitutes? I suppose whore isn't acceptable either?"

"Don't you take any diversity courses for your job here?"

"Oh, those? I slip the secretary a twenty to take them for me. I don't have time for that nonsense. People are people they're born. They die, they all bleed red. To continue, otherwise, Karfosky here was a healthy white male."

"So, what did he die from?"

"He was shot! Jeeze Jesse, I thought you knew that already." Sydney bellowed.

"When are you retiring?"

"Two more years, I'll be eighty and off to Meh-he-co to find me a sweet senorita to take care of me in my old age." Sydney chuckled, "Been practicing my Spanish. Pollo, you know what that is? Chicken. Fish is Pescado, or is it pescar. Anyway, it doesn't matter once I find an English speaking senorita on the internet. I'll be fine."

"Uncle Sydney, can we get back to the bullet part of your autopsy?"

"Oh sure," Sydney lifted the sheet to expose Dave's left leg. The entry wound was here, in his upper thigh," pointing to the outside of Dave's leg, "with the exit here on the inside. That's left to right to you. The bullet shattered his femur, uh,… thigh bone. But amazingly, his femoral artery wasn't damaged." Sydney shook his head, "Nasty business when a bullet hits the femoral." Sydney covered Dave's leg back up. "The second bullet hit his left lung, causing tension pneumothorax, a collapsed lung. Without immediate medical attention, that will kill a person."

"So, he died from a collapsed lung?"

"Yes and no. Karofsky's lung was gone, as was his bronchial artery. They were complete mush. Not figuratively, but literally, pulp! He also had damage to his heart, aorta, trachea. It's called cavitation.

Jesse took his eyes away from the body on the table to look up at his uncle, "Huh?"

"Cavitation. It's what happens when a high-speed bullet hits a body. It's like running your finger through water, the water ripples. Same here, only the ripple is more violent."

"Yeah, right," Jesse mumbled with a nod, remembering he'd read about cavitation before.

"All of that probably would have killed our victim here if left alone. Say within 15 minutes or so. He'd been dead." Sydney answered. "But your guy panicked and tried to go all Bruce Lee. Using one of those moves in movies, where the hero kills a man with their bare hands. Which only works when your victim is incapacitated and is say… oh, I don't know… a geriatric with severe osteoporosis. Uh, old with brittle bones. And if a neck were that easy to break, chiropractors wouldn't be in business."

"My patience is waning here, Uncle Syd."

"Come over here. I'll show you." Jesse walked over to stand in front of his uncle, who turned him around, then wrapped an around his nephew's neck. "Our victim is incapacitated. He can't breathe, so I tighten my arm around him." Sydney applied pressure to Jesse's throat. "And for added effect since he's not struggling, and we're on the ground anyway, I put my other hand over his mouth and use my fingers to squeeze his nose shut." Jesse grabbed at his uncle's arm with one hand the other to the hand covering his mouth. Sydney released his hold, "a couple of minutes pass, your victim is dead. Irreversible asphyxiation."

"Christ, did ya have to do that?" Jesse growled, "What kinda weapon are we talking here?" He asked as he straightened his jacket and hair.

"I'd say something along the lines of an AR-15. It's a high-velocity weapon, where accuracy isn't key, but internally it can cause enough damage to be deadly. If you want to help me roll him, I can show you the exit wound. Big as cantaloupe." His hands formed a circle inches apart. "Hard to say if he'd been paralyzed, but t9 to t12 injuries, you can be a little more optimistic. But again hard to say since he's deceased." Sydney rubbed the top of his head to think. "You can also see on his chest the marks left from the hemorrhaging, and if you haven't noticed, his chest wall has expanded like a balloon. That's from the cavitation before it exited."

Jesse shook his head, "I'll never understand using an assault rifle for hunting deer. It just defeats the purpose to me."

"Well, anymore, they're more likely to be used in mass shootings. Guys take those guns out to the range, set it to automatic and POW! POW! POW! It's like an ejaculation to them. Anyway, your shooter was probably within 200 meters when he shot your victim. That's roughly two football fields, give or take a few yards." Lifting the sheet back over Dave, Sydney replied, ambling over to collect the x-rays from the backlight to add them back to the manilla folder. "Any more questions?"

"Time of death?"

"8 A.M. give or take a few minutes. That's consistent with the temperature of his liver at the site. The shooter waiting for daylight plus deer usually feed at dawn and dusk. Any clues from the scene?"

"Uh, Dave… they found him at the treeline. He had a backpack, his gun, and what he was wearing. It had rained a little after lunch. Claude had his dogs with him, so they walked all over the place. His truck hadn't been disturbed."

"Dogs. They can mess up a crime scene. What kinda gun?"

".243 Remington bolt action."

"Traditionalist, I like that. If I were you, I'd start talking to his hunting friends or any hunter who was out that day. See if they saw anything."

Yeah, "I'll do that. Thanks, Uncle Sydney. I appreciate you taking the time."

"Not a problem any time, kid. So let me ask you a question while you help put Mr. Karofsky back in the freezer. What's this Ronnie like? Attractive? Is she a redhead? Your Aunt Ruthann always dyed her hair red. She knew I had a thing for Maureen O'Hara. God, that woman was beautiful. She could charm the balls off of a guy. And he'd thank her afterward. Firey, too…"

Jesse, tuned out his uncle babbling on about some actress as he stepped on the table's wheel locks to release the brakes. How was this tied to the information JBI had given him? Or what Finn had told him a few hours ago? And what about the PReP? Dave had been with the new football coach when he'd served the divorce papers. He'd heard rumors about Dave playing for both teams. Jesse needed to add Coach Porter to his list of interviewees.

"Jesse! Jesse! Are you listening to me?" Sydney bellowed. "What's the matter with you? Didn't your mother tell you to listen to your elders?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm listening. Uh,… Let's see where to start …"

* * *

**My Heart Is Like A Broken Cup**

Santana sat at her breakfast table, moving the list that laid in front of her. She knew how Dave's Will read. She and Zee were the only listed beneficiaries. Elle was excluded due to neither taking the time to update the document. She wasn't sure, but she thought Ohio law would grant Elle the same as Zee. Santana believed the existing trust she and Dave had for their daughter would suffice, but she couldn't remember. Santana jotted down a note to call Grace.

Santana heard the doorbell. Then her phone dinged a text. She smiled, reading the message. She ran to the door, opening it to see Brittany in a pink and brown beanie cap with ear flaps the ties hanging past her shoulders.

"Hi."

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I stop by," Brittany said as she twisted around, with a shy smile.

"In the neighborhood? We're in the country." Santana replied with a laugh, "Would you like to come in?"

Brittany stepped over the threshold, removing her cap, combing out her hair with her hands. The static electricity from her hat and dry winter air made strands of blonde fly outward. Santana closing the door, turned toward her guest. Brittany stepped closer to wrap her arms around the shorter woman. "How are you, babe?" she murmured into Santana's hair.

Santana buried herself in Brittany's arms, closing her eyes, she picked up the faint odor perfume, mixed with the scent of her shampoo. Brittany's body's warmth and the chill from her jacket. Warm hands that had been covered by mittens, contrasted with the redness of her cheeks. "How long were you outside?" she asked.

"I walked the drive a few times. Debating whether to knock. I didn't want to cause problems with Karen."

"You're in luck. Karen's at her sisters' tonight. No clue when she'll be back."

"And the kids?"

"They're upstairs with Dottie, getting ready for bed."

"I guess it's ok if I do this then," Brittany said as she leaned down, tilting her head she placed a kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, responding to the softness, she felt. Brittany's tongue, dipping in, then flicking back. Santana pulled back, "I missed you." She cooed. She went back for another kiss, nibbling at Brittany's lip. Beneath her wrist, she felt the silkiness of Brittany's hair, Brittany's gentle hands moved across her lower back, her fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans. "Uh,… we can be seen from the top of the stairs." Santana said as she broke away from Brittany. "Uhmm, how about Peppermint Hot Chocolate to warm you up?"

"Depends, do you have marshmallows?" Brittany asked.

"Uhhh, marshmallows Choking hazard, how about whipped cream?"

Brittany rolled her eyes "You're kidding, right?"

"I read it in a baby book," Santana replied apologetically.

Brittany watched Santana shake her head, "No s'mores? Rice Krispie bars? Marshmallow Strawberry Shortcake? No toasted marshmallows over a campfire? She asked.

"Not even that weird fruit salad with baby marshmallows."

"Never heard of that," Brittany replied in amazement. She took a minute to think about her response. "Canned or whipped cream in a tub?" she teased.

Santana gave Brittany's arm a light slap, "You're terrible! Come on, Dottie will be bringing them down to say good-nite."

When Zee saw Brittany sitting at the table, he raced over to hug her in his pajamas with feet. Elle wiggled away from Dottie, reaching out for her too. The five sat around the table, the adults with their hot chocolate heavily spiked with peppermint schnapps. Zee's cup with half chocolate half whipped cream. Elle ignored her bottle as she wiggled to get out of her chair. Brittany noticed Zee seemed unaware of the gravity that had befallen the family Saturday, talked non-stop. Nana Karen flew back with them. Santa Claus. His friends again at school that day. His Abuela and Abuelo were coming to visit. Christmas trees, even taking Brittany into the living room to show her where it would stand, exaggerating the tree's height. He begged to take Brittany outside to show her the Christmas lights at the back of the house. That now sparkled in the cold night air. He settled, instead to look out the windows when his mother opened the drapes.

After Dottie had taken both children up to put to bed. Brittany, getting a good nite kiss from Zee and a sort of slobbery kiss from Elle, she and Santana went into the living room. Santana lit the logs that Dave put in the fireplace, they sat together on the couch. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, both watching as the fire popped, the logs consumed by the light as it flamed in shades of orange and red.

Santana let out a sigh, "Zee thinks heaven means Dave's on another business trip," she said.

Brittany took Santana's hand in hers. "He's never experienced death before?"

"Some gasping old great uncle of Karen's, but he was a tiny baby at the time. Dave and I didn't even go to the service. Then the old dog that belonged to the kid who takes care of the horses. That time we told him the dog went to live with his mom next to a rainbow bridge."

Brittany let out a chuckle, "My cat, Charity, is there too." Squeezing Santana's hand. "What do the books tell you?"

"Mostly watch out for changes with both. Attitude. Activity level. Reverting to old habits. Or new habits. Asking questions."

"How are you?" rubbing her thumb across Santanas'.

"Uh, numb, I guess. Confused. Why Dave? I don't even know if it was accidental or not. Maybe some guilt for not being here. He may not have gone out so early. Or I could have called him, it would have pissed him off, but one phone call and he might still be alive."

Brittany released Santana's hand, to move her arm around Santana, her other hand taking back Santana's "You can't do that to yourself. Blame yourself. Senseless deaths happen all the time."

Santana wiped a tear with her free hand, sniffed, "You know, we never said we loved each other." She sniffed, "He'd say it as an afterthought before he hung up. I knew he wasn't alone. I never said it back. It was a code. Part of the act." She wiped a tear from her face "He was alone Saturday morning, he said it anyway. He loved the kids and me." she sniffed, wiping the tears falling down her cheeks. "And I hated that I had to marry him. Use him to get my money. And after I found out I was pregnant with Elle and how she came about that night, I didn't give a shit. I just wanted him. And I've fought that battle every second we were together, and now he's gone I still don't know how I feel."

"It's OK," Brittany mumbled into Santana's hair. "It's OK."

"Tonight, at the table. You don't see it, but Zee would glance at me. Make a face. Or said something. There was Dave." Santana took a breath, "Everyone says they're both mini-me's, but Dave's there too. Even Elle whining to get to the floor, it was like Dave whining." She let out a quiet laugh. "God could he whine over the stupidest of things."

Brittany sat as she listened to Santana talk about Dave. She'd hug her tighter as she'd tremble in tears, or chuckle with her over something Dave had said or did. The Christmas lights glowed through the enormous windows, Brittany didn't have to look up to see the portrait picture of Dave with Zee and Santana. She remembered the men and women she had dated, even glad to be rid of, that she still loved in away. She knew too that the transformation from a caterpillar to a butterfly required a part of the caterpillar to die. And it required a struggle to exit its tiny cocoon. This was all part of it.

The fire had died down. Both women now sat covered with a throw blanket when they heard the garage door open.

"Shit! Its Karen." Santana said as she scrambled away from Brittany, wiping her face with her hands. "God, what time is it?" reaching for her phone, "almost midnight! I… I didn't mean for you to stay here and listen to me this long."

Brittany stood up, grabbing the blanket to lay it on the back of the couch, "Really, it's fine."

"You've got work tomorrow. And I've got," Santana stopped, "I guess I don't know what I have tomorrow." Rolling her eyes, "Karen to deal with."

Brittany smiled, touching Santana's face "Call me if you need a break." Leaning in for a kiss, wanting to draw it out longer, only to hear Karen open the back door, the hum of the garage door descending.

"Thank you." Santana whispered, "I… I …"

"Oh, you're up," Karen said as she entered the living room to go upstairs. "And not alone, I see."

"Karen," Santana said with a harsh edge, "You know there are back stairs."

"Yes, For the help. Anyway, I'd have to walk past Zavier's room, and I didn't want to wake him."

Santana felt Brittany's hand go around her wrist, "Zavier" correcting Karen's pronunciation, "has been asleep for hours, I doubt if he'd heard you walk past his door."

"I was just leaving, anyway, Mrs. Karofsky. I can let myself out San. It was good to see you both again." Brittany said as she walked passed Karen to get her jacket on the breakfast table chair. Turning back to Santana, "Let me know if you need anything."

Santana lay in her bed. She'd stayed up long enough to wait for Karen to take the front stair to her bedroom, then she too had gone up the back stairs. She'd checked on Elle than getting ready for bed she crawled beneath the feathered duvet. Santa laid there as her mind went over the evening. God Brittany just sat there holding her as she told stories of her life with Dave. Brittany had to be bored to tears. Probably the last thing she wanted to hear. Santana remembered the kiss. Being held by Brittany. How calm she felt as Brittany used her finger to rub her arm. The gentle touch of her thumb on her hand. When her hands stroked at her hair, it was going on 2 when she felt her heavy eyelids start to close. Only to open when she heard Zee scream over the baby monitor.

Zee sat on his bed, screaming. Tears fell down his reddened face. Santana ran to sit down on his bed only to find he'd wet the bed. Then he started talking about a wolf under the bed that was after him. He clung to her for his life, genuinely believing he wasn't imagining the growling tooth bared animal coming after him. After cleaning Zee up, finding a pair of big boy overnight underpants for him to wear. She tossed the soiled bedding, his pajamas, and hers down the laundry shoot. He now lay curled up next to her asleep. She had to concede that Dave's death was affecting her and their son more than she wanted.

* * *

** Oh, Who The Fuck Are You?**

Looking above him on the bluff that overlooked the river, he could see the Karofsky mansion lit up for the night. The natural white glow now shades of green, red, gold, and blue for Christmas. He recalled the times he'd been in the home. It had actually been impressive, not ostentatious or gaudy. The part that was lived in at least had a homey feel to it — jackets and children's boots by the door. The crudely drawn childish pictures hung on the fridge. A child's table near the kitchen, what was it Cars or Toy Story he couldn't remember. A photographic portrait in the living space, mom, dad, and son dressed in jeans and white shirts. 

The parents sitting and the son with long hair down to his shoulders stood between them. He was barefoot if he recalled correctly. It wasn't the boy or dad that was the most striking thing about the photo. No, it was Mom. His eye, well anyone's eye who wasn't blind, looked at her first, aside from her ebony black hair that fell across her shoulders. Her smile radiated, matched with warm brown eyes, her skin tone against the white shirt. Her shirt, any other mom he knew, would have gone for something modest, but not her, it was a wife-beater and stretched across her chest as though the seams were pulled taught. And then there was the father. His shirt hung off him like a loose tent as though trying to hide the man he indeed was to the world. The sleeves rolled up. His smile not that of an honest man, more a smirk, like a fuck you smirk. You think you know me, a loving father and devoted husband. Still, you don't know the secrets I keep or the pain I cause to those around me. Especially those who lack the power I do. And for all my weaknesses, I do hold power.

The man rubbed his hands together to warm them. He removed the backpack that he had slung over his shoulder. Squatting down next to the pile of rocks he'd collected over the weekend, he took out the cloth bags, careful to place a large rock in each. He drew the cotton string tight, making a slip knot to hold the parcel together. He checked his backpack to make sure he'd gotten all the bags filled. Then he placed each into the canoe that he'd seen stashed on the bank during his countless walks along the river back over the last few months. As each parcel went into the canoe, he silently counted to himself. Stock. Site. Barrel. Charging handle. Bolt carrier. The magazine. Gloves. And finally, a bag for each boot the man had worn. At least a thousand dollars worth of equipment that with any luck would disappear beneath the river water forever, tonight. The Ram truck had already returned to his cousin in Virginia. His clothes, burned. The disposable phones were in landfills from here to Seattle to Fort Myers, using fast food bags to dump them in airport trash bins.

He went to the front of the canoe, pushing it down into the water, waded in, then lifted himself into the narrowboat, the ice water seeping through his jogging shoes. The man used the paddle to steer the boat out into the center of the peaceful river. Only the sound of an owl hooting along with the splash of the water as the oar push water beside the canoe could be heard. Once in the middle, he took a bag, checking the knot then feeling the content, the sight. It brought back a memory. The camouflaged man in its crosshairs, lowering his aim slightly, the pressure he used to pull the trigger back, then release it. The slightest kick to his shoulder, the man, bending down. He raised the gun again to his shoulder, centered the camouflage once more, depressed the trigger. The camouflaged man went down. Like then, it brought a smile to his face. With care and reverence, he slipped the cloth bag into the river. He sensed the peace that Celtic warriors must have felt as they slid their swords and daggers into distant rivers thousands of years ago to honor their god.

It would take the man another hour to paddle up the river to dispose of his parcels. Less time to float back down. Then return the canoe to its original resting place, wiping it down in case one of his fingerprints were to be found. He returned to his car, then to his hotel in Columbus, where he removed his shoes, tossing those too into a paper grocery bag then the trash. In his room, he washed the smell of the night air off his body. The stench of the river. And the stink of Lima, Ohio. He checked his clothes for the next day, the blue trousers, pressed white shirt and blue tie, his blue jacket with the wings, a silver around the cuffs, the label designation of Captain. His cap, picking a bit of lint off. Finally, his schedule, DFW first, then HNL. Life was good.

* * *

** Notes:**

Hanukkah started the first Sunday evening in December 2018.

Eagles and the 'Skins did play the first Monday Night Football game in December 2018. Eagles won. (Not a fan of either team.)

Cavitation is actually what happens from a bullet fired from a high-velocity weapon.

Breaking a man's neck – Folks with martial arts or military training say it absolutely possible. Experts with knowledge of anatomy/physics say not possible.


	23. Chapter 23 - Suspicion

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Also, Thank You to ALL those who've taken the time to leave a review.

Trigger Warnings:

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

Chapter Title Suspicion

* * *

**Quinn Found Her Glasses**

Quinn waited at the roadside diner a mile or so from the KEI plant for Mercedes. Reading the menu, the waitress had placed in front of her. Pointing out today's specials, Open-faced roast -beef with mash potatoes, gravy, and a side dish. The healthier fair was a smoked turkey focaccia sandwich, with bacon. The bacon did her in, mumbling 'forgive me Rachel, Puck, and Beth, but mama hasn't had bacon in two months.' Reminding herself that the turkey bacon in Florida didn't count as bacon. She ordered two one with a fruit cup her and another with a side of cheesy tater tots for Mercedes. Checking her phone for messages, which were few, people didn't seem to want to buy a new home at Christmas, she heard a poof as Mercedes sat down in the booth seat across the table from her.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late." Sliding her scarf from around her neck, then wiggling out of her winter coat, "They announced Trent would be temporary Plant Manager until they found a replacement. So I stopped by to congratulate him, only to find him dumping his work on Brittany. Then Mike showed up, we all started talkin' well I lost track of time."

"No problem, I ordered for both of us, hope that was OK?"

"God Bless you, that means it healthy." Mercedes replied. "That would be healthy with a side of tots." She smiled

"The sandwich has bacon, so that makes it double healthy for you." Quinn answered with a wink, "So Trent gets Dave's job, how did that go over?"

"Us office folks, don't care. It's more what the plant folks think. New boss an all." Their waitress, placed their sandwiches in front of them, mixing up who got the fruit and who got the tots.

"How was the Winter Holiday party?" Quinn asked as she picked at the fruit bowl. "Did Paul or Santana show?"

Mercedes opened up her sandwich, smearing honey mustard to one side of the bread, "Paul did, at least the meal and long enough to acknowledge the retirees, I don't think he stayed for the dance." Returning the slice, patting it down, picking it up in her hands, "Santana was a no show. Otherwise, it was a pretty subdued affair."

"Has Paul went back to the office?" Quinn asked as she spread out the mustard sauce on her bread.

"No, he's not expected back until after New Year's. Can you blame him?"

"No, I can't. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Beth, and I'm not even raising her." Taking a drink of her water, wiping her mouth with her napkin, "Speaking of which I mentioned to Santana that Shelby would let Beth come back if we'd pay for airfare. Which is all fine and good, but we couldn't find a cheap flight. I know we weren't thinking, its Christmas."

"Girl! Tina and I bought our tickets six months ago. You could try Christmas day, I did that once, last minute. The plane was practically empty."

"That would defeat the purpose of having her Christmas eve when my family celebrates. Frannie and her family are coming this year. Mom is in a panic. Anyway, Santana has decided she needs to be in New York for shopping, so she'll bring Beth back with her on the jet. Then take her back the following week for return shopping."

Mercedes let out a laugh, "Now that sounds like Santana, the old Santana."

"Well there are some restrictions, Shelby wants door-to-door service, Santana actually has to pick her up at Shelby's then drop her off at my place. I guess Shelby isn't a big fan of Santana's."

"Doesn't trust her or what?"

"More like Beth has a little hero worship of Santana. I think Shelby gets tired of Santana did this, or her clothes are designer, or we went out to her home to swim or ride horses when Beth gets back home."

"Fangirling, I get it." Mercedes laughed "So have you talked to San? I mean getting beyond the 'I'm fine' conversation?"

Quinn shook her head. "Uh, I know that Castle Nursery finished the Christmas decorations. The tree is up. She took the kids to the mall to see Santa. Elle cried. Zee wants a dinosaur that eats race cars."

Mercedes laughed "That has to be Mike or Brittany. They both have toy dinosaurs on their work desks." Quinn gave Mercedes a curious look, "Folks nest. One woman has 'Hello Kitty,' another guy has John Deere tractors lining up the top of his cube. Mostly family photos. As long as it doesn't cause HR or facilities grief, KEI is pretty cool about it."

"You know I've never been beyond reception, it must be a different world behind the security doors."

"Oh, it is. And next time you're at corporate, I'll sign you in as a guest for a little tour. Nothing else from Santana?"

"Uh… no, not really. She's acting perfectly normal. I can understand on some level, San not going to the company party. Though I'd at least think she'd gone to support Paul."

"She probably doesn't see herself as part of the company anymore. Or she didn't want to enjoy herself in front of Paul. Even April was out of character that night, as in sober for her."

Quinn moved her fork over the fruit cup, finally stabbing a green grape "I spoke to Sheldon, he said Stoner Brett knew something about the vandalism to San's car."

"Wait, you think Brett had something to do with this?"

"Remember when Brett hit Aprils car? Santana and Zee were with her. It sent all three to the hospital. Marley had floated down to ER to work that day. She said something about Dave punching Brett in the waiting area."

"Vaguely. But I can't see Brett as vengeful. And if he was, he'd seed their front lawn with marijuana plants forgetting that they'd be mowed down. I mean, the guy is just that stupid."

"I'm not so sure. Who's to say Brett wouldn't do something for some extra cash? To him, it's just another prank, like graffiti."

"Let me get this straight. So, you think Stoner Brett is behind the car and the photos and the shooting? Cos, I don't think he could accidentally shoot himself in the foot much less aim a gun at somebody."

"Yeah, I know. That's where my theory falls apart."

* * *

**The Hoodie**

Santana sat in the exam room, Elle, on her lap. Zee on the chair next to her rolling his toy car around the small desk Matt used to make patient notes. She'd used Elle's sniffles as a pretext to make the appointment when, in reality, it was for her. A tap at the door, then Matt walked in.

"Sorry, the Giardi triplets always take more time."

"Is that what that noise was? Zee's last birthday party wasn't that loud."

Matt chuckled "They're a rambunctious set, I'll give them that." Sitting down on the stool, rolling it closer to Santana, "So what are you here for? Elle has the sniffles?" checking the paperwork for the result of the necessary exam the nurse had performed earlier. "Her temp is normal." He said as he reached over to touch her forehead. "She's not warm and no nasal discharge. Her eyes are clear." Setting the file on the table, He checked her chest with his stethoscope, taking them out of his ears, wrapping the device around his neck. "Elle's not sick, is she? That's not why you're here?"

Santana moved her eyes down to look away from the pediatrician, "Uh… No. More changes in behavior."

Matt stood, "That's to be expected." Opening the door, he called out to someone in the hall who entered the room "Patti, can you take Zee to the play area? Keep an eye on him?"

Patti held out her hand toward Zee. "Come on, Zee, let's go play together. Do you like dinosaurs? I know we have dinosaurs. Might see Batman too."

Zee's eyes lit up, only to change to doubt as he looked at his mama, "It's OK, mijo, I won't be too long." Followed by a gentle touch to even out the part in his hair. Both watched as Zee took the nurse's hand, looking back at his mama for reassurance as he left the room.

Matt returned to the stool, reaching out to take Elle in his lap. The baby went to him, grabbing at the soft toy reindeer he had attached to his white coat. "So, what's going on?"

"Uh… Zee, he's wetting the bed. Thinks a wolf is living under it. He won't sleep in his room. Dottie and I found him in Dave's walk-in closet, surrounded by clothes he was able to pull off the hangers, playing. Elle is clingy and fussy. She only seems to stop when I hold her." As if on cue, Elle reached out for her mama. Santana taking her back on her lap. "I had on one of Dave's old hoodies. Honestly, I don't know why I put it on, but both just went ballistic. I mean, Elle quit breathing. She was crying so hard. Zee just grabbed at the shirt, screaming."

"And what did you do?" he asked as he reached for a pen in his coat pocket to take notes.

"I picked Elle up, she started to calm down. Got Zee over to the couch and sat with him."

"Did they do anything else?"

"Uh… they both tried to bury themselves in the shirt." Santana said as Elle started to bounce on her lap.

"What about the wolf?"

"His bedframe is a car, it sits on the floor."

Matt sighed, leaning in closer "Santana I don't have to tell you kids live in this terrific fantasy world with good guys and bad guys, And with few exceptions like Bambi or The Lion King, the bad guy that gets boinked on the head always comes back to life."

"No, Matt I tried to sit down with Zee to watch the Lion King, he grabbed the remote and turned it off."

Matt rolled back slightly from Santana, "You know adults have a hard time with accepting death, especially when it's a child. Or a parent. Or a spouse."

Reaching into the pocket of her blazer to retrieve the pacifier, "I know that my Dad is a neonatologist, Matt. I've heard the stories."

Matt held his hand out to take the pacifier, rolling over to the small sink he rinsed it off "What have you told Zee? That his Daddy's in heaven? Went to visit Jesus?" rolling back over her hand, her Elle's friend.

Taking it, Santana put it in Elle's mouth, "Uh,… Daddy's in heaven. Zee thinks he's on a business trip."

"Santana, when you're a four-year-old, heaven is an abstract concept. It's even abstract for adults. And death is something all humans face and fear. What is it? I'm not ashamed to say that after death experiences fascinate me, even though I can explain death medically and the effects of anesthesia on the brain."

"Your point, Matt?"

"Exactly what you already know. Your children are acting out their frustrations because they don't have another way to cope. You need to give it some time. Be patient. Stick to a normal routine as best as you can. If it's not any better after the first of the year, I can recommend a counselor for Zee."

"Great, I'm spending twenty dollars on a co-pay for information I read on the internet."

"Well, I'm not going to take that co-pay without making a couple of suggestions. First, since Christmas is right around the corner, start a new tradition. In my family after Pops died, uh… my grandfather. Mom wrapped up his old hat and gave it to one of us as a gag gift every year. Silly, I know, but it was like Pops was there for a few minutes to celebrate with us. Or add something to the menu that Dave liked that you wouldn't normally serve."

Santana snorted, "Since they're too young for scotch, a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips?"

"Something along that line, but not for Elle. Choking hazard."

"Is that it?" Santana asked, irritated with herself for making the appointment.

"No, why did you put the hoodie on?"

"Uh… Uh, Kurt and I were in his closet, picking out his suit. I felt a chill. It was hanging on a hook. I just put it on." She remembered afterward, she'd taken it off to toss it in the laundry basket. She couldn't. It smelled like him. Instead, she'd thrown it on a chair as they were leaving the master suite. Even now, the sweatshirt still hung in her closet. "The second time I'd overslept, it was on the chair. I put it on I went down to breakfast. That when the kids saw me in it."

"Have you washed it? Or any of his clothes. Taken them to the dry cleaners?"

"Uh, no, they're pretty much where he left them. In his dressing area."

"Let Zee sleep with something of Dave's. If he finds comfort in it and he imagines his Daddy is protecting him from the wolf, he might sleep in his own bed."

"Matt I just got Tigger away from him, now you want me to give him something else to sleep with?"

"If it helps, then yes. Eventually, Zee will outgrow it. Now the bed-wetting. It's not that unusual in toddlers to revert back, then suddenly it stops. In fact, I probably mentioned that last time. Every kid is different. And if it doesn't, then yes, there might be a medical reason behind it, but I don't think so. Not right now."

"Well, you've been enormously helpful."

"I hear snark, but oddly feel the love in that comment." He grinned, "One other thing since Zee doesn't have any uncles or brothers or male cousins around. And I don't mean to come off sexist, but invite one of Dave's friends over to visit, see how Zee reacts."

"You've met Dave's friends, Matt."

"Yeah, well, my gut instinct is either Finn Hudson, he has a boy about Zee age. Or Mike Chang." Matt saw Santana lift an eyebrow. "My kids are in his dance classes too. And I've gone out with him for a beer after Fusion practice. Anyway, I think he'd be a good guy for Zee to hang with for a few hours until he learns to cope on his own."

"And Elle, let her sleep with something of Dave's?"

"If she's not sleeping through the night, yes. But I'd recommend you make it into a blanket, just don't put a shirt in her crib. You sew?"

"As hard as my Abuela tried, I never caught on. I sew buttons or repair a dress hem in an emergency. But Kurt does. Is that it?"

"How are you doing in? Aside from the stress of your kids?"

Santana sighed, "My friends call or text me that question every day. I'm coping. It's Christmas. My parents want me in New York. My uncle asked me to Miami. Karen wants the kids in Naples. Honestly, Paul's not doing well, so I want to stay in Lima." Taking a breath, "The police are keeping me updated as they choose too. Yet, I'm a person of interest in my own husband's death. I have attorneys scouring over our finances to make sure I'm not paying heritance taxes." Santana closed her eyes, "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned the taxes. Whatever. Don't worry, I haven't succumbed to drowning my sorrows in alcohol. And I'm not here to ask for drugs."

Matt chuckled, "I didn't catch what you said between police and alcohol." He said with a wink, realizing he was listening to her need to vent more than her problems. "You've got a lot on your plate, Santana. And I want you to know my door is always open if you need someone to listen. OK?" Matt waited for her to nod before he stood up, "Let's go see what Zee is up to."

"Thank you, Matt."

"Part of being a pediatrician is to calm mom's," Matt said as he watched Santana secure Elle in her carrier. "Here, let me help" Grasping the carrier's handle, he opened the door as they both left the exam room.

* * *

**No Shit Sherlock**

Santana had begged off the traditional inner-circle Ugly Sweater Christmas party. She'd accepted dinner with Paul and April. It was a well-known rumor that Paul wasn't coping well with Dave's death. Rumor had it depending on the talk du jour. He was drinking. On drugs. Not bathing. Staying in his bathrobe all day. Not getting out of bed. Not working even from home. Had become suicidal. Had left Lima never to return. Had gone into a deep depression. Had checked himself into the hospital's psychiatric floor. Had been spotted with the homeless men on a bench in the city park. Had taken up painting, or even worse, had joined Karen's religious community. Quinn was sure none of those were true, except maybe some depression over Dave's death. That rumor seemed reasonable, if not understandable.

The rumor mill around Santana involved her bolting out of town as soon as she could. And the more serious one, she had put a hit on her own husband with some New York or Columbian gang lord or the mafia. The police had cleared Santana as a suspect. Albeit, they did ask her not to leave town and to inform them when she did. Which she had notified them of her upcoming weekend trip to get Beth in New York.

In her talks with Santana since the funeral, the only thing she'd gleened out them was the police didn't know of the pictures. And hadn't tied the car vandalism to Dave's death. Since Jesse had had a hardon for Rachel since she moved to Lima, Quinn had reluctantly agreed to her speaking to the officer. All Jesse said was they were interviewing suspects, turning the table to interrogate Rachel on her friendship with Dave and Santana. She thanked God, Rachel had sussed Jesse out, telling him she hadn't seen anything unusual in the Karofsky marriage. That their separation had been over a temporary misunderstanding. Grace confirmed, the divorce paperwork always seemed to be a ploy, not done with any intention of completing it. Jesse was deflated that everyone he'd interviewed about the marriage confirmed they were solid for the most part, with minor flare-ups over trivial matters. Jesse being the least bright blub on the sheriff's Christmas tree, never caught on to Rachel's hints about vandalism or pictures.

By seven, everyone had assembled, it was a tight fit for fourteen people to gather around Quinn and Rachels dining room table, they'd added a card table to the ends to accommodate everyone. To appease the football fans, the TV was tuned to the Idaho Potato Bowl game, though why anyone was interested in two non-Big Ten teams, was lost on both of their hostesses. Sam tried to crack a joke, in his John Wayne voice, about Ohio playing Iowa in Idaho, which only amused Blaine.

Blaine sat next to Kurt, wearing a red bow tie with images of sleigh bells and a bluish night sky cardigan with Santa and his reindeer lifting off from the snow at the bottom over a light tan shirt that matched Santa bag. "Just for the record, I oppose having a conversation about an ongoing investigation." He said.

"Duly noted, Blaine." Mercedes huffed with an eye roll. "So, Rachel, what have you heard?" she asked, adorned in a deep purple sweater with silver bells.

"My conversation with Jesse was less than fruitful. All he would confirm was what had been published in the news. When I inquired to pictures or the vandalism on the Jaguar, he claimed ignorance of either." She answered her sweater, a Hanukkah blue with a white Menorah on the front. "Personally, I think he was untruthful, though Quinn disagrees with my assessment."

Sam, across from her in a red tee with the Grinch on a rooftop, which he wore over a grey long sleeve waffle thermal shirt, "Wait, what pictures?"

"Seriously, Sam, do you live under a rock?" Kitty asked snidely, her white sweater had a house with lights streaming down the front and a Christmas tree in a window. The lights looked more like tinsel then Christmas lights.

"Hey, it's football season! I have high school games to attend. College and NFL teams to watch. I'm in four, count them four fantasy football leagues. Plus, I have to work and spend time with Ryder. There's like only so many hours in a day. And I have to adjust to is it fall back or spring forward with the clocks." Sam replied, growing more agitated as he explained his reasons why he was in the dark on the pictures. "Plus, I had to be pallbearer of a good friend and ex who died in a hunting accident. And I was across from Finn, who's taller than me and I trouble to keep my corner of the casket level with his."

"Hun, we talked about that already, I don't think Dave, noticed." Ryder calming his boyfriend down. "There wasn't much room in the casket for Dave to move." his own tee in green with Snoopy on his doghouse dressed as Santa. Woodstock sitting next to him. Over a tan-colored long sleeve waffle thermal shirt.

Blaine raised his hand's palm outward, "Sam I for one" his hands now on his chest "empathize with you. It has been a tough couple of weeks for all of us."

"Ryder is right, Dave looked like they squeezed his shoulders into the box," Kurt replied, sporting a slim fitted navy turtle neck with an evening forest scene of deer on contrasting white. "Coffins don't give men much shoulder space. And had she asked, I would have told Santana that Finn would be a poor choice due to his height. Symmetry is important."

"Can we like, not talk about the funeral?" Marley spoke up in a light gold sweater with an angel in white, "I mean, we can't change what's done. Dave and Finn were friends, and it's kinda an honor to be a pallbearer. Isn't it?"

"Marley's right, can we move on?" Tina asked. Her sweater divided into quarter sections with background colors in red, green, blue, and gold fronted by a Christmas present in each.

Dani had gotten into the habit of sitting on the same side of a table when she and Brittany had their quality meetings. Still, never next to her, "Sam, someone supposedly took pictures of Dave and Spencer, being intimate at the bar. We think someone was stalking them." Shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe extortion too." She explained wearing a green sweater with a gingerbread woman on the front that said, 'Take Me Gnome Tonight.'

"That's priceless Dani, forgetting your modeling career? The words 'Oh God, Fuck! Fuck!' don't ring your silver bells?" Kitty mimicked.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Dani responded

"Who the fuck invited you to crash our party?" Kitty spat out.

"I did," Brittany replied, "Dani has as much invested in this as any of us, maybe more since she's allegedly in one of the pictures." Pulling at her black sweater with a unicorn and the words 'Unicorns Sleigh Better' with rainbows around the cuffs and a matching scarf.

"Has anyone seen these pictures," Mike asked those around the table. He'd opted for a brown sweatshirt with a male gingerbread character with the words 'Check Out My Sweet Bod.'

"Uh,… I have." Mercedes replied, "And they're more graphic then what's being implied. Not all were taken at the bar. How you knew about the composition Kitty, I have no clue. Want to enlighten us?"

Kitty fidgeted in her chair, checking her nails, "OK," exhaling, "I guessed. I mean in Florida, San and Britt never did anything more than hold hands. And I was the one who closed Santana's bedroom door Saturday night. You both had your clothes on. Zee was between you two in the bed." looking over at Brittany. "It wasn't a big leap to guess it had to be Dani in bed with Santana."

"And?" Quinn nodded to Kitty. Her sweater, the same blue as Rachel's with a lighter blue Christmas tree blub tied at the top, was a bow.

Jake leaned in, "Kitty, play nice, don't piss in our sandbox." he whispered. His grey sweatshirt with a nutcracker and the words 'Let's Get Crackin' on the front.

"OK, I apologize, Dani. But I am still a bitch, so no apology needed on that count." Kitty said with a mischievous smile.

"Alright, let's get back to our main topic," Quinn said, relieved that girls spat had been settled.

"Wait, did we get that Dani was alright with Kitty's apology. Which came off a little weak too me."

Dani raised her hand "I'm good, Ryder. Kitty can be Princess Bitch, as long as Santana keeps Queen Bitch. Mercedes?"

Sam leaned over to Mike, "How do women stay friends when they're so mean to each other? He whispered.

"Ask Kurt later. It's a complicated pecking order. I don't understand it either."

"Quinn and I are trying to piece together what we all know to see if we can't narrow down who killed Dave." Mercedes waved her hands to silence whatever side conversation had started at the mention that Dave was intentionally killed. "Y'all know this was no accident. We think the vandalism and the photos are from the same person. That being Stoner Brett." Waving at those around the table to calm down, "Let me finish. We all know Brett is a space case, but he had a motive. Quinn?"

"Dave punched Brett when he hit April's car a few years ago. And Brett is one of the few people who have the freedom from a steady job to take pictures." Taking a breath, "Brett also has bragged about the vandalism."

"I was working in the ER when it happened. April, Santana, and Zee were all admitted after the accident. Dave was livid when he saw Brett. It took his Dad and a security guard to pull off of Brett." Marley confirmed.

Kurt shook his head, "Quinn, as much as I think Brett is a homeless stoner, even I could've bullied him in school. Or punched him. I mean, he just wants to zone out and be peaceful."

"And where would he get a gun?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, Bukowski Gun and Pawnshop," Jake replied. "His uncle owns it. It's over in Shawnee township, right next to the strip club another uncle owns." Shrugging his shoulders, "I grew up here, and Noah likes strip clubs."

"Do they ever have male strip shows? I mean not for me, but for the ladies?" Sam asked, seeing the looks of those around the table. "Come on, guys, I made good tips, stripping back home. Mike, Jake, me, and Ryder, we could roll in the cash as a stripper quartet. Think about it seriously."

"I'd rather not," Dani answered.

"I don't need to go to a strip club, I can watch Jake and Mike for free, at the dance studio." Brittany giggled.

"And get paid for it," Mike said as he shared a high five with Brittany.

"I'm sorry, and I may have to eat my words, but I don't think Stoner Brett has it in him to point a gun at a human being and pull the trigger," Kurt an adamant tone in his voice as he spoke.

"What about the truck? Brett's truck is a beaten-up old Toyota Tacoma from the '90s. It's got so much grey primer on it. I'm not sure what the original color was." Jake said. "And I'm gonna side with Kurt on this. It just doesn't sound like Brett."

"Then who would want Dave dead?"

"I think," Blaine leaning his arms on the table, "Tina, the more important question is why?"

"How can we figure out why if we don't know the who? Isn't that how it works, who, what, when, where, and why?"

"And sometimes how, Tina," Mike said.

"We know the why, Blaine, they were being stalked. That's obvious." Mercedes grumbled, feeling like the entire dinner conversation was going nowhere.

"But why were they being stalked. And why would that happen?" Brittany answered, "The five why's of cause-and-effect relationships."

"Huh?" Rachel spoke up.

"It's an engineering defect analysis technique to determine the root cause of a problem. Like why you don't have coffee in the morning. Why didn't the timer work? Why was the timer not turned on? Why did the person forget to set the timer? Kinda like that." Mike answered.

"Or in this case, try to figure out why to determine who. Which is great, but it's time-consuming, and we can all come up with different answers to the same problem." Ryder said.

"And we don't have what the police have. What evidence to analyze or what type of weapon was used. Police always keep what they know from the community. So what we have is just a rumor. Like Brett to go on." Marley said.

"Marley has a point. Plus, you're assuming someone in our community or the larger Lima community is the culprit, kinda like the six degrees of separation. When in reality, it could be someone none of us know from outside." Jake offered.

"Lima has a lot of haters. And even if Dave or Santana stayed on the down low, doesn't mean their hook-ups did." Kitty replied, "You all know I hooked up with Santana, just like Dani, Elaine, and Quinn. Blaine, Kurt, Sam, you did too with Dave. And what do we know about Spencer? Or any other guy he hooked up with for a twenty-minute love affair?"

"Wasn't it like Spock, who said, 'If you remove the bizarre, the leftovers, no matter how weird, have to be true?"

"No shit Sherlock, Spock said that?" Dani chuckled at Sam's misquoting of Arthur Conan Doyle.

"My name is Sam, not Sherlock. Like Sam, I am."

"I thought that was Will, i am," Dani giggled.

"Clearly, you never read the great Dr. Suess." Pulling on his Grinch shirt.

Dani started to answer, "Oh, I read Suess' books, and… "

"It's bad logic. However, Holmes is quoted." Brittany interrupted, "Watch any documentary on the History channel dealing with the supernatural, conspiracy theories, or prophecies."

"It's not called the History channel for nothing," Sam shouted, "Its about facts from history!"

"No, Sam, what it is called is the process of elimination fallacy, wherein all alternate possibilities are ruled out when, in reality, you can never know all the alternate possibilities." Brittany paused to take a breath, "What Holmes practiced was more eliminating the common possibilities, leaving the remaining one the truth no matter how questionable it is."

"Man, she lost me at fallacy," Jake whispered at Mike.

"I haven't a clue where this conversation is going." Mercedes sighed.

"Why are we discussing logic when there is nothing logical in taking another person's life?" Tina stammered.

"Because all we have are assumptions and a few facts. Marley's right, we don't have access to the evidence. Jake is right. It could be someone from outside Lima. Kitty's right, we don't know everyone Dave crossed paths with or Santana" Brittany took a breath. "And as Rachel indicated, the police aren't going to tell us what they know. I doubt if Santana knows all of it. What we do have no matter how questionable he is. Is Stoner Brett." With a shrug of her shoulders, "So, who wants to fire one up with Brett?"

* * *

**A'int As Dumb As I Seem**

Brett's home had seen better days as the girls walked up to the door. The building was in desperate need of a coat of paint, the exposed boards grey and weathered. Paint flakes from the cracks around the window frames shimmered next to the poorly strung Christmas lights. As they stepped onto the porch, a slight gust of wind made the downspout rattle. The porch boards creaked under their feet. The screen door on the front had hole low enough to be made from a foot kicking it, exposing the yellow insulation. The remains of the screen hung sadly in two corners, looking as though they wanted to reach out to each other. A snow shovel next to the door that had been used that morning, Brett's walkways cleared from the overnight snowfall.

When Brett opened the door, the musky smell of marijuana hit them like a dead skunk in the road. His ugly Christmas sweater had reindeers humping in the woods. The top reindeer howling upward, as in climax. His eyes bloodshot as he stood their mouth, agape, "Wow! I asked Santa for popcorn covered in chocolate and caramel. Man, am I glad my handwriting sucks!"

"Are you gonna let us in, or are you gonna make us stand out here to freeze?" Mercedes growled at Brett.

"Yeah, I just sat down to burn a blunt, if that's what you came for." Moving out of the way for the three women to enter.

A peaceful haze from the smoke drifted eerily around the low light of the lamps, in the room Even with the lighting, Brittany could see a layer of dust covered the room. Above the lamp, a cobweb swayed from the duct blowing warm air into the room. The brown shag carpet had distinctive paths that were worn down from age. The glow of a 64-inch flat-screen added to the ghostly effect.

"Go ahead, have a seat. I got a soda if ya don't mind Great Value Black Cherry or Orange."

Brittany looked around for a chair to sit in, the couch looked the most appealing, even with the cushions sagging toward the middle, one ripped. The rocking chair had books on it, Brittany surprised to see a worn copy of 'Brighter than a Thousand Suns: A Personal History of the Atomic Scientists' on top of the chair. The other option a newer recliner, from the stack of mail, TV remotes, along with the drug paraphernalia next to it, Brett sat in that chair.

"I'm fine, Brett," Dani answered.

"I'm good too." Mercedes replied as she pulled a bottle of water from her large purse to show him.

"Orange sounds good," Brittany said, meeting Dani and Mercedes stares with a shrug.

While Brett went to the kitchen, Mercedes cleared the rocker, giving it a shake to see if it would fall apart, satisfied that it wouldn't break under her weight she sat down. Brittany and Dani sat on the couch as Brett returned with the soda using the t-shirt beneath his sweater to wipe off the top of the soda can. Brittany took the cold can, lifting the tab to pop it can open, she took a drink it was ice cold. Brett returned to the recliner, taking the blunt from the ashtray on a TV tray, along with a lighter he lit the blunt. Once satisfied, it was lit. He offered it to Dani. Who passed on the offer as did Mercedes and Brittany.

Brett leery of the refusals smiled from his chair, "You're not like the police, are you?"

"Uh… we all work for KEI." Mercedes said.

Brett relaxed back into his chair, taking another drag from the blunt. "I love their grape shooters." The smoke escaping his lips as he talked. "You know I heard that there's a backdoor into that frozen warehouse through the cooling pipes." He coughed, blowing the smoke from his lungs. "Just outside the fence is a service manhole that will take you right into the freezer. You, know anything about that? Cos I'd love to have an unlimited supply of free grape shooters," closing his eyes to inhale on the blunt again.

Brittany and Mercedes looked at Dani, "Yeah, uh… I think that got sealed up back in the sixties, Brett. Something about finding dead animals all the time." Shaking her head with a shrug of her shoulders to indicate she had just made that up.

Holding his breath, then exhaling the cloud of smoke, "ah that sucks."

"Brett," Mercedes impatient with the stoner "You remember when that Jaguar got vandalized last summer?"

Brett smiled "Yeah, not my best work. But I paid for my TV with the cash I made."

"What the …" Mercedes got out before covering her mouth. Dani and Brittany's eyes bugged out at the confession.

"Yeah, all I wanted to do like spray paint a cat on it, but like the dude he like wanted specific words and like the paint, all scratched up. Headlights busted out. It took a long time. Then all those people started leaving the building, and I had to like roll under a truck to hide. Lost my screwdriver in the weeds. Pissed me off. Hey, you want to see my garden?"

"Uh… Brett, it snowed like 4 inches of snow last night, Not garden weather right now." Dani replied.

"No! No, my herb garden with the grow lights."

"Sure, why not?" Brittany said, "We've got the time."

"Cool," Brett said as he stubbed out the blunt, he led them back to a bedroom, opening the door the light from the room contrasted sharply with the home's dark interior as light flood out of the room."

"Sweet Jesus," Mercedes mumbled as rows of marijuana plants sat in pots under commercial grow lights.

Brett grinning, "Yeah, it's sweet, alright." He said as they followed him into the room. Explaining the varieties of plants he had. Pointing out the hydroponic system. The bottles of nutrients for the plants. And that the idea came from a former employer, Castle Nursery. Adding, he had to limit the size of his 'herb garden.' Otherwise, the electric company would investigate suspicious energy use to the authorities.

Unlike Mercedes, who stayed speechless. Once Dani and Brittany overcame, their initial shock asked questions. Brittany was interested in the details of the setup. Dani addressed the business side of his enterprise. With each question, Brett seemed to gain more trust in the two. When the four returned to the living room, Brett appeared more focused on talking about the Jaguar.

Dani started, "Brett, you said a dude asked to graffiti the car? Do you like … remember his name?"

"Amph, that's what he called himself."

"How did you meet him?" Mercedes turn to ask.

"Uh, let's see. Oh yeah, he was out by the pool when I went over to mow Adjacent. That's a mother fucker to mow with only a walk-behind mower!" Brett laughed, "Can't afford a rider, plus I'd need a trailer. And probably a new truck to pull it with." With a shrug, reaching over for the blunt, "The TV seemed a better investment." Rolling the blunt between his fingers, "If he saw me, he'd just come out with a soda or water. We'd talk."

Mercedes continuing her turn, "What did you talk about?"

"Oh, you know the weather. He told me you could fly above storms, see the rain coming down from above. Downdrafts. Turbulence."

"So this Amph guy was a pilot?" Brittany took her turn.

"I dunno."

"Did he ask you anything else?" Dani taking her rotation in the questioning

"Yeah, He like wanted to know about the ice cream factory. The family. Who they hung out with. Where they lived."

"Did you tell where they lived?" Dani, following Mercedes's lead, continued.

"Uh… yeah, in the big house outside of town. But I think he got lost."

Mercedes mumbled a silent "Praises" to herself.

"Amph is an odd name, did he tell where he was from?" Brittany asked

"Didn't ask." Lighting the blunt, taking a deep drag on it.

"What did he look like, tall? Thin? Fat? Short? Did he resemble someone who you know?" Dani continued her probe.

Brett exhaled, "Tall like the high school quarterback."

"Do you remember his hair color? Eye color? Tattoos? What he wore?" Dani continued.

Staring at the blunt, rolling it again between his fingers, "He always had a baseball cap on. Aviators. T-shirt. Shorts. Flip-flops. Summer shit," inhaling the smoke from the blunt.

"No tattoos?" Brittany asked this time

"What do you think I am? Gay?" Brett said, becoming irritated with the questions "I'm bored do want to watch a movie" taking the remote he pushed the Netflix button.

"Uh, no that's alright, we all have a dinner reservation, so we need to be going." Mercedes replied.

* * *

"Holy fuck!" Dani exclaimed as she sat in the front seat of Mercedes Chrysler, "I didn't expect him to fuckin' confess."

Mercedes counted out with her fingers, "He confessed to vandalism, growing weed and possibly accessory to murder. And god only knows what other charges they could bring against him. That boy could spend the rest of his life in jail."

"True, but he also solved one question we had, who vandalized the car. And gave us information on this Amph character." Brittany replied.

Dani snorted, "Yeah, San's tenant."

* * *

'Brighter than a Thousand Suns: A Personal History of the Atomic Scientists' by Robert Jungk (1970)


	24. Chapter 24 - At This Table

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Also, Thank You to ALL those who've taken the time to leave a review.

Trigger Warnings:

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

**Chapter Title: At This Table: Christmas, Album: Christmas - A Season of Love, Artist: Idina Mendez**

* * *

**Everyone Is Seen**

Mercedes drove back to Brittany's. All three needed a drink after hearing Brett's confession, sat at her kitchen table. Brittany had broken out the Jack for her and Dani. Mercedes, as the driver, stayed with water.

Dani, with her drink in hand, watched as LT waddled into the kitchen, rubbed up against his mom's leg, then disappeared under the table only to jump up on it from the other side. He then centered himself, licked a paw, then let out a feeble 'meow.'

Mercedes reached over to scratch between LT ears. "For such a big cat, that's a pretty weak meow, big guy. I would've expected a nice deep bass from you." She laughed.

Astonished by LT's size and rude behavior, Dani looked over at Brittany, "You let your cat on the table?" she asked.

"Jumping is good exercise," Brittany replied, as she scribbled notes on a pad of paper. "OK, so what we learned tonight was Brett did vandalize the car. Amph paid him. Amph could be a pilot."

"Or he could just have knowledge of weather. Like a tornado chaser. Weatherman. Farmer." Mercedes replied.

"Yeah, but would a farmer know about flying above rain clouds?" Dani asked

"Good point," Mercedes said, "I hadn't thought about that."

"Moving on, He's from out of town."

"How do you figure that, Brittany?" Mercedes asked.

"He got lost trying to find San's house. San mentioned that when the house was being built, people from town would drive by it."

"And locals wouldn't ask questions about KEI." Dani said as she swirled the brown liquid in her glass, "Brett said he looked like the high school quarterback."

"But which quarterback. And what year did the QB play? This year or when Brett went to McKinley? Or did he even play at McKinley? Lima has a Catholic high school too." Mercedes replied.

"Amph? That's unusual." Brittany rubbed her finger on her lips. "I can't think of a surname that starts with 'A M P H,' unless it would be like Amphill, maybe. Or a first name."

"The Greek god Zeus had a son called Amphion." Mercedes lifted an eyebrow at Dani, "Yeah, I forget whether it's magic or music he's known for, I just remember the name."

"Or it could 'A M F,' not 'A M P H,' different spelling same sound," Mercedes said to Brittany.

"I thought that too, Mercedes. But it could also be an acronym." Brittany scribbled on her paper, "Let me think about that."

"What are the chances of getting a hold of the tenant's list at the apartment complex? Is that like confidential information?" Mercedes directing her question at Dani. "Are you friends at all with the staff?"

Dani inhaled as she thought over Mercedes's question, with an exhale, "Hank came over to fix a leaky faucet. My rent's setup through autopay. Really no reason for me to talk to Beatrice now that my neighbor has a garage for his car."

"OK, but how did he find out where you lived?" Brittany thought out loud as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Unless he happened to see Santana that day."

"You know, writing this all down is fine, but I think the bigger issue is that we need to take this to the police. Aren't we obligated to inform them of crimes?" Mercedes asked. "I mean, if he is following Santana, he probably knows where she lives. And she hasn't left that house much since the funeral."

"That might be an advantage, with her home security system." Brittany replied, "And yes, we should be talking to the police. I'd just like more information before we do."

"There could be repercussions too." Dani suggested, with a sigh, "Uh…according to Mack and Sheila, Salazar and Motta have some working arrangement to bring drugs into town. Within that structure are some of northwest Ohio's finest officers that turn the other cheek, so to speak." Dani shrugged, "Brett could be part of that distribution network, along with his uncle, who runs the strip club."

"So, our paperwork could get lost, Dani. Is that what you're saying?" Mercedes asked

"Mack likes to talk, Sheila keeps it close to the vest, but I could tell Sheila knew something when Mack brought it up. And I don't think Ronnie's a 911 operator cos it pays well."

"What about Jesse? Is he somebody we could trust, Dani?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes snorted, "Jesse thinks the world of himself."

"I'd have to ask Ronnie, but he was the one who pulled San over in the Porsche after she moved here." Getting up walking to the frig, she added water from the dispenser to her glass. "Supposedly for speeding. She said he was flat out rude to her. Treated her like she had stolen the car." Dani smiled as she sat back down "That was until he talked to Dave. Then he changed his tune." She replied as she added Jack to her glass.

With a smirk, Mercedes shook her head, "Yeah, I hear a lot about that from the young people at my church. Except a call won't change anything for them." Slapping her hand, the table, "Where do we go from her girls? I need to get home. My plane for Dallas leaves early tomorrow out of Columbus. And I'm still not packed."

"Mercedes call Rachel, see if she could help us narrow down the quarterback, at least through the yearbooks. Dani, you have a talk with Ronnie, query her about Jesse." Shooting down the last of the whiskey from her glass, followed by a grimace, "Wow! That burned. Anyway, I'm going to try to find out about the tenants at the complex." Brittany tapped her pencil on the pad "I wonder if Ryder can access the HR database? That might contain a list of recent job candidates. Or find out who quit within the last year." She said as she thought out loud.

* * *

**There's No Place I'd Rather Be**

Santana watched as the snow-covered fields crept closer out the window. The plane was in its descent. Strange, she really had never cared to watch the process, not since her first trip to Ohio. Then it was a land of green, now it was white with specks of brown. When she left on Saturday, it had been a trip she looked forward too. Christmas in New York. Back home with her parents. Her childhood home was one holiday that her mother went overboard with decorations, food, music, and family. Listening as her father teased her mother that she forgot the reason behind the season. Her mother would dutifully ignore him, knowing he would thank her later. Then the hustle and bustle of shopping. Even the rudeness of shoppers she welcomed. The city lit up excited her. As cliché as it sounded, it all seemed magical. Memorable. A wonderment of fantasy, tradition, reverence, and family brought her a feeling of new hope.

As hard as she tried this year, Christmas seemed more like a burden. The city felt strange. Shopping a hassle. A guest in her childhood home. The fantasy a lie. It felt like rote motions. An emptiness. A piece was missing. Zee had become her proxy to feel anything during their short stay. Her father said it was to be expected a death so close to Christmas. Her mother reassuring her to give it time. Abuela, expressing sympathy, the holidays were always complicated when you lose someone you love.

Now, as the earth got closer, Santana heard the hum of landing gear dropped beneath her, the sound of the pilot voice, the squeal of Zee next to her looking out that same window. She felt home. Where she belonged. Soon she'd be dropping Beth off at Quinn and Rachel's home. They would welcome her with hugs. Elle would be in her arms, giving her kisses, as she listened to her baby giggles. Then she'd go home, where she'd try to convince Zee to wiggle out of the small green hospital scrubs that her father had given him and into the bath. Dress them both in the new outfits she'd purchased in New York. Ready herself. Load everyone into the SUV for their traditional Christmas eve with Meme and Papa.

If only Brittany wasn't home with her family and here with her too.

* * *

**We're All Sons and Daughters**

Zee crawled up into the king-size bed, hopping like a rabbit sinking down in the soft mattress, over to his mother. Finding her hidden behind a pillow, it took his little hands two tries before he could move the obstruction, he screamed "Mami!" as he scooted his knees to her side. "Mami!" slapping her ear, "Santa! Get up!" His mother's hand fending away his, "Mami!" he straddled her, hearing an "umph" escape from her lips, "I got toys!" In the room, Elle on wobbly legs, giggled, watching the show from the end of her crib, only to fall with a thump to the mattress. "Wake up! Santa!"

"Enough, mijo!" Her stern mother voice failing as she giggled.

"Mami Santa! Get up!"

"Mijo, Papa gave you toys last night, remember?"

"Santa came. He left toys." Springing from his knee down onto her waist "for meeee!" he squealed.

Santana took him by the waist, to settle him down, thinking one more pounce would cause bruises. "You didn't go downstairs? Leave the gate open?" he shook his head. Santana chuckled, seeing the excitement in his face as strands of hair cascaded from his bun. "Good for you, but don't you think we should get dressed first? Have breakfast before we see what Santa brought?"

"Noooo! Now! Please, Mami!"

"OK, but you need to wait while I get Elle up."

"Nooooo!" he screamed. "No toys for Elle. My toys!"

"Zavier. Be nice." Santana said as Elle called out 'Mama.' "See she, heard you." A gentle pat to his leg, "Come on, you need to move, so I can get up." Zee obeyed, dragging his knee across her abdomen, eliciting one more 'umph" from her lips.

When she checked her phone, she found a message, "Merry Christmas! Send me a pic of the kids. And you. - B"

Zee had made out like the proverbial bandit for Christmas. His face disappointed when he'd open a present only to find clothes. Zee grew impatient at Elle, who wouldn't rip open her gifts would tap or crawl over them. Without asking, he helped unwrap her presents, holding back the urge to rip the paper as he did his own. Santana had put out the 'Bat Cave' that he'd received from Papa and Meme the previous night. Adding the 'Star War' figurines her parents had sent home with her from Santa plus the car eating dinosaur and the book Karen had sent 'I'm NOT just a Scribble.' As she thumbed through the book, it felt like Karen was asking her daughter-in-law for kindness and inclusion for her differences. All Zee seemed interested in where the stickers that came with the book.

Santa had brought Elle her first baby doll. It was a soft plush doll with brown pigtails, the body made from beige fabric. Her parents gave their grand-daughter a Balance Bike that Santana had managed to assemble without much swearing. From Meme and Papa, an activity center, that she sat in now, bouncing with her doll. Karen had sent her a navy colored hoodie that read on the back 'Be Who You Really Are.' Santana wasn't sure if that had double meaning or not. Whatever Elle looked adorable after Santana matched it with a pair of leggings. Elle's hair was now long enough for a clip to hold it back off her forehead.

After cleaning up the wrapping, she FaceTimed with her parents and Abuela. Her parents got a chuckle out of Zee, still wanting to wear his scrub outfit. Then Abuela accidental hitting the red X, Santana called back using audio-only. Santana asking her if she'd tried out her new iPad, Abuela responding, 'I'm too old for such things.' Her uncle, called on FaceTime, handing his iPad to each of her cousins. The palm trees in the background made her miss warm weather. Paul and April stopped on there a way to have dinner with one of April's siblings in Wapakoneta. Paul took a photo of her and the kids in front of the tree. Dottie sent a text wishing her 'Merry Christmas.' As did Quinn, who invited her again to spend Christmas day with her family.

For lunch, Santana had given the children the leftover turkey she'd brought home from Christmas Eve dinner. Zee had a side of sour cream and onion chips with his sandwich. Elle had to settle for peas and mashed yams with her bits of turkey. She felt a pang of guilt that she hadn't cooked for them. While Elle napped, she played 'Hoot Owl Hoot' with Zee.

After Elle's nap, Karen called to talk to Zee, asking him how he liked his book. Zee raved about the stickers. Santana sent Karen a picture of Elle in her hoodie.

She put in DVDs of 'The Polar Express' and Disney's 'A Christmas Carol' to round out their day.

* * *

**No One Falls Between**

Settled on the couch, a fire in the fireplace, with a glass of wine and the book that she'd received from Paul, Michelle Obama's 'Becoming.' Which had raised an eyebrow when she opened it. Paul shrugged, "I know you're a fan." Zee played on the floor, as he managed to include all his new toys in a save the world fantasy. Occasionally, shouting, "Look, Mami." Santana nodding her acknowledgment or voicing a "good job, mijo." Or the opposite when Elle tried to play with him. Yelling at her "Nooooo." Santana bringing out her stern mom voice, "Mijo, let her play with you." On TV, she'd turned on 'Christmas With the Kranks.' Still not able to bring herself to watch, 'Home Alone' 'A Christmas Story' or 'Elf' like Dave, had every year. Santana startled from her book when her phone dinged, checking the screen, it was a message from Quinn.

'Where are you?'

'home.'

'Great, I'm freezing open the door.'

What the fuck she thought as she went to the door. Peeking out the window next to the front door, stood Quinn with a basket, Rachel next to her with a department store sack. Behind them, Beth, Marley, Kitty, Puck, Lauren, Sam, Ryder, Mike, Jake, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carol, Finn, and Kristie with their children, plus Rory. Opening the door, "A little late for Christmas caroling, isn't it?" she asked.

Quinn entered, "We've brought food."

Rachel, beside her, "And presents for the children."

'Are you going to let us in or not?" Lauren shouted from the back, "Cos if not…"

"Uh… yeah, sure come on in." Santana replied, confused as to why her friends had come to her home. "Shouldn't you all be home? It's Christmas night."

Mike came through next, "We heard you were looking for a new Christmas tradition."

"This is what happens when you don't show for the KEI holiday party, it comes back to bite you." Kitty jeered.

"Yeah, we brought presents. Like LOTS of presents. Do you know, Santana, when you go to the Dollar Store, nothing is just a dollar? That's like false advertising or something."

"Dude, quit talking and get your butt into the house. I'm freezing my ass off here!" Lauren yelled at Sam.

"Merry Christmas, Santana! We actually had a price limit on the toys." Marley informed Santana as she stepped in, "Five dollars."

"Just so you know, Puck, Rachel, and I are Jewish, but we still wanted to be here, and we all kicked in on the presents," Jake told her as he stepped in behind Marley.

"Sam, me, Jake, and Mike upgraded, we all chipped in for one present." Ryder added, "Boy and girl."

"Uh, just so you know, I tried talking Kurt out of Elle's present. It's not age-appropriate. You might want to shelve it for a few years." Blaine whispered to her.

"We were all over at Burt and Moms. We didn't see any reason why they couldn't tag along," Finn said with Leia in his arm as he pointed back to his parents. "Yo, Christopher, no running in the house!" he shouted as the mini Finn raced passed his parents to the tree. Looking down at Kristie, "Didn't you have hold of his hand?"

Carole, overhearing her son, laughed it off with a wave of her hand "Finn, you did the same darn thing at his age."

"Come on, Finn, it's Christmas night, let the boy enjoy it." Burt replied.

"Oh, Tina and Mercedes couldn't be here, but they said they'd call later." Kurt leaned over to embrace Santana. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Puck entered with a small squared-off right triangle box. "Your kid will love this! I promise he'll forget about being a drummer."

"They'll have to wait, but I think they'll like it," Rory said as he handed Santana an envelope "Certificates for their first drink when they turn 18."

Finally, Dani stood at the door. Holding two presents, one wrapped in red with unicorns, the other a blue pattern of Santa riding a unicorn, a rainbow above, "Brittany asked that I bring these. She couldn't make it tonight." She said. "You know she went back home."

Santana closed the door, in the living room, the Hudson family were in the living room, taking off their winter coats, tossing them at Sam to find a place for them. Chatting with Zee on his gifts from Santa. As she walked down the hallway, she ran into Rachel in the dining room, counting the chairs. In the kitchen, Quinn was instructing Marley, Kitty, Lauren, and Kurt on laying out the leftovers they'd brought from their own family or friends gatherings earlier. Mike had turned on the TV in the family room, to the 76ers – Celtics game. Puck bumped into her as he made his way to the wine room. From behind her, she heard the melody to 'Frosty the Snowman' coming from the baby grand. Rachel came back, waking her from her daze, "We're short chairs, Santana. Can we move the chairs from the breakfast nook into the dining room? And we'll also need to move Zee's little table into the dining room. It will be a tight fit, but if we put Elle's chair on the opposite side, I think we'll be ok."

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's fine." She replied as Rachel started to leave. "Wait.. uh, Rachel, who told you about the new tradition?"

Rachel tossed her hair off her shoulders. "Well, I'm not at liberty to say, but you know word gets around between friends and co-workers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get the guys to help with the furniture we'll need in the dining room."

"Santana, there you are," Kurt addressed her from the kitchen island where he stood. "I hope you don't mind, but we thought we'd make dinner into a buffet, and paper plates would be easier. I know not Christmas chic, but more efficient for you in the long run. And us." He said, followed by a nervous laugh.

"No, I'm good with that, Kurt." She replied as she stepped toward Quinn, "So Q, mind telling me who told you about the new tradition?"

Quinn shrugged, "What makes you think it was me?"

"Oh, I don't know… our long history as friends. My Mexican third-eye. A blonde birdie?"

Quinn snickered at the last suggestion, "No, it wasn't Brittany."

"Then, who?"

"Does it really matter?" she said as she turned, "It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Bullshit! You seriously want me to buy that?" Santana spat.

Creating a ball from the aluminum foil, she'd removed from a pan "Santana, my first Christmas after Beth was born, I went through the motions. The same thing on her first birthday, stoic Quinn just suffered through it." With a sigh. "We didn't want you to feel like you were alone this Christmas." Quinn looked around the work in the kitchen had stopped as her friends looked at her and Santana. The NBA game the only noise now that the friendly chatter had ceased in the family room. "Look, if this is too much for you we can leave." tossing the wadded foil into the sink,

"They say Christmas is the happiest time of the year, it's also the loneliest," Kurt added.

"Santana, you're part of our family. So was Dave. But if you want us to leave, we can." Blaine said as he stood in the hallway entrance.

Santana felt her wall crumble. She had felt left out today. Had Dave been her, so would have Paul and April. They'd done the whole Christmas gift thing together. Watch movies and basketball games. This Christmas had turned out like last Christmas isolated and alone. "Uh… No, you can stay. Uh… I saw Christmas Ale in the man cave. Uh… It was Dave's Christmas tradition. I won't drink it."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Puck shouted, heading down to the basement.

Quinn stepped closer to Santana, "You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wiping at the corner of her eye. "Better than fine." She smiled, embracing Quinn, "Merry Christmas." She mumbled into Quinn's shoulder.

Kitty cleared her throat, "Alright, guys. Our leftover Christmas potluck. You'll have a choice of ham, pork roast, sorry to the Jews among us, prime rib roast, and vegan lasagna. Assorted casseroles, cornbread dressing, both mashed potatoes, and yams. Deviled eggs, rolls, a cheese ball, plus pickles rolled in sour cream and wrapped in pastrami. Why anyone would do that, I haven't a clue. An abundance of cookies, homemade candies, and my favorite pecan pie." Kitty said as she looked around, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"No gravy?" Sam asked, "Ryder, didn't you grab the tub off the counter?"

"No, I thought Rory had it?" Ryder replied. "I picked up the potatoes."

"Darn, I knew I forgot somethin'. It's in the car. I'll be right back."

* * *

**The Perfect Gift That You Can Bring Is Your Heart**

The gifts were for Zee and Elle. Simple toys. Gifts for Zee's bathtime came from Rachel and Quinn, Kitty and Marley, and Finn and Kristie. The four guys bought him a set of four monster trucks, Puck and Lauren, a beginner's Ukulele, and the Hudson-Hummel-Anderson's went in on a pretend cooking set. Kurt stunned that Zee showed no interest, preferring the trucks and uke. Elle received puzzles from Rachel and Quinn and Kitty and Marley. The guys gave her a light-up flower garden, Sam showing her how to push with her hand to light up the flowers. She seemed more interested in the baby bongos that Puck and Lauren gave her. Finn and Kristie gave her a small plush elephant that she could easily hold in her hand. Blaine was right about the Hudson-Hummel-Anderson's gift, the accessories that went with the purse were too small, they had to be taken away. When it came to opening the presents that Dani brought, Dani said Brittany wanted to watch. They'd be left for later, much to Zee's disappointment. Mercedes also let on that she and Tina had bought Play-Doh for Zee and a teething toy for Elle. Those would have to wait, but since Zee had toys to play with, he soon forgot. Other than a minor skirmish between Zee and Christopher over the placement of a Bat Cave accessory, the two boys played nice with each other.

Finn laid on the floor, nibbling on a peanut cluster, "Hey Puck, remember that time in fourth grade, and you gave Dave that chocolate?"

Puck grinned, chuckling, "Hell, yes! He hated me for a month!"

"Why what was wrong with the chocolate?" Kristie said.

Finn laughed as he stammered out, between laughs, "it was Ex-Lax."

"Or his school picture in first grade, that hat his mom made him wear," Kurt said

"Oh yeah, what was it? It wasn't a cowboy hat." Finn chuckling at the memory asked.

"It was a fireman's helmet." Puck replied, "What was it? He'd cut his hair, got scared. Didn't tell his mom until it was too late or something? It looked like a reverse mohawk."

"I remember right after he got his Focus. It had snowed all day. He drove me home after the basketball game. He spun out on the highway, and we ended up in the ditch across from the school." Quinn laughed, "We did a 360 on that highway. Scared me to death." Quinn said.

Burt smiled. "Yeah, if I hadn't come along in my truck, towed it out, you two would've had a long night. Neither of you had cell phones."

"No, we didn't. Dave left his phone at home. And the battery in mine was dead." Quinn shook her head as she remembered the incident, "He was afraid his dad would find out and take the keys from him." Quinn remembered, "So he never told Paul."

"Oh, Paul knew." Burt replied with a wink.

"I think Dave was the first kid in middle school to have a phone." Kurt said, "I had to wait until high school."

"That was just economics, Kurt. Wasn't that I didn't want you to have one. Just couldn't afford one at the time."

"I remember when I first started at KEI, he'd have his phone in that stupid case on his belt," Kitty said. "Looked like a huge brick on his belt."

Santana snickered, "That's because he'd broken the screen on a couple of phones. Or he'd forget it someplace. Like the boat. The beach. Restaurants. We always had to go back to get it or find it."

Kurt glanced at Santana, her lips pursed, eyebrows drawn. Aware that the stroll down memory lane could be a sensitive topic for Santana, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Santana, we didn't mean to start a conversation about Dave."

"No, you're fine." Shaking her head, "He was your friend." Clearing her throat, "His first-grade picture is upstairs in his closet. Pictures of the car are hanging in his man cave. I didn't know about Ex-Lax, though." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm going to miss him." Sam sniffed, "He was something different to all of us, but he always had my back at work."

Dani felt the sting in Sam's comment. The bonus money still hurt. That night still hurt, it was the last time with Santana. And the night the pictures were taken. Part of some crazy person's plan to stalk Dave and eventually end his life. The fact that she was involved angered her. Yet, tonight, she found herself in his home. Amongst his children and his closes friends. She'd spent more time with his children than she'd ever done before. She'd shared a meal with them. A celebration that in the past, she'd never been allowed to be part of. "Yeah, he always had our backs at the plant. Even if we were in the wrong, he went to bat for us." She said. At least tonight, she could turn the other cheek.

It wasn't long after that her guest started to leave. Finn and Kristie needed to put their own children to bed. Puck, Lauren, along with Hummel-Anderson clan, followed. Marley having to go to work the next morning, left with Kitty and Dani next. Soon after, the guys, along with what remained of the leftovers cookies and candies, said their good-byes, with wishes of Merry Christmas. Quinn and Rachel offered to help with putting Zee and Elle to bed. Santana waving them off, she'd be fine.

Both children were overtired and overexcited from their long day. Elle only fussed when put down, crying herself to sleep. Zee didn't want to leave his toys. Fought with her as only a tired 4-year-old could. Jumping up and down, complaining that he didn't want to go to bed. Santana started to put his toys in the study, talking to him in an even tone, turning off the lights. Things she'd done before. In the end, she held him in her arms as they took the elevator upstairs while he continued to cry. He fought to change into pajamas and brush his teeth, drawing out a typically easy ritual. By the time she made it halfway through reading a story to him, Zee had cried himself out, falling into a heavy sleep.

Santana mumbled to herself, "baby drama," thinking as she did, 'Dave would have helped.' Downstairs, Santana refilled her wine glass, stoked the fire, taking a seat on the couch, threw the throw over her, and opened her book. Relaxing as she thumbed through the book, the doorbell rang 'fuck, now what?'

A smile crossed her face when she saw who was at the door she heard "Merry Christmas." As she opened it.

"I thought you were staying with your parents."

Brittany stood there, biting on her bottom lip as she smiled, "They're on a plane to Santa Fe." Followed by a shrug, "Ash and me, it was our Christmas present to them. Ash went to her future in-laws. Terrell proposed." With a shrug, "She's moving to Hungary since that's where he plays basketball."

"Sounds exciting. Never been there." Santana said as she took Brittany by the hand, leading her into the foyer. "Merry Christmas," embracing the blonde woman.

Brittany glanced up at the ceiling, "No, mistletoe? Guess that means I can't kiss you."

"Isn't Christmas a magical time?" Santana purred

Brittany not bothering to respond. With tender hands, she stroked Santana's face, she brought their mouths within the same breathing space, grazed her lips across Santana's. Meeting as they meshed together. Their tongues met dancing laps with each other. Seconds seemed like minutes as they savored the intimacy, tasted each other, inhaled the other's fragrance, the feel of hair tickling their faces. Perceived their whimpered sighs of pleasure. The mansion, the foyer, became just two women joined together, sharing the magic that defied time and space.

* * *

**Notes:**

"I'm NOT just a Scribble" Author: Diane Alber (Author, Illustrator)

"Becoming" Author: Michelle Obama

"At This Table" written by Idina Mendez and Jonas Myran

Great Lakes Brewing Co - Christmas Ale – actually is a real brew.

There are like 5000 former NCAA basketball players (i.e., ex-pats) on international teams.

In case you didn't catch on from the last chapter DFW is the airport identifier for Dallas Fort Worth Airport.


	25. Chapter 25 - Secrets

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Also, Thank You to ALL those who've taken the time to leave a review.

Trigger Warnings:

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — Toward the end of the chapter in some instances dialogue verbs have been made plural, it was intentional.

Notes at the end.

Side comment: References to temperatures are Fahrenheit, not Celsius, 0C is warm after a week of negative 0F temperatures.

**Chapter Title: Secrets **

* * *

**Make a Decision**

"Why are we doing this again? Shouldn't the police be like investigating this? With a warrant or something?" Ryder asked while he logged on to the database servers. "I'll try the test environment databases first."

"Test environment, trying to alleviate your guilt, Ryder?"

"Something like that." He chuckled.

"All I want is a list of people living on, Briar Patch Road, who work at KEI. It can't be rocket science to do that."

"Says, the woman who interviewed with NASA." Hitting the enter key with a flourish resting back in his chair as the results displayed by on the screen. Moving the pointer with his mouse, he scrolled down the list. "Wow! More than I expected." Taking a minute to review the names, "This only a subset. Oh, look one of the testers put in Drake. There's your friend Britney Spears. Helen Mirren. Shikhar Dhawan in here."

"Who?"

"Shikhar Dhawan, a cricket player from India. Rajeesh, one of the contractors, talks about him all the time."

"What about actual Lima-ites, Ryder?"

"Oh, sorry. Let's see" counting the rows to exclude names of non-Lima-ites "Ten. But like I said, it's only a subset from production."

"Who are they? Any names you recognize?"

"Dani," Ryder shook his head "No most are straight-up people. Mostly contractors. A few college grads. They probably have a roommate. The blue-collar employees have been around for a while. Married with kids and mortgages. Single blue-collars couldn't afford Adjacent unless they work a shit load of OT."

"High rent area? Why can Dani afford it?"

"Uh, maybe a special arrangement with the owner? You know, subsidy arrangement. You'll have to ask one of them."

Brittany thought it not the time or place to continue that line of discussion. "Now that you have the query, can you run a report in the production environment?"

Ryder tapped his fingers on the desk, "There is a backdoor into the HRIS database," glancing over to Brittany. "Normally, it's restricted on a need to know basis. I only know of it cos I worked with the vendor to implement it with our existing system." Covering his face with his hands, he sighed, "Brittany, I don't want to lose my job."

Brittany thought about it, they'd all signed non-disclosure agreements, but truthfully Ryder was right. She didn't have a legitimate reason to know the information, and he didn't have a request to investigate if the app was reporting data accurately to HR. "I'll take the rap for you, Ryder. I can get a job anywhere."

Stunned at the answer, "Really?"

"Legally, all HR can tell potential employers on a work reference is if you worked at KEI and the dates." Brittany shrugged her shoulder, "I can pick and choose personal references that wouldn't have a clue about what I'm asking you to do."

"You're sure?" he asked as the blonde next to him nodded, "OK." Ryder brought up another screen to login to the production application. Within a few minutes, Brittany held a five-page document that contained employees living at Adjacent along with a separate list of former employees over the last six years.

* * *

**What Does it Reveal?**

Mercedes trudged with care as she made her way to Brittany's front door. An ice storm followed by another eight inches of snow immediately afterward prevented most of the ice melt homeowners and businesses had put down from working. With the temperature hovering below freezing made her wish for her parents home in Dallas.

Ahead Dani stood at the stoop waiting for her, dangling something in her hand. "You need Yaktracks," she shouted out.

"What I need to do is stay at home. Tina fell on her ass, clearing the drive this morning." Mercedes chortled. "Twice."

"I don't miss that job at all," Dani shouted back. "It's part of the rent. Thank God."

"Well, girl, I just say a prayer for the street crew. And Thank God for the guys who picked up my garbage this morning."

"Did you invite Quinn?" Dani asked as they made their way to the door.

Mercedes pressed the doorbell. "Yeah, I did. She knows the town better than we do." Realizing the button was frozen, she opened the screen to knock. "Hope that's not a problem?"

Dani answered, "I'm good," as Brittany opened her front door.

The four women sat in Brittany's living room. Catching up, Mercedes indicated Tina was at home working on a new project plan to deploy a server upgrade in production. Rachel wrapped up on the couch in misery, at home, nursing a cold. Santana remained busy at home with Dave's estate plus writing a grant for Fusion. Cursing the weather. And, nursing her own cold and her sons'.

Brittany taking the lead. "What did you find out, Mercedes? About a QB?"

"Tina suggested the city library, so that's where I went. Hudson has been the tallest, most played basketball, and they've been black, white, brown. That includes the Catholic high school. Other than a list of names, I'm afraid not much."

"How about you, Dani? What did you find out?" Mercedes asked.

"Aside from beginning an egotistical jerk, Jesse flies by the rules." Adjusting herself to sit cross-legged on the couch, "He's ambitious. Which pretty much annoys everyone except his bosses who he sucks up to."

Quinn laughed, "I could have told you that."

"Yeah, but after roller derby practice, I went out with Mack and Sheila. Basically, to see if they'd heard anything about Dave."

"And? Don't hold back, girl."

"Well, Mercedes, they don't think Motta or Salazar had anything to do with it. No reason to harm Dave or Paul. Nothing to gain."

"I hear either an and or a but coming," Mercedes said, "And I don't feel like squeezing it out of you."

"Mack is banging one of the city cops." Inhaling before telling the women what she knew from Mack, "What Mack heard is that the bullet came from a semi-automatic. Like an AK-15. That much is certain. Carpenter drove his ATV across the field from where Dave parked the truck if there was evidence like shoe prints he ran over them. Or the rescue or investigative teams did. Then the dog's pawprints were all over the site." Dani hesitated, "The gruesome part is that Dave probably didn't die from his wounds. I mean yeah, he would have, eventually, but the grisly part is that he was strangled, and he probably saw who did it."

"And dead men tell no lies," Quinn whispered to herself.

"So, they don't have anything?" Brittany asked

"The cherry on the cake is the lead detective has a grudge against the family. Something that goes back with him and Paul. That might not be anything, but it was mentioned. If he is procrastinating and if Paul or Santana aren't pushing his chief, then he'll just tell his sups he's interviewing."

Brittany shook her head "No, Santana has been calling. And they've been in contact with her. I don't think it's procrastination."

Quinn nodded, "I agree. I mean, the investigation may be bogged down with anonymous leads. Still, it's high profile enough to warrant the mayor's attention."

"OK, I feel better knowing that. The bottom line, whoever did it came from outside Lima. That's what Mack inferred from her friend."

"What about the red truck Puck and Finn saw? Did Mack say anything?" Mercedes asked.

Dani shook her head, "It was a temporary license. Neither of the guys got a good look at it. Finn thought it was out of state."

"And Sheila, did she know anything?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Sheila," Dani snorted. "She's betting that one of her homeboys will be arrested. She's calling it white man's privilege."

Mercedes scowled, "Not like it hasn't happened before." She said with a huff, "What do you know, Brittany?"

Taking the papers off her coffee table, "KEI doesn't track who gets interviewed. Just a database of applicants who are deleted after six months if the applicants don't get hired." Examing the pages in front of her, "I did manage to get a list of KEI employees with addresses on Briar Patch Road," handing the list to Quinn. "Then a list of employee's who were terminated or resigned within the last 6 years." Handing that page to Mercedes. "I recognize a few names who live in the complex like Phil Lipsoff, but some I don't work with."

Dani leaned over to Mercedes to look at her list. "Schumacher was terminated for stealing, and it followed the process. I had to document it all."

Mercedes snorted. "Chappelle came to work for one day, then took all her vacation, then all 30 of her sick days. They found out she was double-dipping. She had a job at the chicken factory. Some left for better opportunities like Elaine."

"I don't recognize all the names. The ones I do aren't part of Dave or Santana's social circles." Quinn added.

"There's something odd here." Mercedes bit on her lip as she thought.

"Such as Cedes?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Scholl, I worked with him. He seemed to like it here, then overnight, his attitude changed. Then poof without notice, he left. Same with McGovern, I think he was on Lavender's team. Mike might remember him."

Dani taking the paper from Mercedes to examine it further. "You know the same could be said for Mark Johnson. I'll have to ask the day sups, but I remember something about him having a confidential talk with HR, then he was gone."

"That might not mean anything, Cedes, Dani. I mean, people come and go on jobs for a variety of reasons. Not all are work-related. Some say fuck you on Friday night, never to show up again." Quinn responded. "Or they can't give two weeks' noticed."

"Those are usually dead." Mercedes replied.

* * *

**I've Got Some Thing to Say**

Paul's demeanor outside of work, with family, where he dropped the CEO persona, to became much more relaxed, jovial, and soft-spoken. It was what she remembered in Dave when it was just the two of them. What their friends didn't see. What their employees or Lima residents would never understand about Paul or Dave for that matter. They weren't always self-centered men, insensitive employers, or city icons.

As usual, Paul was a few minutes behind schedule. Apologizing as he greeted Santana with a hug, asking her how his favorite daughter-in-law was doing and his grandchildren. Had they met in the KEI cafeteria for lunch, Paul wouldn't have hugged her, called her his favorite. However, he would have asked briefly as a courtesy about his grandchildren. Here she could show pictures, tell him stories that made him smile, laugh. At least that's what she could do before deer hunting season started last month. Now his smile was more subdued. His laughter was a little more forced. His demeanor was more haggard. His face had more lines than she remembered.

Tossing his napkin on the plate as the waiter came to clear the dishes, asking if they needed anything, Paul requested another cup of coffee, Santana said a polite. 'No Thank You, I'm good.'

Dusting away the crumbs from the tablecloth. Paul crossed his arms to lean onto the table, "Santana, outside of April, you've been the best thing to happen to this family in decades," he said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Paul," she responded with a half-smile. "I uh." Gazing down at her lap, nervously brushing invisible crumbs from her dress, to think about what she wanted to say. Her eyes meeting her father-in-law's, as she looked back at him, "I want you to know I'm not going to deprive you of seeing Zee and Elle, no matter where I end up living."

Paul waved the comment off, "No, I don't expect you too." Taking his arms off the table to allow the waiter to set down his cup of coffee. "Santana, I asked you to lunch today because I want you to consider something." tearing a packet of sweet-n-low open for his coffee, "Come work for KEI." Taking a sip of coffee. Paul wished he'd had his phone out to take a picture of the look of shock on his daughter-in-law's face at those words. "I'm serious, Leaning back in his chair, "I… uh, I need a break. Find a new perspective. Get my mojo back," he hesitated as he thought, "Work isn't the answer. Uh… I've been seeing a grief counselor. Going to a group."

Santana nodded, she knew April had told her. She'd ask her to keep it confidential, "How's that going?"

Paul nodded, looking away, "Good." Exhaling "So many things at work reminds me of, … of Dave. Lunch." He snorted "the goddamn phone, email. Photos."

Biting her lower lip, Santana reached out for his hand, "We miss him to Paul."

Waving her off, as he composed himself, "I'm sorry," sniffing covering his mouth, to hold back his emotions, he exhaled. "So, what do you think?" he finally said.

"Paul, I'm flattered, but doesn't KEI have more qualified VPs to take on your responsibilities while you're gone?"

"Santana, KEI has been a family business for over 100 years." Clearing his throat, fiddling with the discarded sugar packet, "You know, after the accident, our family went through a difficult transition. I drowned myself in work, his mother's severe depression, eventually abandoning Dave and me only to join up with that quack religious group." Paul sighed, "It was Dave's birthright. Even though I questioned at times, Dave's ability to lead our family's company." A light laugh escaped his mouth as he remembered PJ. His eldest was born with a steady demeanor, a natural ability to persuade and gain the trust of people. Paul breathed, "I was secure in the knowledge that he would. And after him, it would be Zee or Elle."

"I don't know what to say." Santana hesitated. "I mean, I'm flattered." Thinking of Paul's choice of the word birthright. Although Paul had a folksy way about him in private, he was a man of power. And men with power inevitably have secrets. Paul had two to be exact. One in Chillicothe, and one who'd been put up for adoption after a college fling. April had let that slip during one of their poolside bonding afternoons. When she asked Dave, he only remembered his parents arguing about his Dad's affairs and the possibility of children. April, on the other hand, knew a name, an age, mother's names and occupations, even Paul's arrangement to pay child support, college tuition, and provide health care. Taking a minute to gauge Paul's body language, his mood. Sighing as she glanced at the tables nearest them, lowering her voice so as not to be overheard. "What about Braydon?"

She'd caught Paul off guard. His face tensed, with a frown his mood shifted, to the hardheaded CEO, a harshness entered his voice. "Let me make myself clear," pounding his index finger on the table for emphasis "I'm not ashamed of him. But it's not his birthright. He'll be taken care of, I've seen to that."

Santana winced, with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry." Paul nodded crisply, "But a male Karofsky has always led the company. I'm an outsider. A woman. Hispanic."

Paul sized up the woman across from him. Strong, confident, intelligent, someone who saw possibility and weighed the probability. But she chose to hold herself back not because she was Latina but because she was a woman, "See, that's where people are wrong." You know how this company really got started? Not what the historical society tells you?

Santana shook her head.

"My great-great-grandmother, Anna, sent her son, my great-grandfather Karol, out to peddle milk that would have otherwise been thrown away. She knew Karol was a salesman. That's what they tell you," pausing for breath "What they don't tell you is Karol's wife, Elise, got the idea to make and sell ice cream." Taking a sip of coffee, "People think it was Karol because he was the face out front. The guy who negotiated with the banks to purchase an existing ice cream plant." A shrug of his shoulder, a sly smile on his face, "Only after Anna and Elise told him too."

Santana chuckled.

"Those two women were the bookkeepers, the buyers, the food scientists whatever was needed at the time." Paul's hands became more animated as he spoke. "When they needed additional labor, both being immigrants, they'd hire anyone who would work, regardless of skin color or sex." Paul paused to look at Santana to see if she understood, diversity started not 100 years ago, but because women lead the company. "When Anna died, Karol was President. But Elise kept her hand on the company's pulse. While raising her own family." Pausing for breath, "And that worked until after World War II when the government pressured companies to recruit the returning soldiers. Which KEI did, to keep our government contracts." Paul stopped to reflect on his own start in the company's mailroom. He sipped his coffee. "By the time I started working my summer job at KEI as a teenager, there wasn't a man or woman of color in the offices and only a few in the factory. Most were relegated to scut work. All the leadership positions were white men." The waiter returned, Paul allowed him to refill his cup, "As Federal laws changed, so did KEI, we slowly turned back to what our grandmothers did, diverse hiring. Today we have a transgender person in accounting, and personally, I think gays run the place." Smiling before blowing on his coffee, taking a sip "Santana, that last change was yours, campaigning for a more diverse workforce. While I'm off, even when I retire, I want someone who's not only competent but has a vision of the future. That's not a VP, they'd try to sell the company to the highest bidder." Tapping his finger on the table, "And you forget you inherit Dave's shares. Making you, after me, the largest company shareholder. Not even Anna or Elise could say that."

"Paul, that's an interesting story, but I've never held a job, you can't be serious?"

"Actually, you have." Paul seeing a disbelieving look in Santana's eyes, "I watched your project manage the house, not a small undertaking. Holly and the general contractor praised you." He added another sugar packet. Stirring it into the coffee with a spoon, the clink as he set it on the saucer, "I asked David to show me the divorce filings, I studied your investments. Your ROI's are impressive." Eyeing her face as he sipped his coffee, "Called your Uncle Ernesto, he couldn't stop praising you, thought you were wasting your life. So do your parents." Leaning back in his chair, "Ruth Leibowitz told me how well you handled the negotiation of LHA." Rubbing his chin, "What I've seen your concern for the employees. Your charity work, community service, and investments." He put his elbows back on the table as he leaned forward "Emma did some recon for me, turns out employees respect you. True, some fear you, and a few. Well, let's say everyone has enemies."

Santana tilted her head, thinking to herself, 'Wheels,' with an embarrassed smile.

"I know when your name comes up with the other executives, you're held in high regard." Didn't you tell me you'd accepted a position as Executive Director of the Lima choir?"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my hands around the choir work."

"Will Schuester told me you've done more than wrap your hands around the choir's business. Grant writing, promotional materials, scheduled additional performances, got the books back in order, re-organized the support teams."

"That's true, Paul, but Blaine Anderson is a vocal teacher, not an accountant," Santana replied. "So, I dusted off my old marketing skills. I made a small change in the support team. Nothing someone else couldn't have done."

Paul questioned Santana's denial, or was it modesty? Not sure, he continued his argument, "April's involved in the charities you are. I heard you were responsible for Jordan Stern being elected President of the Women's Association at the country club."

"Jordan was the obvious choice to run. She has more time on her hands," shrugging. "And she's white."

"You're cutting yourself short, Santana. You are a savvy businesswoman. A natural leader. You just don't want to own it."

"Again, I'm grateful really, Paul, overwhelmed even that you'd ask. But I'm not sure yet if I want to stay in Lima," thinking of Brittany, she said.

"I don't need a decision today, just think about." Moving the now empty coffee cup over to the side, "Santana, regardless of what you decide, I want you to know to me you are a daughter. And nothing will change that. Nothing at all."

* * *

**To Let the Monster Out**

Jesse put his department-issued insulated trapper hat on, covered his hands with the insulated gloves, he left his patrol car running. As soon as he exited the vehicle, he felt the stillness of his bitterly cold county. It reminded him to snap the faceguard to cover his mouth and chin from the cold. The temperature hadn't been above zero all week. People had joked that negative 10 was a heatwave, and everyone should be breaking out their summer wear. He'd seen a few foolish high school boys wearing shorts in the store. At night his own home creaked and moaned as the temperatures dropped to negative 40. His furnace hadn't stopped running, he felt bad for the homeowners in the trailer park, if they'd forgotten to turn the heat tape on, their water pipes froze or broke. People had left cupboards open in their kitchens to keep the pipes on outside walls warm. Hoods of cars were up in town with battery chargers attached to car batteries that had died overnight from the cold. Finn had said over coffee that all of Burt's guys were out jump-starting cars in the morning. Even Puck had made a few extra bucks jump-starting cars. Propane delivery drivers were working overtime to keep the propane tanks farmers used to warm their homes filled. By the time he hiked over to the two farmers who stood at the river's edge, he was sure his toes were ice, his fingers blue, the exposed skin on his face felt frostbitten, and his balls were frozen solid.

"Norm. Jay," he said with a nod, "Got a call, you had something?" The old farmers in snowmobile suits with full-face knit caps and trapper hats. Only their watery eyes showing through their square wire-rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, old Jay here and me decides since the river here was frozen, we'd try a little ice fishin'."

"Now you know Jesse, we normally goes out to the reservoir to do our fishin', but like Norm said, the river has ice."

"That's rare that this river gets a layer of ice that a man can stands on. What year did that happen the last Norm? Was it '86?"

"Nah, Jay, I thinks that was the year we had that day in January that hit 80. I thinks it might been '73."

"No, '73 was the year we had all that rain in the summer. Remember Joe Ryan's vault filled up, and it had to be pumped out for they could bury him?"

Norm slapped at his leg, "Ah Hell, I'd forgot that. Old Joe couldn't float when he was alive, now he was dead weight. Like a boat anchor." The two farmers laughed.

Jesse tried sniffing the snot back into his nose, but he was sure both his face muscles and snot were frozen. "Can we get on with this?"

"In a hurry Jesse?" Norm asked, "Where was I?" Norm looked over at Jay. "Oh yeah, I remembers now. Anyways, Jay and me decides to try some ice fishin'. You know the cattle are up next to the barn, stayin' outta the wind. And I don't have to tells you, Jesse, it's cold enough to freeze your pecker off. Soes yous can't do shit outside except check their feed and water,"

"And by the barn, don't forget that Norm,"

"I said that Jay, that battery in your hearing aid frozen again?"

"No, it's not frozen, you're mumbling," Jay shouted.

Norm raised his voice. "Right, soes I was sayin' Jay. Tellin' Jesse here, it's too fuckin' cold to be outside except tend the herd."

"Freeze your pecker off, alright, it's so damn cold!" Jay shouted.

"Soes Jesse, we decides to try here on the river instead of the reservoir like we usually do." Norm continued.

"Right, cause we're a little leery about that ice bein' thin. You knows it should be about 4 inches and clear, Jesse." Jay used his gloved hand, spreading his thumb and index fingers apart to show Jesse 4-inches "Else we'd fall in. And I'm not too keen on cold water." Jay interrupted, "Go ahead, Norm. You're doin' fine."

"As I was saying, we decides to go ice fishin' cause if we stay in the house, the wife will be puttin' us to work… And ya know my Marjorie likes to quilt and she'd have me cuttin' out squares for her… Or worse doin' the dishes while she bakes cookies or a cake." Norm snorted, "Now my Marjorie is a good cook, and I do like to eat her cookies and cake, but ya know I don't likes to do dishes."

"That's right, Norm, that water is damn cold," Jay shouted. "Go on."

"OK, soes, we put a couple of holes in the ice here, sees me and Jay do."

"Did ya tell him yet we put four holes each in? Mines were a ways away from yours, Norm?" Jay shouted.

"Yes, I did. I'm telling Jesse about the reels now, Jay," Norm shouted. "Anyways, Jay here is upriver soes as not to spook the fish near my holes but close enough to hear me shoulds I falls in... Now Jay here likes a spinning rod, my grandson Luke says the straight lines is better, soes I'm trying that. Whiles, I keep my spinners in rod holders," he paused to breathe. "Now I'm using both 4-pound lines on my two of my rods and an 8-pound line on one. Those are them ones in the holders, see?" Norm pointed to a hole with a rod supported in an orange holder on the ice. "Now Luke tells me to try braided line on the straight-line case I gets a bass or a cat. Now you know Jesse, we don't have many bass in that river, mostly cat, bluegills plus the trout that the DNR stocks the river with." Looking at Jesse for agreement in his knowledge of the river, Norm continues, "Nows the blues and trouts you can pull up with the lighter line. The cat needs a heavier line, and they likes worms or minnows. Sames for the bass, they like worms... Now the trouts they likes the cold, soes they aren't as deep, a swim jig will work with them. Blues likes a smaller jig with a bit of worm on it."

"Did you tell him we throw the blues back, Norm?" Jay asked as he removes a glove reaching into his breast pocket. He pulls out a pack of Camels taking one. He lights it.

Norm turned his head to Jay, "No, I hadn't got to that yet, Jay." Looking back at Jesse, "Like Jay says Jesse, we throw the blues back, though they're good eatin' if prepared in the right way." He paused to breathe, "Now Jay's wife Annie knows how to do that, my Marjorie, bless her heart can't cook a blue for the life of her. Still eat them cos I don't want to hurt her feelings." Norm laughed.

Jesse was positive at this point that his extremities were frozen solid. Yet the old farmers didn't seem bothered by the cold. OK, maybe it was their snowmobile suits that were keeping them warm. "Can we get on with this? It's kinda cold out here." Jesse encouraged Norm to speed his story up.

"Yep cold enough to freeze your pecker off," Jay replied, waving his cigarette in front of Jesse, flicking the ashes to the snow.

"My grandson Ian gave me a pair of them battery heated long underwear for Christmas. He wears 'em when he rides that motor-sickle of his in cold weather." Norm said, taking a breathe, "Ya know Ian married Jay's granddaughter Megan? They gave Jay a pair too. He's wearing his. I'll tell ya they've been a lifesaver standin' here talkin' to you Jesse."

"Good to know Norm, so can we get to what you wanted?"

Oh, yeah, sure. Nows, where was I? Oh yeah, anyways, we've been sitting here. I suppose about an hour maybe two when I sees my 8-pound line starts to bobbin' in the hole out the winder here in my shed." He pointed to his orange hut on the ice, "Soes I goes over to pull in the line. And you know Jesse, that line is out oh I'd say 30 or so feet," stretching his arms apart, "soes, I'm expecting a good fight with the fish, cause they don't like being out of the water, soes I'm in for a long struggle." Shaking his head in disbelief, "Damn if that line don't roll up easy. Ya can't imagine my surprise when I sees the bait still attached with this here bag." Norm reached down into his tall white bucket beside him, pulling out a cloth bag tied with a slipknot "Not long after that, Jay here, hooks somethin' further up. Hell, if it ain't another bag. Soes we look in the bags cause we're thinkin' someone is hiding the loot from a bank robbery. Like Jesse James or maybe Al Capone." A discernible twinkle appeared in Norm's watery blue eyes, "Well, our luck, it ain't, but I says to Jay, we needs to call the Sheriff."

* * *

**Notes:**

HRIS = Human Resource Information System.

YakTrax – slip on over your shoes. They're basically cleats that grip into the ice.

Winter of 2019 was bitterly cold for a few weeks in both January and February through the upper Midwest.

Old farmers – purposely gave them a 'funny' way of talking to show they're just old rural farmboys who are quite content with their lives. Their method of speaking isn't meant to be construed as indicative of NW Ohio or any socio-economic class.


	26. Chapter 26 - So Many Paths

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Also, Thank You to ALL those who've taken the time to leave a review.

Trigger Warnings:

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

I post this knowing I might lose my entire readership once they've read it.

**Chapter Title: So Many Paths **

* * *

**Heard A Lot Of Talking**

Jesse stared in disbelief at Detective Heider. He really was a dick. Figuratively and literally. "What ..." Jesse stopped short of uttering 'fuck.' Instead went with a minor expletive, "the hell do you mean, you're not going to search the river?" He inhaled, to hold his breath until it burst from his lips, "This is evidence from a semi-automatic!"

The older balding detective looked up at the young officer. With his hand, he adjusted his coffee-stained tie across his pronounced belly "Look, kid," indifferent to the younger officer. "Yeah, you're right. They could be evidence. But there isn't a serial number. And the only prints were from your farmboys paws." Slurping coffee from a stained cup. "And I can't think of any diver in this county or the state for that matter that wants to freeze with fish looking for cloth bags that may have been dropped randomly into a river." Slapping his hand on the desk, "Even if I could find a diver, he couldn't stay under for more than a few minutes. It's fuckin' cold out, Officer St. James" he spat "in case you hadn't noticed.

"Could be evidence?" Jesse annoyed at the suggestion, "They were found within a half-mile of the Karofsky estate. Send divers down where the river goes past the house. He probably dropped some reminders to the family nearby." Jesse displeased with the wait, "he's a sick mother, fucker!" immediately regretting his temper and the expletive.

"Oh, he' a sicko, all right. He probably attended the funeral too. But I can't send resources to interview everyone who attended the funeral. Now, can I?" He took another slurp from his cup. "We're looking into a few promising leads. If nothing breaks before spring, I'll see what I can do about getting divers in the water. Those bags aren't going anywhere."

"What are those promising leads? Huh? Some jealous boyfriend of a woman Karofsky banged last summer? Or some poor bastard that got fired? An anonymous crank caller?" Jesse huffed, irritated at the old man. "You don't have shit, and you know it, Detective!"

Detective Heider rose from his chair. Jesse could smell the Old Spice aftershave, Heider wore as the paunchy man stood inches from his face, "Son, I seem to recall you're up for promotion. And as I recall, you didn't do too well on that last time." Jesse caught sight of Heider's index finger as he moved it to wave in Jesse's nose. "There's a reason you're in that patrol car, boy. Interfering with my case will keep you there. You can bet on that." Heider turned back to his desk, lifting a file off his calendar desk pad he placed it in a file organizer. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

Jesse stood on the stoop of the Sheriff's office. The bright sun shone in the clear sky, a contrast to the cold he felt around him. From his pocket, Jesse took his knit cap, covering his head, zipping his jacket, slipped on his gloves, stuffing his hands into the coat pocket. Jesse bounced on the balls of his feet as he breathed, letting the cold air release his anger. Removing his car keys as Jesse made plans for his next stop. "You don't need divers to find fish," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Nearly Drowned In Their Words**

Quinn's schedule was busier now that spring was approaching. New buyers wanted to look at homes with the intent of moving during the warmer months or to take advantage of lower interest rates. Sellers either genuine or not wanted to get their homes on the market in case it was a buyer's market year.

"Hey, girl," Mercedes said as she dropped a Subway bag on Quinn's desk. "Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki for you and a Meatball Mariana for me." she smiled down at the blonde, who's hair color now was more platinum then honey. "No clue why, in this weather, but I had them warmed up." Pulling the chair away from Quinn's desk to take a seat. "So, what's up? Why your office and not the diner for lunch?"

Quinn finished up entering a description of her most recent listing. She turned away from her computer screen, "I wanted some privacy," looking around at the open office layout, "let's take this into one of the conference rooms." She replied, disconnecting her laptop, "I'll grab the sodas from the frig."

Once in the conference room, Mercedes set down the bags, tossing her coat on a chair while Quinn set up her laptop. "Hope this isn't about you finding me my dream home in Lima." Mercedes laughed, sitting down next to Quinn.

"No, I got to thinking about Brittany's list."

"OK," Mercedes said as she unscrewed the cap from the Coke bottle, taking a sip. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I was wondering if we couldn't use the reference directories, archived real estate listings, and county tax listing to cross-reference some of the names. See if they're in town."

Mercedes unwrapped her sub, "Woah; she had six pages of names. That's a lot to look up and cross-reference." She said.

"Not if we just start with the four, Schumacher, Scholl, Johnson, and what was it? McGovern. See if they're still in town. And if they had a house and sold it, I'll call the listing agent to see if they remembered why. Or where they moved too."

"You remember all your clients?"

Quinn shrugged, "Not always, but some clients stand out." She said with a raised eyebrow. "It's worth a try at this point."

"Isn't this like confidential information or somethin'? I mean tax records? Seriously Quinn?"

"No, that's the good part, it's online public domain. Anyone can search for it." Her mouth curled into a mischievous grin.

Mercedes with a pensive expression, "I don't Quinn," said. It irked her that what she paid in taxes for her home was public. Yet a curious part of her wanted to know what the city accessor had on her home. "OK, I guess, but it has to be public domain, Quinn. I'm not snooping on my neighbors."

"Understood Cedes. Do you want to see what the accessor has on your home first?" Quinn asked, seeing her friend nod, she brought the website.

After an hour of searching, they had a list of the three men. Mercedes called work. She'd be out of the office for the remainder of the day. Quinn on the phone to a realtor, "Ok... ah huh... I see... So, he said it didn't work out at KEI... What was that?... He didn't care for the management... Did he say why?... Oh, he didn't. Do you know where he went?... Quaker Oats, in Cedar Rapids, IA. OK, well, thanks, LeAnn... Yeah, I'll see if my buyer is interested in the house nearby. Yeah, you tell Harry I said hello. OK, Bye." Quinn pressed end call, "I suppose you heard?"

"McGovern didn't like the management. Well, he did work for Lavender. I can understand that, I suppose. Richard can be cynical sometimes." Looking down at her notes, "Scholl didn't like the management either, but he was in business development. I think" Mercedes resting her forehead on her hand while she thought. "I think," dropping a fist to the table. "I can't think of the guys' name. Hang on, let me text Hunter he might remember." Mercedes tapped on her phone within a few minutes she had a reply. Chuckling as she read it, "Boris Yeltsin, that's what we called him." Texting another message, an immediate answer arrived, "Don Nading, that's it. Don would have been Scholl's boss. He was promoted. Let me check the KEy, app for his name." tapping on her phone screen. "Yeah, he's a regional brand manager based out of Phoenix." Laying her phone on the table, "I remember Don, aside from his nickname for the resemblance, he was a fun guy to be around. They threw him a big party when he moved. Dave and Paul were there, Santana might have even shown up."

"Not being happy with management doesn't mean you don't like your manager," Quinn responded. "Schumacher was fired for stealing, but he's still in town."

"At the trailer park though Quinn."

"If it were Vista Park, I'd agree with that Cedes, that place is an eyesore, but he's at Lake Ridge Estates." Pausing to breathe, "Those are newer modular homes and can cost as much as old stick-built homes in Lima. And it's a better neighborhood."

"So, you're crossing him out?"

Quinn pondered her answer, "No, I don't think either Scholl or Schumacher should be crossed out." Tapping her pen point on Mercedes's paper, "We still don't know anything about Johnson. Or were Scholl moved too."

"Are you thinkin' we're going to have to include maybe Puck in this?"

"I want to give Rita more time to call me back regarding Scholl. Her dad is still in the hospital after his heart attack. But yes, I think we'll need to ask Puck and possibly Jake about Schumacher and Johnson."

"Why, Jake?"

"Because Puckerman's are like prairie dogs. Highly social and span a wide area." Picking up her phone to send a message to her baby's daddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck in paint-stained black ZZ Top tee, a pair of white carpenter pants, and paint-splattered work boots. Nodding his head, he sang a chorus from Leg's,' as he rolled the paint across the dining room.

_She's got hair down to her fanny_

_She's kinda jet set, try undo her panties_

_Every time she's dancin' she knows what to do_

_Everybody wants to see if she can use it_

"Puck! You here?" Quinn called out from the door.

Stepping back from the dining room, "Yo, in here, baby mama.", setting the roller in the paint pan, taking the rag from his back pocket to wipe his hands. A wide smile spread across his face as Quinn walked toward him "Tell me you're here to ask me to be Rachel's sperm donor? Or yours?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

She let out a sudden laugh that echoed throughout the empty room. "Now, why would you think that?"

He responded with a raised eyebrow, as a knowing smile crossed his face, "Word gets around." Slipping the cloth back in his pocket, "Beth would have a real sibling, just saying," with a shrug.

Quinn smiled, "We'll keep you in mind." She replied, teasing Puck with the possibility.

"Quinn! Puck!" Mercedes shouted out.

"In here Cedes,"

"Ah, afternoon ménage à trois. I can get down for that."

"I did not hear what you just said, Puckerman," Mercedes huffed as she entered the dining room.

"Forgive him, Cedes. He suffers from delusions of grandeur."

"Hey, I'm the Puckasaurus. What's grander than that? And it's no delusion."

"Why did you drag me here again, Quinn," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "to listen to this fool?"

"Hey, my ears always perk up when my baby mama calls?" Puck walked around the room, tipping over an empty bucket for a chair "Sorry only got one," he offered the two women. "Might be a beer in the fridge if you two don't mind sharing."

Quinn unbuttoned her coat to let in some warmth, "We're here on business, Puck."

"Business, I like the sound of that. So, tell me what's up?" Stretching his arm out to lay his palm on an unpainted wall to lean on, crossing a foot over the other for balance. His free hand on his hip.

Quinn cleared her throat as she glanced at Mercedes, "Do you remember Del Schumacher?"

"Yeah sure, ole Delbert, played D End," scrunching his face as he thought "graduated the year before we started McKinley. I think. Del turned down a football scholarship, forget which college. Now the dude is just another Lima Loser. Why?"

"Do you know where he works?" Mercedes said

"Last we talked, rendering plant. Del bounces around. The guy has sticky fingers."

"What's he stealing, do you know?"

"Mostly construction stuff, old boards, cinder blocks, roofing tiles. Del resells it, has a couple of storage sheds. I've seen him out in the morning shuffling through trash at the curb, saw him toss an old chair in the back of his truck." Shrugging his shoulders, "Del's a harmless dumpster diver."

"Anything else about him? Is he married? Hobbies like, say hunting?" Mercedes asked.

Puck shook his head "Nah, Del likes the strip joint I've seen him there. Hobbies not that I would know." Taking his hand down, he crossed his arms over his chest "So you ladies mind telling me why the interest in Dumpster Del?"

"He worked at KEI, fired for stealing," Quinn answered.

Puck grinned from ear to ear, as a light laugh left his lips "And you think Del had it out for Dave?" Puck rubbed his chin "Lima's own Rosetti and Isles. Or, in this case, Fabray and Jones." He snorted, "Del's harmless unless you try to take something he wants. He'll get feisty, like taking a toy away from a kid, but he's not the type to fight back. Or hold a grudge."

Mercedes eyes met Quinn's "He's off the list, I guess."

"For now," Quinn replied.

"So, ladies about this ménage à trois," he snickered.

"You know Puckerman one of these days you'll figure out that your brain resides in this head," Mercedes pointed her index finger to the side of her head "and not the one below your belt buckle."

"Come on, Cedes, let's get out of here" Quinn grabbed her friend by the arm to lead her to the door.

"Hey Quinn," Puck shouted "My offer is still on the table, except no cup. Real deal or nothing." Laughing as he watched their backs leave the room. He mumbled, "God, they hate me. Until they love me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, people. This is a basic hip-hop move," Jake yelled over the music at the ten teenage boys in front of the mirror. "I've got a class of 4 years old's that can dance better than you guys do" walking between the rows "Baker, this isn't boxing, relax. Liam, Wes, bend your knees a little more." Moving to the front row, "Nice job Zach. You to Nathan. Charlie, you look like a wet noodle, show me some attitude." He paused to watch the boys, "Much better Liam. Baker, you're still boxing. Relax your hands like you're holding a microphone. That's better." Clapping his hands, the boys stopped. He reached over to turn the music off. "OK, listen up. Overall, you're doing better. But if you want to win at regionals. And you know Ms. Berry wants to win." The boys all chuckled in unison "You're going to have to step-up your game. And that means practice. OK, I'll see all of you next week." Jake walked over to the chair, taking his towel, he laid it around the back of his neck, using a corner to wipe off his face.

"I don't get it, little Puckerman."

"What's that Mercedes?"

"That you share DNA with Noah. He dances like he's got a stick up his backside. Whereas you have some of the sweetest moves I've ever seen a man do."

Jake shrugged, a hint of a smile on his face "If that weren't coming from you, I'd call it racist."

"Nah, Noah is by far the better guitar player. And a singer."

"Eww, that hurts." He said, nodding at Quinn. "So, you ladies here to sign up for more salsa lessons? Or thinking about trying some hip-hop moves?"

Quinn stepped forward, "No, we want to pick your brain."

"I may not have much brain to pick. It's been a long day."

"Problems at the plant?" Mercedes asked, curious about what she'd missed at work during the afternoon.

"Let's say Trent is a little overwhelmed at times." Jake quirked an eyebrow, "Mike came in and rescued him. Otherwise, we'd have the floor covered in nuts."

"Not sure I want to know, but I already thought the factory floor was a bowl of nuts. I mean, some of those workers all they do are watch tubs fly by them on a conveyor belt." Mercedes laughed "That's like watching a dryer tumble clothes."

"You'd think that, but those women have a sixth sense about the belt. To them, it has a hum, a rhythm, a flow, and if it's not there, they have the maintenance guys tweaking it until it comes back." Jake shook his head "It's weird." Leading his visitors out of the practice room, as the square dancers filed in, "Tell me what's in my brain that you want to know?" opening the door to the office.

Quinn entered the office, turning as Mercedes and Jake followed, "Do you remember a Mark Johnson?"

Jake walked over to the desk, grabbing a bottle of water, he unscrewed the cap "Mark Johnson?" sipping from the bottle as he thought, "Yeah, I do. He was on the QC team. He checked the temperatures mostly. Why?"

"Do you know why he quit?" Mercedes asked as she sat down on the couch.

Jake exhaled, "I worked with him. He'd fill as incident, have us check it, then he'd go back and validate the temps. Otherwise, we weren't buddies."

"Do you remember anything about him?" Quinn asked

Sliding some paperwork toward the center of the desk, Jake sat down on the corner. "He wore a cross. Tall, blondish color hair. Kinda scrawny. I mean not the kinda guy I go for."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "He was gay?"

"Scrawny like bookworm nerdy. Not slender like Kurt." Jake twisted off the bottle cap, taking another sip, "But yeah, he pinged my gaydar. Mike and Sam too. I think Sam had lunch with him. He said all he did was ask about Sam's girlfriends or talk about his lack of dates." Screwing the top back on, Jake snorted, "Sam ended up giving him hints on how to talk to girls."

Both women blushed at the idea of Sam, giving anyone hints on picking up a girl or a guy. "Sam probably taught him his Sean Connery impression. Or gave him one of his lame pick-up lines." Mercedes chuckled. "Do you remember why he left, Jake?"

"There was a week maybe two when he was distraught about something. Irritable. Nervous. Afraid maybe. Something upset him." waving the water bottle, dismissively. "Then, he quit. All I heard was he left for personal reasons."

Quinn prodded Jake, "Any idea where Mark went?"

"Uncertain on an answer Jake shook his head "No idea. I could ask around. As far as I know, the guy kept to himself."

"Yeah, do that. But be discrete. Let us know what you find out."

Quinn and Mercedes sat in the realtor's SUV, "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting." Quinn said as she started the vehicle.

Mercedes rummaged in her purse, removing the paper they'd taken notes on earlier at lunch "I guess we can cross of Dumpster Del." She said.

"Agree. Though, to be honest, Del has me worried in other ways."

"Yeah, I kinda had visions of Hoarders flashing through my mind too." Mercedes snorted. "We've already eliminated McGovern." Making a line on the paper. Then another as Quinn's phone played.

Quinn withdrew her phone from her pocket, glancing at the screen. "Hi, Rita, thanks for calling back so soon. How's your father? ... Good happy to hear that... You remember Scholl... OK... Yeah, he did?... Back home to Lexington... Did he say why?... Alzheimer's?... Oh, his mother, early-onset Alzheimers... Ok... only in her fifties?... that would scare me too... Yeah, it's picking up now...Yeah, I'll ask Puck if he can go over and take a look at it... Just text me the address... Ok, thanks, Rita... mmhm... You too, bye." Ending the call, returning the phone to her coat pocket. "Puck really needs to pay me for these referrals or being his secretary." Quinn scowled. "You heard?"

"Guess Scholl is off the list too, that leaves Johnson."

* * *

**My Heart Is Full Of Answers**

Brittany, detected the sweet scent of jasmine beneath hints of tart lemon and an earthy musk as she breathed. A warmth surrounded her, the throw across her. The couch fabric against her back. A firm toned butt that snuggled into her hips. Her fingers made circles on toned abs, moving upward toward the breastplate, then back down again. Beneath her fingers, she felt a chest move steadily, rhythmically as breath fell out softly from the slightest of parted lips, another breath to inhale. Hair tickled at her chin as her head adjusted to find comfort. Brittany felt a calmness to her own heartbeat. A sense of absence at the removal of tension or stress in her body. The connection to another life, where silence was enough. At these moments, in this space, she had no desire to be anywhere else.

It was part of her new normal after leaving work, stopping to feed LT, apologizing that she'd be back later. Driving to Santana's. The hum of the garage door, entering the house with her own keycode. Dinners of mac and cheese, or pizza, or pancakes or more likely healthier fare. Listened about Zee's day at school, cleaning up together. Elle on wobbly legs tentatively taking a few steps without an aide. Her giggles of success, followed by the shock at her own independence, the thud as her pampered butt hit the floor. Where crying or laughter ensues.

Bath time, as she watches Zee play with his new toys, the joy of his fantasy world. His complaints while his hair is washed. Him spitting out his toothpaste that seems to go anywhere but the sink — reading bedtime stories and tucking both into bed. Zee protected by Tigger, a hoodie, and the stuffed honey badger toy she'd bought him for Christmas. Elle half asleep as a blanket made from a sweatshirt is laid over her. The plush toy sloth hangs from her bed to protect her. Santana's laughter at the absurdity of such a slow, plodding creature being a protector. Then the two of them, her and Santana, together on the couch paying little attention to the television as they talk or cuddle or share in intimate caresses. A magical spell that is cast upon the house for scarce brief hours on a few nights only to be broken when the clock strikes midnight.

Brittany stroked the ebony locks beneath her hand "Cariño," she whispers. "Wake up. It's almost time. The news is coming on."

Santana raised her hand in protest, shooing away the voice, "Noooo, go away, Sleepyyyyy." She murmured then buried her face deeper into the throw pillow's corner.

A smile possessed Brittany's lips as she gazed upon the silhouette of the beautiful woman that laid next to her "Baby, I'd love to stay next to you, but I need to go. Lord Tubbington. He'll call the ASPCA. File another neglectful owner-report against me."

The faint motion as Santana tensed her body, emitting a sigh, "I have room, you know?" she whispered.

"Yes, you do. But it's not time yet."

With a flurry, Santana swept the blanket off them, rising to sit on the couch's edge. She buried her face in her hands, as her hair cascaded downward, blocking Brittany's view. Just as suddenly, Santana flipped her hair back over her shoulders, gathering it together at her nape, "I feel like I'm back in high school. Making out on the couch before mom and dad come home."

Brittany boosted herself onto her elbow. Lifting the shiny black hair that lay down the woman's back, twirling it around her fingers, "This is our life right now. You're adjusting. Decisions have to be made." She paused to breathe, "We can't be fodder for Lima's gossip mongers." Righting herself on the couch to sit with Santana between her legs.

The movement caused Santana to laugh at the blonde's agility, as the motion rocked her. Santana felt arms wrap around her. She felt secure.

"I heard that KEI is getting a new exec," Brittany said as she drew her back, to lay against her chest.

Santana snorted, "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources."

Pulling away, Santana stood, lifting the blanket to fold, "What KEI is getting is an inept, inexperienced fool who's out of their league." Laying the folded throw at the end of the couch, "and everyone knows that if it's already hit the rumor mill."

Taking Santana's hand, she guided her to her lap. "I think what people are feeling is cautious optimism." Rubbing Santana's thigh, "it's like when January comes, we know the daylight will be getting longer, even if it's only incremental changes."

"Do they know it's temporary? Keep the company afloat while Paul goes off to find himself again." Santana asked as her manicured fingers enclosed around Brittany's, brushing her thumb across soft skin,

Brittany scrunched her face as she pondered Santana's question, "Yes, some see you as a figurehead. Others are scared you'll upend the system. And others are looking forward to a little shake-up."

"That's not happening. I'm continuity." Santana laughed, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "And I'll be the scapegoat if anything goes wrong."

Brittany raised a hand to caress Santana's face, "Hey, look at me," she murmured, "You're the most awesome person I know."

"You're biased," she cooed as her head fell lazily against Brittany's shoulder to bury her face against her warm skin. "I still don't want you to go."

Warm breath stirred against Brittany's neck. Soft lips grazed her skin. The brush of a tongue as it leisurely made circles on her flesh. The pressure of sucking, gentle nibbles of teeth. "You're tempting."

"You're not interested?" Santana cooed to continue her administrations.

"No, I didn't say that," Brittany said, a gentle movement as a hand cupped around her cheek. Brown eyes met hers, the flicker of long eyelashes, the tease of Santana's tongue as it wetted her top lip. Brittany sighed as arousal warmed her. Santana's soft voice, "It's cold out, mi amor." The enticing memory of their mouths meeting. She drew closer. "It's a long drive." Santana husked. Brittany swallowed, inhaling a breath. "Your bed's cold." She murmured. Brittany exhaled, her hand caressed the curve of her waist, fingers maneuvered hastily beneath her shirt. The heat from smooth skin beneath her palm. "Lonely." Her fingers tingled as they explored the bare silky softness. She inhaled the flowery, fruity aroma of Chardonnay as Santana's lips ghosted across hers. A breath caught in her throat, Brittany's will tumbled, she claimed those lips that teased her. Hot, tongue thrusting, desire. A wanton need fulfilled as Santana's fingers threaded through her hair.

"Bed," Brittany gasped.

"Here," Santana mumbled.

Brittany broke from the kiss.

Santana confused, stared into bright blue eyes, "Wrong couch, living room," She snorted.

"Replace that couch," Brittany replied in mumbled gasps.

"Tomorrow." Santana giggled as her fingers crawled beneath Brittany's hoodie.

Familiarity met frustration. Brittany's unyielding tee as Santana tugged it over her head, only to have the blonde ripped it off to puddle across the room, followed by her bra. Nimble fingers that struggled with a bra clasp that defied release, a peal of combined mirth before it ultimately lay next to the couch. A button that quickly popped from its reinforced hole. Teeth from a zipper that released as it was spread apart. Hands, legs, knees, and feet, wrestled with fabric as they shimmied out of pliable denim, soft cotton, and silky panties to lay together.

Heighten consciousness as electrical currents amped up at mutual awareness when their exposed skin met. The waltz that Brittany's fingers made as she explored Santana's body. Cupped the creamy flesh of luscious full rounded breasts, teased erect nipples and brushed down across caramel skin. Her hand landing on taut, sculpted abs. The indent of her waist as her palm glided over the rounded curve of her hip. Escaping underneath to touch a firm round ass, then down to silky legs. Over to the hidden den of curls between her thighs. Between folds, she encountered the wetness of Santana's arousal.

The seductive whirl of a tango coursed through Santana, at Brittany administrations. The warm wetness of Brittany's mouth as she laid warm kisses on her skin. Or teased with her tongue, or made gentle bites down her neck, across her shoulders. Her hands as they caress and lifted her breasts. The pleasure as Brittany licked around her aureole. Her mouth as it sucked on her erect nipples. Taking her time with each. Her silky soft hair as it fell around her face, tickling her flesh, covering her like a blanket. Quivering of her skin as Brittany's hands made their way down. A trail of butterfly kisses. Moist paths down her chest and stomach. Her fingers as she raked through her mound, sliding down to press against her folds. The delicate softness as she spread her folds. Deft fingers that glided into the deep recesses of Santana's most sensitive spot.

They revealed a captivating longing need for one another. Savored the tastes of salt and sweat. Enhanced by the delicate perfume interlaced with earthy musk of discovery. Wordless silence engulfed them with moans and purrs of joy. Cries of delight. Breathless moments of awe in each other. A crescendo of intense heat as nerve-endings fired. Their senses heightened backs arched. Hips raised. Toes curled. A steady arm across bellies. While intoxicating waves rippled from within. Followed by unbearable sensitive touches. Lungs, gasping for air. The thunderous beat of their hearts pounding in their chests. The taste of themselves as they cleansed fingers with their mouths. Satiated, they lay naked. Entwined in that narrow space, sharing the warmth of each other, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

** Notes**

"So Many Paths" Artist: Little River Band Album: Sleeper Catcher (1978)

"Legs" Artist: ZZ Top Album: Eliminator (1983)

Cariño = Actually googled the word and found like la casa, a gender-neutral term.

For me to write love scenes, result in it all being about mechanics (no, this is not my first published FF). I'm not interested in reading a story that's a lesson in sex education. And why I kept Dave and San's scene short. That said, numerous FF writers do an excellent job with that format. They're able to intertwine the sensual with the physical without making it a lesson or extreme porn. I'm a bit like Kurt, where touch is more meaningful in a scene. Allow me to create my own erotic visual. I leave it up to you, the reader, to decide if I succeeded somewhat or made it merely another reading from a sex-ed class. Nonetheless, I gave it a shot.


	27. Chapter 27 - 100 Bad Days

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Trigger Warnings: Interpretations of Biblical teachings are covered.

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

**Chapter Title:** 100 Bad Days

* * *

**What You Gonna Do? Who You Gonna Tell?**

Dottie exited the elevator, her attention on Zee, who made his escape when the doors opened. Dottie had accepted it. Zee made the breakout part of his morning ritual. Setting Elle down the baby took a few steps on her own, before plopping down on her butt. She lifted Elle back in her arms, Dottie could hear Santana and Zee in the kitchen. She said, a mental crap to herself. Since she found Santana sleeping with Brittany, under a blanket, both naked, on the couch, mornings were awkward. Either Santana had an excuse to leave after covering the formalities of the day, or an uncomfortable silence existed between the two. Zee and Elle filling the void.

"I have a late meeting with Paul today, can you stay beyond six tonight?" Santana asked, setting her coffee cup on the counter. Taking Elle into her arms.

Dottie started to prepare Zee's breakfast, shook the cobwebs from her head, "Uh...yeah, sure," she replied, averting her gaze from her employer. "I have plans for Valentine's Day." She blurted out, "I wanted to leave a little early on Thursday. Is that ok?"

"I guess." Santana frowned with a shrug of her shoulders. She gave Elle a slice of toast from her plate. It hadn't escaped Santana's third-eye that Dottie had something on her mind. She'd been nervous and jumpy since the night Brit had stayed over. "Uhm... hot date?"

"Uh, no. Gabby, from book club, is hosting a single-girls dinner party." Dottie replied, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, "We're planning to watch '500 Days of Summer'."

Santana nodded, "That sounds ... um, fun, I guess."

"I'm looking forward to it. It's been a while since I've celebrated Valentine's Day." Squeezing, her eyes shut, "I mean... Uh..." adjusting her glasses, carrying a cereal bowl to Zee table, "You know, last year we were in Naples, and before that, you and Dave were out."

Santana's eyes flashed as her body tensed, "No, it's time you enjoy the day." She said. Handing Elle back to Dottie, "Uh... Dottie, we need to talk."

A shiver went through Dottie, "About?" setting Elle in her high chair.

"What happened last week." She sighed "with Brittany."

"Look, Santana, what you do in private is your business. I, hmm, I just don't think you should bring it home." She said, reaching for a banana from the fruit basket to peel.

"It wasn't planned, Dottie. We fell asleep." Santana answered candidly.

"That may be Santana. I just think that with everything that Zee and Elle have gone through. Losing their father. Now you're going to work." The nanny flustered, "That finding you, Uhm ... well cuddled up ... um in the nude as well, ... is. Uh ... inappropriate. I mean ..." Dottie stammered. Taking a table knife from drawer to slice the fruit.

"As I said, it wasn't planned."

Ignoring her employer, Dottie sliced the banana, "Now I realize you and Dave had an untraditional ... um, marriage. That you both sought affections outside of your relationship. However, you never brought those um outside relationships home."

Confused, Santana scrunched her face, "Dottie, we invited them to the house. Zee saw Dave and Spencer together. Me and Britt. My birthday party. We hang out together."

"Yes, but he never asked me before." Setting a bowl of sliced banana on Elle's tray, the other on Zee's table.

Santana could feel her spine stiffen at Dottie's words, "What did he ask? What did you tell him?"

"Well, I uh, we've talked about inappropriate touching. And well, I uh used the play doctor analogy. Well, hmm, he wanted to know if you were playing doctor with Brittany." Peeling an orange from the bowl for herself.

Covering her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, "And what did you say?" Santana said, delighted.

"Santana, I hardly think this is funny." she shot back, her eyes flashed with anger, "He's at an impressionable age. I tell him one thing, his grandmother, another, and then he sees you lying with Brittany. And you don't say a word. You don't think I don't see her ... "

Santana narrowed her eyes as she listened, "Which grandmother?"

"Who do you think?" Dottie spat.

"What did she say?"

"She tells him about sinful acts. Uh, beyond the ten commandments."

"Of course she does," a note of contempt crept into her voice "Why even ask!" For a moment, Santana considered her next move, "I'll take care of Karen ... and talk with Zee." Standing up from the chair

"What about Brittany?"

Santana gave Dottie a hasty glance over her shoulder. "Get used to her. She's not going anywhere."

* * *

**We Had To Work A Bit More Hard**

Jesse slammed the truck door shut, adjusting his knit cap, breathing in the crisp cold air into his lungs. "Fuck, I hate winter," he mumbled to himself. Jesse walked around the truck, then picked his way over the rough ground that led to the river. At the edge, he could see the rods in holders on the river ice. Bobbing gently alone like guard sentries. Jesse gingerly stepped onto the ice. Holding his breath, to listen for the sound of ice cracking, when none came, he put his other foot onto the frozen water. With arms raised to balance himself, Jesse made a few tentative small sliding steps forward. Confident that the ice would support his weight, he continued to shuffle forward. The slow pace making him impatient, he lifted his right foot to take a good step forward. Then his left, the right shoe slid forward, his body shifted. The sensation of his butt airborne, his arms spread backward to break his fall he hit the ice, with a thud followed by a sudden crack. He furrowed his brow, alarm bells ringing in his head, as concern grew on his face, he listened. Behind him, he heard Jay and Norm laughing. Twisting his body on the cold surface, he saw the farmers standing at the river's edge.

"What the fuck! I could be in danger here, and you idiots are laughing!" he shouted, not amused.

"The second rule of ice fishin' don't go by yourself, Jesse," Norm shouted back. "Jay broke a branch off this here tree, same time you went down."

"Yeah, you're fine, Jesse. Ice is still plenty thick." Jay added, holding onto the remains of a branch, he tossed to the ground.

Jesse struggled to get back to his feet, arms out once he was upright to steady himself. He watched as the old men shuffled their way across the ice. "You're late!"

"Ya, discussion about the Bucks game against Illinois tomorrow night, over our mornin' coffee at the café," Norm said.

"They're on a winnin' streak. Lost six of there seven games last month." Jay added, "February's been better to 'em."

The three men stood in a triangle a few feet away from each other, "Did you pull anything out of the water yesterday?" squinting his eyes in the bright sunlight.

"Just a shoe. It's in the back of Jay's truck." Norm wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Left it in the bag, like yous told us too," Jay added. "Ya know we're gettin' asked why so many holes in the river? We're drawin' attention and not gettin' much fish."

"Ya, that's not normal. Puttin' the fish back."

"Folks are startin' to think mes and Norm are losin' our minds. Even the wives thinks we're crazy."

"Don't worry about that." Jesse answered, "Let's go see if we got anything this morning." Turning around, his eye caught a bright object near the barren trees. "Is that a boat," he pointed over to the silver shape glistening in the sun.

The farmers turned in the direction Jesse pointed, shading their eyes with their hands. "That's the Becker boy's canoe." Jay answered, "Kid doesn't have the sense God gave him to store or cover it in the winter."

"Just like his dad, doesn't appreciate what he has."

"Looks aluminum too me, it's probably coated anyway." Jesse defended Becker's son, both men he actually liked. "Let's go. It's fuckin' cold out here."

Each man went to different holes augered into the ice, the lines had been extended further into the river. Jay was positive that the water was deeper in front of the bluff, where the mansion stood above. Jesse had pulled his last line up, a catfish fighting for his life, its tail swished, slapping in the air as he tried to carefully remove the hook. "Jesse!" he heard. Turning his head to see who was calling him. "Hang on Jay," the fishhook releasing from the flesh of the fish's mouth. "Happy life, buddy," he muttered as he watched the bullhead slip beneath the water. He rose to shuffle toward Jay, who carefully slid toward him. "Whatcha got Jay?" taking the cloth bag from him. Pulling the gloves from his hands, he dug at the wet string of the slipknot to loosen it. "Got another one here, Jesse," he heard Norm shout. "Bring it over, Norm," he yelled. The knot gave way, he spread the top of the bag apart, "holy fuck," he mumbled as he looked into the large sack. He put the bag under his arm, put his gloves back on, then pulled out a gun's receiver. Turning it over, the serial number glistened in the sun. "Fuck you, Heider," he let out a satisfied yell.

"That good, Jesse?" Norm laughed, trading Jesse's bag for his.

"Jay, here made my day, Norm!" Jesse said as he followed the same process. Looking into the bag, he pulled out the barrel. "No, you both made my day." Jesse, with a broad grin on his rose-colored face. "Grab the poles boys we're done fishin'."

* * *

**No, I Ain't Scared Of You No More.**

Paul sat at his desk, dressed in his usual winter office wear a classic two-piece suit, this one charcoal, matched with a white dress shirt, purple tie, gold cuff links with a diamond. He'd hung up the jacket, through his white shirt, the outlines of a white t-shirt. Santana just behind him as he went through the short term strategies for the upcoming year. "Nothing like last year Santana, mostly equipment upgrades. Marketing initiatives for new products, along with the expansion of additional third-party products. Those folks will squeeze every penny of profit from us or at least try." Glancing over his shoulder, "Donna McHale knows their games, she'll keep an eye on 'em." Sighing from boredom, "One thing PR has been pushing me for, one of the trade rags wants an interview. Not a high priority for me, but you might want to consider it. Up to you. I'd expect some resignations toward the end of summer, but I should be back by then."

"I hope not from my tenure?"

Paul chuckled. "Uh, No. Retirement. Morris and Lynch both turn 65 this year."

Moving the pointer on the screen, he closed out the documents "You still have required diversity and sexual harassment courses to complete. But at least we know all your logins and email work. Emma took care of all your other forms for healthcare, insurance, etc. You'll need to sign them. You already have keys and a badge. My parking spot is yours to use. Of course, you still have yours and Dave's."

Santana laughed. "They're all next to each other."

"Then make it an award for an employee. That's what your use to be." He smiled. "So any more questions before Monday?" closing the laptop, he stowed it in the bag he'd taken from beneath his desk.

"Yeah, there is. But it's not work-related."

Paul arched an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Uhmm, Karen."

A deep frown creased Paul's forehead, "God, now what?"

She drew in a long breath. "Uh, we don't see eye-to-eye on particular world views. She's insistent on a more literal interpretation of the Bible's teachings on say, mmh homosexuality that neither David or I believed in. We didn't want Zee or Elle to be haters of a group, that our friends belong too."

"Burt Hummel's boy, Kurt?"

She nodded, "And Blaine Anderson, too."

Paul's shoulders slumped as he shifted back into his seat. "Santana ... when you ... Uh ... asked Karen to leave the house that night, she called me." smoothing his tie with a hand taking a breath, "I reminded her that we had similar problems with our parents. I went to bat for you. The work you've done for KEI. The parade float. Wade, is it?"

Santana nodded "Unique" she quietly mumbled

"That KEI has employees who represent different ethnicities, religions, etcetera." He said with a dismissive wave, "then I reminded her that her only grandchildren were bi-racial." He clasped his hands together, bring his thumbs to a point. "Uh, I told her," he glanced up at the ceiling, cleared his throat, "that Dave preferred men."

Inwardly, Santana winced, "I'm sorry, what?"

Paul stood reaching into his pocket, he walked over to the credenza, unlocking a drawer with a key he'd pulled out. "You might as well see this. Not that you couldn't have found it on your own." He brought a file over to the desk, laying it down. "Go ahead. Look at it. I'll warn you it's disturbing."

Santana flipped the folder open to read the legal documents. She heard Paul opening the liquor cabinet, liquid poured, the thump of glass on the desk "You paid them off?"

"To protect KEI. You. Zee. Karen. Dave. I didn't see another choice." Paul confessed, taking a drink from his lowball glass. "I'd talk to him about it. He'd promise me he'd stop. I wanted to believe him." taking another gulp to finish off the liquid. "But I knew he wouldn't. Homos can't be cured. What April and Burt tell me."

"Gay. David preferred gay, Paul." Closing the file, she'd read enough.

"You knew?" his eyes possessed a moment of shock, "And you married him anyway?" Paul confused by her admission.

Taking a deep breath, "Our marriage was complicated, Paul. We, um, we didn't want to be rejected by our families. So we came up with this plan, we both got what we wanted. Acceptance." Downing the whiskey in her glass to calm the panic that pulsed through her body. She'd just come out to her father-in-law. "Uh, listen if you want me to leave. Pick someone else to run the company while you're gone. The children and I can leave, save you any embarrassment."

"No, I want my grandchildren ..."

Her body reacted. Santana stood in defiance, "I'll fight you with every penny in my inheritance if you think you can take my children away from me."

"No, sit. Please," Paul sighed heavily, "I'm not that stupid or religious, Santana." he said sincerely, "What you said. Um, we? We didn't want to be rejected?" sitting down in a chair across from her, "So, does that mean you're gay too? I only ask because I know about the stipulations of your trust fund."

"Am I a lesbian or did I marry for money? Yes, to both."

Paul's brows lifted in surprise he sat speechlessly, "I'd never have guessed that about you, Santana. The way you dress?" Paul stumbled for the right word, "Uh, Stylish." He uttered, "Here, I always thought lesbians were feminist Nazis who hated men."

"That's an old school stereotype."

"My Dad wasn't a fan of either." A slight smile crossed his lips as he tried to make light of his categorization. "About the children?"

"If you mean, are they Dave's. I have a paternity test that confirms it. I can ..."

"No, does Zee know? Or will they know?"

"Why I need your help with Karen." "Children need love to succeed," she offered sagely.

* * *

**A Hundred Good Stories Make Me Interesting At Parties**

Blaine laughed. "No, seriously, Hunter swears to me this really happened. He was on a flight between Houston and Minneapolis. Everyone heard this baby whimpering. So the attendants are going from seat to seat, trying to find out where it was coming from. One of them opened the overhead, and there it was wrapped in a blanket."

Baffled, "Isn't that like child neglect or something?" Rachel questioned.

"I asked the same thing, Rachel," Kurt replied. "Hunter said that they had child services waiting for her. The mother claimed she just wanted a quiet place for her baby to sleep."

"I'm surprised Hunter lives in Lima, he's a flight attendant, couldn't he live anywhere?"

"I find that odd too Mercedes, but he says he likes small-town life. Especially since he doesn't work for the Karofsky's anymore." Blaine replied. "Just has the apartment at Adjacent. No roots to speak of."

"Did he ever mention anything weird the Karofsky's did while he worked for them?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah, he does have some stories. Uh, when Dave flew in the mornings, he always wanted a McDonald's big breakfast waiting for him." Blaine snickered. "Or when they fly to away football games, Alastair always has to provide tailgating food."

"Oh, Karen only allows Christan artists to be played over the speakers," Kurt added. "April likes champagne and will change up the flowers she wants depending on the season."

"Paul sent the jet to Seattle, to pick-up a puppy he'd bought," Blaine added.

"Oh, that was a funny story. Hunter said the puppy had a collar and a lead. Otherwise, it had free rein of the cabin. Hunter was certain that the dog would his lift his leg on something."

"No, kennel?"

"It arrived in a kennel. Mercedes, but that wasn't part of the purchase. The pilot happened to have a can of tennis balls in his luggage. Hunter played toss the ball to keep the dog occupied." Kurt replied. "And his leg down."

"No high mile stories?"

"No, Rachel, if they did. And we know it wouldn't be Dave and Santana. Hunter never said. And at least I never asked." Blaine said, "Speaking of which you either of you heard any news on the investigation? Or know how Santana is doing?"

"Haven't y'all heard? Santana is going back to work."

"Say what?"Blaine raised an eyebrow "She doesn't need to do that, does she?" he asked

"Paul is takin' a temporary leave of absence. Santana is steppin' in." Mercedes, knowingly replied, "Which, believe me, ain't goin' over well with some of the older VPs."

"What is she going to do with Fusion?" Kurt said, glancing over to his husband, "I know Tina stepped in to help until after the New Year?"

"She never said anything to you, Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Uh ... No" Blaine shook his head "Not even in an email."

"Don't worry, Tina has become her unofficial assistant." Mercedes chuckled "It's all PM work to her. My girl does that in her sleep."

"Our amateur sleuths Mercedes and Quinn have put their gumshoes on to do a little investigation. Though their efforts haven't come up with anything but interesting theories." Rachel smiled as she spoke of the clandestine spying.

"That's right, we've been so busy since Christmas. Blaine's mother hobbling around after her ice incident. Then her surgery on her foot after the New Year. So, did Brett know anything? " Kurt asked.

"OK, but all three of you have to swear to confidentiality." Mercedes watched as Rachel zipped her fingers across her lips. Blaine crossed his heart. Kurt raised four digits, Blaine reaching over to bend his pinky finger over to the boy scouts hand oath. "Brett knows something about the vandalism."

"That's great news, Cedes. Have you told the police?" Blaine hunched over the table to be closer to hear.

"No, here's the thing, Brett did it. He was paid to vandalize the car." Mercedes spoke in a whisper.

But why haven't you taken that information to the police?" Blaine's astonished that vital evidence was being withheld from the police. "That's essential information. I mean, he might know something else?"

Mercedes let out a defeated sigh, "Yeah, well, he's got a room full of marijuana plants growing in his house. Plus, Dani's informants, tell her that the police are on the shady side. Whatever we report will get lost."

"OK, we find an honest one," Blaine replied, his natural optimism crept into his voice, "Lima has to have at least one. Jesse?"

"Jesse is a county sheriff. And that does give him jurisdiction. But, they tend to try to play nice with the city police. Same team and all. And to be honest, Jesse seems to be more interested in laying the blame on Santana or someone in the family." Rachel added, "At least it seemed that way when I spoke to him. He wasn't interested in the vandalism or the pictures."

"As far as I'm concerned, Brett couldn't have pulled the trigger." Kurt reiterated. "True, he may know something, but Brett's is not a murder, even accidentally."

"Believe it or not, I agree with you, Kurt." Mercedes replied, "Anyway, Brett mows the lawn at Adjacent. Over the summer, he befriended a guy, name of Amph. He seemed to know a lot about the weather. Looked like a quarterback. And asked questions about KEI and the house."

"What does look like a quarterback mean. They come in all shapes and sizes, among other things." Blaine asked.

"True, Sam, Spencer, and Finn were all quarterbacks in high school," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, we kinda dis'ed that comment too. Besides, Brittany got the idea to check the KEI employees who live at Adjacent or left the company."

"Anything useful, Mercedes?"

"We came up with four guys, three left for legit reasons. One was fired for stealin'. Two for personal reasons the fourth, a Mark Johnson, Jake remembers him, said he just quit."

"Mark Johnson, that name rings a bell," Blaine replied, closing his eyes to think.

"Aside from the sexual innuendo of a johnson? It's a generic name, Blaine. Probably a few in town, even more in the state." Kurt said.

"Brittany thought Amph could be a pilot. Or Amph could be an acronym. The girl likes word and math games. That could be her weird brain working overtime."

Blaine mumbled to himself, "Amph. Amph. AMF." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. "My uncle CJ was a radioman or something in the Navy. He'd served in Desert Storm. He'd tell Coop and me stories when we were little." He said as he typed on his phone. Within a few minutes, he showed those around the table his uncle's response, 'AMF – Adios Mother Fucker.'

"So, not a name. And not necessarily a pilot, but someone with military experience?" Rachel questioned.

"Or works at an airport," Mercedes answered.

* * *

**Do Your Thing It Goes Like This**

"Is Tia Britty coming over?" Zee asked as he maneuvered a submarine under his bathwater, holding it down to watch it pop back up when he let it go.

"Did she tell you could call her Britty?" Santana asked as she lifted Elle out of the water, standing her up on a towel she had on the floor, "Standup baby girl." Her hands near the baby's waist in case she went down. Elle stood protesting as her mother gently dried her off.

"Yep, She told me she liked it."

It's a little late for her to come over tonight. But she'll be here tomorrow for Valentine's Day. Is that ok?"

"I guess. Will Britty bring LT?"

Santana smile at the question, "Uh, no. I think LT has a date." Laying Elle down on dry towels to put her diaper on.

"Cats don't date, Mami! You're silly."

"How do you know they don't?" she asked, setting Elle up to crawl around the bathroom while she went over to Zee. Kicking the towels toward the tub so Elle wouldn't slip. "Come on, wash your hair" Santana squirted a dab of shampoo on Zee's head.

"Ah, that's cold!" he screamed. Putting his hands up to his head, rubbing the shampoo into his hair. Santana dabbed toothpaste into Elle's toothbrush to clean her 4 front teeth. Wiping the paste from her mouth with a cloth. "Are you done, Mijo?" Zee nodded. "Wait while I get Elle in her jammies. Then we'll rinse."

"Dottie is faster. Elle gets her own bath."

"Well, this is how it is tonight," Santana replied, slipping one of Elle's feet into her pink footed pajamas decorated with panda bears.

"Daddy could give me a bath. When he comes back." Zee replied, sliding down to the back end of the tub to retrieve a boat.

"Zee we talked about that, Daddy is in heaven. Baby, he's not coming back." Zipping the pajamas up.

"Yes, he is. Jesus came back," he challenged his mother.

"Mijo," she sighed. "Jesus lives in heaven. Where Daddy is." She explained in a calm voice. "Remember the story about the balloon?"

Zee lowered his head while he lined up his toys on the tub's edge, "Wash the soap out of my hair, Mami," he whimpered.

Santana stood over Elle's crib. Rubbing the infant's tummy, Elle giggled, "How can you be mine, you're always happy." Placing the pacifier in Elle's mouth, the baby immediately wrapping her mouth around it to suck. "How would you like your own room? Maybe we move you into the little office around the corner. You'd still be near me. Maybe we could put a rainbow on the wall or a unicorn?" with a playful laugh "Or a sloth, like Brooke. Would you like that?" she stopped rubbing Elle's tummy as she watched her daughter's eyes become heavy. "You dream about it. Ti amo."

Santana walked into Zee's room. She bit her bottom lip to not laugh. Zee's pajama selection for the night was Spiderman bottoms, a Buzz Lightyear top, around his neck hung a Batman cape. On impulse, she called his name, followed by a picture with her phone. "Come on, Mijo, into bed." Pulling down the Cars comforter and sheets. Zee climbed on to his bed. "No story tonight?" Santana asked as she stroked his damp hair.

Zee violently shook his head, "No, Nana said my books are wrong."

"You know something?" sitting down next to her son. Untying the cape from around his neck.

Zee responded with another shake of his head,

"Your Nana and I don't always agree." A cold shiver ran up Santana's spine. She'd spent parts of her day thinking about how to have this conversation. Another part hoping to avoid it. She wished Dave were here, she could pass the buck like they'd done with each other during Zee's why phase. "Um, people don't always agree, and that's OK." Wanting to illustrate her point, "Like when you and Christopher didn't agree at Christmas over your toys."

"But those were my toys. Christopher wasn't playing fair." Zee replied boldly.

"No, but he was your guest, so you should share. Otherwise, he won't want to share with you or invite you over to play."

"His toys are shit," Zee shouted.

"Hey, language." She immediately replied, using her stern mom voice.

The toddler mumbled, "Sorry."

Exhaling a breath, "Christopher's toys aren't bad. They're just different toys than what you have." Wrapping her arm around her son, drawing him closer.

"He doesn't have a Jeep or robot I do."

"That's right, he doesn't. Christopher likes football, soccer, and baseball. Except you both have bikes, Legos, and superheroes. So, you both have the same toys you like to play with and different toys too." She fairly explained.

"OK." He shrugged, understanding the simplicity of the comparison

A gasp of relief slipped past her lips, she continued, "It's like Nana, and I want you to have books, yet, we don't agree on what those books should be about. Nana wants you to have books that teach you about the Bible, where I want you to have books that cover diversity." A puzzled expression on her son's face, "Um ... diversity means people are different, but we shouldn't reject them because of those differences."

"The Bible is wrong?" he questioned

"Uh ... No. No. No. The Bible isn't wrong, it teaches us a lot about forgiveness and to love each other, but some of the things it says aren't relevant anymore." Another confused look on Zee's face, "Uh ... relevant, um, it means not connected to how we live now."

"How?"

"Uh, well, for example. Your Tio Kurt and Tio Blaine are both men or Tia Quinn, and Tia Rachel are both women, they loved each other enough that they married to create a family. And that's OK. But the Bible tells you that only a man and woman can marry to create a family. As Daddy and I did."

"Why?" he asked, confused by what he knew and what his Nana's book said.

"Uh, because it was a different time, where men and women had specific jobs in a family. And different beliefs about the world they lived in," she replied, feeling she was unqualified to explain the Bible. "Uh, the world was more dangerous. People didn't understand why things happened." She said cautiously, "The point I'm trying to make Mijo is that we love Kurt and Blaine and Quinn and Rachel because they're part of our family. And Jake, Rachel, and Puck are our family too, even though they worship differently than us. Same for Tina, Mercedes, and Mike, we love them also even though the color of their skin is different. And like Tio Jake, you're different too. I'm Hispanic, and your daddy was white, you're a mix of two races or cultures. Daddy and I didn't let that stop us from loving each other and making you and Elle." "Do you understand?"

"You and Daddy love each other." His voice concealed a need for validation.

"Yes, we did, Mijo." A lie she'd take to her grave for her children. Or a truth she'd deny until her last breath? No, this wasn't the time to dwell on regrets or lost opportunities. Someday, she'd have to make peace with her inner turmoil. "Now daddy is in heaven, and he would want me to find someone else to love as I loved him. And that person I love won't be a man, it will be a woman. Like Brittany."

"I'm not going to get a Daddy? Sean has two daddies."

Santana had to think for a minute, running down a mental list of parents she'd meet at Zee's daycare, "No, Mami won't marry another man like Sean's mama did."

* * *

**Notes:**

'100 Bad Days', Artist: AJR, Album: Neotheater (2019) Songwriters: Adam Brett Metzger / Jack Evan Metzger / Ryan Metzger

Depth of the river, more a guess.

The Bible contains abstract concepts of faith that a four-year-old may or may not understand. Narrowed it down to ideas that Zee would understand and what Santana wants to emphasize. Zee's understanding of the resurrection could be why he thinks Dave will come back, but releasing a balloon to the sky doesn't imply it returns to him. And the idea came from 'The Memory Box: A Book About Grief' (2017) – by Joanna Rowland (Author), Thea Baker (Illustrator)

Yes, I excluded body observation (i.e., Millie Rose or Lauren) or Artie's disability as examples. My choice was to stick with specific cultural differences that have been historically singled out.


	28. Chapter 28 - Out There Somewhere

I hope everyone is having or has had a good holiday season. Probably my last update for 2019.

Taking time to read any fanfiction is a personal choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Trigger Warnings:

All wordsmithing errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

Jesse's scene is Feb 13, the others take place on Valentine's Day.

**Chapter Title: I Know You're Out There Somewhere**

* * *

**I Know I'll Find You Somehow**

(~~Feb 13~~)

Jesse's hands clutched the edge of the stainless-steel table as he leaned forward. Impatiently eyeing the forensic investigator as he examined each article, Jesse had pulled from the river. "Well?"

Thad glanced up at the officer, clearing his throat. "You've got a Columbia black mid-calf hiking boot, which can easily be purchased off of Amazon. The only distinguishing features, no treadwear to speak off, and the guy wears an average shoe size. Same for the glove, it's new and barely used."

"Can't you determine the guy's height with the shoe?"

Nah, there's a general formula, but you line up six guys all the same height. They'll have different shoe sizes." Hooking a bag with his pen, "Found some mud in the bag, plus the rocks could send it to the geology department at the university to do an analysis." Shaking his head, "That won't tell you much, not a lot of soil variation in the county. It could be river sludge that seeped in." He picked up a rock tossing it in his gloved hand. "The rock isn't smooth, so probably not from the riverbed." Setting the object back down on the table, "Again not a lot of variation in the county."

"Screw that, what about the gun?" Jesse said

"Oh, well, it's a high power semi-automatic. At least all the pieces belong to a semi. Does it belong to the same weapon? It's easy to purchase parts on the internet to assemble a rifle of this type."

Jesse let out a deep sigh "So nothing? Even the number and barrel?"

"No, The barrel, we can test to the striations left on the bullet."

Jesse throwing his arms up. "Finally, we have something! And the serial number?"

"It's a common weapon, Jesse," Thad responded realistically. "At least 20 manufacturers. And if it's a kit. That's another rabbit hole."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Can't the serial number be traced back to the wholesaler if you can identify the manufacturer first."

Thad grinned, picking up the gun's receiver to examine the number under the lighted magnifying glass. "Let's see if the serial number has any clues." Titling the receiver back and forth under the light, "The question is, are the ones and zeros alpha characters or numerics or a combination?"

"I'm not feeling confident here, Thad. Aren't you the county's expert?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Thad snorted, "If being the only forensic arms investigator in the county makes me an expert, then yes, I am." Pausing for a breath, "Except most of the shooting here are gun owners being careless. ... Literally, guys shooting themselves in the foot. Not murder with an AR-15."

"How long will this take?" a flicker of irritation and impatience shone in Jesse's eyes.

"We can expedite the barrel testing. I'll have to set up a target at the range to stop the bullet. A water tank won't work." The scientist paused to plotted out his plans. "Send it down to Columbus, they have the microscope." He mumbled to himself, "If it matches, then we try to narrow down a manufacturer." Setting the receiver back on the table. "If everything falls in line, maybe six weeks."

"That long?" Jesse let out a deep sigh, "How about prints?"

"Possibly." He answered skeptically. "Water dissolves eccrine. However, if the prints are sebaceous." Thad held his fist up to his mouth, his forehead puckered in thought.

"What?" Jesse puzzled by Thad's comment, "You lost me."

"Oil and water don't mix. Sebaceous." he gave a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "Eccrine is sweat, which quickly dissolves in water.

"Right. I knew that." Jesse replied, swiping his palm across his hair.

"FBI lab has used cyanoacrylate fuming to pull latent prints off metal that's been in cold, stagnant water up to 70 days."

"Cy-arc-a-late? C'mon man, use plain English, please." A sliver of annoyance in Jesse's voice.

"Cyanoacrylate. You know, superglue." Thad replied self-confidently, "Anyway, it'd be tricky. Probably only one shot at it."

Trying his best to remain civil. "How long?" he said

"Pulling the print, not long, provided we calculate the testing variables right the first time. Then find a match."

"You can do that, right?" Jesse asked, feeling more optimistic.

"Sure," Thad looked Jesse straight in the eyes, "But your guy might not be in the system."

* * *

**I Can Feel You Getting Near**

(~~Feb 14~~)

Quinn's head fell down toward her shoulder, her eyes popped open from the sudden motion. With her index finger and thumb, she rubbed the sleepiness out of eyes. Looking up, she saw the credits for The Late Late Show with James Corden rolling across the TV screen. A knock on the door, she mumbled "finally" to herself. Quinn turned the TV off with the remote. Rising she went to the door, moving the curtain, she opened the door to her guest.

"What took you so long?" she asked, moving to the side to let the woman in.

"JBI froze his nose to the freezer wall again. Had to fill out a safety incident report." Lauren snorted. "No, Not true, I wish. He crashed the forklift. JBI's fourth try to pass the driver's test. Sufficient to say he failed." Handing Quinn a cup of coffee, "Don't worry, it's decaf."

Taking the cup, she watched as Lauren made herself comfortable on the couch.

Taking a sip from the cup, "God, what's in this?" Quinn, her face scrunched, asked.

"Oh, I cooled it down with Kahlúa and Absolut. Thought it would hide the bitterness of the decaf. Don't like it?"

Quinn shook her head, sitting down in the chair. "No, it's fine." Pulling feet under her "It's VD day, why aren't you at Puck's?"

"I deemed his candy inadequate, he's pouting." Taking a sip from her cup, "He did get props for scoring tickets to the NCAA Wrestling Championships, in Pittsburgh next month." Taking a breath, "But the small bag of Sweet & Sour Gummy candies he bought at Menards, doesn't cut it." Lauren said, shaking her head. "What can I say, the door to my candied heart is a revolving one."

Quinn breathed a quiet laugh behind her smile, "Ah, so you decided you needed some girl time to discuss Puck's romantic inadequacies as a lover?"

"Uh, no," she chortled. "Actually, I heard the Turtle Dump gang are asking questions about former employees."

"I'm sorry, who?" Quinn raised an eyebrow in amusement

"The Turtle Dump gang. Cedes is chocolate. Dani is caramel. You're the vanilla ice cream. And Brittany is the nut."

Quinn snorted, "You're terrible."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Yeah, well, you know I keep it real. So, former employees? Who and when?"

Taking a sip from her coffee, licking her lips, "Why should I trust you?"

"No reason, too. But if you want to know what I do, you will."

"Fair enough, Del Schumacher?" Quinn asked, her face showing signs of weariness from the early morning hour.

Lauren grunted, adjusting her glasses. "Yeah, harmless. Textbook hoarder. He tried to steal materials that were being stored for the water project. Sam caught him. Told Dani, who nailed him." she drew a deep, harsh breath "KEI didn't press charges, just banned him from being hired again is what I've heard." she added her face wrinkled in disgust, "Who else?"

"Uh," Quinn yawned, "Aaron McGovern?"

"Ah, Aaron. Worked for Lavender. Of course, that would drive anyone bat shit crazy. But no, Aaron was asked to leave."

Quinn's brows lifted with sudden interest, "Really, by who?"

"HR. There was a sexual harassment complaint against him. Rumor had it it was Sugar." Lauren remarked with a scornful tilt of her nose, "I tend not to believe that myself. My money is on Bob Surette." Her eyes narrowed in thought, "Aaron always seemed a little light in his loafers if you know what I mean." Pausing for a breath, she took a sip from her coffee. "It seems to me Paul used some connection he had in Iowa to get Aaron a job, making Captain Crunch. Next?"

"What about Pat Scholl?" Quinn asked, bending her elbow to rest on the chair's arm with a hand to her forehead.

"Pat worked in brand management. He was cozy with Dave. Golf partners, I think." Lauren paused to take a sip of coffee "His mom has Alzheimer's, moved back home to take care of her." She said with sincerity in her voice. "Rumor on Pat was he'd gotten a sexual harassment complaint filed against him too. But that died a quick death after he let be known about his mother."

"How about Mark Johnson?"

Lauren gave a brusque laugh, "That dude was wack!" she said scornfully, "Apparently, a referral from Karen. To be nice, Dave would have lunch with him now and then. You know, whatever!" she said with a hint of mockery, "Anyway, Mark liked to brag about how close he was with the Karofsky family. He'd tell us that Dave and him prayed together." Her breath caught, "What's weird, he had no clue Dave was married." Quinn saw scorn flash across Lauren's face "That's kinda significant in my book. Don't think a husband or a mother-in-law would overlook."

"Yeah, I see where it's odd Karen wouldn't have told Mark about Dave's family. If they were close. Didn't Dave have pictures in his office?"

"Actually, do my best to avoid offices. I got enough management problems dealing with Puck's business if you know what I mean." she snickered.

Quinn combed her fingers through her hair. "So what happened to him?" she asked.

Lauren took in a deep breath as she thought, "Last I heard he was over at BC doing insurance audits. Now how he got from checking freezer temperature to auditing health care records, I have no clue." She said, shaking the paper cup in her hand to determine what remained of her coffee, "Nobody was sad to see him go."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Lima Heights Adjacent." Lauren paused, seeing Quinn nod, "His shit hit the fan when he saw Santana walk into Dave's office above the floor. After that, he got all weird." Taking a sip of her coffee, "Who else?"

"Define weird after he saw San?"

"Oh, he thought she was an immigrant from Mexico. So, he flipped from preachin' Jesus to ranting how immigrants are destroying America. Typical right-wing conservative shit. Like, we aren't a country of immigrants. Yeah. Right."

"Huh, Dani never mentioned that," Quinn mumbled in thought.

Lauren shook her head, "Nah, she wouldn't. Remember, I covered for the day shift QA while she was out on sick leave? That was right before Santana went on maternity leave down south." Pausing for a breath, "Anybody else on your list?"

Quinn slowly shook her head and smiled, "That's it." Still thinking about Lauren's previous comment.

For a moment, Lauren pondered whether to bring up other men she knew from either gossip or Puck. Or avoid dragging possibly innocent men into a naïve amateurish attempt to solve a murder. She had to admit her Kindle was stocked full of murder mysteries and international intrigue thrillers. Even the shitty authors who she enjoyed picking apart their premise and methods. With a deep sigh, "Hunter isn't on the list?" Lauren asked the blonde across from her.

Quinn looked up at Lauren with a slight surprise in her eyes, "Cedes boss? Hunter?"

Shaking her head, "No, not Homer Hunter." She said, exhaling a deep breath, "I'm talking Hunter Clarington." Lauren blurted out the man she suspected.

"Hunter? Wasn't he part of their flight crew?" Quinn exclaimed, surprised at the mention of the flight attendant who'd been booted out of the USAF Academy in Colorado Springs.

"Yeah, but he and Dave were chummy," Lauren said with a half-shrug. "Figured they're members of the mile-high club." Finishing off her coffee.

Quinn removed the lid from her coffee, to bury her nose in her cup, avoiding Laurens eyes as she thought about Hunter as a possible murderer. "Let me ask you this, what do you know of Sebastian Smythe?" she asked, remembering what Rachel had mentioned.

"Yeah," She snorted, "Jake tells me that the boys like him cos he's got a big cock." Lauren answered, then paused, "What I've heard is he has a vice grip on Paul Karofsky's balls."

Quinn looked Lauren straight in the eyes, "What?" Since when?" she said.

"Since Daddy Smythe, became State Attorney. He handed the file over to junior."

"So how did Jesse know to call Sebastian to ID Dave's body? Jesse doesn't run in the same circles as Dave and Sebastian."

"D'uh as a Sheriff's deputy, Jesse's a process server." Lauren snorted. "Jesse knows most of the lawyers in the county and their more prominent clients."

* * *

**In The Darkness, I'll Be There.**

"_Slide over," Dave motioned with his hand as he slipped off his shoes._

"_What are you doing?" Santana raised a hand in protest, her eyes lit with annoyance_

"_I'm gonna lay down with you." he grinned and shrugged a shoulder at her._

"_Dave, we're in a hospital. I'm pretty sure that's not allowed."_

"_We're in maternity. If they, bitch let'em. Our family's generous donations will dwindle to pennies." _

_Santana, a slight grimace on her face, scooted over, careful to keep a steady arm around the bundle she held as Dave laid down next to her. "There are you happy now?" she asked, feeling his arm above her head._

"_Zavier," he said, touching his son's tiny chest, to pull his blanket down, "that's what you want to call him? Not DJ junior? Or Gronk Karofsky?"_

_A slight laugh escaped her lips, "You name your dog Gronk, not your son."_

"_He's beautiful, Santana." Dave cooed affectionately, "Thank you. I mean it. He's perfect." The tiny human shuddered, letting out a small cry as his father's finger touched his hand. Dave's voice softened a little, "You could have said no. But you didn't." _

_Something in his voice made her look up, "He's yours too." she said, they smiled at one another._

_"Yeah, but you did all the work. You could've handed me a cup and told me to get lost," Dave spoke the words in a barely audible voice._

"_I'll keep that in mind."__ she snipped, pausing for a breath, looking back down at the infant in her arms. An uneasiness creeping into her voice. "Aren't you scared Dave, we'll mess him up somehow?" _

_Dave kissed her, his warm breath against her temple, "I'm confident you won't." He whispered before rolling off the bed while the nurse grumbled at him. _

Santana's eyes opened. The pre-dawn light hung in the room. She lay on her side, toward what was Dave's half of the bed. A shape made from the shadows cast a ghostly figure on the bed. It was one she'd seen a hundred times before. Dave sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her, as he let the sleepiness leave his body to start his day. The light shifted, changing the contrast and brightness of the shadows. He was gone.

A slight smile came to her face as she recalled her dream. It wasn't a nightmare, not even a bad dream. Sitting up, she slid her hands over her hair to pull it back, letting it go to cascade around her face. The last one had been the trip to Mexico that Paul had given them when he found out they never went on a honeymoon. The waiter speaking Spanish to Dave. Dave, out of his comfort zone, stumbling over words, she'd had ordered for them. Dave, embarrassed, had replied, "Yeah, whatever she said." When the waiter left, Dave raised his eyes and smiled at her, a look of admiration in his face.

Another dream when Dave came home early last summer. She had been in the pool with Zee. Zee crying for Daddy to join him in the pool. Dave removed his shirt, shoes, belt, emptied his pockets while he playfully talked to Zee. She'd grabbed Zee, drew him closer, knowing Dave would enter the pool cannonball style. Which he did, to screams of laughter from Zee. When Dave rose from the water, he sandwiched Zee between them. She'd chastised Dave for ruining a good pair of khakis. "C'mon, it brought your dimples out." He said as he gave her cheek a playful pinch.

In the weeks since the funeral, Santana had a handful of those dreams. The visions had been vivid memories. All very real. The odor of the chlorine in the water. The whiff of spices from food at the restaurant. Zee's new baby smell. The vibrant color of their clothing that day, Dave's Toucan shirt. Her yellow off the shoulder dress. The soft blue of the baby blanket. The sensation of pool water spraying on her and Zee. The dip of the mattress as Dave joined her bed. She remembered the warmth in her face at his touch. His smile in affectionate amusement.

Unlike the night of his death. That first night had been violent, brutal, intense. Dave laid out in a cold open field alone as people drove by. Blood spewing from his chest. Country music of trucks, beer, good old boys. The dogs sniffing at his body. Helplessness. The guilt of not being there. Her selfishness at wanting to escape his questions, constant monitoring. Her anger she felt over the table when she looked at him on Thanksgiving day. She remembered Brittany tenderly rubbing her sternum with her balled-up fist to wake her. Asking her if she were OK. The feel of Brittany's fingers stroking her hair. Their hands locked together across the back of Zee, who laid between them. Falling back to sleep, secured by Brittany's soothing touch.

Now Dave came to her peaceful in dreams. Dave was reassuring her he was OK. Speaking to her of his trust in her. Reminders of the fun they'd shared. The respect he had of her. He wanted her to move forward. The choices she was making were OK with him. At least that was her interpretation of all but one dream.

It had become a recurring dream. It hadn't been as vivid, even though it stayed with Santana after she woke. But the vision never lasted long. Dave was with a group of men. Their faces blurred, he kept patting the back of one man. There were slight changes each time. The location of the dream. The bar. The pool. The airport. Another change was that not all the faces were blurred out. She'd seen Jacob Ben Israel. Another Jesse. Even Stoner Brett. Yet Santana had never seen Brett at the airport. Jesse beside their pool. Or Jacob at Scandals. And none had ever been invited to her home. None were part of her social circle. The only time she ran into JBI was at a KEI sponsored event. Even then, she'd ignore him unless he said hello to Dave. Jesse the one time he'd pulled her over. When she called about the investigation, it was a Detective Heider she spoke to. If she needed weed, she went to Mack.

It bothered her that she didn't understand the message. Even if she spoke to someone about her dream, they'd probably associate it with anxiety. Having a dead man talk to her in her nightly imagination now seemed irrational. She'd never heard of anyone having the same experiences. Yet there was an uneasiness about the dream. It was a vague, cryptic message that left a hollow feeling at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**My Arms Will Close Around You**

Brittany, inside the garage, walked around Santana's SUV, glancing back her car hidden by the larger vehicle, she dropped her keys in her purse. Readjusting both the handbag and backpack over her shoulder. Moving the McDonalds sacks to her left hand, she typed in the code for the door. Inside she heard the distant noise of Zee playing over the intercom. "Santana," she called out as she came around the stairs into the breakfast area, setting the sacks on the kitchen counter, then dropping her bags on the table. Putting the paper cup basket in the frig.

Santana's voice came over the intercom "Upstairs, in my bedroom."

Brittany smiled a little as she thought of Santana's invite to her bedroom. "I'm coming," she yelled as she raced up the back stairs two at a time. Down the gallery, then through the hallway past Zee's room, a storage room, and finally to the sitting area of the master suite. "Where are you?" she yelled out.

"The office in the back," she heard Santana's voice.

Brittany's shoulders slumped as she turned toward Santana's voice, "You know it would be easy to get 10,000 steps without ever leaving this house." She yelled back as she made her way to the office. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Santana turned as she felt Brittany's arm go around her waist, "Deciding how I want to decorate Elle's new bedroom." She replied with a peck to Brittany's lips. "It's time to move her out of mine."

"You don't sound too excited?"

"I'm not. But in a house this big, it's kinda weird for her not to have her own room by now." She paused, "Actually, sorta creepy."

Brittany's mouth turned into a smile, "You're not a creepier, San." She gave an encouraging squeeze to Santana's shoulders. Deciding not to add 'maybe a little overprotective' to her assessment. "So what are you thinking? Princesses? Unicorns? Rainbows?"

Santana snorted, "No, no princesses. I was thinking of zoo animals like Madagascar. Something more colorful. Amazon has wall decals."

"Admit it, you just don't like the color pink. And a princess wears pink, and so do unicorns."

"OK, you win," she answered with a soft laugh. "I just have issues with princesses as role models. Running off with a stranger. Needing a rescuer. Gullibility." Shrugging her shoulders, "yes, at some point, I'll cave if that's what Elle wants, but right now, I'm making those decisions."

"I would argue that is true of the original Disney princesses, but the newer ones are more independent and are risk-takers." Brittany bit at her bottom lip "Our first role models aren't necessarily princesses, there are mothers and the women in our family. And what I see is Elle having plenty of those in her life."

"When Elle has watched the movies fifty million times, and it's her choice, I'll cave then. Right now, she's still my baby."

Brittany understood this wasn't her debate to argue the pros or her choice to make. "You sound tired. Busy day?" turning Santana to face her, the weariness evident in her eyes.

"Uhmmm, short night. Then Zee's Valentine's Day party at daycare." She let out a sigh, "Oh, he made you Valentine. And he brought home a cookie that he decorated for you." Santana blushed, and her eyes were downcast for a moment. "And I have a Valentine Day present for you too ... " she smiled as if reading Brittany's thoughts, "but it's not what you think."

"Then I think," Brittany said, drawing Santana into her arms, "we need to go downstairs, have our Happy meals, then share our Valentines."

Brittany helped Santana with the children, retrieving Zee from his playroom. At the same time, Santana caught Elle, making her first attempt at climbing out of her playpen. At the table, Zee munched on his Happy Meal while telling Brittany of his day. Elle tried her first French fry, which Brittany found surprising. Santana waving it off as too much salt. She also made her first attempt at sucking a chocolate milkshake through a straw. Thankfully she didn't experience brain freeze, the shakes having melted down a little from the ambient heat of the car and warmth of hands around the cup. Brittany helped Zee with his bath, while Santana took care of Elle's. While Zee put on his pajamas, Brittany stepped out into the hallway to go check on Santana. Only to see Elle walking toward her, her baby gait still unsteady, but being helped along by her mother. "Oh, my God, she's walking," Brittany exclaimed.

Santana grinned up at her. "I know. She had me a little worried. Zee was walking like this before his first birthday. But in the last few days, she's mastered it. She'll catch up to your 10,000 steps soon."

"Steps? She'll be out running me pretty soon." She said with a playful wink, "And dancing."

Santana swept her eyes up and down Brittany's body, "I doubt if she'll have your long legs to outrun or out dance you." She smiled. Letting go of Elle to watch her totter into Zee's room.

From the back, Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder, placed her hand on each "But I've danced with her mother, I'm pretty sure she'll be just as good if not better." She whispered.

"Yeah, you forget, her father couldn't." She snorted. "She has a 50/50 chance at dancing even with lessons." She paused to breathe, "But I'm willing to pay for professional dance instructors to help her along. One in particular." she said, resting her head back against Brittany's shoulder.

"Mami, I want to read this!" Zee shouted, handing a book to Santana.

Taking the book, she turned it over in her hands, "Green Eggs and Ham! You can read this?"

Zee nodded, "Dottie showed me how." He answered enthusiastically.

Santana chuckled, glancing back at Brittany "This could take a while if you want to go downstairs."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

**And Protect You With The Truth**

Brittany and Santana sat on the family room couch, on the coffee table, a bottle of champagne chilling in the pail along with two champagne flutes. An empty plate that had once held Tiramisu between the glasses. Brittany wrist now graced with a gold infinity bracelet from Cartier's. Around Santana's neck a silver infinite necklace from Jared's.

"I get mine being a tissue paper stained glass heart, but did he say why your's is round?" Santana asked as she examined Zee's valentine's gift to her.

Brittany flipping over the paper in her hand, "He told me that I showed him how to do a cartwheel and wheels are round. I appreciated both his sentiment and logic."

"He's a clever little guy I'll give him that, but his reading skills need some work." She laughed.

"Oh, C'mon, San. He told us a story that was pretty faithful to the book, and he did recognize a few sentences."

"Yeah, he did get the essence of the story right. But it was mostly just repeating words he'd heard before like "I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-Am." She laughed, "That isn't reading. That memorization."

"That's how we all start to read in first grade, recognizing simple words. And for a little guy who hasn't started school, I was impressed."

"Are you saying my son is a genius?"

"I suppose I could show him a few complex algebraic problems to see if he's able to solve them." Brittany's eyes dwelt on her lips as she spoke

"No, I can only deal with one genius at a time," Santana answered with a soft laugh, "You're staring."

"You're beautiful. Even when you're tired. Do you know that?" Brittany asked, her voice a bare whisper in the room.

Santana felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks, reaching out a hand to brush a lock of long hair away from Brittany's face. Letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "So are you." She purred.

Brittany moved her hand from Santana's arm over to the back of her neck, then kissed her lightly on her lips. Breaking away, their foreheads touching, "What's wrong? And I don't mean CEO mom wrong, something is bothering you, Santana." She asked.

A deep sigh escaped Santana's lips, "It's silly." She paused, "Well, not all of it."

"So, tell me." Brittany realized it sounded more like a demand, then she meant, "If you want too."

"Uhmmm were to start," she muttered, "Uh, you remember the one dream I had, that night I found out ..." her hands fidgeted in her lap.

"Yeah, in Naples. Have you had more?" Brittany asked in a soothing voice.

Santana turned her face away. "They're actually not bad dreams. But yeah, Dave is in my dreams."

"How so." Taking one of Santana's hands in hers to ease the nervousness, she felt radiating from the woman next to her. "Can you tell me?"

"Uhmm," that comforting ability Brittany to ease her by a simple touch. She could feel her heart go from rapid to a smooth beat. The knot in her stomach loosen. "They're more moments we shared. Uhmmm intimate moments," her eyes flashed to Brittany's face "uh not sexual. Like" she gave a half shrug as she smiled, "Zee's birth. Moving from the city to our condo in Lima to this house. A vacation. Silly stuff."

Brittany paused, she drew Santana up next to her to let her head rested below her shoulder "Mom told me when her maternal grandmother died. Mom was still a teenager and very close to her. That, for a year or so, she could occasionally hear Grandma DeVos call out her name. Then it just stopped." Pausing to breath, "Mom believed it was grandma telling her to think about something. And when it stopped, Mom thought she'd learned what Grandma wanted her too."

"They were messages?"

"No, not in the sense words of wisdom, just she'd hear her name when she had to decide which path to follow." Brittany bit on her bottom lip, "Santana, Dave's death was unexpected and violent. Add that to the ... the complicated relationship you two had, you've never really explored your feelings about it. Maybe that's part of the dream."

Santana snorted, "Internally, I've been a mixed bag of anger, regret, guilt." She hesitated, with a deep sigh, "Love." She reached up to wipe a tear from her face, "I uh ... I uh ... I don't know Brittany. Sometimes I don't know how I get through the day without exploding."

"And that's what Dave is telling you, don't be angry. Don't regret it. And there isn't anything to be guilty over. And the love you two shared may not have been the romantic love between a couple, but even their love changes over time. Let it go."

"Let it be?"

"Paul McCartney said it well. Acceptance. That bad things happen. But don't close out all the good things yet to happen."

"My other dream, though, that one is different. I can't make out meaning to it."

"What happens?"

"Nothing really. Dave is just standing with a group of men whose faces I can't see. Well, I take that back, Jesse, JBI, and Stoner Brett I've seen but not at once. Dave always has his hand resting on one man's shoulder."

Brittany's ears perked up at the mention of Brett. "Did you socialize with them?"

"No, we didn't. Dave went to school with all of them like Puck and Finn. But to the best of my knowledge, he never was best friends with any of the three. I had casual encounters with all three. But not socially."

Brittany filed the tidbit of the dream into memory. "Hmmm, I can't explain that. What else?"

"Uh ..." she snorted, "The ugly truth. Dave propositioned men that he worked with. They filed sexual harassment charges against him. Cooter took them directly to Paul, who then paid the men off to keep silent."

"Extortion?"

"I suppose you might call it that. I tend to think Paul wanted to protect KEI. At least what he told me. I didn't read anything in the complaints that implied blackmail. The stories were somewhat similar but occurred at different times, no overlap of employment."

"Can I ask who they were?"

"All of them have moved on, and it's highly confidential information, Brittany."

"I had to pass a security check at NASA even though I didn't take the job."

"OK, but you have to promise me it goes no further."

"Promise."

"OK Aaron McGovern, Mark Johnson, Pat Scholl, and Hunter Clarington."

Brittany gasped, a little too loud as she recognized the names from the print out Ryder had given her.

"What Britt?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all. I wasn't expecting four just one or two. That's all."

* * *

**Notes:**

Song: I Know You're Out There Somewhere; Artist: Moody Blues; Album: Sur la Mer (1988); Songwriters: Justin Hayward.

Tracing gun serial numbers – in reality, it's much more complicated than I describe.

Thad – He was a Warbler.

Menards doesn't have a store in Lima. However, they have stores in towns near Lima.

Gronk is a reference to NFL player Rob Gronkowski a now-retired tight end for the New England Patriots. (BTW not a fan of the Patriots).

"Green Eggs and Ham," Author: Dr. Suess (1960)

I made up the infinity jewelry, no clue if Cartier's or Jared's sells either.

"Let it Be" Artist: The Beatles; Album: Let it Be (1970) Songwriters: John Lennon / Paul McCartney.

NASA security check – that was more an assumption as some government jobs do require background checks.


	29. Chapter 29 - I Don't Search, I Find

Reading any fanfiction is a choice. To those readers who continue to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Trigger Warnings:

Grammar errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

**Chapter Title: I Don't Search, I Find**

* * *

**I Don't Search, I Find**

With a delicate hand, Lauren adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Admit it, Turtle Dumps, your logic is satisfactory, but you've painted yourselves into a box?"

"Who invited you, Lauren? And who in the hell are Turtle Dumps?" Mercedes barked.

"Ah, you four are the Turtle Dumps, Cedes you're the chocolate. Quinn vanilla ice cream. Dani, caramel, and Brittany the nut."

"And what does that make you?" Dani asked.

"I'm the fork that will clean the plate, caramel."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Mercedes spat

"My carpal tunnel is bothering me," Lauren held up her right hand, showing off a well-worn wrist brace, "I called in sick."

"Lauren, you bought that at Walgreens. You've never gone to a doctor for carpal tunnel syndrome." Dani said.

"I'm aware of how my body functions. Thank you very much!" Lauren lifted her shoulder in a half shrug

"Ladies!" Quinn shouted, "I invited Lauren. Aside from added information, she provided on our four names, she's added a fifth. Plus, information that we should all hear. Lauren."

"Thank you, Quinn." Lauren answered with a nod "Well, someone filed sexual harassment charges against Pat Scholl and Aaron McGovern."

Mercedes wary of Lauren's sources, "And you know this how?" she asked. "Gossip from work? Or an informed source?"

"As do journalists, I keep my sources confidential."

"Oh, Hell, this nothin' but gossip. You don't got nothin'."

"No!" Brittany yelped, "I'd like to learn what information Lauren has." Brittany looks from Mercedes "Gossip is a social skill. It connects us as a group, co-workers, neighbors. In primitive times it was a survival skill. Mercedes when you quizzed me on Beyonce, you wanted me to confirm gossip. It wasn't my experience of who she is as a person."

"And who's girlfriend is the biggest office gossip?" Dani nudged Mercedes.

"Get real Mercedes. Step off of that moral high ground."

"Alright, Lauren, what do you have?"

"Aside, both were cozy with Dave. The men both had sexual harassment complaints against them."

"So?" Dani replied, "Artie Abrams did too. But he never left the company or moved away. KEI never retaliated."

"This is ridiculous! OK, they may have told an off-colored joke in front of Emma, or Teri. Sugar filed a complaint against Artie because he complimented her one too many times on her hair ribbons."

"Yeah, but that still makes for a hostile work environment, Mercedes." Dani reminded her co-worker. "We're taught to see it."

"It wasn't a woman. The men filed a complaint against another man." Brittany replied, "My information came from someone in authority, and it's not gossip. Two more men filed too. I can't explain it to you anymore."

"Damn, this is getting good." Lauren snorted. "Happy now, I called in sick."

"Is it possible Brittany that one of the two men left on our list is one name, you know?" Quinn asked.

"It is possible you could drop one name. But regardless of who's on the list, it doesn't imply that alternatives exist to who killed Dave. It's a person of interest list."

"Girl, I'm confused." Mercedes sighed.

"No, it's not Del Schumacher. So that leaves Mark Johnson." Quinn surmised. "My opinion is we need to add Hunter Clarington to the list."

"Who?" Mercedes and Dani replied in unison

"Hunter, he was the former flight attendant that serviced the Karofsky jet."

"Oh, the tall dude? He didn't last long with them, though."

"Guess that explains why I don't know him, never invited," Dani said, a brief annoyed expression crossed her face.

"I had Rachel ask Kurt. He said Hunter took the job after a post-merger layoff. It was temporary. Hunter works for the airlines, has military experience. And he lives at Adjacent. And at least socialized with Dave when he saw him at Scandals."

Lauren tilted her head, "But what is the motive? The guy is gay? Right?" she asked.

Mercedes looked heavenward, in disbelief, "You don't think there's abuse within the gay community, Lauren? You think crime is just perpetrated on us? We're not capable?" she sneered.

"No, I'm a fan of Orange. But those were mostly white-collar crimes."

"Uh, Crazy Eyes manslaughter."

"Involuntary manslaughter, Mercedes." Lauren said, "Listen, you're throwing shit up on a wall hoping something sticks. Your amateurs."

"Oh, and now you're the professional private eye, Lauren?"

"Not to brag, but I was the one who bugged the teacher's bathroom back in high school. Found out which teachers were banging each other."

Quinn's right eyebrow shot up, "That was you? They expelled Puck for it." She said.

"Yeah, he took the heat, but it was me." Lauren said with a deep sigh, "I appreciated his love at that point."

"So, what are you suggesting, Lauren? Bug the bathroom at Sandals?"

"Humph, no. You won't catch me walking on that men's room floor." Lauren removed a bag of Gummy candies from her pocket, "The way I see it, you have clues, and you've created a profile that Hunter fits. But, that doesn't mean whack job Johnson couldn't have committed murder." Shoving a candy in her mouth, "Look, they were all employees. KEI archives every keystroke they made on a company laptop for legal requirements."

"How do you know that?" Mercedes asked

"Remember Kendall Brennan? Yeah, they fired her for emailing login passwords to her home email address. Seriously, how stupid can you be?" Lauren rolled her eyes. "Anyway, IT scans every night. It took them less than 36 hours to escort her from the building. While security did that, Artie's crew was changing server passwords."

"How did you find out about Kendall, Lauren?" Quinn asked.

"Angry Hackers club." Lauren replied, "What you think tormenting Puckerman is my only hobby?"

"So, you will hack into KEI legal archive?" Dani questioned. "Didn't McGovern leave 5 years ago. Scholl left what three years ago? Are you planning to hack their employer's emails?"

"No, hacking into multinationals is a whole different ball game. We like to keep it local." Taking another candy from the bag, "Quinn, go to the county office, check out the civil, criminal, bankruptcy, and municipal records for these guys. Check the property records for the mansion to see if Dave has a lien against it. Utility company to find out who's being billed to any address that pops up. Oh, and the DMV."

"I can't check all that," Quinn said in protest.

"Then, get Dani or Mercedes to help."

"What about military records?" Dani suggested.

"We'd need a social to request military records, and we'd have to through the FOIA. Although we could try the Academy, I don't know what they'll have. It's worth a google search."

"We think he's a pilot? Are those public records?" Mercedes asked.

"If the guy has military training, we'd have a name, but if he's a private pilot." Brittany responded, "The FAA might have something on their website. But we'd still need a name."

"How long has the existing KEI pilot worked for them? Quinn? Mercedes?" Dani asked, "He might be worth talking too."

"I might help there," Mercedes smiled. "Y'all think the private jet is the Karofsky's personal Uber. But its primary use is to fly employees between offices. Or with me, Kitty, and Halloran to Atlanta next week for a USDA conference."

"Meaning?" Quinn questioned.

"Mary's always late. Me and Kitty arrive a little early. Maybe chat with the pilot."

"What's Brittany doing?" Dani asked.

"She can help me," Lauren answered.

* * *

**I Found A New View**

"Oh, you're here." Emma said as she stood in the doorway of Paul's office, "I didn't think you'd be here so early."

Santana smiled, "Isn't that expected of new employees to be early?" tapping on her keyboard, "Why isn't this printer working? Paul had it working."

"Oh, uh," Emma stepped toward the desk "Well, let's see." Her right hand bounced in the air over the mouse before touching it. "OK, you want to print this. So, what you need to do." She pressed the left button of the mouse. "Oh, dear, what happened? My mouse doesn't do that."

"It's a left-hand mouse."

"Oh, well, that makes sense now. It's on your left side. So I'll use my middle finger, instead of my index, that should work." She tapped the right button, "OK, that's better." Both silent for a second, when the printer didn't hum, "Hmm, well, why don't I have Artie come up and check it." she half-turned to face her new boss to see her eyebrows together in a frown. "On second thought, I'll see if Mason or Roderick are available."

"Thank you, Emma." Santana looking above her laptop screen at her executive assistant.

"You're welcome, uh ... hmm, will it be Santana or Ms. Lopez? What should I call you?"

"I've always been Santana, no reason to change Emma."

"Oh, good! Thank you, Santana." "Well, then I'll get IT up here. Then check your voice mails and email, then we can talk about your meetings today. I'm sure you'll have some executives stopping by this morning to say hello. It should be busy."

"Um, Emma, did you program my phone?"

"Yes, I added your requested number. I left a list under your phone. And you can reach me via the intercom button."

"Thank You, I'll talk with you in a few." Santana waited a few seconds to see if her nervous executive admin closed the door. She lifted the phone to slide the paper, taking the receiver in her hand, she pressed the button labeled 1 on her phone.

"This is Brittany."

"Not even a Good Morning?"

"I said that already. I can again, though."

"No, wouldn't be the same."

"How's your first day?"

"Printer's not working. Otherwise good."

"Is it turned on?"

"You thought you'd catch me? I checked that first." Santana laughed as she heard a knock, "Crap I have to go, Babe. Lunch? My office? I'll have Emma send something up."

"Yeah, me too, Tina's Monday meeting. Send me a text when you're ready. Bye."

"Bye, Babe."

Roderick followed Emma in through the door. His first request to his new CEO was to close any confidential apps she had open before he could look at the screen. While Santana did that. Emma, using her lower arm as a ruler, rearranged the pictures of Zee and Elle on the credenza that Santana had brought to the office. Santana and Roderick shared a smirk of amusement between them as they viewed the ginger-haired woman decide which arm to use. After a few minutes, Roderick diagnosed the printer had dropped its wi-fi signal. A simple restart got it working again.

"Uh, well, your schedule today, Santana," Emma said taking a deep breath,

"The board will meet at 9 in your conference room. Ms. McHale, from finance, has requested a meeting before that. Mr. Morris chief of operations has asked for an appointment afterward." Seeing her new boss nod, Emma continued. "And an all-hands meeting before lunch in the cafeteria. You're expected to speak. Then a Q&A after the video. You have a round table with a few selected employees at one. Uhmm, Paul always kept his answers short and vague." Emma waited for a response from Santana she continued, "Then you'll have separate video calls with representatives from Walmart, Hy-Vee, Whole Foods, and Vons in the afternoon. Uhmm, they just want reassurance, get to know you. A conference call with representatives from Salt Lake City on the new plant bid. You'll meet with representatives from Denver on the same tomorrow. Also, the mayor has requested a meeting. I haven't scheduled that yet."

Santana nodded, "Is that all?"

"And uh ... you've received flowers from your Uncle, your parents, Paul, and someone named Lord Tubbington. Do you want those brought into your office?"

"Yes, please. My lunch, can you have it brought up here? It'll be for two."

"Sure. The special today is the Hoosier pork tenderloin sandwich. That was one of Paul's favorites. Though how he ate all of it. I mean, the tenderloin is as big as the plate." Emma caught the scowl on Santana's face. "Or I could have the chef whip up a nice Greek salad for you."

"Salad would be fine. Also, water."

"OK, I'll order that and bring in the flowers. Uh ... about the picture you want hung. Paul kept the same pictures that his father had. To maintain continuity. History. Company growth. It seems to me like that would be a good tradition to maintain, since you're an interim CEO until Paul comes back."

"Emma, like you, I appreciate tradition, but the picture you're referring to is one of my children and me. I'd like to remember why I'm here."

"Oh, OK. I guess that makes sense. I mean children like ice cream. Uh, I see you don't have any photos of Dave. Will you be bringing those in too?"

"Soon."

"All right then, I'll have facilities come up to hang the picture."

"Oh, one more thing, Emma. Can you call over to the old Karofsky mansion, see if they have a portrait of Elise or Anna Karofsky that they could loan out for a few months?"

"Sure. May I ask why?"

"Karol looks a little lonely up on the wall by himself."

* * *

**We Shake Hands With Our Fate**

Facilities had removed the tables to the walls to make room for employees in the cafeteria. They added a small stage and a dais at one end. Santana surprised to learn that they equipped the cafeteria with a screen that appeared from the ceiling. The C-level executives adjusted their schedules to attend. Lynch, chief brand officer. Donna McHale, chief financial officer. Cory chief information officer. Harris, chief legal officer. Morris chief operating officer. McHale had given her a heads-up that Cory wasn't happy with her appointment, calling it blatant nepotism. Morris and Lynch agreed, but since both were retiring, they'd play nice with Paul's foolishness. Harris had been more circumspect in his assessment. Santana didn't disagree. It was nepotism, and she was Paul's folly yet, KEI's C-suite was always a boy network, Donna the first to break through the glass ceiling barrier. What Santana had in her back pocket that they didn't Paul's confidence, her children's future, and fulfilling Dave's dream. Above all, self-assurance in her own judgment, ability, and accomplishments.

Along with VPs, Directors, Managers, both white-collar and blue-collar employees packed the cafeteria. Excluded from the invite were the contractors. Morris, as COO, started with a brief statement to introduce the video. The film nothing more than a history of KEI that every new employee watched, added to the end, the transition to a new era of leadership from Paul to her. The expectation she'd carry on the tradition, pride, and innovation of the company. At the end of the video, Morris introduced her. In a second, Santana's insides went to jelly as she heard 'Please welcome our interim CEO and President Santana Lopez-Karofsky.' Santana paused before she felt the mic in her hand, Morris smiled, a friendly pat on her upper arm, the sound of enthusiastic applause from the employees. Morris telling her to smile. She strode forward onto the makeshift stage.

After the thank you as she waited for the applause to settle down, she scanned the audience. Mercedes huddled with Kitty and Tina. Mike with Lavender. In the back, Dani stood on a chair beside her, Jane and Madison. Artie wheeled to the front row. Mason and Roderick next to Sugar with her trademark oversized hair bow. Jake, Ryder, and Sam next to the large windows. Anthony, Trent stood just down from them, with Brittany pumping her fist in the air. A loud shriek of a wolf whistle brought her focus back "That can only be Sam Evans." She said into the mic with a laugh. Sam cupping his hands around his mouth, shouted. "Yes, ma'am." Tanaka squeezed through the crowd to Sam to chastise him. Then another whistle, Santana looked around, Brittany removing her pinky fingers from her mouth. Raising her arms to wave. Anthony shook his head at the blonde.

"OK, then. You know me or at least recognize me as someone to avoid in the building." Laughter ensued from the crowd. "For those that don't, I'm Santana Lopez. Uh, ..." Santana paused. She didn't want the employees to see her as a sorrowful widow or a temporary figurehead. "My father-in-law Paul Karofsky has asked me to step in as CEO and President of KEI." That didn't sound right, she thought. "KEI has always been a family business. Going back to the founder, Karol. As a member of the family, I intend to keep that line of leadership during my tenure." That still didn't sound right. If they didn't hear nervous in her voice, she did. "Let me assure you that since I joined the Karofsky family, the workings of KEI have always been front and center of my life. I wouldn't have taken on this tremendous responsibility if Paul didn't have confidence that I could do the job. Or that I didn't believe I could." That was better. "As Paul did, I grew up as part of a family business, Diabla Limited," a few clapped at the mention of the liquor company. "No, we're not adding rum or tequila to the break rooms." She laughed, "Um ... I know that tradition is essential, as is family. And the Karofsky family has always looked at their employees as part of their larger family." Santana reflected, she'd mentioned confidence, responsibility, family, tradition, and leadership. "My qualifications on the surface may appear superficial. People judge me on my looks. Yes, I know you see me as either a pampered trophy wife, an interloper in the family. I know I appear pompous or arrogant. Or an airhead. I'm not." OK, more than she planned, but she couldn't take it back. "Yet, I'm no different from you. A parent. Risk-taker. I believe we can find solutions through innovation and creativity. That our future isn't about ourselves, but in what we do as a person. We're a family. And a business. Part of a community." Generic, if not idealistic, she thought. "This may sound trite, but as long as I'm here, my door is always open. If you have an idea or suggestion that isn't getting traction from your management, then I'll listen." Great, remembering Brittany's comment from the lake. She'd just opened herself up to listen to everyone's complaint about higher wages. "Questions?"

The Q&A had gone on longer than planned. The employee's questions revolved around parking at the plant. Yes, she didn't realize that was a problem. Would the company consider offering daycare or at least supplementing the cost? That was an ongoing discussion between HR and legal. Would KEI offer an ice cream product with actual alcohol as an ingredient? She'd look into it. Did they expect to lose existing product lines with their clients due to the change in leadership? No. Did Paul plan to return? Yes, she didn't know when. Did she plan to stay when Paul returned? She'd consider that option. The other executives answered some questions since they fell within their leadership domain. She didn't have a clue why management selected Dell servers over another manufacturer. In fact, she was sure Artie asked just to show she was clueless. Why omit FSA plans from the health care plan in favor of high deductible HSA plans? Off to the side, she could see Emma's face panic with each question she agreed to answer. A reminder that her time wasn't her own to dictate anymore. It was a change she'd have to get used to, at least in the short term.

Santana's lunch started with an alarmed Emma, who questioned Brittany's presence. Sensing she'd hijacked Emma's authority over who the KEI CEO should have lunch with and why. Santana dismissed Emma. Brittany smirked along with a shoulder shrug as the executive admin left the office. Brittany's critique of her speech, overall positive. Agreeing that the open-door policy may leave her with trivial issues better resolved at the lower management levels. Emma would have to delegate to those management levels. Keeping Santana informed on the outcomes as necessary.

Zee's daycare called during their lunch. He had puked up his lunch and felt warm. She needed to take him home. Santana's stomach rolled as an intense dread ran through her. As a working mother, she needed to make a choice, leave work, or call someone to take Zee home. But if she didn't leave, who could she call to take her son home. Not to mention leaving Elle at the daycare. Dottie had gone to Columbus shopping for the day. Santana called Quinn, who didn't answer her phone. Instead, she responded with a text that she was at a house closing. Emma offered to send another admin, but Zee wouldn't recognize them. Plus, they'd need instruction on how to get into the house. She didn't want a stranger in her home or taking care of her son. Instead, Brittany offered to go. Emma's face went from a nervous apprehension to relief at Brittany's offer. Listing off instructions to Brittany on what to do once she got Zee and Elle home, Santana called daycare, giving permission to allow Brittany as a contact.

The roundtable had started with Ken Tanaka and Dalton Rumba expressing their sympathy at Dave's death. Ken, taking it, as far as predicting who killed Dave. Along with Dalton's complaints that he couldn't hear Ken. Then reminding everyone again of his hearing loss because of Scarlet fever as a child. Tina and Kitty sensing how uncomfortable the two men made the others feel, not to mention Ken's insensitivity. Both women interrupted the two to get back on track. Ryder wanted to know why the company limited options for a workstation were Windows, why not Apple PC? Unique didn't feel that HR didn't fully support her identity as a woman. Tina mentioned she took issue with bonuses being given based on favoritism, not merit. Santana catching a smile from Dani on that. Josh Coleman asking if the company would look at more employee discounts, like cars, movie tickets, and sporting events. Phil Lipoff wanted the company to add more exercise facilities pointing out the jogging/walking paths were beautiful in the summer but inadequate during the winter months. Madison wanted the company to increase the amount of money that they reimbursed on education toward a college degree.

Ken was up in arms over the ban on using work email addresses for personal matters. He had to sign up for a Gmail account, then change his email addresses on all of his own statements and tell his family and friends of the change. Kitty felt KEI biased promotions toward the men's club. Roderick agreed. Pointing out, Sugar was capable of an IT support position. But she'd been turned down twice. Dalton felt the hearing-impaired employees were treated as a lessor disability than other more visible disabilities. Dani made another pitch at offering daycare, saying that female employees were often late or called in sick because of a lack of affordable daycare. At that point, Santana's phone beeped. It was a text from Brittany with a photo of Zee on the family room couch in pajamas, covered up with Tigger next to him.

When she made it back to the office, she rattled off to Emma that she wanted a meeting with Cooter in HR. A list of promotions, including applicants, and bonuses given within the last year. Facilities needed to figure out a space for an exercise area large enough for weight machines, stationary bikes, treadmills, and stepping machines. Discounts and reimbursement the company offered. And from IT, why it limited workstations to Windows-based computers. Last on her list, HR, to send over any evaluations it had made for on-site daycare facilities. As for Ken's complaint, that was his mistake, not the company's.

The afternoon calls and video meetings were 'dog and pony show' for the clients. Clients who needed reassurance that nothing would change. They'd adhere to their contractual obligations. When she returned to her office, facilities had hung the large portrait of her and the kids. The historical society had sent over pictures of Elsie and Anna. Emma consulting with facilities on how to get all three up on the wall. On her desk, the items she'd asked for methodically laid out.

Along with pink-colored memos of calls, she needed to return. Her last task for the day calling security to assign Brittany one of the executive parking spots. The other went to Roderick for a month.

* * *

**I Found You**

Brittany flipped over the blue card in her hand. "So, do I lose this privilege if I can't make you scream?"

Santana let out a quiet laugh as she sorted through the papers in front of her "I don't recall screaming." She replied, glancing over to the blonde next to her, "OK maybe I asked louder than I should. Once. You're not exactly quiet yourself."

Brittany gave a half shrug as she danced her fingers across Santana's thigh "I just enjoy letting out how I feel. Unlike you."

"Huh, is that it? Because if you ever plan to sleep in my bed, you'll need to tone it down a little."

Brittany grimaced, "You're tired of sex on the couch or in our bedroom, hideaway? Or that I get up and leave afterward?"

Santana let out a deep sigh, the inevitable conversation, "Babe, I'm not replacing a couch, just because it bugs you that Elle was conceived on it. Hell, Dave farted on this one. Anyway, didn't you tell me they conceived you in a bathroom?" Moving her papers to the coffee table. Half turning her body toward Brittany, "And I will not replace a perfectly good mattress because Dave and I shared it. You've slept in hotel beds, and you have no clue who slept their last or what they did." She said as she moved a lock of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "I don't get it. You're so accepting of everyone, but with Dave, you seem to stop. It made sense when he was alive, but he's not anymore."

"But he's still with you, honey. In this house." Pulling at the shirt, Santana wore, "It's his sweatshirt. He's still in your dreams."

Santana closed her eyes as she swallowed hard, "He is. But I can't erase Dave from my life, Britt. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I am unfair."

"Look, I don't want you to go home after we make love either." Cupping Brittany's chin in her hand, "I can find room in my closet if you're interested."

Brittany snickered "I've been in your closet, Elle couldn't find room for her tiny little shoes in there."

"Is that a no?"

"I don't think there was a no in that sentence," Brittany smirked.

"Britt, you're evading. I'll make room. Listen, you offered to help with Elle's room this weekend. We can move some of Dave's stuff out of his closet, move some of mine in it. It'll have to be gradual. I don't want Zee freaking out."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I believe I am interested too. Can we flip the mattress?"

"Yeah, but we've flipped it a few times."

* * *

**Notes:**

Song: I Don't Search I Find; Artist: Madonna; Album: Madame X (2019); Songwriters: Madonna Ciccone / Mirwais Ahmadzai.

Every office, Lauren mentions, is open to the public as a resource.

FIOA = Freedom of Information Act

If you've never seen a midwestern pork tenderloin sandwich, Wikipedia's picture is a good example. Yes, Wiki's description, in this case, is spot-on accurate. I only refer to it as a Hoosier tenderloin sandwich because Lima is about 40 miles east of the Indiana/Ohio state line. Indiana's nickname is the Hoosier State.


	30. Chapter 30 - Find Me

Reading any fanfiction is a choice. To those readers who have continued to read and follow each chapter in this story, I can't say it enough - Thank You.

Trigger Warnings: **Bad** things happen in this chapter! Including references to spousal abuse, child abuse, and rape. Physical violence. Suicide. Kidnapping. Use of restraints. Intimidation. Racial slurs. Another character's death. Basically, anything you've watched on TV police dramas, in films, or streaming.

The story ends in this chapter.

Grammar errors are mine alone — notes at the end.

**Chapter Title: Find Me**

* * *

**I Really Wanna Know Your Name**

Jesse took the stairs down to the county's Latent Investigation Lab, to avoid Heider and his cronies. That group of bumble butts hadn't made a step forward to resolve the Karofsky murder. At this point, Jesse would be willing to bet his annual salary that they file the case as 'cold.' His confidence stemmed from the team's lack of interest in what he'd found at the river. Their obsession with follow up on every call that came through the Crime Tip Hotline. And a murder that involved meth that the Governor made a campaign promise to curtail in his last election. Jesse was sure that the guy killed in the meth lab accidentally blew himself up.

Pulling the door open to room #3, he stepped in, pausing to let a shiver run through his body at the smell of harsh chemicals hit him. "Thad, whatcha got for me, buddy?" he asked the criminalist.

"Jesse. That was quick. I just left you a message."

"Caught me at a good time. So what do you got?"

"Well," grabbing an evidence box off the shelf to set it on the stainless steel table. "We received some results back," Thad answered as he laid out items Jesse had brought over in a month ago. Pointing toward the barrel, "The striations match." Handing Jesse a photograph. He took a pen from his lab coat to use as a pointer, "As you can see, it's a perfect match." Moving the pen across the picture between the two fired bullets. "We were damn lucky we found the bullet from Karofsky in such good shape. That helped."

Jesse pumped a fist in the air "Sweet! How about the serial? Any luck?"

"Not as much as I'd like. The manufacturer shipped it to a wholesaler in Virginia, where it went to a retailer in Lynchburg. Unfortunately, the shop went out of business when the owner died. So all his records went to the National Tracing Center." Thad raised an eyebrow. "That's old school, no computers. Everything is on paper. We put in a tracing request."

"How long?"

"Weeks. Maybe months."

"Fuck!" he said with a deep sigh, "What else?"

Thad pulled a covered petri dish from the box "Your boot, the soil in the bag?" Jesse nodded "I put it under a microscope. I found a corn seed that hadn't germinated. So, I sent the dirt and seed over to the university botany lab for examination."

Jesse laughed, "C'mon, that could come from any field. The county is full of corn in the summer."

"Not a farm boy, are you?" Thad asked. Jesse shook his head "There are thousands of different seed corn varieties. And I don't mean seed for just field corn, but also sweet corn, popcorn, and silage." Thad lifted the lid from the petri dish "This seed was developed by a new start-up called Milinneal Seedlings Inc. It's a hybrid named MS86XW-7C. It's for silage." Thad saw Jesse stare blankly back. "Silage is fed to cattle. Cattle produce milk."

"Ok, cows eat, got it."

"Jesse seed corn companies use fields as labs. They want to know which farmer planted their seeds in which fields. When the corn is harvested, they want to know the results."

"What? Corn seed has serial numbers? Is that what all this GMO business is about?"

"No. Genetics make up the varieties. The companies name the types then track which farmer buys them. Jesse, Claude Carpenter, planted this seed in his field. It's the only time he planted it. In his other fields, he went with more proven seed corn. No other farmer planted this variety of corn in any field in northwest Ohio last summer."

"The boot was in the field?"

Thad nodded, "It was." He smiled back at Jesse.

"That still doesn't give a name to a shooter."

"Well, I think I can help there too." Thad pulled out the glove. "At some point, this glove was worn by someone who'd cut his finger. Maybe with a kitchen knife. I found remnants of blood inside the index finger."

"Doesn't blood wash out with cold water?"

"No. As any good ER nurse will tell you, hydrogen peroxide works best. Jesse, blood contains DNA. Unfortunately, I don't have the results back. It was such a small amount they have to amplify it to test."

"That's terrific, I mean DNA doesn't lie, right?"

"Don't get too excited. The killer could have borrowed the gloves from a friend who cut himself. And we would still have to find a match. If he's on CODIS, easy peasy, if not, keep searching."

"Any fingerprints on the gun pieces?"

"I tested with the scope first. The quality was so poor. It just wasn't suitable to make a match. Now the Governor's meth case takes precedent. But I haven't given up."

"So, all we know is the barrel was involved, and the boots walked through the field. We just don't have an owner yet." Jesse sighed.

"Afraid so."

"Let me know when you get something usable, Thad. And thanks, man. I appreciate it."

* * *

**See Your Face, Know Who You Are**

"Over here, nut," Lauren shouted out with a wave of her hand.

Jogging over to Lauren, "My name is Brittany S. Pierce." She huffed.

"We're undercover. Your code name is 'nut'"

"What's your code name? Fork? Plate?" Brittany asked.

"Beautiful person. Or a whole lotta woman. I haven't decided." Lauren said, setting a box down on the patio table.

"Why are we on Dani's patio? And what's in the box?"

"This" tapping on the smiley box, "is a DJI Mavic 2 Pro with a Hasselblad L1D-20c camera with a 20MP 1" CMOS Sensor. It comes with eight gigs of internal storage. Lucky for us, I have an additional 128 gigs SD card."

"Huh?"

"It's Artie's quadcopter. He let me borrow it. Either that or I would turn him into the cops for recording video of the mayor fucking his wife." Lauren snorted, "Let me tell you that was not a pretty sight."

"A quadcopter?"

"Jeeze, aren't you the genius who's supposed to know everything? It's a camera-equipped drone."

"Genius doesn't imply all-knowing. All I have is an exceptional aptitude for math. Anyway, what are you going to do with it?"

"Uh, I'm not doing anything with it. I don't have two grand to replace it if I crash it. Instead, you're gonna fly it up to Clarington's third-floor apartment, see what we find lying around. Lucky for us, he's got a corner apartment, more windows."

"Yeah, Lauren, I've never flown a drone. Why won't I crash it?"

"You're a dancer, right?" Brittany nodded, "So that means you understand space. Movement. Plus, math genius, you know vectors, and I heard from Puckerman you killed Abrams in Digital Combat Simulator. I would've loved to have seen that, by the way." She snorted, "And Rachel mentioned you're the sponsor for the robotics club at McKinley." Slapping Brittany's upper arm, "You're perfect for the job. Plus, you probably have two grand to replace if it does crash."

"That still doesn't mean I can fly a drone."

"You'll learn," Lauren said, shoving the controller into Brittany's hand. "The left stick controls altitude and heading. The right is forward, backward, left, and right movements. This button here," Lauren pointed to roller nob on the front edge of the controller, "is the gimbal for camera control. The one on the right is aperture. These two leggy things," pulling out two arm clamps from the bottom, "is where your phone is going."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tree spotter."

Brittany looked around, the front of the apartment complex, a few Canadian geese, quacked as they meandered around the man-made pond. The only trees in the open area were small, thin leafless sticks protruding from the earth. "What trees?"

Brittany's first step was to download the quick start manual to connect her phone. Then the app to get a better picture of the drone's camera then what the controller allowed. Lauren looking around her shoulder as she worked, started to mention that it was 'kinda cold out here. Can't you hurry up?' After activating the GPS and Return to Home features, and quick calibration. Brittany pulled both levers toward her, the drone's electric motor came alive as the four propellers started to spin. "It sounds like a swarm of angry bees. How's somebody not going to hear this inside?"

"Let's hope Hunter is away or the furnace is running, or he's watching March Madness on TV."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she attempted her first few test runs of the controls over the open area. Lauren screamed 'GEESE' when she flew the drone toward the pond, avoiding an in-air catastrophe. Next, she maneuvered the drone in front of Dani's window. Adjusting the camera aperture, contrast, and brightness to accommodate the area shaded by the building next to it. "Somebody is in Dani's bed, and I don't think it's Dani," Brittany said.

Lauren pulled on Brittany's arm to get a better look at the screen. "Yeah, probably Mack crashing. Heard her old man threw her out again when he found her in bed with the cop. He gave her a few bruises to remember the moment. "

"The cop or her old man?"

"Are you kidding me? Her old man wouldn't hit a cop." Lauren laughed "I heard the cop ran out in the snow bare ass naked he was so fucking scared."

Pain twisted on Brittany's face at Lauren's comment. She moved the drone away from the window. Piloting it over to the building where Lauren said Hunter lived. Gradually gaining altitude as the drone moved forward. Fine-tuning the gimbal to keep the camera lens ahead while observing for warnings on the screen that she was too close to an object. Lauren too busy sucking on a Hershey bar to provide visual guidance to warn of objects at the lower elevations. "Which window?" she asked as the drone neared the upper floor of the building.

Lauren raised her arm to point at the apartment. "Start at the back." Sticking the last square of chocolate in her mouth, "make sure you're filming this." She mumbled.

Brittany slid her thumb down toward the record icon. Her phone screen flashed confirmation. "We're off to a good start. The blinds are closed."

"So move to the next window around the corner." Lauren waved her hand.

"Are you watching the screen or the drone, Lauren?"

"Sorry," Lauren muttered. "Left! Left! Go left. You're going to hit the building."

"You don't have to yell." Brittany spat. "I'm right next to you."

"Fine, I'll send you a text next time."

"OK, around the corner, move slowly right. Damn, another closed blind." Brittany mumbled to herself.

Lauren, with her hand above her eyes to shield the sun, "Yeah, I think the next window is the bathroom. It looks too small to be a living area. Can you go to the next one?"

Brittany pushed on the control lever to move the drone left, "Yes! The blinds are up." Studying the live feed from the drone, "Somebody is sitting in the recliner."

"Let me see," Lauren turned back toward Brittany and the phone.

"Is that Hunter? Does he have blonde hair?" Brittany asked.

"Hell if I know!" Lauren spat.

"Wait, you don't know what Hunter looks like?" Brittany glanced over at her partner in crime "Are you even sure this is Hunter's apartment?"

"Well, not exactly. It was more a guess. Quinn hasn't come back with the utility records. Dani thinks she saw a guy who looked like Hunter's photo from the academy's yearbook around the building."

"So, I could go to jail for stalking an innocent guy?"

"Let's call it amateur detective work, not stalking." Lauren corrected Brittany, "What's he tossing in the air?" distracting Brittany back to the video.

"I can't tell it's small. And this doesn't have a zoom feature either." Brittany slid her thumb down to try the aperture setting, shaking her head. "Maybe we can get a better look with an editor app?"

"Is that a suitcase next to him?" Lauren pointed at the floor.

"It is. It looks like a pair of camo pants on top. What is that? A wallet on the divider?"

"And a key fob," Lauren mumbled. "Oh shit! Down! Down!" Lauren screamed in a panic as the man turned around in his chair to look toward the window.

Brittany pushed the altitude lever, the drone moved upward instead of down, to hover above the flat roof. "Shit that was close." She let out a loud breath "I think we have enough, let's bring the drone home."

* * *

**What Are You Looking For**

Dani, Quinn, Mercedes, and Lauren huddled around Brittany's chair as she moved the mouse on her desk. Their eyes were scanning between the sizeable external monitor and Brittany's laptop screen.

"You added an audio track, Lauren," Dani asked.

"Yeah, Ozzy's Diary of a Madman." She snorted, "I couldn't help it."

"Can you mute it, Britt?" Quinn asked, "It's annoying."

"Not enough show tune for you, Fabray? Or not vanilla enough?"

"It's distracting, Lauren." Mercedes snapped as Brittany clicked on mute. "Oh Lord, what just happened?" Mercedes grabbed her stomach to ease a queasiness as the video swerved left then right, turning sharply upward, to only fall downward.

Lauren chortled. "Nuts thought she could dance with geese."

"It was a test run. How was I supposed to know that goose would be an admirer?"

The women went silent as they watched the video fly to Dani's window, "Is that Mack in your bed, caramel? How long is she staying?"

"Yeah, it is. Mack took her old man to Best Buy tonight. His kiss and make up gift new kitchen appliances."

"Humph, her old man needs to teach Puck about makeup gifts. A girl can only eat so many chocolate bars." Lauren said, biting into a glazed long john she held. "We're getting to the good part now," she mumbled through a mouthful of dough.

Brittany slowed the speed down the women huddled in closer to see. "Right there, see where the guy is. The suitcase on the floor and he's tossing something." She said.

"Can you pause it, Britt?" Quinn asked, "Or zoom in?"

"Sure." she clicked on the pause icon with her mouse. Cut the frame to make a snapshot. "We thought that thing on the suitcase was a wallet." She used her index finger to point at the objects on the screen. "Then this could be a key fob. Those look like camo pants. But we're not sure what he's tossing," moving her finger to point above the man's head. "We're not sure this is even Hunter's apartment or not."

"Yeah, there isn't a place for our names on our mailboxes, just apartment numbers, so nothing to cross-reference."

"That wouldn't matter, Dani. He could be receiving his mail at the post office since he lives alone and is away for his job." Mercedes suggested.

Quinn moved her pen away from the pad of paper she'd been writing on "Britt, zoom over to the suitcase again. Let's look at those since they're easiest to make out."

"That looks like a phone case, not a billfold," Dani said. "What kind of wallet did Dave carry?"

"It was his phone case. He used a money clip for his cash." Mercedes answered.

"I remember, it was a black hard case with a slider on the back for a couple of cards. April gave it to him as a birthday present." Quinn said. "It replaced that belt phone case he had." Quinn scribbled a note down on her paper. "Can you zoom in on the key fob?"

Brittany adjusted the scale slider with her mouse. The snapshot increased in size. "How's that?"

"That better," Quinn answered as Brittany continued to adjust the snapshot to lighten the background. "

I can't remember if his fob had the Ford logo or not. Do you guys remember?"

"Mom's doesn't, and she drives a Ford." Lauren answered."

"Well, that's of no use." Quinn sighed as she jotted another note on her pad.

"Brittany go back to the pants, do what you did before," Dani said, "That pattern looked weird."

Brittany did as asked, selecting a frame for a snapshot, enlarging the scale, as she started to adjust the opacity of the frame.

Dani stopped her. "Make it black and white, then can you adjust the greyscale?" she said. Brittany changed the frame to black and white then adjust the greyscale. "There stop!" using her index finger, careful not to touch the monitor screen "The pattern on camouflage is distinct, but here it seems to run over the design. Like something was spilled on it. Plus, the pattern doesn't look off the shelf Cabela's."

"Are you thinking military surplus, Dani?" Lauren asked. "Hudson's winter camo jacket Kristie bought from military surplus."

"Yeah, maybe. And if it is surplus, that doesn't imply US military." Dani paused to take a breath. "Something dark has been spilled on it."

Quinn scratched another note on her pad. "You're saving these right, Britt?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Clicking on the save, typing in a name. "How about the thingy that he's tossing up? Want to look at that next?"

"Might as well, girl," Mercedes sighed, frustrated at the lack of distinct clues to identify Dave.

Brittany followed the same process as before "There it is suspended in mid-air."

"No, go forward on the next few frames, let's see if it flips as it moves through the air. Like a coin toss." Lauren suggested.

Brittany again followed the process she'd repeated three times. Lining up the frozen images. "It's round. I don't think I can adjust the color. It's so small."

"You don't have to. It's a man's wedding band," Quinn replied.

"Wait, since when did Dave start wearing his ring again?" Lauren snickered. "Santana wore hers for the bling. But Dave, he'd rather have his finger cut off."

"No, he started wearing it again after she dropped the divorce. And I'd bet depending on the side you'd see the inscription on the inside." Quinn offered as everyone looked at her, surprised at her comment.

"How do you know about an inscription?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh, well, after they moved back from New York, the three of us were sitting around a table talking, and Rachel asked if the ring was heavy to wear. Santana took it off, gave it to Rachel, who noticed the inscription. Santana said it was on both of their rings.

"So, what does it say?" Mercedes asked.

"It's in Spanish. I don't remember," Quinn replied, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

Dani let Quinn off the hook. "Estoy loco por ti, I'm mad about you. What San told me. Something about their marriage was an insane idea. But the translation would appear more like I'm crazy about you from Madonna's song. Uh, anyway, it's centered from the back on hers. His is probably the same."

"Well, she got that right. She was usually mad at him." Mercedes laughed. "Try to see if you can make out an inscription, Brittany."

Brittany enlarged the frames tipping each slow, "If something is there, I can't read it. And if I make it any bigger, it'll just be a blur."

"Print them, I could try with the microscope in the lab at work," Mercedes asked as the hum of Brittany's printer started. "You gonna write that down, Quinn?" she said with a smile.

After the print out completed, Brittany advanced the video to the face of the man in the chair. It wasn't a good shot, Brittany had rolled the gimbal slider causing the camera to tilt downward as she pushed her left thumb to raise the drone. At best, it was a profile of the man. All agreeing, he had a familiarity with him, but none could place him. Quinn asked for a printout to see if Rachel could identify him.

* * *

** Follow Me Into The Wild With A Twisted Smile**

Santana stepped off the jet's stairway, reaching into her bag she pulled her phone out tapping on Brittany's number she nodded to Will who was waiting for Emma. Then to Steve, who was waiting for his wife, Donna. Lifting both her purse and computer bag off her arm back on to her shoulder, she heard the voice she'd missed all day.

"You're back!

"Hey, Babe. We just landed."

"How was Minneapolis?"

"Dog and pony. One corporate office looks like another. How are the kids? Have you eaten?"

"We're all fine. Zee's watching 'Despicable Me 3' and Elle's playing with her doll. And no, we all wanted to wait for you."

"If you want to call Breadstix, I can swing by and pick it up."

"Same old, same old?"

Santana laughed, "What's Breadstix without spaghetti and meatballs."

"And breadsticks."

"Wouldn't be a complete meal."

"I'll do that. And I'll pull a bottle of wine from the cooler so you'll have a glass as soon as you walk in the door."

"I'd rather have you."

"Well, that's a given. See ya in a bit."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye."

"Santana," Steve shouted, "Do you want a ride over to your car?"

"No, I'm good, Steve, thanks." She yelled back with a wave. Sliding her phone back into her bag. Turning back to the plane, she waved to the flight crew then strode across the tarmac toward where her car was parked in the hanger. As the large hangar doors were open, she walked up to her car, tossing her purse and her laptop bag on the passenger side. She walked around the back. Santana started to round the corner of the automobile to the driver's side when a hand crossed her mouth, pulling her head back, taking her off balance. Another arm went across her chest.

"Don't fucking try anything, or you'll be just as dead as your faggot husband." He hissed.

A sudden chill swept through her body. Santana could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The smell of spearmint gum as he talked.

"You're gonna get in the driver's seat. I'll get in the passenger seat. I'll have a 9mm pointed at your head. Do you understand?"

He released his grip enough for her to utter in a shaky whisper, "Yes."

"You're going to drive to Lima Heights Adjacent, park in garage 118. You're not to say a word. If you so much as a wave to anyone, you'll be lying six feet under with Dave. Do you understand?"

Santana gasped, "Yes."

The man released her with a shove, Santana fell against the side of the SUV. A wave of nausea overcame her as she glanced back at her attacker. She recognized him he'd been to her home. Sat with her and Dave, the children. The gun now pointed at her face.

"In the car." He growled.

Santana did as she was told climbing into the driver's side. She closed her eyes to calm her heart. That decreased nausea, now bile creeping into her mouth, to breathe the fear out of her body. The passenger door opened, she could feel hot tears welled in her eyes as she glanced over to him. He tossed the laptop bag into the back. The corner skimmed passed her face. He climbed inside to sit down.

"Go. And remember nothing stupid."

Santana stepped on the brake, pushed down on the start button, the engine coming to life. The radio blared, Mabel "Don't Call Me Up." She reached over to shut the song off. She needed a clear head if she wanted to walk away from this monster. Santana did as he instructed. When she pulled onto KEI Road, he had her pull behind Kohls to dump her laptop in the dumpster. As the turned onto Briar Patch Road, he removed her phone from her purse. The gun waved wildly from the corner of her eye as he pawed through her bag. Then he tossed it out the window. In the garage, he slid his arm around her waist. He hissed, "walk like we're on a romantic date." When she attempted to pull away from him, his arm tightened around her, waving the gun at her face, "you do want to see your rugrats again, right?"

Once in the apartment, he guided her over to a dining room chair. From a sack, he pulled zip ties, telling Santana to put her hands behind her back. She felt him wrap the heavy plastic ties around her wrists. The sound they made as he pulled on the ends to tightened each. Lacing them together with a third, which he wrapped around a vertical rung in the chair. A fourth he used to secure her wrist wraps to a horizontal rung between two chair legs. Next, he pulled a roll of duct tape. Stretching out a piece, he ripped it off in one clean motion to apply it across her mouth. "Don't worry. You'll get a bathroom break when I get back." He said as he flipped on the TV, "Huh, basketball," he paused to watch, "I picked Kentucky, you can cheer them on for me," raising the volume in case she tried to scream. From her purse, he pulled out the key fob, squeezing her bag into the paper sack, he left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany picked up her phone to check her messages. Tapping on Santana's number, she put the phone to her ear. Instead of Santana's voice, she heard the recorded switch voice than the bell-like tones of her call, transferring to voice mail, "Hey hun, where are you? I'm getting worried. The kids are in bed. Like I said, Zee had a PB&J sandwich. Elle a bowl of mushy cereal. Please call."

She looked down at her laptop screen. The spreadsheet blurred as her eyes couldn't focus. It had been three hours since Santana had called her. Brittany ran her thumb over her contact list, tapping on Quinn's name.

"Hey, Quinn. Sorry for calling again, but has San called you?"

"No, she hasn't. Did you call Emma?"

"Yeah, she said Santana was standing by the jet when Will drove away."

"Did Emma call the VP you said went to Minneapolis too?"

"The same story, she was by the jet. Emma got ahold of the pilot, last he saw her was walking toward the hangar."

"I don't know what to tell you, Britt. It's a tiny airport. It shuts down around ten. I'm not sure if it even has a rent-a-cop onsite."

"I gotta do something, Quinn. I just can't sit here. If I can get Dottie to come over, will help me look for her?"

The anxiety in Brittany's voice was palpable. Quinn had to admit she was worried too. It wasn't like San to disappear in the evenings alone. "How about this, let's call around. You call Cedes & Tina, Kitty & Marley. See if they can help too. I'll call the guys. Between six cars, we can cover the entire town a lot faster than one."

Within 45 minutes, the searchers had assembled at the Breadstix parking lot. Quinn had divided up the city into search zones. Rachel would ride with Kitty since Marley's shift at the hospital started at 6 am. Emma had gotten a hold of the pilot who said he'd go out to the airport to see if Santana's car was still parked in the hangar. She'd also called Donna, who was on the phone to legal, to see if they couldn't rattle a few chains within the police department to be on the lookout for her car. Legal said they'd call the mayor's office if necessary. KEI security had verified her badge hadn't been used since Wednesday afternoon when she left. They were still told to keep a lookout for their CEO. If the search posse found anything, they'd call. If after two hours, they'd hadn't seen or heard anything they'd rendezvous back at the restaurant.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dani yawned as finished up the equipment repair request. She often thought if it weren't for the paperwork, this place wouldn't need floor supervisors. Glancing up at the clock, Dani realized she had another hour before she could call her sixteen-hour day complete. No, that wasn't right. It was a seventeen-hour day. She'd forgotten to add her two thirty-minute lunches.

From the hallway, Dani heard the whiney voice of JBI "Ow Lauren. You're hurting me."

"I'll hurt you more if you don't cooperate when we get into the conference room." She snarled.

"I'm not scared of you, Lauren Zizes. I'll call my union rep."

"You're management JBI. You don't have a union." She said as she shoved the small man through the door.

"Oh, I guess I don't," he replied while adjusting the heavy jacket he wore in the freezer. "Good evening Dani. You did see Miss Zizes here brutally abuse me, didn't you?" he squeaked.

"I guess that depends on why you're here, Jewfro." Dani smiled back using Santana's old nickname.

"He's here cos I hacked into his home computer and found some interesting photographs in his Huba Huba folder," Lauren growled.

"You had no right to do that. It's a violation of the Angry Hackers Club oath of privacy and confidentiality between members."

"Then maybe you should change your router's paraphrase to something other than The p0ll cum in my D0cker$. You idiot!"

"To be truthful. Those or that one photo was given to me through a third source who received it from the second source who received it from the first source that was sent by the originator."

"And who was the originator?" Lauren asked as she passed a manilla envelope to Dani.

Dani pulled a sheet of paper from the envelope "Holy shit, where did you get this Jacob?" she spat out as she saw the picture she'd only heard about up until now.

"Well, I haven't quite figured that out. All I know is that at least one burner phone was purchased at a Target store in Kapolei with a gift card."

"Where the hell is Kapolei?" Dani looked up him as she stuffed the paper back into the envelope.

"Uh, Oahu, the big island in Hawaii."

"And do you know who bought the gift card?" Dani asked

"Uh, well, a woman by the name of Debbie Smith. At least that was on the credit card. But that could have been stolen, from oh say a tourist."

"But you have a credit card number? That's how you found the name, right?"

"Uh, well..."

"I swear to God JBI I'll break your nuts if you aren't telling the truth."

"Lauren, back off!" Dani shouted. "Go ahead, Jacob."

"As I started to say. I don't have the credit card information, just the name. I Uh ... um well ... I bought the information from Spyder." Jacob said as he raised his hand over his head in self-defense.

"Wait, you deal with Spyder?" Lauren snorted, "Here I was going to give you credit for something you definitely don't deserve now!'

"Lauren! This isn't a bad cop, good cop." Taking a deep breath, "Who's Spyder?"

"He's, or she is part of the underbelly of the internet, the dark web if you will. Spyder prefers copious amounts of male on male porn as payment for information hacked from American businesses. What makes Spyder unique is you submit a request, attach a location for pictures or videos. Spyder responds with the information or not."

"He is a shady, dubious untrustworthy character who prays on naïve little hackers who should know better, JBI!" Lauren shouted into Jacob's ear.

"You only say that Lauren because you guilelessly sent a naked photo of yourself and Noah to him, and he sent it back with the words 'girl is too fat and too ugly.'"

"And what did you send?"

"I photoshopped a picture of Mike Chang in bikini Speedos with my head."

Dani spewed out her Coke covering her mouth, she half coughed, half laughed, "Not even I would have bought that JBI." She said as she felt Lauren's palm slap her back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Santana heard the door unlock. She closed her eyes, praying that it wasn't the monster. Praying that it would be the police. Beatrice. Hank or Jeremiah. Dani. She'd wracked her memory, trying to recall from her list who lived in the apartment. She knew the garage numbers where assigned from a first in, first out list, therefore, didn't match the apartment numbers. The file wasn't broken down by corner apartments versus interior apartments. She'd never thought to sort it. But why would she? Beatrice had shown more competency than she expected of the woman.

The monster entered, he sat on the table a clear Subway bag. Hung his jacket in the closet, then removed his shoes. Santana could see they were stained with flecks of dirt, she thought. It had rained while she was gone. Had he been walking in the mud? Is so where?

"Hey," he smiled, "Brought you something to eat." Holding the bag so Santana could see it. "Probably not what you're accustomed to. Not fine dining or prepared by a private chef. But it'll work if you're hungry enough." He came toward Santana swerving to avoid her. He sat down at a chair next to her moving it slightly so he could still see her. He pulled the sub from the bag, unwrapping it, dividing his half from hers. He took a bite, staring at her as he chewed. She heard him swallow, the napkin across his mouth."You know you're lovely." He reached his hand over Santana felt the touch of his finger as it stroked her cheek. "I've always preferred Asian women. Never had sex with a Hispanic woman."

Santana's eyes flashed to meet his.

"Ohh, that got your attention. Don't worry," The man snorted, "I don't want to get anything Davey might have passed on to you." Taking a sip from his water bottle. "You and Davey did have sex? I mean ... what were their names Zee and Elle," he paused, waiting for acknowledgment from Santana when he didn't get an expected response "they are Davey's? You didn't fuck someone else, did you?" again, he waited, "You know the thing about a conversation, it takes two. Like street dancing." He kicked her chair.

Santana shook her head.

"That's better." He said, taking another bite from the sub. Again she listened to him chew then swallow. "So, it was Davey."

Santana nodded her head.

"Was it Davey that drove you to girls?" He took another bite from his sandwich.

Santana shook her head.

"You don't look like a dyke. The dykes I know look like they should be garbage collectors, not fashion models." his eyes swept over her.

Santana felt a chill crawl down her spine.

"You did love him? His wedding ring had I'm crazy about you, on the inside. Unless that ring was from a boyfriend."

Santana felt a sudden angry trembling through her body. She'd just assumed the police had Dave's personal effects. Like the truck, his gun, his clothes all evidence. She nodded.

He brushed his hands together, wiping away any crumbs from the bread "Now this is what we're gonna do. I'm going to untie you. Let you eat the sandwich. Then I'll take you to the bathroom like I promised. We'll move the chair back to my bedroom. I'll tie you up again. Then I will go to bed. You will not make so much as a peep." Pulling the 9mm from the back of his jeans, "Do you understand?"

Santana nodded.

"Good girl."

* * *

**How Did Ya Find Me**

Jesse had received a call to check an improperly parked vehicle at the Carpenter farm. What he saw as he neared the auto was a burned-out carcass of an SUV. Standing next to the rear bumper was Claude, his dogs running around, one lifting his leg on a deflated tire. He pulled the patrol car to the side parking it, he got out, adjusting his hat Jesse evaluated what he saw as Claude talked.

"Mornin' Jesse. Before you look to close, I'll tell ya now, no ones inside."

Jesse exhaled a breath of relief. He'd seen and smelled rotting corpses, mummified bodies, skeletal remains, accident victims with blood gushing from their bodies, and dead friends in his career. Nothing brought the vomit into his throat as fast as a charred body. "Thanks, Claude," he said with a nod. Using his shoulder mic, he radio in a request to verify the plate number. The dispatcher came back within a minute, identifying the car belonging to David J Karofsky. The dispatcher asked if the owner was with the vehicle. Jesse responded, "negative." He was told by the dispatcher that the owner's wife was missing. Jesse requested assistance declaring the charred hulk as part of a crime requiring investigation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kurt and Blaine sat across from Quinn and Mercedes. Each had coffee in classic white diner mugs, to abate the exhaustion they felt from their late-night search. Kurt's plate had crumbs from his toast, the other three variations on the traditional diner breakfast of eggs, hashbrowns, and a protein. All laid out on a plastic red gingham table cloth.

"I think I'll just crash in my office and let my TA run my classes," Kurt said with a yawn.

"I'm just happy Dalton is on spring break," Blaine replied. "Most of the students are home."

"Mom is covering my calls until 1:00," Quinn added. "Rachel is home sleeping."

"Tina, Mike, and Ryder are working from home. Brittany called in. Kitty's staying with her until noon. Then I'll go out to the house. The ones I feel sorry for are Sam and Jake. They both have early morning starts."

"I've lived in Lima all my life, and I swear I went down streets I never knew existed until last night," Kurt said, resting his chin in his hand.

"All that time searching, and we didn't find anything." Quinn moaned. "All we know is she left the airport in her car."

"Hey guy, why the gloomy faces?" Burt asked, coming up to the table.

"Morning Dad. We were out searching for Santana. She hasn't been seen since last night."

"Well, if it helps, they found her car."

"What?"

"Where?"

"Was she in it?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Yeah, out by Carpenter's farm. The same place where they found Dave's back in December. No. No sign of her. The car was torched. Sent Finn out to haul it to the impound lot. Cops are treating it as a crime scene. But she may have walked away too. She may have driven those back roads, but in the middle of the night, it's not hard to lose your sense of direction."

"I'm going out there, Quinn do you know where that farm is?" Mercedes huffed as she dug money out of her purse for her meal.

"I'll drive," Quinn said.

Blaine had his wallet out, tossing a twenty onto the stack of money Quinn and Mercedes had started. Glancing over to Kurt, seeing a blink of 'we are too' in his eyes, "We're coming with you."

"Hey, they're not going to let you anywhere near that area if it's a crime scene," Burt shouted as he was shoved away from the booth.

"Then we'll just drive around looking for her," Mercedes shouted back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Santana's neck ached from sleeping in the chair. Her shoulders burned with fire from being pulled back in an unnatural position. Her wrist felt raw as she had tried to wiggle out of the plastic restraints. She'd lost count of the times she'd clench and unclench her hands into fists to get them from going numb. Under the tape, her lips felt dry. The monster had tied a tee around her eyes. The scent of the fabric softener gave her waves of nausea. She had drunk sparingly of the water he'd offered her with the meal, yet her bladder needed to be relieved. After he'd gone to bed, she could detect the blue haze of a TV beneath the tee. Distinct sounds of a porn movie. Then him jerking himself off, his final grunts of relief.

"Wakey, Wakey." He said as she felt him loosen the knot of the tee. Momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming from the window, she opened her eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a rugby shirt. At least she could be thankful for something. "How did you sleep? Sorry about last night, got involved in the movie, forgot you were in the room. But maybe you're used to Davey jerking off." He snorted. "Remember not a word. Do you understand?"

Santana nodded.

He ripped the tape from her mouth. She ran her tongue across her lips to feel the sticky glue. She heard him snipping the plastic ties the gun waved in the corner of her eye. She brought her arms to their natural positions. She rubbed each wrist. The ligature marks a bright red even on her tan skin. He kept the bathroom door ajar while she used it. In the mirror, her face streaked with makeup from the tears she'd let go after he was asleep. Taking a washcloth, she cleaned her face. Removing any remains of her past days.

At the table, he'd asked her left-handed or right, she held up her left. He tied it to the chair with another zip tie. He placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her with a spoon. He took a paper towel, pouring rubbing alcohol on it. "It should remove the tape residue," he said. The alcohol stung.

Santana cleared her throat, "What do you want?" she croaked from the dryness in her throat. "Money?"

He sneered, "Money? If I'd wanted that, I could have gotten it from Davey. I mean, the man was pissin' his pants with every picture I sent. Wasn't he?"

She ignored his question "Then what?" she asked as she drank water from a paper cup. The coolness of the liquid soothed her dry throat.

"I want what's rightfully mine?"

"Which is?"

"Acknowledgment that I exist."

Santana tilted her head, the answer confused her "Meaning?" she tried a spoonful of oatmeal it was thick, cold and tasteless.

"A little story might help. Once there was this young girl. Who met a boy at a party. The boy raped the girl, he called it consensual sex. But he still gave the girl $500 for an abortion. The girl chose not to do that. Instead, she left." He gave a brief laugh, which he seemed to hold in his throat. "She worked low paying jobs, had boyfriends that were alcoholics, drug dealers, even one who abused her son." His face had a distant look. "But she kept telling her son that his real dad was a good man, and so he needed to be a good man. Make his dad proud." Sadness flickered in his eyes. "But when the boy found his dad, the dad rejected him. Said he had a son, he didn't need another."

The boy now a man happened to meet someone who knew the family. The man came to visit his friend, to try to meet with his dad, his brother. Still, he was rejected." A frown creased his forehead. "And found out his dad preferred to live with a whore instead of his wife."

A sudden note of contempt crept into his voice. "But he did meet his brother, who drove expensive cars, flew in private jets, attended ball games on a whim, lived in a mansion the size of apartment buildings. He'd married, had a family. Deserted his wife when she needed him most. He did that so he could fuck around with other men." He gave a small derisive laugh, he narrowed his eyes, "Didn't sound like a nice man to have as a son."

"So, you want revenge?"

"I prefer punishment. Like when I got the crap beaten of me as a child."

"It didn't occur to you that you've punished my children when you killed their father?"

"I'd like to think they'll see it as an example of what not to do." He sneered at her "Hurry up and eat. I like it better when all you could do was nod."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse had gotten Claude to put his dogs back in his old Chevy truck. He'd strung the yellow crime scene tape over a wide area. Large enough for the investigators to work. He'd started to enter information on to his computer report.

"Jesse," Thad called as he walked toward the scene in his white investigator suit.

"Mornin' Thad. Heider not with you?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, no, I saw his car at Dunkin' Donuts on the way out. Probably still working on his first dozen of the day. This is it?"

"Yeah, I doubt if you'll find much. Looks like the fire made ashes of everything." Jesse followed Thad under the tape, around the hulk.

"I don't know. The child seats are both still intact. Without a test, I'd guess it was gasoline as an accelerant. You'd be surprised what we'll find once we go through it with a fine-tooth comb."

"Good Luck! I'll be interested to see what you do."

"Speaking finds. I do have some good news for you on your print and the DNA test."

"Well, don't keep me suspense, Thad."

"Found a couple of beautiful prints off the receiver. I sent them to IAFIS in Washington. Turns out, your guy is a commercial airline pilot. Graduate of the Academy. Served in Afghanistan. Trained in survival skills."

"So, what's his name?"

"There's more." Thad said, "I, uh, well, I've been reading up on the use of DNA tracing technology and free use genealogy websites to track and identify relatives of criminals."

"Thad, if I want a lesson in ancestry trees, I'll go to my grandpa. He's all over that."

"No." Thad looked around to see who might be listening "It goes against the lab procedures. Our management has their heads in the sand. I took your guy's DNA results, made a phony account, then uploaded them to this site." Looking around again. "You remember from biology that men have XY chromosomes?" Jesse nodded, "Well, they don't mutate. You might get a mutation every 100 years. It makes it easy to trace back in time or to living male relatives."

"Isn't that what CODIS does?"

"No, they don't go into detail like these free use websites. Anyway, some men popped up as second or third cousins, meaning they share a common distant paternal grandfather. They all had the same last names. Karofsky."

"So, I'm looking for a member of the Karofsky family?"

"The name IAFIS gave me was Allan McNichols Paul Harris. But he goes by the alias of Nick Harris. And he lives in Honolulu."

"Nick Harris is my guy?"

"I'm saying you need to find Harris." Handing Jesse a manilla envelope, "And based on the fact that Karofsky's wife is missing, you'd better find him fast before he takes off, and you can't find him or her."

Jesse heard a car pull up, still stunned by Thad's work, he turned expecting to see Heider's unmarked squad car. "Ah fuck, what is she doing here?" he shouted at the sight of Quinn's relator signs on the doors of her SUV.

"Jesse! Jesse!" Quinn yelled from her open window. "We have a name."

"A name for what? Mine and Rachel's future child?" Jesse smirked

"No, you idiot, a name for the man who killed Dave Karofsky," Mercedes spat out.

"It's true, Jesse." Kurt approached the officer. "I've identified, well actually, my husband and I have identified the man we believe killed Dave."

"Look, can't you see I'm busy here? I'm working on a crime scene. I've got evidence to collect. Paperwork to fill out. Numerous details to deal with. I really don't need to deal with a bunch of amateur detectives and their conspiracy theories of a murder that my department is handling very well!"

"That's bullshit, Jesse. Everyone knows Heider cut you out of the investigation. And you've spent most of February ice fishing with Jay and Norm." Quinn spat out. "We also know Heider is too busy with kissing the governor's ass to pay attention to new leads on the Karofsky case. Not to forget the old grudge match between Heider and Paul over Karen."

"At least take a minute to hear us out," Blaine asked.

Jesse looked at the four. His work was done, the remaining work would be under Thad's direction. He could assign one of the other officers as an officer in charge without ramifications. Jesse squeezed this shoulder mic, requesting permission to leave to investigate possible evidence found at the mansion. The dispatcher came back with an acknowledgment. "So, where do you want to go?"

As Jesse was pulling out onto the gravel from his parking spot, he saw Detective Heider pull in across the road. He pulled up next to Quinn's car rolling down the window he shouted, "I want to swing by the office. I'll meet you at the mansion in about thirty minutes."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, for the love of Jesus, would you quit pacing and just sit down, Brittany! You're going to wear a path into the ceramic floor if you don't slow down." Kitty said

"I can't, I don't know where she is or who she's with or what they're doing to her. Or even if she's alive." A credible fear in her voice as she paced the distance from the backslider to the back stairway. "And I can't do anything about it." Waving her hands in front of her face, "Doesn't it feel warm in here?"

"Why don't you go to the exercise room or take a run around the estate. Or do what I'm trying to do sleep!" Kitty replied as she fluffed the pillow she'd taken from the bedroom off the family room.

"You're not helping Kitty," Brittany said as she did a 180-degree turn, her hand squeezing her wrist to take her pulse.

"No, but you having a nervous breakdown before you know anything isn't going to help find Santana or help her when they do."

"Still not helping, Kitty." Waving her hands in front of her face again. "My heart feels like it wants to escape my chest. And I'm sweating."

"And your negative vibes are probably going right through the ceiling, being picked up by Elle upstairs who has no clue what's going on."

"Oh, God, I'd forgotten about Elle. How's she going to grow up without Santana? They might send her to live with that horrid woman in Florida. Oh, God, Kitty, you just made it worse. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ughhhh ... " Kitty sighed as she covered her head with the pillow, "I give up!" Her phone ringing brought out of hiding, "Hey, Quinn!" ... "Um, no just dealing with a little crazy right now. "Yeah, trying to sleep." ... "Nope, we'll be here." ... "See ya in a few." Ending the call, she turned to Brittany, "Don't go hyper-crazy on me when I tell you this, but they found her car. And they think they have the name of a suspect. Cedes, Q, and the Klaines will be here shortly to explain it all."

Kitty was rewarded when Brittany dialed back on her panic. She sat down, put her head between her knees. Her complaints of chest pain and nausea stopped. And thankfully for Kitty, so had the pacing.

When the foursome arrived, Quinn went to the dining room, asking Brittany to bring down the print outs of the video as well as her laptop. From a file, Quinn laid out information she'd obtain from public records and the utility company. While she did that, Kurt and Blaine sorted through pictures on their phones. Mercedes arranged her findings on the table next to Quinn's. When the doorbell rang, they all expected Jesse. Instead, Dani and Lauren walked in.

"How did y'all know we'd be here? And aren't you suppose to be at work, Dani?" Mercedes asked.

"Heard about the rendezvous over Puckerman's police scanner. Called Dani and told her she'd just come down with a bad case of infectious Amazonian Lesbos Twat fever, and she needs to come home."

"Went to the bathroom at first break, made it sound like I was vomiting my guts out. About five girls heard me. Trent had no problem letting me leave."

Say the words twat and fever in the same sentence, and most men want nothing to do with you." Lauren snorted, "Learned that from Carole before she retired."

"My step-mother said that?"

"Yep, that and my rag-time is late. Carole's right. It's worked every time."

"That's disgusting!" Kurt said, covering his face.

"I see your bout with carpal tunnel is cured now too, Lauren."

"Oh, that, Mercedes?" holding her wrist out. "Couple games of racketball with Puckerman down at the Y seemed to take care of it for now." Walking over to the table to take a seat in one of the chairs. "Dani may need a computer. Look up the academy yearbooks online about Hunter."

"Who needs a computer?" Brittany asked as she set down her Apple pc and her file of pictures. The doorbell rang, "Oh, be right back." She went to the front door, checked out the window, then open it to let Jesse in.

"Jesse?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded, "And you are?"

"Brittany S. Pierce." She answered with a grin.

"And you live here?"

Brittany detected a tinge of suspicion in the officer's voice. "House sitting for Santana." She answered.

"We're in here, Jesse. The dining room," Quinn shouted out as she looked around the main staircase.

Jesse walked through the foyer to the living room, seeing it for the first time. The stairway made of oak was a highly polished medium brown, the lines visible through the stain. The open ceiling. The large open windows that looked onto the covered pool. The fireplace. A grand piano. A silent whistle escaped his lips. "I heard this was someplace. I never expected this." He smiled at Brittany, who led him through to the dining room.

"Takes your breath away, doesn't it Jesse?" Kurt said with a shy, nervous giggle as he watched the officer twist and turn his head to try to take in the space. "And this isn't even a quarter of the house."

"It's impressive, I'll say that for it. Wouldn't want to pay for the heating and cooling bills, though."

"Oh, it's geothermal. Plus hydronic radiant heating in the floors. Very efficient." Kurt replied.

"Don"t say." He laid his cap on the dining room table, along with a file he'd taken from Heider's desk. "My condo still uses gas. Keeps me warm." He smiled as he looked over the papers spread neatly across the long dining room table. He counted the chairs, twelve. "So folks, what makes you think you have a name?"

"Uh, well, Jesse, we've been investigating on our own since Dave's death on who might have killed him. And ..." Quinn said.

"Umm, The women have been, Blaine and I weren't available to assist." Kurt interrupted, "Although we did get them started with some ideas."

Quinn looked down at her note pad, "What Kurt says is accurate, we did discuss how to go about it with the guys, but they haven't been actively involved until last night." Quinn paused to get her bearings. "I don't know if you're aware Jesse, but at the end of August, Santana's Jaguar was vandalized."

"Is that what happened? I wondered why it disappeared from the street."

"Ah, she filed a report. But apparently, they didn't have witnesses or enough evidence to pursue an investigation, so it was filed as cold."

"What we didn't know at the time was Dave had started receiving emails with photographs of him in a ... compromising circumstances with his friends." Mercedes added to support Quinn with an explanation.

"What do you mean by compromising?" Jesse asked. As he watched the body language of those in the room.

Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine all shared glances with each other. "uh, well under umm normal circumstance, I wouldn't want to out anyone. But since Dave is deceased and Santana's life is in possible jeopardy. I can, in this instance, forgo my own personal values and beliefs in this situation." Blaine gave a nervous smile "Dave was like Kurt and myself are, a gay man. So the pictures were of him with his boyfriend at the time." Blaine cleared his throat as if symbolically relieving his own guilt.

"Was a report filed?"

"No, Jesse. There were some issues with the filing of a report between Dave and Santana." Mercedes replied, "Dave wasn't out to his family or co-workers at KEI."

"He was on the down-low?"

"Uh, in a manner of speaking, you could say that," Kurt replied.

"Did his wife know?" Jesse turned his head to the right as Dani covered her mouth to hide a laugh.

"Sorry, Officier, I'm just getting over a bout of A.L.T. fever."

"Oh, for the love of Jesus! They were each other's beards. Both of them were as gay as a rainbow flag whippin' in the wind over a Pride float." Kitty spat out. Her friends stared at her in shock. "Well, he's got to know, you might as well just tell him instead of tap dancin' around like Fred and Ginger!"

"Ok, so both are gay. And married with children. Go on, Quinn."

"We think the vandalism and stalking, the pictures, are related to Dave's death. I heard in a conversation with Sheldon Beiste that Stoner Brett had something to do with the vandalism."

"Which he confessed to me, Dani, and Santana."

"He also gave us the alias of the man who paid him to vandalize the car." Dani said, "He called the man, Amph."

"Unfortunately, he didn't give us enough information to follow up on." Quinn replied, "The one tip was he lived at Lima Heights Adjacent."

"I queried the KEI databases for records of employees who worked at KEI and lived at Adjacent," Brittany spoke.

"From that, we narrowed it down to four men, one of which was Dumpster Del, whom we eliminated," Dani said.

"Of the three remaining, we found out that two had moved out of Lima, and the third still lives at Adjacent," Quinn added. "Umm, eventually, we found out that all three men had file sexual harassment charges at KEI."

"The man they filed those charges against was Dave Karofsky," Mercedes said. "It wasn't long after that that we found out about a fourth man who filed charges but didn't work at the plant or in the offices. He worked for KEI on their private jet. He was the flight attendant. Hunter Clarington."

"Hunter attended the USAF Academy in Boulder. Meaning he has military experience. And we heard through our sources that Dave was shot with an AR-15." Dani said as she went to Brittany's laptop to pull up the Academy yearbooks to show Jesse a picture of Hunter.

"If I made add, Hunter can live anywhere as long as he has access to an airport. So he too still lives at Adjacent." Kurt interrupted.

"And just to add some connection to Hunter beyond the employment. Hunter is also known to frequent Scandals, though to the best of our knowledge, he's never dated a man or has come out as a gay," Blaine added.

"But he has been invited to gatherings which Dave hosted here at the house, and did attend several," Kurt said.

"Yes, he did. And when he did attend, he invited one man in particular to be his date, I guess is what we thought." Blaine explained.

"Brittany and I did some snooping. We found out through utility bills because the residents at Adjacent pay there own which apartment Hunter lived in. We were able to get photographs of items we believe belong to Dave." Lauren spoke.

"Uh, his wedding ring, phone, and key fob," Quinn elaborated. "And a picture of a man who wasn't Hunter, fondling those items."

Jesse's eyebrows shot up, that information hadn't been released to the press. "And how do you know they were Dave's?"

"We enhanced the photos from the video we took using a drone." Brittany answered, "Mercedes took a picture of the ring to work and put it under one of the high powered microscopes KEI has in the QA lab. The inscription on the inside of the ring is Estoy loco por ti, which is also on Santana's. I can go get if you want and show you."

"They were able to get a profile picture of the man. Kurt and I recognized him." Blaine handed the picture to Jesse.

"He also attended the Academy the same time as Hunter" Dani moved the laptop to where Jesse could see it "His name is Nick Harris."

"And we think he's at Adjacent right now." Kurt said, "He stopped by Scandals on Wednesday night. And the drone footage was taken on a Sunday afternoon."

"We think if you find Nick Harris, you'll discover Santana there too."

Jesse heard the sound of paper torn from a notebook, "Or at least we hope you would." Quinn said, handing the paper to the officer, "This is Hunter's address."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You like pizza? I'm hungry for pizza. Hunter had a coupon around here somewhere." The man said, glancing over to Santana while he searched for the weekly Lima Cash Saver flyer. "Found it. Domino's Delivery. Do you have a favorite?"

Santana shook her head.

"Good! My choice, since I'm buying." Santana listened as he ordered a large all meat pizza, giving his address. Her eyes widened. She at least had an apartment number 317B. That put her across from the office in building 'A' and next to Dani's building, 'D.' If she could escape, she at least knew where to run for safety. She needed a plan, when would he be more likely to let his guard down? How could she get the gun away from him? How could she get out of the zip ties? If she couldn't, could the chair be used as a weapon or a shield? He hadn't zip-tied her ankles to the chair. Did that mean he trusted her or merely thought her too weak to take on a man? She had to think this through. She'd only have one chance to getaway.

Dani tapped her foot as she waited beside her car for Jesse to arrive in his squad car. It made Dani sick, to think she'd come home from work last night slept soundly while Santana was only yards away from her in the next building. Now Dani might be able to do something, provided the plan worked. It was simple, she'd call in a request for a domestic dispute at Hunter's apartment. Jesse would respond. The apartment complex sat just beyond the city limits, so in all likelihood, the Lima police would ignore the call. If everything worked as planned, Jesse would be able to scan inside the apartment and get a read on Nick Harris. Should he make visual contact with Santana, then he'd have a choice to make. Go in for the arrest or request assistance. It would require Jesse making the proper assessment in a matter of seconds, and there was no telling how many guns were in the apartment. Dani turned to lean against her car, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

She saw Jesse's cruiser approaching, he pulled in to park a few spaces away from her car. Dani walked toward Jesse, seeing a Domino's delivery car pulling into the spot next to his. The delivery kid spoke to Jesse, she heard Jesse reply.

"What apartment are you delivering to?" He asked the teenager.

"Uh," checking the tag on the insulated carrier "317B, why?"

"Dani, you ever delivered a pizza?" Jesse asked.

"I have. Why?"

"What's your name?" Jesse directed the question to the boy.

"Logan." He replied

"Logan, you might have something to brag about at school next week. Dani will deliver that pizza."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The man stepped away from the window. "Pizza guy is here. I'm going to take the tape off and untie your right hand. You're to sit here like you're waiting for the pizza. If you say anything, even a grunt or a cough, this will be your last meal. Do you understand?" He asked, in a voice devoid of emotion.

Santana nodded.

He grabbed the tape yanking it off, the sting of the tape separating from her skin sent a shiver through Santana's body. She exhaled a deep breath. Her lungs relieved to inhale oxygen through her mouth. She heard the clip of the plastic as the muscle of her right arm relaxed. The numbness echoed through her arm as the blood rushed through it. "Remember not a sound. Do you understand?"

Santana nodded as she watched the man walk to the door opening it. She gasped when she saw Dani standing there. A sudden look of fright passed across Dani's face as their eyes met.

"How much?" the man asked.

Dani looked up at him, "Uh," checking the receipt "Uh $18.17," she replied as she pulled the pizza from the carrier.

"Here's twenty, keep the change." Handing Dani the money in exchange for the pizza box.

"Thanks, your generosity overwhelms me. Enjoy your pizza."

The man slammed the door on Dani, "Fuckin' smart ass kid. I should call and complain.." He dropped the pizza box on the table. Lifting the lid, he slid it within Santana's reach. Then stepped behind her his hands closed on her shoulders he leaned down in a deep voice that seemed to vibrate along her nerves "I thought as a lunch conversation, I'd show you my collection." He walked over to a closet, removing a rolling suitcase, he laid it down next to his chair, unzipping it "These are a few things I've saved over the last year maybe." He said as he reached in to pull a file out. "A father and son golf outing on pride day" he held the picture up for Santana to see laying it down on the table. "You'll remember this one. I think it was your birthday party?" It was a picture of her and Dave in the pool Elle between them in her floater. He laid it atop the other photograph. Another of Dave with Zee sitting on his lap. Then one of Dave with his arm slung over Spencer's shoulder. Her sitting next to Brittany.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dani raced down the stairway, pushing her body weight against the door she felt her wrists jam into her lower arm, running to Jesse's cruiser. "She's in there. Santana's in there." She gasped. Bending over her hands on her thighs, inhaling deeply to regain her breath. "I saw her. She's at the table."

"Are you sure it's her?" Jesse demanded. Brittany, Kitty, Quinn, Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt stood a safe distance behind the officer.

Dani stood up a look of disbelief in her face "I fucked her for three years. Yeah, it's her." She snapped.

"Is she ok?" Quinn asked as Blaine and Mercedes grabbed Brittany to keep from running.

"You fuck girls?" Logan said, awed he still hadn't gotten to first base with a girl.

Jesse looked over to the boy, back to Dani. "Give the kid his stuff back and the money. Then you," he glanced at the boy, "get back to work."

"Is she ok, Dani?" Quinn demanded again.

"Yeah, but she looks, uh" Dani searched for the words "umm scared. Tired. I guess. She didn't move when she saw me."

Jesse looked back at Dani. "He's restrained her if he's kidnapped her. That's what they do." He reached for his shoulder mic using police code. He notified his dispatcher of urgent trouble, meaning no sirens, at Lima Heights Adjacent, all units respond. Man with a gun. When the dispatcher asked the nature of the problem, Jesse replied, "Hostage." When the dispatcher asked if the SWAT team would be needed. Jesse replied, "on standby." The dispatcher requested the name of hostage, and attacker Jesse answered, "Santana Karofsky and Nick Harris."

The dispatcher acknowledged. Jesse turned to Dani and her friends the crowd now increased to resident onlookers curious about the squad car.

As additional deputies arrived, Jesse had them on crowd control. Or working with Beatrice to knock on doors, asking tenants to leave. The last thing Jesse wanted was innocent people injured. Hank and Jeremiah helped with the interior of the building and the apartment's layout. While Beatrice gave Jesse Hunter's phone number. Jesse looked at the digits. At this point, he didn't want to alert Hunter in case he was involved. Instead, Jesse asked for the airline that employed Hunter. He radioed in to call the airline to get a phone number for Nick Harris and his status. Jesse huddled with his fellow officers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is one I especially like." He held up the photo from Elle's christening her, Dave, their children, with Paul and April. "I thought his obit hilarious. Christian man? Seriously who had the gall to write that? I mean I just about pissed my pants I laughed so hard." He laid the obit cut from the paper onto the photographs. "You've seen the ones I took at that fag bar? Right? He did show those to you?"

Santana nodded.

"Then you've seen the one I took of you with your uh girlfriend is it?" he leaned in closer his eyes settled on her lips as he spoke "I watched. It was hot when you sucked your cum off her fingers." He laughed to himself in satisfaction as Santana's dark eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "What? You should be happy? Davey is gone from your life." He studied her face for a long moment, then he slipped his hand into one of the pockets of the suitcase, he had Dave's phone. He flipped it over in his hands "I was disappointed I didn't know who he called last. And then I slid the lid off of this compartment" he dropped the cards on the table surface, "And behold, he'd written a reminder to himself." He picked up a small piece of paper with six numbers "It was you he called. I was touched." He set the phone down. "I thought it ironic the song that Davey set as your ringtone. A guy who loves his home and family. Yet, Davey flaunted his boyfriends in front of his kids in their home."

"I bet you've never seen Davey's last portrait." He smiled with a touch of mockery holding up a picture. Dave in the snow, his face was expressionless, his eye blank, beneath his hand, the blood-covered orange vest.

A pulse hammered in Santana's throat. When she finally spoke, her voice was quavered. "Is that your plan for me?"

He frowned, then shrugged his shoulders, "OK, you've eaten enough." He grabbed a zip tie from the wrapper, wrenching her arm around her back, the tie around her wrist, then tape across her mouth. "Maybe later, we can talk about how to wash blood out of clothing."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse looked at the officer across from him in the same bulletproof vest that Jesse wore too. He could feel his hand shaking, Jesse adjusted the gun to secure it his calmy hand. He could feel the perspiration forming on his forehead. He stretched out a hand to beckon the men across from him to move forward. Jesse nodded when the lead man reached the door. He reached his free hand out to the door, he knocked. Jesse waited. He didn't want to arouse suspicion, give this Nick guy a chance to prepare. Jesse's flesh crawled with sparks of electricity, sweat running down his back. His heart pounded in his ears as he tried to steady his breath.

Nick looked around from the recliner at Santana when he heard the knock. "You're not expecting anyone?"

Santana shook her head.

"Probably got the wrong apartment." Pointing his index finger at her, "Not a sound. Do you understand?"

Santana nodded.

Nick stood up, he slipped the 9mm between his jeans and shirt to rest against his back. He looked through the peephole, he didn't see anyone.

Santana watched as he clenched his left hand into a fist. As his right went to the doorknob.

"Police!" someone shouted, "Open up!"

Nick twisted the knob, drew the door toward him. The door flew open, banging the closet behind it. Nick flew back, his hand going to his back. The shout of "Police! Drop your weapon." The thud of the gun on the floor. "Hands behind your head!" Nick's hands went up." Men ran into the room, one coming over to Santana.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

Santana nodded, her eyes suddenly moist with tears.

* * *

** Now I Got You By My Side, All My Life, Day After Day**

Brittany spotted Santana, EMT's on each side, a blanket hung from her shoulders. Mercedes held her arm. Quinn had taken her hand while they waited together. Blaine held on to Kurt. Dani and Kitty together. Brittany felt Quinn release her hand. Mercedes muttered, "Go ahead, run, girl." She bolted, dipping under the crime scene tape that had been strung between the building and the parking lot. She ran toward Santana, the EMT used his hand across Santana to stop her. A deputy running behind her weighted down by equipment was no match for her long strides and determination. She stopped just short of running into Santana. Her heart beat fast from a combination of fear and excitement. Brittany's blue eyes blazed into Santana's brown. She caught her up in her arms, lifting Santana off the ground.

Santana threw her arms around Brittany's shoulders, buried her face against her warm throat. "I love you," she spoke the words barely audible. Santana breathing quickly as she looked at Brittany, a smile lit up her face, "Kiss me!"

A glimmer of laughter came into her eyes. "I love you, too." Brittany's voice was laden with emotion at hearing the words she'd waited for months to hear from Santana. She took hungry possession of her girlfriend's mouth.

* * *

**From The Grave**

"_Hey, you'll be fine. I'm not going far. You can bring the kids to visit."_

"_What happens if the mountain lion comes back?" her voice trembled._

"_It was a coyote. It won't. Promise." He replied with assurance_

"_How can you be so sure?" she heard vulnerability in her voice._

_He took her hands into hers. "I saw it. It's dead. Salazar and Motta's boys found him hanging in his cell." As he spoke, his eyes looked into hers, "Listen to me, Santana, you'll be OK. Believe me. I wouldn't leave if you and the kids didn't have someone I trust."_

"_When will I see you again?"_

"_You won't." he released her hands, turning away, "Now I need to go. Dad will be here shortly."_

"_Paul?" she sighed_

"_Yeah," he glanced over his shoulder at her "didn't I tell you you'd rock a board room?" he said with a smile. _

"_When? How?" _

"_Time doesn't matter." A note of calm in his voice, "Bear, there is something I need to tell you."_

"_What?" she asked, now frightened by his perceptions of the future._

"_You can rest easy now," He said, a tender smile touching his lips "You're with who you love. You're safe." Dave's voice faded as he withdrew from the room._

Santana awoke. She rubbed the moment from her face feeling Brittany's arm lay over her.

"You ok, Honey? Bad dream?" she whispered.

"No." taking Brittany's hand in hers, she moved her girlfriend's arm closer to her chest. The sensation of Brittany's body against her back, stirred a peacefulness within her, "All good, now."

* * *

**Notes:**

Song: Find Me; Artist: Kings of Leon; Album: Walls (2016); Songwriters: Matthew Followill / Nathan Followill.

Santana, after her ordeal, may experience issues similar to PTSD if you find that disturbing, I do apologize for my insensitivity.

Any last reviews on the story would be appreciated. Thanks, Much for reading!


End file.
